Vampire knight
by InsomniaTrapped
Summary: Angel Cross, adopted daughter of Kaien Cross, and her life at the coexisting school of vampires and humans...this is her story. ZeroxOCxslight Kaname
1. Chapter 1

_Night One_

**Hello everyone! I decided to write a story about one of my favourite animes, Vampire Knight. Your thoughts about this story are welcome so don't hesitate. But, since I'm kinda new in writting stories, don't be too harsh with me :) Enjoy!**

Loud squeals were heard all over the schoolyard as the whole Day class was gathered and screaming infront of the entrance of the Moon Dorms. They were pushing and some of them hitting each other as they tried to be the ones to get through the black gate but with no luck. Only one brunette girl was doing her best to get them back in line and send them to their rooms. I smiled a bit as I watched my adopted sister, Yuki Cross, sweatdropped at them but still she didn't give up. Normally, I would be there helping her deal with those weirdos but it was more fun sitting away from them and watch them drooling over the fact that any minute they would be able to see _them_. Suddenly, the fangirls were all standing still next to each other in perfect line as the gates opened to reveal the objects of this madness. I closed my eyes before looking away as I came to reality once more. The Night class, the somewhat elit of our school.

"Idol-sempai!"

"Wild-sempai!"

I gave a sigh at their reaction and the fact that one of the Night students Aido or Idol, as the Day class called him, was enjoying every minute of the girls' ecstatic squeals. A group of them run towards him, causing my dear sister to fall on the ground. Without even thinking I jumped from the tree I was sitting on, landing perfectly on my feet and moving on to help her on her feet.

"Yuki, are you alright?" I asked with concern. She just gave me a goofy smile before taking my offered hand and letting me pull her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. They really get crazy sometimes..." I laughed at her comment and sent her off to another group of Day class students.

I watched her carefully for a while making sure they weren't going to cause her any trouble until I felt someone's gaze on my back. I tried to ignore it, knowing too well who was it before I started making my way as far away as possible but I was too late.

"Angel..." I gave a sigh hearing his voice as I slowly turned around to face him. There he was standing in all his glory Kaname Kuran, the president of the Night Class. I studied him for a minute before I met his intense stare. I looked towards Yuki praying that she would save me but she was too busy keeping the students away from the Night Class.

"Kaname-sempai, nice to see you again. If you'll excuse me..." I turned away quickly but before I could take three steps he had grabbed my hand and slowly turned me towards him. I looked at him in the eyes which I regreted as I saw a sad look on his face.

"You are still so distant with me...it makes me lonely..." He slowly moved his hand to caress my cheek making me feel weird in my stomach until I felt an arm wrap around me pulling me back against a hard chess and Kaname's hand was moved from my cheek. I glanced in thanks and slightly confusion at my rescuer as he glared at the Night Class president.

"Class is starting, Kuran-senpai." Said my silver haired adopted brother and best friend, Zero Kiryu, not even breaking eye contact with the other man. I stared between them a bit worried as I waited for either of them to speak. I felt someone came to stand beside me and turned to look at Yuki who was too looking at both of them with worry in her eyes. Finally, Kaname broke free his hand from Zero's grip.

"You sure are scary...Mr perfect." He started moving away but he stopped again and turned around facing me and Yuki. "Thank you for your hard work Kiryu, Yuki...Angel." Zero only glared at him more as Yuki mutured her thanks but all I could do was to stare at the sad look he sent me again. Two girls stopped him and gave him a rose and I could feel Yuki beside me tense. I put a comforting hand around her shoulders trying to make her feel better.

"All of you! Get back to your doorms!" Zero yelled at some girls who in returned ran away scared. I smiled at that. Zero was the only one who could scare away the Day class with just a glare while Yuki and I had to scream and push them.

"Having to deal with you all running around screaming "kya kya, kya kya" every day..." He hissed before Yuki threw a punch at him.

"You were late! so don't talk like you're all "high-and-mighty"! It's our duty as perfects so have some respect!"

"I could say that back to you!"

I rolled my eyes at both of them before I stood between them and giving each other a disaproving look making Yuki shrink at her place while Zero glare at the ground with a faint blush on his cheeks when he met my stare. "Both of you need to relax a bit. You want do me any good if you struggle each other to death. It is our duty to make sure everything is ok and in order to do that we need to concetrate."

"Tell that to her! She is too easy to figure out too. Althought it has nothing to do with her love for him..."

"Shut up!"

"Zero, please." I said exasperated. He was always rubbing that to her nose not even caring that it was making her embarassed. He looked at me and nodded, noticing the warning look I sent to him. I glanced at Yuki to see her in deep thought and I patted her head giving her a warm smile. She returned it with one of her own as she turned her head towards the retreating form of Kaname. My smile flattered a bit but I quickly forced one as we began patroling the school.

This was our job as the perfects of the school. We were patroling every corner of the school searching for Day Class students that should have been to bed but they would be spying on the Night Class, or making sure that the Night Class was following the rules. We hardly had time for ourselves to get some sleep but it was for a good reason. Because what the others didn't know was that the Night Class was a lot different than any of us. And that was because they were something that only in stories could exist for some people. The famous beings that hide in the darkness. Their famous secret is what we guard the most, what we protect...You see, the Night Class is full of vampires...

"Angel." I turned around to the source of the voice only to see Zero. He walked towards me until he stood in front of me. "I've been calling you for a couple of minutes. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I must have spaced out a bit." I gave him a goofy grin but the worried look on his face made me drop it. "Seriously, I'm ok." He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at me before he brought a hand to my cheek and I relaxed at his soft touch. I started feeling awkward and cleared my throat loudly making him tense a bit and drop his hand. I raised my eyebrows in question as I stared at him.

"Did you need anything?" I asked.

"The chairman needs us at his office and this time he says that when he said "us" it means you as well." He smirked a bit as I groaned in protest.

"I'm not going! the crazy old man will be going on and on about that dream of his and I don't feel like hearing that again." I claimed before slaming my head on his shoulder feeling him tense but I didn't pay attention. "It is torture...cover for me please?" I sent him the best puppy-eyes I could master and seeing him sigh in defeat I knew I won.

"Fine...but this is the last-"

"Thank you, Zero! I love you!" I cut him off with a big smile on my lips as I through my arms around his and run away before he could change his mind.

As I made my way towards the building my smile drop and I went to sit at a stone bench near me. I knew about the chairman's dream. He was our adoptive father so he made sure to remind it to me every day. But of course, a world were the vampires coexisting with the humans is what everyone would want. But for me was only a fantasy. Before I met the chairman, I was living with my parents that were vampire hunters. So, I was raised to become a perfect vampire hunter and to consider all vampires as enemies. But when I was 9 a mission went wrong and I never got to see them again. The chairman was a close friend to them and without a second thought he took care of me. He had already adopted Yuki and we became very close in short time. And that's where I met Kaname... a pureblood vampire who was always by my side, playing with me and caring for me. I grew to love him as a brother but after a couple years I become distant from him. It was when I met Zero. He was brought to our house after a pureblood had killed his family. Days had passed and I started bonding with him while I took care of him as best as I could. After that I lost the trust on vampires that I had gained because of Kaname. I even started to avoid the pureblood every time he came by the house. It was like my friendship with Zero and the fact that his family was killed by a vampire had awaken everything my parents were trying to teach me.

I heard footsteps coming near me and I saw Takuma-sempai along with Kaname coming closer to me. I quickly stood up and looked towards the blonde vice president avoiding the purebloo's eyes. I bowed at them before turning to leave but Takuma's soft voice stopped me.

"Thank you for always patroling like this!" I only nodded at them and before I could control myself I stared back at the pureblood.

_**Never trust a vampire, Angel...especially a pureblood...**_

"Angel-"

"I have to go." I cut him off quickly and I hurried my way towards the fountain where I always go in order to have some peace. I sat down trying to control my breath. Those memories were coming back again and I couldn't make them go away. I was to become a vampire hunter with the porpuse to eliminate all the vampires in order to survive. _But why, every time I look at his eyes..._

_**Never trust a vampire...if you do, you'll be captured by those eyes...those eyes, that will become the death of you...**_

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! another chapter is up! I don't own anything except of my OC. Enjoy!**

"Cross. Cross!"

I raised my head from the notes I was taking at class and stared fully annoyed at the teacher but he wasn't looking at me. He was talking to my sleeping sister at the front, who was even smiling at her sleep. I rolled my eyes as I turned to look at the sleeping silver haired boy beside me and gave a deep sigh. I had to talk tto the chairman about this. He was making us patrol the whole school at night while almost the whole day we were having classes. The point is that we didn't have much time to sleep. Even I was drifting off to sleep sometimes, but that was a rare thing. As for Yuki and Zero, they would always sleep during classes, which earned them many detentions when the classes were over.

I turned back to Yuki, who was totally oblivious to what was happening until Yori-chan, Yuki and mine closest friend whispered something to her ear. Yuki quickly stood up with a big grin on her face while she had raised her hand in the air.

"Thank you for the food!" The whole classroom broke into laughter and I couldn't help it but giggle a bit at her. Yuki sweat dropped, clearly realising where she were while the teacher grimaced at her.

"Napping again? Both you and Kiryu." He said before he sent an exasperated glance at Zero. Yuki turned back to look at us and I quickly pointed a finger at him while looking away. I heard her giggle as she turned back to the teacher.

"Being Members of the Disciplinary Committee must be a demanding job." I rolled my eyes at him as I heard the slight sarcastic tone of his but Yuki didn't seem to notice.

"Err...Well, please don't worry." There was a moment of silence while the teacher was ready to explode at any minute. We were all staring at him in quiet thinking that he would shrug it off, untill...

"You're to attend detention!" A loud groan of protest was heard but was silenced by another glare from the teacher. I turned to Zero beside me to announce him the happy news for him but he was still fast asleep. I was ready to shook him awake but I decided against it as I saw faint dark circles down his eyes. I placed my chin on my palm as I stared at him and I couldn't stop the faint smile which was making its way on my lips. He was so cute when he was sleeping. I brushed some bangs slowly from his eyes before I starting storking his hair softly and lovingly. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at me with an unreadable look on his face and I greeted him with a warm smile. He closed his eyes again, relaxing at my touch which made me quirk my eyebrows but I shrugged it off. I pulled my hand away and started to take notes again but I was stopped by his calm voice.

"Don't stop..." I gave him a surprised look before I placed my hand again on his head and started storking his hair. He let out a deep breath before moving his body closer to mine. I chuckled at his acts.

"You have detention by the way."

"Like I didn't know." I smiled as I turned away from him and continued paying attention.

After class I gathered my things and stood up only to find Zero mimicking my moves. I gave him a disapproving look while he put his bag on his shoulder. Finally he turned to look at me with an annoyed look an his face.

"What?"

I cleared my throat trying to be as calm as I could. "I know that you can't get enough of me and you want to stick around me all the time, but don't you have detention?" I say in a-matter-of-fact tone. Zero only sent me a small glance before making his way towards the exit.

"So?" I rolled my eyes at him as I followed, leaving Yuki slamming her head on her desk while Yori waved at me with a small smile. I returned the gesture only to see her smirk with her eyes moving from me to Zero and then back at me. I rolled my eyes trying to hide the smile on my lips.

We walked in a comfortable silence. I looked around but no one was in the schoolyard. Apparently everyone was waiting outside the Moon dorms. I sighed feeling tired as I thought about what we were going to go through once again. Why did we have to be perfects? Why did we even have to guard the Night Class? If they didn't have the ability to control themselves around humans, it would be better if they left the school. In fact why did the headmaster wanted vampires in a school with humans? Or even that peace he was talking about? It would be easier to just run a school with humans only and kill every vampire we meet from the begining. _But then, I wouldn't have met Kaname.._.

"What is it?" I turned to look at Zero was was staring at me curiously.

"What?" I asked confused and slightly annoyed that he startled me.

"You've been sighing all the way here." He eyed me suspiciously.

I just shook my head trying to show him that it was nothing but he didn't stop giving me that look. I rolled my eyes at him as I playfully slapped his arm and turned to look were we were. Quickly, my eyes widdened as I stared the stable and slowly turned to look at him with a frightened look on my face.

"You're kidding, right?" He just stared me like I was saying the most stupid thing in the world. I realised that he was actually serious and then I started fricking out. "I'm not going in there! It's pure suicide!" I shrieked as I took a few steps behind but Zero grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"You're being ridiculus..."

"Just because you are the only one who can tame that crazy...psyco horse...thing..." I exclaimed at him before I gulped hard at the sight when we stepped inside. There it was, that _thing_ that Zero thought was a horse, staring at me with a weird glimpse on its eyes.

"I swear, If I die I will come back just to hunt you down." I said in a loud whisper to the vampire hunter beside me. He just rolled his eyes at me giving me a disapproving look.

"You are raised to hunt down vampires and you are afraid of a _horse_?"

"An _evil_ horse." I whispered, so that he could only hear.

"And the vampires are not evil?" He smirked at me.

"Oh, shut up." I moved on the other side of stable so that I could be away from that little devil. I sat down on a small mountain of hay and lay down. Beside me I felt small movement until Ielt something being placed on my stomach. I looked down and saw Zero lying beside me with his head resting on top of me while his eyes were closed . I smiled as I storked his hair softly causing him to lean his head on my touch. After a couple of minutes of silence his breathing was slowly coming out and I knew he had fallen asleep. We were always like this. While Zero was avoiding or keeping his distance with others, with me he was a bit different. I was the only one who could touch him that way. A while after he came to live with us and after my tries to make him forget that horryfing night he lost his family, he finally began to warm up to me. The chairman had saw us in moments like the one we were now and was quite happy that the silver haired hunter was allowing someone to be beside him...well our dear 'daddy' even talked about us getting married but that's something I'd rather forget. _Like I would want to have a familly with bloodsuckers running around all day..._

Faint footsteps were heard until they stopped just out side the stable. I made small moves not to wake Zero as I reached for the small knife which was hidden on the side of my hips, covered by the black skirt. My hunter weapons were left in my room but I always kept a small weapon around me just in case, unlike Zero who was always carrying his Bloody Rose. I glared at the entrance waiting for the person outside to appear. Lilly, the horse, was staring at the person, making small noise but ready to attack at any moment, probably in order to protect Zero. Finally, a familiar brunettee came in and I immediately let my guard down. When her eyes landed on us, I signaled for her to be quite, showing her the sleeping form beside me. Yuki's eyes softened a bit but still she glared both of us with her hands on her hips. I looked down at Zero and run a hand down his cheek softly before I started skaking him a bit.

"Zero...Zero wake up." I whispered close to is ear but he didn't make any movement. Even that thing came closer, which made me shrunk away a bit, and started nibbling his hair. I shook him again, this time with more strength and at last he decided to acknowledge me.

"What is it, Lily?" He said, his voice hoarse from sleep as he opened his eyes. When they landed on me I gave him a playfull glare before slapping him on his arm.

"My name is not Lily. Although I like the name, the fact that you even mistaked me for that psyco..." I said as I glared daggers at the mental animal and I could swear it gave me the same look. Well, only one thing was certain...we hated each other to death.

"Excuse me!" I turned to look at our glaring sister who was as always ready to scold us for something. Usually it was for our perfect duties but this time I was glad that she was glaring particulary at Zero. I gave her a goofy grin but I dropped it as I saw that she didn't seem to calm down. "I found you at last! As the members of the Disciplinary Committee we aren't supposed to skip detention!"

"I told you~" I sang to Zero but he didn't bother to answer me. Instead, he started petting Lily on the head and whispering something in her ear. I fumed at that. "You're ignoring me for a horse." I stated with a hiss and I could see a smirk on the corner of Zero's lips.

"Both of you are ignoring me for a horse!" Exclaimed Yuki as she took some steps forward but she stopped dead on her tracks and sweatdropped as the crazy horse was ready to attack her, if not for Zero to calm her down.

"Calm down Lily. She's very simple-minded as you can see. She won't hurt you. There's no way she can."

"I believe you talk about Yuki. Cause I can think of plenty of ways to get rid of _it_." I mutered the last part as I stood up and made my way over a fuming Yuki.

"So, you came to get him, didn't you?" I asked casually earning a glare from the hunter which I returned with sticking my tongue at him.

"Well, he shouldn't have left! He had detention too! And you Angel should have persuade him to stay." She sighed, clearly tired from having to repeat herself everyday. I really felt sorry for her sometimes.

"Cause we all know that Angel can be very persuasive." Zero mocked as he walked closer to us. Was he mocking _me_? Oh, no he didn't.

"Try me." I said with a seductive smirk. He looked at me for a couple of minutes of silence before looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks. Yuki on the other hand was glancing between the two of us a bit awkward. I just laughed at the two before slipping an arm around my sister's shoulders.

"Anyway, you can't skip your duties again! Both of you!" She said exasperated. I chuckled at her before nodded but Zero was still silent and a bit lost into his own world. I clipped my fingers infront of his face, earning his attention back to us.

"Are you still with us?" I mocked him but he glared at me like it was my fault that he dozed off. But this time, by the way he looked at me I knew there was something wrong. I felt my insides twist at that thought but I tried to keep my posture. "Come on, It's time for the switchover." I said as I handed out the perfect bandage for Zero to take it but he just grabbed it and walked away leaving me staring at his back. Why was he like this all of a sudden. Did I do something? Or did I say something wrong? I felt my eyes burning but I closed them and opened them quickly as I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." I smiled at that and nodded. "But..." I turned to look at her with a curious look on my face as I saw her troubled one. "When he is with you he seems so calm. He even sleeps when he is around you like a child. You are very lucky to have him open up to you." She gave me a resuring smile but I couldn't return it this time. I just let out a deep breath before speaking again.

"Come on, we've got work to do." You're wrong, Yuki. I know that even though we are close, there's a place in his mind that he will never allow even me to enter. And I respected that. But sometimes it was making me feel so left out for some reason. I wanted to be there for him and to make him fully trust me. But every time I tried he would push me away like he feared for something...

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's another chapter! I don't own anything except my OC! Enjoy! :)**

I closed my eyes in annoyence as a few girls squealed right next to my ear. Seriously, how did they manage to be so loud? And the Night class hadn't even left their dorms yet. I cursed under my breath while pushing some of them away and turned to look at the other perfects. Yuki was having the same trouble trying to be nice and sent them back to their dorms. She gave me a small smile before she got back to work. I then moved my glance at the silver haired perfect and caught him staring at me as he narrowed his eyes and turned to the girls infront of him, making the shrunk away with fear. I sighed before I screamed at the top of my lungs at them and then I smirked as I watched them running away. But soon a frown was formed on my lips as I turned to look back at Zero. We were like this for the rest of the day. He would either ignore me or give me a death glare while walking away everytime I tried to talk to him. Even now he was acting like I wasn't there. Usualy, he would toss a remark about Yuki not doing her job well but that's it. As for me, nothing.

The gates finaly opened to reveal a group of the most beautiful people I've ever met dressed in white uniforms. All of them moved quietly except for Aido who was, as always, driving crazy the Day class with his acts. I smiled a bit as I watched him being childish once again but the it soon dropped when his eyes fixed on me.

"And here is my favourite perfect!" _On no_...I gulped hard as I saw the girls fuming and glaring a me. I took a few steps back but he was too quick and grabbed my wrist pulling me in a tight hug.

"Aido-sempai! What are you doing?" I said while trying to push him away and ready to run for my life at any minute as the fangirls were shouing and whinning about their Idol picking me. I felt him relax his grip a bit around me and I started pushing him again but I froze as I felt him nuzzle my neck and taking a deep breath. "Get off!" I hissed but he didn't seem to pay attention.

"Feisty, aren't we? But I can't resist. Your scent is...intoxicating." He whispered making me shiver as his hot breath hit the side of my neck. My eyes narrowed in a death glare as I felt my temper rising and I took a glance around me. Making sure that the Day class was now on their way to their dorms, I was now free to take care of the annoying bloodsucker. But before I could say anything I felt someone standing right behind me, his body almost touching mine. Aido quickly released me and took a few steps back with a look of fear and shame on his face.

"I believe we have class, Aido." Pure venom was drifting from his tone and I even felt sorry for Aido. But still I didn't find the strength to turn around and look at him in the eye. Instead, I watched the blonde vampire infront of me bowing repsectfully at the pureblood behind me and muttering an apology as he made his way towards the rest of the Night Class. After taking a deep breath I turned to face him only to find him glaring at me. _What was with everybody glaring at me today?_ I gulped hard as I begun to feel smaller and smaller under his glare.

"Do you intend allowing every vampire around you to threaten drinking your blood?" He hissed at me.

"It's not my promblem that he can't get a hold of himself!"

"It will be when he drink you dry."

"And whose job is to make sure they behave, except of the perfects'? Unless you're here to be the mascot of the Night Class?" I mocked, earning a few gasps from the Night Class, clearly for the way I was speaking to their leader, and making Yuki call my name in shock, but I ignored all of them. Instead, I waited for the pureblood to repsond. Kaname didn't answer as his glare hardened causing me to glare at him too. After a long moment of silence he took a deep breath but his features didn't seem to relax.

"This time it was someone I could control. But next time, will you be so careless enough to let someone whom I can't control drink your blood? Even if he is close to you?" He said with his eyes flickered a bit at Zero while he hissed the last part. The hunter in return sent him a death glare but I could see a hint of worry in his eyes. What was going on?

"What?" I asked this time confused but the purblood didn't bother to answer as he turned around and motioned for the rest of the Night class to continue. My eyes narrowed at him as he ignored me and I let my temper take the best of me as I watched his retreating form.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't have time for your stupid theories." I exclaimed as I rolled my eyes at him before staring to walk away. _Stupid vampires_...

* * *

I climped at the top of the roof of a smaller building right in front of the main one where the Night Class was now. Zero and Yuki were already there waiting for me. The hunter only gave me a short nod in acknowledgement, which was an improvement, and Yuki a serious look, obviously still mad at me for being so rude to Kaname. But I didn't care right now and probably he must have forgotten about it already. I looked back at my sister and saw her looking with a longing look on her face towards the main building. I moved my gaze to were she was looking and my eyes narrowed. From one of the windows of the huge classrooms I could see the pureblood standing there with his back facing us. From another one there was another beautiful vampire, Ruka, who was glaring the both of us, mostly me. Yuki dropped her gaze in shame on the floor but I returned the glare before turning my back at her.

"Is Kaname doing well tonight? The hero of yours." Yuki turned around quickly to defend herself to Zero but I ignored him as I stole another glance at the pureblood before quickly turning away when I saw him staring at me.

"I'm not only looking at Kaname!" She exclaimed as she run towards the end of the small building and looking around eagrerly. "Everyone is behaving in the night Class!"

"Um, Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"The students would be that way." I said pointing at the building behind making her sweatdropped but I threw a comforting arm around her shoulders as we both laughed. "Anyway," She said as both of us calmed down "No one from Day Class is out wandering. So it's a peaceful night. All is well at the academy!" She gave me a hopeful smile and I returned it with one of my own but it soon dropped when I saw Zero's sad expression.

"Do you believe that? That things are going well between the Day Class and the Night Class?"

Yuki's features saddened making me feel sorry for her and wanting to hit Zero badly. She believed in chaiman's dream of humans and vampires coexisting peacefully and was trying her best to help make it come true. And yet, she would always lose hope when Zero would say something against it or voice his doupts. I, on the other hand, was trying to make her happy and keep going without making any remark about it. It was not that I didn't want a peaceful world like this. But I knew that it was hard almost impossible to achieve it. Most vampires were cunning from their nature, trying to manipulate humans. It was because of their cruelness that I despised most of them.

"The chairman has a dream about making this world better. I know it's difficult to make it come true but I don't mind giving a try." I said as I gave a small smile to the two of them but Zero's face hardened at my words.

"The chairman thinks that the ones in the Night Class agree with his pacifist views, that they are good vampires. And you, even though you are a hunter, believe in that dream even if you don't admit it to yourself. But I don't believe it. Not for a second."

I gave him a disappointed look as I stepped closer to him and tugged his sleeve. "Zero, we must try. It's the reason we are here. It's the only reason we became perfects." I tried reasoned him but he forcefully released his hand from my grip.

"There is only one reason why I'm a gaurdian...and that is to find the most effective way to bring down those beasts in human forms." He walked away not even sparing a glance at us. I turned around to see Yuki with a hurt look but she quickly covered it when she noticed I was watching her.

"Are you ok?" I said and she gave me a goofy smile.

"Yes. Let's continue patroling, shall we?" I nodded with a small smile before jumping of to the ground, landing perfectly on my feet and started searching for Zero. I found him after a long time sitting near the fountain in deep thought. Without asking, I walked towards him with a blanc look on my face and sat down on his lap causing him to gasp in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He hissed as he tried to push me away but with no luck.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I hissed back. He just narrowed his eyes before giving up and leaned back to the tree behind him.

"It's none of you bussines."

"It is since it's _me_ you're avoiding." I said as I started leaning closer to him and I could hear him take deep breaths. He put one hand on my arm creating some distance between us while grabbing his neck.

"Don't come any closer..." He managed to say between pants and I could see a pain written on his face. Ok, now I was worried.

"Why? What's wrong?" I made to reach for him but he turned hisface away.

"Just don't touch me!" His whisper was harsh, which only made me more confuse and angrier with him.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? Even though I'm always there for you, you keep hiding things from me." I exclaimed but seeing him doing nothing but taking quick breaths I realised that it wouldn't work me screaming at him and him ignoring me for whatever reason.I released a deep breath as I placed a hand on his cheek but Zero quickly grabbed my wrist hard and before I could say anything he rolled us over so he was on top of me with his hands pinning mine on the cool grass.

"Zero?" I asked a bit uncertain and watching closely every move he made. He seemed a bit calmer now...

"Why don't you listen to me? I'm trying not to hurt you and yet you..." He whispered while his eyes narrowed at me.

"Why would you hurt me?" I asked but he didn't answered as he closed his eyes and placed his forehead against my own. Suddenly, I felt him tense with his eyes widened. I gave him a questioning look as he pull as up. "Zero, what's-"

"I smell blood..." He whispered and before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and run of, draggging me along with him. I could feel my heart beating faster as I run faster and faster to where Zero was heading while fear and shock were cletching my heart. How could he possibly smell blood from afar? And whose blood was it?

I could hear voices and as we run closer to whrere they were coming from I saw my sister trying to step away from the grip of the blond vampire Aido, while another vampire, Kain, was standing a few steps away acting like nothing was happening. Quickly I pulled my long silver knives that were resting on my sides and held them threatingly towards Aido with the sharp part on his neck. As for Zero, he had already pulled Yuki away from the shocked vampire and his Bloody Rose was pointed towards him.

"Sucking blood in school grounds is strictly forbidden, Aido-sempai." I said in a low but warning tone but the vampire only raised an eyebrow in indifference.

"Have you gone mad from the smell of blood, vampire?" Zero hissed while his grip on the Bloody Rose tightened.

"But I've already tasted it." Aido smirked causing me to press harder my knives on his neck, drawing some blood from a small wound.

"If you ever touch her again..." I warned him but his smirked only widened as he turned his now red eyes towards me.

"My dear Angel, she was just a taste." He took a few steps closer to me. "You, however, can be more than that..."

A gunshot was heard and a few inches beside Aido's head was a purple X. I stared at it with widened eyes for a moment before turning to the vampire beside me, who was sweatdropping and then to Zero who was glaring the said vampire.

"Idiot, why did you shoot?"

"Zero!" I said in shock but he was too busy glaring Aido. I quickly made my way towards him lowering the hand that held the vampire weapon giving him a warm smile. He just sighed before he glared something or rather someone behind me and shoved me right behind him.

"Would you put away tha Bloody Rose gun? To us, that's very threatening."

"Kaname!"

I stepped out from behind Zero and stood right beside him before I looked in annoyence anywhere but the pureblood. "Angel, I would appreciated if you would put away those knives of yours too." I clicked my tongue in annoyence before placing my weapons in their sheaths on each of my sides.

"What about him?"

"I'll take this fool and we'll wait for the headmaster's punishment. Is that ok with you, Kiryu...Angel." I only gave him a curt nod before I headed towards Yuki. "Are you arlright?" I whispered as I grabbed her hand. There was a small bite on her palm which made me glare daggers at the blond vampire, who in return sweatdropped.

"Yes, it was only a bite. Don't worry." She whispered back. I smiled a bit before removing my tie and started bandaging her hand.

"Kain. Why didn't you stop Aido? You're just as guilty." Kaname said causing the other vampire to groan in protest and I couldn't hide the small smirk of victory that was making its way on my lips. "Now, then. These two who fainted..." I raised an eyebrow in question before turning my gaze to where they were all looking and I gave a sigh. Two girls of the Day Class were uncosious on the ground, probably had fainted from the fact that they realised vampires were real. "I'll erase tonight's memories and take them to the headmaster's office. Is that ok?"

"Oh...all right. Thank you." Said Yuki while bowing in respect.

"I'm sorry he scared you...Yuki." Kaname gave her an apologetic yet sad look but she just smiled at him.

"First, he tries to take mine blood and then he drinks Yuki's. You can't even control the Night Class and yet you are the president. And you call me careless..." I hissed making him stare at me in shock for a few moments before he sent me a hateful glare. But I didn't mind since I grabbed Yuki's hand and walked away, with Zero close behind us.

* * *

After our patrol was over, Yuki and I headed to the chairman's bathroom to take a bath and finally go to sleep. Whille I was drying my hair and Yuki was getting dressed, the door opened and Zero came in completely ignoring us. Yuki sweatdropped while I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know, some people knock before they enter an occupied room."

"If you have any complaints, blame the bath in the dorm which is closed at dusk. And the chairman said he wants to speak with you, Angel"

"Yeah, he'll have to wait to- HEY! don't undress infront of us! We are girls, you know!" I exclaimed pointing between me and Yuki when Zero started taking his shirt off. There was a moment of silence in which me and Yuki fumed. I took whatever happened to be near me and threw it at him. "You just thought that we aren't girls, right? Jerk!" I said but Zero came closer and took a sniff at Yuki before pulling away.

"What?"

"The smell of blood is gone." He said simply but still I stared at him a bit uncertain.

"Well her hand has stopped bleeding too..." I said eyeing him carefully. Turning towards Yuki, I saw her staring at her hand deep in thought. "Don't worry. You won't turn into one of them."

"It's not just that. I was attacked by a stray vampire ten years ago. I guess my blood must be really tasty." She gave me an innocent look but I could only feel fear for her. It was indeed very dangerous for her to draw the vampires by her scent. But now she had me to protect her.

"Don't worry. I'll be there for you if any of them attacks you again." I gave her a small grin before I started drying my hair again, this time bringing it closer to the ends exposing my neck. From the reflection of the mirror I could see Zero staring at me or rather, my neck with a dazed look on his face. I quickly turned off the hairdryer before giving him a suspicious look. Zero's eyes widened when he realised I caught him staring and quickly stepped inside the bath slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked.

I just shook my head, keeping my suspicions to myself before saying goodnight to both of them and headed towards the headmaster's office, all the while thinking about Zero's odd behavior...


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything except my OC! Enjoy! :)**

I walked quietly on the dark corridor heading towards the chairman's office. What could possible be so important for me to go there at this hour, I couldn't know. All I knew was that I was tired and mostly, I was trying to figure out what was wrong with Zero. He became so distant, especially with me and the fact that he stared at me like that when we were at the bathroom was making me feel like I was missing something obvious yet nessecary to be noticed. I knew that Yuki wouldn't tell me what was going on since she was as clueless as me. The only person that might knew me was Kaien and that was the only reason I decided to go and see what he wanted with hope that he would help me. Surely he must have noticed that Zero was acting very strange...and earlier when he said he smelled blood..._could he be one of them? _

I pulled away from my thoughts, too afraid to think about that when I realised that I was standing just outside the wooden door of the chariman's office. I could hear faint voices coming from inside and I hesitated for a moment before I took a deep breath and knocked a few times, waiting for him to respond. The voices stopped for a moment and there was a muffled 'come in' from my adoptive father. I slowly opened the door only to be greeted by that crazy old man who was running towards me with his arms wide open to what I assumed was going to be a breathless hug.

"My dear daughter! you came to see daddy!~"

Just before he could reach me, I stepped aside causing him to fall flat on his face on the floor of the corridoor. I smirked a bit as I stepped inside his office and closed the door behind me, leaving him on the corridor whipping and whinning about me not loving my daddy. I giggled at him but the smile froze on my face when I saw who else was in the room. The person was sitting in an armchair with his back facing me and I could only see the white uniform of his and his brunettee hair, his haid resting on his palm. He didn't turn around to face me or made any move to acknowledge my presence but I knew he could smell my scent. Behind me I heard the door open and I felt a wave of relief for not being alone with him in the room. The chairman sent me a hurt look which I returned with my cutest smile, something that always made him melt.

"How is one of my dearests daughters doing?" He asked as he sat down on his desk and folded his hand infront of him. I forced a smiled as I walked closer to them, all the while feeling the pureblood's eyes on me but I was doing my best to avoid him.

"You didn't call me here at this hour to just see how am I doing, right?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone, wanting nothing more than to get out of here. The chairman just smiled at me and from the corner of my eye I could see Kaname too smirking.

"Aww! Angel! Your mean to your daddy! I only wanted to know how are you faring." He pouted at me and I raised one brow waiting for him to continue. "Well, that and something else...sit down." He gestured the other armchair in front of his desk close to where_ he _was sitting.

"I'm fine." I said quickly but the way that Kaien looked at me made me quickly change my mind as I sat down and crossed my legs. That's how it was with Kaien. He would be sweet and caring with his children but there were few times that he would be serious and that meant that one of us was in trouble, mostly me. I waited for any of them to talk and seeing that both of them didn't, I was begining to get impatient. Finally, Kaien spoke with the serious look still on his face.

"Angel, you know about the porpuse of this school."

"You mean to keep the humans from being sucked dry by them?" I said pointing at the pureblood beside me, making him tense. The chairman gave a deep sigh as he tried again.

"I mean the main porpuse." I nodded slowly still not getting where all this was going. If he had called me here to explain the reason I was being pushed daily and had to put up with those annoying fangirls in this school then I was going to strike him down. And why was Kaname here, anyway?

"Many years now we try to create a world were humans can coexist with vampires peacefully. And everyone in this school has to follow certain rules. Including the perfects."

I raised an eyebrow still not getting what he wanted to say. "You know, it would be easier without the introduction." He sighed again and I saw him taking a glance at Kaname before he looked at me again.

"What I mean is, that each side has to show respect to the other in order to achieve such goal. Especially to the higher of the Night Class." I stared at him in confusion until realization hit me. For the first time since I entered the office I turned my gaze towards the pureblood who was staring at me with an amused look on his face and I could see a small smirk forming on his lips. I turned away and closed my eyes for a moment trying to stay calm before opening them again. I sent both of them a hateful glare which made the chairman's features saddened and I stood up heading towards the door without a word.

"Angel, I believe the chairman has more to say." Oh, how I hated that stupid, victorious tone of his. I turned around quickly and gave him an ice look as I saw him sitting casually on the chair like he owned the place.

"So, you went to the chairman to tell him, what? that I was not kissing the way you walked like your other loyal dogs?"

"Angel!" The chairman was shocked but I ignored him, to furious to care about what he thought at the moment. I was angry with him too, calling me here so that he could scold me like a child infront of Kaname.

"I'm tired and I don't want to waste any more of my free time on something stupid like this. Goodnight."

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me completely ignoring the chairman's calls. I quickened my steps towards the dorms in order to avoid any other 'unfortunate meetings' but the light footsteps behind me proved me once again that life was a bitch. I felt my body tremple with anger as I slowly turned around to face those brown eyes that were staring me with pure fury.

"You became a stalker now, besides being a momma boy?" I mocked him and I knew from the glint in his eyes that I did it. Sharp pain was spreading all over my back as I was slammed on the wall behind me and I let a moan of pain escape my lips. My eyes watered from the pain but that didn't help me drop my glare. Kaname pinned me on the wall with his body while his one hand was placed on the wall, inches away from my head.

"You've taking it too far, Angel. You have embarrassed me ifront of the rest of the Night Class. I won't let a mere human like you ruin my reputation just because I have given you privileges that others don't have." He hissed at me as his hot breath was hitting my face.

"Privileges? Care to enlighten me?" I said with pure sarcasm only to make him press me harder against the wall causing me to gasp in pain again.

"You and Yuki are the only ones that I allow to be close to me. Yuki seems to be thankfull for that, whereas you are taking advantage of this. You prefer to hang out with that hunter." Pure venom was drifting from his tone as he said the last part. "A lame excuse of a human." I smirked at that causing him to growl in anger. I was pushing my luck and I knew it but I loved seeing him like this.

"And let me guess, you are jealous of that 'lame excuse of a human'?" I let out a small laugh as I saw his expression darkening by each word but after a moment I saw him smirking down at me which caused me to throw him a suspicious look.

"And you think he is better than me?"

"Of course he is!" I exclaimed quickly as I felt my heart race with fear and uncertainty. As if sensing that, Kaname let out a chuckle before leaning closer to me until his lips were inches away from my ear.

"You don't seem certain, though...it's becaused you noticed, isn't it? The changes on his behavior...how he seems to avoid you all of a sudden and even being colder towards you than Yuki. And the fact that he stares at your neck like that makes me want to rip him into parts." My heart skipped a beat at his words. I couldn't believe it even though deep down I knew that all the signs were pointing towards that. But still, I felt fear for my friend and for some reason betrayal...

"How?" I felt lost at words and I titled my head to the side so the I could stare him dead in the eye.

"That night...when the chairman brought him to you. It was a pureblood that attacked his family..."

I stared at him in shock, whishing that all of this was a joke that Kaname was playing at me in order to get at me. But seeing the serious look on his face I felt minute by minute my world crushing down. My best friend, that I grew up with was having the worst fate of all vampires. A small bite of a pureblood to a human could make the second doomed in minutes. Because that person would slowly lose his sanity and his lust for blood will grow until he lost himself completely to the beast inside him. And Zero...he didn't say anything. He prefered to carry that burden alone.

"Zero..." I managed to whisper. Something warm and wet was running down my cheeks. Kaname pressed a kiss on my forehead before swipping away my tears but I pulled away from his touch and tried to push him away, but with no luck.

"And you knew. You and the chairman...and yet you didn't tell me nor Yuki!" I exclaimed with my voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"It was for your own good..." I didn't answer as more tears run down my cheeks. Kaname pulled me in his embrance and I chenched the front of his school uniform as I felt his arms wrap around me tightly.

"I'll speak to the chairman about moving Zero to the Night Class."

My eyes widened at that and I felt so much hate towards him as I shoved him away from me causing him to stare at me with a hurt look. How could he do something like this? If Zero moved there that would be the end of him. He hated vampires with passion and the fact that he was becoming one himself didn't make things better. So how could he even think about doing such thing?

"If you ever do something like that..." I couldn't find any more words. I felt so angry and wanted nothing else but to pierce him with my knives. My hands twiched at my sides where my vampire weapons were resting but I found the strength not to pull them out.

"It's for your protection. In the Night Class I will be able to control him."

"I won't let you do it! I t will destroy him! He already has to cope with the fact that he is becoming a vampire! Just because you are a heartless jerk doesn't mean that everyone else is like you!" I hissed at him causing him to narrow his eyes at me.

"If I don't do it now, you and Yuki might be in more danger than any other student of the Day Class. He might snap at any moment."

"He won't! I know Zero! He would never hurt me or Yuki. And when he turns to a vampire I will do anything to help him." I said with determination and Kaname's eyes narrowed more as he stepped closer to me until he trapped me again on the wall. He leaned his head until I felt his hot breath no the side of my neck, making me shiver.

"Even if he asked for your blood? Would you give it to him?" I didn't know what to say at that. Would I really got that far as to help Zero ease his thurst? "What about me? Would you give me your blood if i asked for it?" My eyes widened and I felt my whole body trembling but I couldn't manage to push him away even when I felt his lips brush against my neck in a soft kiss. I shivered in pleasure but with a small fear too, thinking that I was too vulnerable for him to shank his fangs on my neck. My mind was numb and I couldn't think at anything else except the way he nuzzled his face on my neck or the deep breaths he was taking. We stayed there for a moment until he placed another kiss on the soft skin before pulling away.

"Think about it." With that he was gone, leaving me alone on the dark corridor trying to catch my breath thinking about Zero and, mostly, about the certain pureblood...

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Night 2

**Hi! Here's another chapter! Thank you all for your reviews and everything else. Your reviews help me keep going! Anyway, i don't own anything except my OC. Enjoy! :)**

I opened my eyes as the sunlight hit my face. Sitting up on my bed I rub the sleep from my eyes before taking a glance to the other two sleeping forms in the room. Yuki and Yori were curled up on their beds with their covers hiding their heads from the soft light coming from the window. I turned to look at the clock beside me and I groaned when I saw the time. 6:30. I leaned back on the bed, burring my form under the covers and trying desperetely to sleep. The previous night, after I returned to our room, I didn't managed to get enough sleep while I was tossing and turning for hours until Yuki threw me a pillow in order to stay still and allow her to sleep. But still I couldn't find any way to relax. Memories of my talk with Kaname were filling my mind with worry. What was going to happen now? Zero was already fighting his thirst for blood and at any minute he might lose control, something that I tried not to think for the time being.

Accepting the fact that today I wouldn't get any sleep at all, I threw the covers away and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was dressed in my uniform and pulled my chestnut hair back in a bun, I returned to our room to see the other two still sleeping. I smiled a bit to my self and quietly I opened the door exiting the room. Classes were starting at 8 so I had still half an hour to relax. I stepped out of the dorms and was welcomed by the morning breeze. It was quiet since most of the students must be awaking right now so I headed towards the fountain. I sat down on the grass and leaned my back on the tree behind me trying to find a comfortable position. I stared the running water on the fountain with a blank look on my face and not really paying attention, all the while thinking about Zero. I had made up my mind that I would be beside him and help him despite the fact that I was a hunter, just like him. Even though once again my parents' words were still fresh in my mind, I couldn't turn my back at him now that he needed me.

"Angel!" I snapped toward the source of the voice only to see Yori waving at me before she made her way towards me. "Good morning. You woke up early this time." She gave me that soft smile of hers as she held he school bag with both her hands infront of her.

"Yeah, I couldn't get much sleep last night. I just wasn't that tired that's all." I quickly added as I saw her worried face and she smiled again when I gave her a goofy grin. "So, where's Yuki?"

"Oh, she already headed to class. That's were I'm headed now. Are you coming?"

"I'll stay a bit longer."

She gave me a small nod before going inside the building. I watched her retreating form and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how clueless she was to the real world. She, like most of the humans, thought that vampires were only fictional characters in stories. She didn't have to worry about protecting the Day Class daily from the Night Class or having to cope with annoying purebloods. I stood up brushing away the small leaves of grass from my uniform before grabbing my school bag and headed towards the building with slow steps. I stood outside the door of our classroom taking deep breaths. Finally I opened the door revealling most of the students on their seats chatting with their friends. I spotted Yuki and Yori sitting at the back and behind them sat Zero glaring some boys near him. Almost the whole class was sweatdropping staring at Zero and I knew from the look on his face that he was ready to kill anyone who would dear to speak to him. I smiled at that as I moved closer to them. Yuki caught a glance at me and wore a big smile as she waved at me, as for Zero he gave me a curt nod before looking away.

"Good morning, Angel!" Yuki said cheerfully.

"Good morning Yuki-ch- what is that?" I said as I saw a magazine with a reciepe for hand made chocolate. I eyed Yuki playfully and managed to grab the magazine before she could hide it. Yuki just sweatdropped as she watched me waving the magazine infront of her with an eyebrow raised while Yori was giggling beside her.

"It's nothing. It's just...uh..."

"She's making chocolate to Kuran." Zero said with a frown on his face as he pointed towards the now blushing Yuki.

"It's not that way! I-I just want to thank him because he saved me years ago." Her face fell a bit probably because of the memories of that dreadful night when a vampire attacked her. Lucky for her Kaname was there on time to kill him before he could touch her. I put the magazine down before I patted her head softly.

"Anyway, are you planning making chocolate for anyone?" She asked me as I took my seat beside Zero. The hunter beside me tensed at Yuki's question and rested his head on his palm with his eyes never leaving my face, clearly waiting for my reply.

"Same as last year." I said, taking a glance at the boy beside me who seemed much calmer now and somewhat pleased with my reply. I rolled my eyes at him before taking my books out. Every year I would make chocolate for Yuki, Yori, Chairman and Zero. I wasn't interested in anyone particular so I only gave chocolate for my family and friends. Yuki as always would make or rather try to make chocolate for Kaname but she never gave it to him, despite Yori and mine constant tries to finaly find the courage to give it to him. Yuki and Yori started talking about various reciepes but I didn't pay attention as I opened my notebook and took a look at my notes. Beside me I felt Zero stiffened and I stole a glance at him, caughting him staring my exposed neck before he turned away with a pained look on his face. Instinctively, my hand reached my bun and released my hair, lettting them fall past my shoulder blades. _How careless can I be_?

Finally, the last students entered the classroom, followed by the teacher who gave Zero and Yuki a warning glare before he begun the lecture. I tried to focused on whatever he was saying but I was feeling more and more tired as the minutes passed by until I leaned forward on the desk and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep, all the while thinking about what the pureblood had said to me last night.

_**Would you give your blood to him?**_

_Would I?_

* * *

"Well now. Tomorrow is St. Chocolate's day. The entire school is buzzing with excitement. Something might happen to reveal the truth about the Night Class. Be more alert than usual, School Guardians!"

"Yes headmaster!"

I smiled at both Yuki and the Chairman as they both were serious about this. Every year it was like this. The Chairman would call us to his office, give us the same speech and then the next day we would have to be extra carefull about the Night Class. I titled my head to the side and placed it on Zero's shoulder, who was beside me, and closed my eyes for a moment as his arm wrapped around my waist until he spoke.

"You should just ban the event." I raised one eyebrow in surprise before chukling, earning a questioning look from the peope in the room.

"You're kidding right? They will crash the school to the ground if he do such thing." I claimed and from the corner of my eye I could see Yuki sweatdropped clearly agreeing with me.

"Besides, it's because our vampires are all fairly good-looking high achievers. Really, they are truly reliable allies to have on our side." Kaien said with a dreamy look on his face and so much love for the Night Class. On the other hand, a certain hunter, by the look on his face, was ready to strike him down at any moment.

"You really have a death wish, don't you? Praising the vampires infront of Zero...wow." I smirked at the chairman who sweatdropped as he realised his mistake.

"A-alright. Well, vampires have been man's foe from ancient times. There are vampires who desire a peaceful coexistence. And I'm proud we're educating children of such vampires to become the bridge for their kind and humans."

My face fell at his words. Even though there were chances of a world like this I didn't have much hope about achieving this goal. Vampires were from their nature dangerous around humans and therefore most of them were taking advantage of that privilege. I knew that not all of them were like that but most of the purebloods and, mostly, the nobles were known for their cunning. Chairman was either a man with a vision or a fool to believed in a utopia like this...

"Kiryu...it may be impossible now, but one day you will understand my thinking."

Both me and Yuki turned to look at Zero but he was lost in his thoughts and there was a hurt look on his face. I slowly clenched in my fist his sleeve causing him to snap out of his thoughts and turn to look at me before he turned back to the headmaster.

"No way. Not unless the past disappears..." I felt my heart skip a beat at his words. He was still in pain over the night that vampire killed his family and destroyed his life by turning him into one too. Even though there was indifference in his voice I knew that he was still haunted by the memories of that night. Althought the first years he was worse since he was having nightmares and didn't get much sleep but now he was dealing with his loss. I moved my hand until I found his and entwined our fingers giving him a gentle squeeze. Zero moved his gaze from the older man until he met mine and I gave him a warm smile rubbing my thumb on the warm skin of his hand.

"'Those guys suck human blood. Their beasts in human forms?' " Chairman fixed Zero with a serious look as he repeated what Zero always said about vampires. Immediately, Zero tensed beside me before he pulled his hand away from mine with a guilty look on his face. At that moment I felt disgusted at how blunt could the chairman be. How could he rub it on Zero's face now that silver haired was trying to maintain his humanity as best as he could? I felt my eyes burn and I closed them before senting the chairman an icy glare. The older man only gave me a hurt yet cuious look but my features didn't relax.

"Here! Headmas- dad! A St. Chocolat's Day present!" Yuki handed to a very teary chairman what I assumed to be tickets for shoulder massages from her like every year. While the old man was dancing around the room happy by the fact that his daugther made him a present Yuki turned to me and Zero and handed us the same tickets. I chuckled as i took mine while Zero sweatdropped at them.

"An errand ticket. Good for one time. It's been the same since grade school." Yuki fumed at his statement and I quickly slapped the hunter on the back of his head causing him to groan in protest and fix me with a hard look but I stuck my tongue at him before I gave Yuki a big smile.

"Thank you, sis!" I enveloped her in a big, breathless hug before grabbing both her and Zero and dregged them outside the office, leaving the chairman in his la-la-la world.

We walked in silence in the long corridor and I couldn't help but glance at Zero many times. There was a frown on his lips while he looked deep in thought. Obviously he was still thinking about what chairman said to him and that upseted me more. Kaien was asking Zero to put aside his past and help him with his dream. I was trying to do the same thing for years but that was because I knew a part of what happened the night he was brought to us.

**Flashback**

_"Yuki, Angel...this is Zero. His parents were killed by a bad vampire..." _

_I turned to look at the boy beside the chairman and I could see a look full of hate in his eyes. Yuki reached for my hand and held it tight while she had a frightened look on her face. I looked back at the boy and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him since I understood how he felt. Years ago my own parents were killed by a vampire so I knew how hard it was for him._

_"Help him bath. I have some bussiness with the police now." Chairman gave us a small smile before he took off, leaving us in an awkward silence. I hesitantly took some steps forward until I reached the boy infront of him. I took his hand in my own and gave him a warm smile as I dragged him gently inside the house with Yuki following behind. Outside the bathroom I turned to my sister who was still looking at the boy with a pity look on her face._

_"Yuki, I'll take care of him. Can you go and prepare a room for him?" _

_Yuki nodded and took off. I opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom before I moved to the bathtub and filled it with hot water. I turned back to the boy to see him watching my every move with a broken look on his face. I made my way towards him and I smiled a bit as I made to remove the coat he was wrapped tightly. Zero didn't make a move to stop me as I removed it, revealing his shirtless form and my eyes widened a bit when I saw blood covering one side of his neck and shoulder. Was it his? Quickly I grabbed a cloth, dived it in the hot water and started cleaning the blood from his skin. My movements were soft out of fear that he would break down from my touch at any moment. I felt his gaze upon me and I gave him a small smile._

_"I'm Angel by the way."_

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears as the fangirls were squealing outside the Moon Dorm. All of them were carrying small gifts and were trying to get past me and Yuki in order to get inside he dorms. They were even pushing and shoving each other so that they would be the firsts to go inside. I gave Yuki an exasperated look and she frowned, tired from all this before she rolled her eyes at something behind me. I turned to look the source of her frustration only to see three girls surrounding Zero. I felt my insides twist when I saw the smiles they were sending him and I couldn't take my eyes from them until Zero caught me staring. I averted my eyes from him, feeling pissed for some reason, and I moved my glare towards the group of squealing girls infont of me causing them to spet back a bit.

I turned back to Yuki only to see that she had disappeared. I searched around the yard, worrying that the Day Class might have done something to her until i heard a loud noise from above the wall behind me. I turned around and sweatdropped as I saw Yuki standing there with her whistle and a determined look on her face. She motioned for me to climp the wall too and without a second thought I rushed my her side, giving her a small smirk. Yuki smiled back before she took a serious look and turned towards the fangirls under us.

"Chocolate's can be given on the specified day!"

All the girls stared at us with a disappointed look on their faces and I gave them a pity smile until I caught movement with the corner of my eye. I turned to see what they were planning again and gasped when i saw a girl trying to climp the wall too.

"Hey! Get away from there!" I exclaimed in fear that she may get hurt and my fears were proved when she lost her balance and was ready to hit the ground but someone caught her in time. I let a sigh of relief before giving Zero a thankful smile. Both me and Yuki cheered for him and he rolled his eyes at us as he turned to glare the girl in his hands and the rest of them. Yuki turned to me and we high-fived before bursting into laughs until there was a loud noise. We both looked down to see the gates open and the Night Class stepping out followed by loud squeals. I took a glance at Yuki who nodded at me before jumping off the wall and to the ground, landing on my feet and stood infront of some girls, blocking them from going near the Night Class.

Suddenly, Kaname stopped on his tracks and the rest of the Night Class students did the same as they watched closely the leader. I looked at him confused as he turned to look at Zero before he made his way towards him. I followed too close behind before I stopped a few feet away, giving Zero a worried look.

"Kiryu...how are you feeling?" Zero's eyes widened as he gasped in surprise and I felt my blood boil at the way Kaname smirked at him. "Take care..." And he turned around leaving a very confused and worried Zero behind. As he passed by me I looked him dead in the eye with my eyes narrowed, challenging him to make another comment about Zero. The pureblood's smirk widened as his eyes traveled from mine to my neck and then back to me before he continued his way with the rest of the vampires. I released a breath I didn't realised I was holding the whole time as I walked to stand beside Zero. My heart was beating fast at the way Kaname looked at me and I felt like I would drop on the ground at any minute.

"Want to test me? I'm ready anytime Kuran." Neither Zero's challenge nor the angry tone of his seemed to bother the pureblood as he walked away like nothing happened. Zero beside me clenched his hands in fists before leaving too, passing by Yuki, who was staring both of them confused the whole time. She stared at his retreating form before she turned to me and gasped when she saw the state I was. She run to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, all the while having a look of worry and anxiety.

"Angel, are you ok? You look pale!" I shook my head at her and gave her a small smile before I took off too, not really paying attention where I was going, the only thing I could think about was Kaname's words.

_**Would you give me your blood if i asked for it?**_

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

I walked around the school grounds quietly checking if any of the Day Class students were wondering around. In a few hours our duty was over but I let Yuki return to the dorms earlier so she could make her chocolate for tomorrow. I've already made mine during lunch time in order to take my mind off from everything that was happening. Now, I was stuck here alone doing my job and making sure I didn't stumble upon anyone of the Night Class. I sat down on a stony bench near me and looked around lazily until I lay down on my back staring the night sky. It was beautiful at this hour, filled with so many stars. When we were little, Zero and I used to stay awake until late hours just to stare at the bright stars. Sometimes we tried to count them laughing all the while cause we were counted the same stars again and again. Around that time he used to smile a bit and only around me. I sighed at the pleasant memory, wishing that things could go back to normal again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I quickly sat up and turned to look at the owner of the familiar voice. Zero was leaning against the wall, his gaze fixed to the same scenery. I found myself studying him not really caring if he caught me staring or not. As the years passed he looked more and more mature and the little boy I used to spend my time and laugh was long gone. Instead, it was replaced by a sad and somewhat cold Zero, who was closing to himself more and more. But I didn't blame him...

"What are you looking at?"

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing his voice and I shook my head with a small smile on my face before making some space beside me and patted my hand there, motioning for Zero to join me. He hesitated for a second before he lay down too next to me. We stayed like this for a while, neither of us saying anything just staring the night sky, like we used to do years ago. I turned my head to the side to stare at him as I placed my hand on his hair and run it through them. I felt him relax under my touch as he slowly closed his eyes, releasing a deep breath. As we laid there, I couldn't believe that at any moment I would lose him to the vampire inside him. I felt like all this was a lie, I almost wished for it to be...I wished Zero didn't have to deal with a fate like this and for me to wouldn't be so useless at a moment like this. But I didn't know what to do in order to help him. I gave a sigh causing him to turn to look at me with a soft look on his face.

"We used to talk almost about anything..." I started as I saw him watching me carefully. He nodded at that, which gave me confidence to continue. "I want you to know that you can still talk to me about anything that troubles you. I don't want you to hold back when you're with me. I..." I took a deep breath, trying to calm that strange feeling on my stomach caused by the way he was staring at me with those lavender eyes. "I just want you to trust me again..."

I watched him closely, waiting for any reaction. Zero's brows were narrowed like he was thinking hard about something. I waited for him to say something, wishing silently that he would finaly tell me about him being a vampire. I knew that I could just tell him that I knew and be done with it but I wanted him to say it himself, showing me that he still trusted me. But instead he closed his eyes and turned away.

"What's this all of a sudden?" He said in indifference.

"I just want us to be like we used to be." I said with hope in my voice. Zero's eyes snapped opened and I could see slight hurt on them.

"That's impossible..." I snuggled closer to him and place my head on his shoulder while my one hand was on top of his chest and with the other I grasped his hand, entwining our fingers. I felt his heart slightly quicken against my hand but his features didn't change at all.

"But I don't want us to be like this anymore..." I whispered softly. He didn't answer and as I felt him removing my hand from his chest and his grasp I gave up and was ready to leave until he sat up slightly before placing his hands on each side of my head, his body almost hovering mine.

"Why do you care so much? I changed so much that you can't imagine and yet you are still here for me. Why?" He gave me a sad look that only made me melt. I moved one hand to caress his cheek and he leaned against my touch while closing his eyes. But he was right. Why did I care so much? He was a vampire and I was a hunter. He may be my best friend but there was something else that I couldn't put my finger on it. Suddenly, I felt my heart skip a beat as Zero started leaning closer until our lips were only inches away but he let out a gasp of pain before quickly pulling away with a hand clasping his neck.

"Zero! Are you ok?" I tried to reach for him but he slammed my hand away before standing up from the bench and gave me a cold look.

"Stay away from me." He said before he left, leaving me behind in a shock state feeling hurt too.

Why did he have to be so cold all of a sudden? Did I do something? I took a deep breath trying to calm down but a faint sound of footsteps behind me was enough for me to forget about all of this for a moment as I stood up and pulled my knives out of their sheaths within minutes pointing them towards the intruder.

"Always alerted. And yet to the wrong person..." My eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice but lowered my weapons and put them back to their seaths before placing my hands on my hips.

"Any particular reason you decided to grace me with your presence?" I mocked before sitting back on the bench facing him with crossed legs and arms. Kaname leaned against the wall while he fixed me with his hard look.

"Just stop playing with his thirst. He'll lose it quicker if you keep this up."

"You sure know how to make _me_ lose it." I hissed at him, pissed that once again he was once again threwing remarks about Zero. He didn't answer as he continued glaring at me at whiched I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, If you worry about him attacking Yuki, then don't. I'll be always around her. Anything else? No? Ok! Bye-bye then!" I stood up and started walking away but was stopped quickly as he grabbed my wrist painfully. I let out a hiss of pain and tried to push him away but his hold only tighened as he pulled me close to him.

"Let go." I said slowly. Kaname only smirked a bit as he brought my trapped hand close to his face. My heart quickened when I felt his lips brush against the soft skin on my wrist. My eyes narrowed as I saw his smirk widened and I knew that he was enjoying seeing me pissed. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes a bit trying to control myself but something sharp, to what I assumed were his fangs, brushing my skin made my eyes slightly widened in fear before I reached again for one of my long knives, pressing hard the sharp part against his neck ready to draw blood.

"Let me go." I hissed again and he finaly released me. I took a couple steps back, not letting my guard down even with the hurt look he sent me. What was wrong with this guy?

Kaname gave a sigh as he tried to come closer but I stepped back again. That seemed to drive him mad from the icy look I recieved next. "What could I have possible done to make you hate me that much?" he hissed.

"Besides being a bloodsucker?"

"You didn't seem to mind a few years ago."

"That was different."

"What changed?" I didn't answered. It was something I couldn't even I explain to myself. At first, I was always spenting my time with him and always waiting impatiently until the next time I saw him again. But now.. Kaname seemed to sense my lack of reply but still he didn't give up.

"Kiryu is a vampire himself. And yet you are doing your best not to lose him. Why is he different?" Again, no answer. I turned my glare to the ground feeling awkward all of a sudden. Besides, it wasn't his bussiness why I preffered Zero over him.

"I see..." He growled and I gave him a suspicous look as he made his way towards me. I stayed in my place, holding tightly my weapons but I relaxed again as I saw him pass by me. I let out a deep breath and begun to leave too until he spoke again.

"Just so you'll know, a human who's been bitten by a pureblood becomes a level E, a vampire who constantly kills to ease his thurst. So, it would be wise to keep your_ feelings _under control unless you want him to take advantage of them when the time comes for him to submit to the beast inside him. I wouldn't appreciate it if a monster like him hurt one of the people I cherish." With that he walked away not sparing a glance at me. I stood there watching his retreating form, all the while thinking one thing.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update! But I don't know if I'll be updating so soon from now on. Perhaps one chapter every week. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own anything, except my OC! **

I stretched my hands behind my back before leaning on the desk infront of me once again. Classes were over and luckily we didn't get any detention today. But I was still tired since I managed not to fall asleep during lessons and I was dreading the time our duty was starting. Today was the ST. Chocolate's Day and that meant that every girl of the Day Class was going to be double crazy than they were already. I sighed as I rested my head on my palm and focused on my two friends sitting infront of me. Yuki was yawning loudly, obviously tired herself from the few hours she got to get rest. I threw her a pity look thinking about her spenting hours inside the kitchen so she could make chocolates, or rather try to make some.

"Not enough sleep again?" Yori asked, seeing both of us worn out while gathering her things. I simple nodded while Yuki seatdropped, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Just a little." Yuki gave her a goofy grin.

"Both of you returned to the room later than usual..."

I tensed a little and automatically my gaze fell on Zero next to me, who was staring us the whole time. He still wasn't talking to me for whatever reason and was only throwing me the coldest stares he could master every time I tried to talk to him or even when I was siting closer to him in classes, which made me quickly scoot away for him. I knew he was trying to fight his thirst but he was only with me so cruel. With Yuki he was only keeping his distance but with me he was acting like it was my fault for everything that was happening. I hadn't realised that I was staring him the whole time until he narrowed his eyes at me and I quickly turned away. He turned his gaze at the front before speaking.

"I don't know what you were doing but we could hear you all the way in the boys' dorms."

"No way!" Yuki snapped at him making him roll his eyes at her.

"Zero..." I started but was silenced by yet another hatefull glare from the silver haired. I felt heavy on my chest, having difficulty to breeth normaly but I didn't let it shown to the others. Well except for Yuki who knew me too well. She had noticed too the way Zero was treating me and was furious with him but I managed to calm her down, telling her that he may be in a bad mood. Of course, she didn't believe me but she didn't say anything else for that matter. She gave me a pity look before turning to glare at the boy beside me and was ready to snap at him again but I shook my head at her, motioning that I didn't mind him. I stood up without a word and gave my things to Yory who was heading to our room muttering a small 'thanks' before exiting the room.

It was time for our job as Gaurdians and I made my way towards the entrance of the moon dorms. I let out a deep breath as I saw that all the girls were already there waiting for the Night Class to appear, sqealing as usual. Only this time they were behind small gates that were carrying the name of each of the Night Class students, holding small boxes of chocolates. As I made my way to stand infront of the main gates of the Moon dorms, I recieved many death glares from the fangirls, especially those behind the small gate with the name 'Kaname Kuran'. I rolled my eyes at them and pretended I didn't notice the jealous stares. Soon, Yuki arrived with Zero and I gave a sigh of relief since now I wouldn't have to deal with them alone. When Yuki spotted me, she run towards me until she stopped and gave me a small hug accompanied with a warm smile.

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry." I gave her a small wink before gesturing her towards the Day Class. Yuki sweatdropped seeing that the death glares were sent towards her too before she started explaining them the rules. I stood close behind her and every time one of the Day class was threwing a rematk at Yuki, I fixed them with a hard stare making them back away a bit. Finaly, the gates opened to reveal the Night Class. There were sounds of applause from the Day class students as they stared at the beautiful people infront of us. Yuki once again started explaing the rules and all of them seemed to pay attention except fot a certain blond vampire who was grinning madly at the girls behind his gate.

"I have to accept each and every one!" He run off towards his group, clearly not having paid attention to what Yuki had said.

"Oh, not yet! Aido!" But he ignored her as he hurried to reach his gate but as he passed me, I grabbed him from his ear like a little child making him whine. I only rolled my eyes at him.

"I believe she said to wait, Aido-sempai." I said as calm as I could.

"But I have to accept them-"

"Aido. Behave yourself. Understand?" Aido sweatdropped and I released him from my hold. He turned slowly with an embarrassed look on his face and stared at his dorm president. From the creepy smile on Kaname's face I knew that later the blond would be in big trouble if he did another reckless move. I almost felt sorry for him and I gave him a pity smile before going to stand infront of Kaname's gate. The girls behind it gave me cold stares full of jealousy but I only smirked at them before turning around with an innocent look on my face. Yuki signaled for the trade to begin and most of the Night Class students went to accept their gifts, exept of some of them who continued their way to class.

"Kuran!" The girls behind me called for the dorm president, who looked towards us and when he spotted me he gave me a small smirk before starting accepting the chocolates from them. I turned to look away, pretending that he wasn't here at all but with the corner of my eye I could see him stealing glances at me. After a while Kaname's hands were full with gifts and cholocates and he refused any more from two girls who seemed a bit disappointed but quickly smiled brightly at him as he kindly apologized to them. I smiled a bit at the way he managed to charm them easily but as I saw him staring at me I quickly dropped my smile and looked away.

"What about you, Angel? Do you have anything for me?" His voice was so close to my ear and I turned around only to find us inches away from each other.

"Unforunately no." I said sarcasticly before continuing. "But like you said to the ladies behind, your hands are full so I wouldn't want to burden you with my chocolate, right?" I patted my eyelashes at him and turned away to leave but he stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"You used to give something every year." I looked at him quietly and for once I felt a stung of guilt as I stared at his hurt look. My breath was caught in my throat as I felt his other hand cupping my cheek and a sad smile gracing his lips. "I've missed your smile too..." I couldn't make myself move and all I could think about was his soft touch. But as I caught a glimpse of silver behind the pureblood I moved my gaze behind his shoulder and met Zero's, who was giving us a hard look but there was something else too. I quickly stepped away from Kaname, who stayed at his place with a hurt look on his face before nodding at me and turned to leave. I watched his retreating form until I felt someone hugging my arm. I turned to look at the person beside me only to come face to face with the only vampire I could say I liked, Takuma Ichijo.

"Angel-chan! You're so cute when you're serius!"

I rolled my eyes at him as I allowed myself to smile at the childeness of his voice. "Hi ichijo-san."

"Awe, Angel-chan! I thought we agreed for you to call me Takuma!" He gave me a big smile and I laughed as I shook my head and reached inside my pocket, taking out a green small box with white chocolate inside. Usually every year I made only for the chairman, Yuki and Zero but since last year me and Takuma had gotten a bit close. Takuma's eyes widened a he stared at it before crushing me in a bone-breaking hug.

"This is for me? And it's green just like your beautiful eyes!"

"Takuma, you have green eyes too..."

"Yes but yours are dark green. You are so cute!"

"Call me cute again and I'm taking the box back." I threatened playfully and he laughed before giving me another hug and headed towards his class. I searched for Yuki and found her trying desperately to keep in line some of the fangirls. I hurried to help her but before I could reach her, she was already on the ground with a group of girls upon her.

"Get off!" I hissed at them and they quickly moved away from Yuki. I helped her on her feet and checked her for any injures, all the while asking if she was hurt.

"I'm fine, One-san. Don't worry." I froze as I heard those words coming from her and I couldn't help but smile. She rarely called me that but when she did, I couldn't express how happy I was every time I heard those words. Yuki gave me a goofy grin but immeidately dropped it and replaced it with an embarrassed look as Zero gathered something from the ground.

"Kuran!" He called as he tossed the small box towards the pureblood, who caught it with ease. "You dropped this."

Kaname stared at the small box in his hand before speaking. "I'll accept it. Thank you, Yuki."

He sent her a small smile before giving me a long stare and walked away. Yuki was blushing madly from embarrassment and started punching Zero but I watched closely the pureblood and couldn't help the small smile that made its way on my lips when he gave all the boxes to the vampire Seiren and kept only Yuki's.

"Why'd you go and give it to him? I thought you were angry!"

"I got irritated watching you! Why didn't you hand it to him?"

"Because it might be an annoyence to recieve chocolates from me."

I gave her a questioning look. "Why would it be annoyence? You are his favourite girl." I tried to cheer her up but the sad look on her face didn't drop. And I knew that whatever I said to her I couldn't erase the truth. He was different from us. A pureblood vampire, higher ranked from all the others and she was just a human. I threw an a comforting hand around her before giving he a wink.

"Just so you'll know, he kept only your chocolates." Yuki blushed at that and turned to look at the object of her affection. My smile widened but as my gaze fell on Zero it flattered for a bit before dropping at the way he was staring at me. I dropped my gaze on the floor feeling guilty for some reason from the hard look on his face but my hair covered my vision as I felt the soft breeze. Zero's eyes widened and I swear I saw him staring hungrily my neck before he placed his palm on his face like he was trying to regain control and walked away. I didn't follow him this time, knowing too well that whatever I did was going to piss him more.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! :) Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy! I don't own anything except my OC!**

I leaned back on the grass while placing my head over my crossed hands staring at the night sky, with my weapons resting next to me. It was time for us to patrol the grounds and I was doing well, but the lack of sleep was getting on me again. I took a deep breath closing my eyes, all the time feeling my body relax as the minutes passed. I turned on my one side, trying to get more comfortable but something small and hard was pressing against my hip. I digged my hand inside my skirt's pocket pulling out the small object that disturbed my resting. A small smile formed on my lips as I stared the dark red box with a small bow at the top on my hands. Inside were small peaces of dark chocolate, Zero's favourite. I didn't have the time to give them to him yet since he was once again avoiding me. I had already given the chairman and Yuki theirs, which earned me a big grin from my sister and a painful bone-crushing hug from our adoptive father, along with many tears. And now I only waited the right moment to give Zero his chocolate...or maybe I could just hit him with them on his head in order for him to realise that I exist. But as appealing as that sounded, I knew that violence wouldn't solve anything...maybe it would help a bit in my case but still...

I rolled my eyes as I sighed while placing the small box back to my pocket before I leaned on my back again. After a couple of minutes I haerd someone's footsteps heading towards me. My hand reached for my silver knives next to me, but immediately I pulled it back after seeing who it was. Takuma's smiling face made me smile myself a bit as I watched him come closer.

"Skipping perfect's duties, are we?" I chuckled a bit as he sat next to me.

"Only a little."

Both of us stayed there, watching silently the stars. I turned me head to the side, studying the blond vampire beside me. Of all the vampires I've ever met he was the first one that gave me the impression that he had something human inside him. He was so sweet and caring with everyone, vampire or human. Sometimes he was the reason I was having a small hope of the chairman's dream coming true. As if sensing my stare, Takuma turned to look at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"So, did you like the chocolate I gave you?"

"Yes! They were incredible, Angel-chan! I'm thankfull that you remembered me, even though someone else was not pleased with that..."

I gave him a questioning look as he looked at me knowingly but then it clicked. I looked away, avoiding those penetrating green eyes, feeling my heart's beats going a bit faster at the thought of the man he was refering too, memories of that moment back at the gates of the Moon dorms flashing through my mind. Takuma only chuckled at my actions and looked back at the sky before speaking again.

"He was a bit depressed actually, but Yuki's gift lightened the mood at some point."

"Well, she's his favourite girl. Of course he would be happy about her gift to him." I said with indifference in my voice.

"You're his favourite too, Angel-chan..." I snorted at that before standing up taking my weapons and placing them back on their sheaths.

"Well, I should get going. I have a few hours to patrol. I'll see you later, I guess."

I forced a smile on my lips, but it didn't reach my eyes. Takuma must have noticed that but didn't say anything as he waved at me with that warm smile of his. I turned my back at him and hurried my way away from him, the guilty feeling inside me was only growing at each step I took. Why did he have to mention him? I was already having to deal with Zero's coldness towards me and now wasn't the time to deal with Kaname too. But even thought I was feeling bad about what Takuma said, my priority right now was Zero. I was so afraid of losing him that I didn't care about anything else, even Kaname.

My trail of thoughts was disturbed when I heard voices coming from a few feet away from me. I made my way towards them and I quickly run to stand beside the said hunter who was pointing his Bloody Rose at some students from the Night Class. Yuki was beside him, alerted with her artemis on her hands giving everyone around her a disapproving look. When her eyes landed on me she gave me a look full of relief berore turning to look back at the vampires. What was going on?

"Oh, good. Now the other one is here." I heard one of them said, sarcasm drifting from her tone. I turned to glare at the vampire Ruka who was glaring at me with so much hate but I only rolled my eyes at her before turning back to Zero. I didn't have time to play her little game. I knew she was jealous of me and Yuki for drawing Kaname's attention on us so anything she said was ignored from my side. I put one hand on Zero's back while with the other I lowered the hand that was holding his gun. He stared down at me, since I was a few inches shorter than him, but for the first time today there was a blank look on his face.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped whatever you're doing and go back to your dorms. Besides, the master will be looking for his dogs." I said while looking at Ruka with a smirk, causing her to take a few steps foward in order to attack me but was stopped by Akatsuki Kain. She turned her glare towards him for stopping her but he just shook his head before muttering.

"You know Lord Kaname's orders about the Cross girls."

Ruka seemed to give up at the mention of the pureblood but that look full of hate and what I assume was jealousy was still on her face. Eventually, after a few glares, especially from the female vamire, they left, leaving the three of us staring at them. I turned to look at my siblings, waiting for either of them to explain to me what was this all about. Yuki, seeing me watching both of them closely, gave a sigh before speaking.

"Zero was ready to have a fight with them..." She muttered as she recieved a small glare from the silver haired but he soon drop it as he saw the disapproving look on my face.

"Are you serious, Zero? You know the rules and yet you're breaking them. What's wrong with you?" I hissed the last part at him, causing him to flinch. Even though I knew what was wrong I couldn't believe that he could be do reckless around the other vampires. I stood silent waiting for him to say anything but he was just glaring the ground, avoiding my stare. I sighed, trying to calm down before trying again, this time friendlier.

"Zero, you need to realise that-Hey, I'm talking to you!" I exclaimed as I saw him walking away from us, clearly not listening to what I was saying. Yuki tried to reach for him only to have him shoving her hand away from him.

"Just leave me alone. Both of you." He growled at us without giving us a single glance as he continued his way. Yuki just stayed ther, looking at him with a hurt look but I felt my blood boil.

"Fine..." I hissed making him stop and turn his head a bit at the side, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Have it you way... I was tired with all that anyway." I moved passed him, but not before I shoved his arm with mine as I passed by him and throwing infront of his feet the small box that was hidden until this time inside my pocket, leaving him with a shock look on his face. I was done with him. I didn't care what was going to happen now. I was selfish and I knew it but I was a human too, which means I had feelings. And if he couldn't respect that then he was welcome to leave my life once and for all...

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Night 3

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

The next day, Kaien had summoned us early in the morning to go to him us soon as we could. At first I was suspicious at the way he was acting but seing the serious look on his face I gave up before putting on my uniform and hurried to his place along with a sleepy Yuki. I was too trying to hold back several yawns as we walked down the long corridors while trying to keep my eyes open and not fall asleep right there on the floor. On the other hand, I had to keep an eye on the brunettee beside me so that she wouldn't bump on anything on her way. When we finally reached his rooms, the crazy man, as if sensing our presence, opened the door making me and my sister sweatdropp at his sigh. He was wearing a pink apron while his lips were graced by a big grin. I let out a groan as I realised what was the 'emergency', as he called it.

"Good morning, my dear daughters~!"

He sing-sung as he dragged us inside and closed the door behind us. Yuki beside me gave a small yawn totally oblivious to what was happening but I couldn't help but glare a bit at the chairman when I saw the table on the corner filled with many weird foods. He had once again experimented in his kitchen and now he was expecting us to eat whatever he had made, as always. Sometimes I wondered, how did we manage to stay alive with his creativity?

"Why did I have to be stuck with a crazy old man like you?" I muttered as I moved to lay down on the couch, ignoring the said man's puppy dog eyes, filled with fake tears.

"Angel-chan, you are so mean to your daddy! calling me old..."

He pouted but as I gave him a small smile he beamed with joy until the door opened again. I didn't move from my place, since I knew exactly who it was. Instead, I closed my eyes completely ignoring whatever they were saying until the chairman pulled me up and forced me to sit down between Yuki and the silver hair hunter. There was an awkward silence between us and I could feel his eyes on me but I turned my body slightly so that my back was facing him while placing my head on my palm and looking towards Yuki's side. She was looking between me and Zero waiting for either of us to speak and from the look on her face I knew she was as uncomfortable as we were. Finally, she gave a sigh of relief when the chairman decided to come to us and explain what he had cooked this time. The more he said, the more our faces were sweatdropping but he seemed oblivious as he even took a picture of us. I took a look at it and smiled as I saw me and Yuki were forcing small smiles while Zero's face was covered with a round thing that the chairman had cooked.

"So, what's this all about?" I said as I handed him back the photo.

"Well, today you carry out your duties not as Gaurdians but as true members of the Disciplinary Committee! It's a day to celebrate!" He grinned before taking a sit himself beside Zero with a big smile on his face. As for the rest of us, we were all giving him questioning looks. As if sensing our stares on him he gave us one too. The staring contest contined for a few more minutes until I had enough.

"Care to enlighten us?" I asked a bit impatient.

"Oh, yeah! Today, you will go to the dorms of both the Day class and Night Class to investigate the rooms. Oh! and If you find anything concerning the Night Class in the Day dorms you will take it away too." He exclaimed happily but I just threw him a small glare.

"You know, if we do something like that to the fangirls, we will be lucky to get out alive."

"Aw Angel-chan! I'm sure my dearests daughters and beloved son-"

"I'm not your son!"

"-will manage!"

I sighed along with Yuki, giving up, knowning too well that it was a lost battle before returning to our breakfast and continued eating. We ate in silence and usually me and Zero would exchanged glances, well more like glares from me and slightly hurt looks from him, and the others would make small conversations that me and Zero listened too quetly, not really caring to participate. They were once again talking about vampires and humans and I could feel the hunter next to me tense but for once he tried his best not to throw a remark.

"Well, imagine even marriages between vampires and humans!"

The chairman said while smiling at me and Yuki. Zero on the other hand finally snapped at that and gave a deathly glare at the man beside him that caused him to laugh nervously. As for me, I was giving him a curious look. For some reason, even if that idea was a bit crazy, I didn't find it repulsive as I thought I would. Instead, I caught myself imagining how things would be if something like that happened. But the question was, was it possible to happen?

"Why would a human want to marry a beast?" Zero growled, while glaring at his food. As I saw him like that I felt myself melt a little, knowing that on the term 'beast' he included himself too.

"But Zero! Love has no bondaries! Trust me!" I raised an eyebrow at that and turned my curious look to Kaien before smiling a bit.

"You mean you were in love too?" I immediately regreted my question as I watched him closely stopping his actions for a bit and for the first time I saw a faint look of hurt on the man's face before he wore that cheerful smile of his on his lips.

"Nah, Angel-chan. I was speaking generally." He continued eating and I could tell that he was avoiding my stare. The others didn't seem to notice as they too continued eating unfazed but I knew that the chairman was hiding something. Could he be in love once? And who was it? Those questions were surrounding my mind and I wasn't paying attention that I was still staring until he returned my gaze and I could sworn that behind that smile towards me there was something else. What was he hiding? I returned to my food, trying to get rid of all these questions. Besides, the chairman's personal life wasn't my bussiness.

"But take you and Zero for example!" I almost choke while I was drinking my water at what the chairman said while Zero's eyes widened a bit.

"What do you mean?" He asked while he glared our gaurdian.

"It's obvious that you two are meant to be together! And it will be great to have two of my children married and give me grandchildren!" He said with a dreamy look on his face. I shook my head in an exasperated manner.

"Ok, that sounds wrong in so many ways." I muttered feeling my heart's beats quickened and earning a confused look from the chairman while Yuki was sweatdropping and laughing nervously all the while. Taking a glance at Zero, I saw him staring down at his lap with a hard look on his face like his was in deep thought while his sheeks were covered with a faint blush. Apparently from the hot feeling on my cheeks I must have the same problem. Quickly I stood up and thanked the chairman for the food before heading outside to get some air...

* * *

"Confiscated."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I said so!"

The three girls in the room I was were all pouting at me and giving me puppy eyes but I was unfazed as I gathered every photo of the Night Class students that was taken without premission. I put them inside my pocket so that I could give them later to Yuki and they just groaned in despair but I fixed them with a hard look. They immediately looked down in shame and I smirked a bit at that. But as I made my way towards their wardrobe they let out loud squeals before one of them stood infront of me while the others stood infront of the wooden furniture with determined looks on their faces. I stared back with a suspicous look.

"Move."

I growled making them shrunk away and I walked towards the wardrobe before placing a hand on the handdle a bit afraid at what I was going to see inside. Finally, I took a deep breath before opening the wooden door. Everything were normal inside, clothes being tidy placed inside and I was ready to close it with a relieved look until my eye caught sight of a small box on the corner with the name 'Wild-sempai' on the top. I turned to look back at them and saw frightened look on their faces when they realised that I had saw the small box but neither of them made a move to stop me. I turned back towards the object and took it in my hands before opening it. I felt my one eye twitch in annoyence as I looked inside. There, inside the box was a black boxer. I felt my body tremple and the fangirls seeing my state shrunk away at the corner sweatdropping.

"Confiscated!"

* * *

I walked down the corridor ready to explode at any moment until I spotted Yuki and Zero with a big cart full with things that both of them had confiscated by the Day class students. Yuki waved at me and Zero sent me a glance before looking away, probably still awkward with what the chairman had said at breakfast but I didn't have time for this. When I reached them I glared at the president of the Day class that was shooting at Yuki, which caused him to leave while saying somethimg among the lines "damn perfects" and "photos of my Ruka-chan". Really pathetic...

"What's gotten into you?" Asked Yuki seeing the pissed look on my face. I didn't answer as I threw inside the cart dozens of photos that I took from the fangirls and finally I threw the man's black underwear. Zero and Yuki leaned closer to take a better look at it as if to confirm what they thought it was before slowly turning to look at me with looks of confusion and slight disgust. I sweatdropped under their gazes, none of us speaking until I broke the silence, not able to take it anymore.

"I give up! You two continue! I'll be back to the room, so call me when it's time to go to the Night Class!" I turned away and made my way towards our room in order to take a hot bath and relax, all the way thinking of many possible ways to murder Kaien Cross.

After hours have passed, an exasperated Yuki came back to our room before she started dragging me towards the Moon Dorms. I gave a sigh, knowing too well that this time she wouldn't let me go so easily and so I followed her without protest. Outside the Moon dorms was Zero waiting for us, leaning against the wall with his hands and legs crossed infront of him. I avoided his stare once again and pretended that I didn't see him as I continued walking, stepping inside the gates after the old man that was there allowed us to get through. We walked in silence despite the failed attempts of Yuki to start a conversation. Finally she gave up and stayed silent staring back and forth between me and Zero. I felt a little bad for her being in the middle of the whole mess with Zero but it wasn't my fault that he was such a jerk.

"Oh! that's right!" She run ahead of us before she stopped a few feet away and turned to look at him with her hands on her waist and a hard look on her face. "Before we go in the Moon Dorm, show me what did you put inside your pocket earlier."

I gave him a questioning look as his eyes widened before he looked away, avoiding both our stares at him. I felt a tug in my chest since I had an idea about what was he hiding but I took a deep breath hearing Yuki talking to him a bit louder than before.

"You're hiding something, huh? As a Disciplinary Committee member, you shouldn't break the moral's code-Oh!"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence as she took a stepped forward and slipped, ready to fall down on the ground. Out of instict, Zero and I hurried towards her in order to catch her only to cause us to fall too. She quickly stood up and apologised to us over and over again but neither of us paid her attention. All I could think about was that I somehow ended up on the ground with Zero on top of me. I felt for the second time today my face slightly heat up while there was that weird feeling on my stomach as I stared at the face of the silver haired boy that was inches away from mine, our lips brushing slightly. His hot breath was washing my face while with every breath I took I could smell his scent, which was making the feeling in my stomach more intense and the fact that I was staring deep in those lavender eyes didn't help at all.

Someone cleared his throat and both of us tensed at that realising that we had an audience. Zero hesitated but stood up, offering me a hand that I ignored as I stood up my myself. I avoided the slight hurt look on his face and turned to look at Yuki only to avoid her too, seeing the small smirk she sent towards me. She then pulled out something from her pocket with a victorious smile on her lips and waved it infront of Zero, causing him to widen his eyes again, before she took a better look at it. Clearly she didn't know what it was but I felt my heart skip a beat as I came to reality once again seeing the small box of blood toublets that the chairman was providing to the vampires of the Night Class. From the look on his face I made sure that It must have been them that Zero was hiding from us.

"Is this medicine?" Yuki asked, not understanding what was going on. I parted my lips to tell her to give them back to Zero but he was ahead of me as he grabbed them with a cold stare towards the both of us.

"It's none of your bussiness." He hissed and he turned away leaving us there. Yuki hurried to follow him with a guilty look on her face but I hesitated a bit. Feeling someonw watching me, I turned around towards the Moon dorms and my eye caught a figured dressed in white looking out of the window towards me, with a pissed look on his face along with something else. I quickly mastered an annoyed glare and walked away in order to find the other two perfects, leaving the pureblood watching my back. I was not in the mood to deal with him right now.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Another chapter is up! :) I don't own anything except my OC! Enjoy! And thank you all for your support!**

I followed my siblings, quickening my step so that I could reach them only to stop dead on my tracks next to Yuki infront of the school entrance. Zero, however, had already passed though the entrance and was heading towards the town. I felt my heart skip a bit knowing too well that in a few hours the sun would set and it would be quite dark and dangerous for humans to wonder at the dark streets. Vampires were lurking at every corner, feeding themselves to the next human that had the bad luck to cross his way with them. Yuki took a step ahead only to have me grab her wrist and pull her back forcefully, my eyes narrowed at the small retreating form which belonged to Zero.

"Don't even think about it." I growled at her making her sunk away with slight fear and uncertainty before looking back at the hunter.

"But Zero-" She started but I cut her off.

"I'm going to bring him back. You, however, will stay here and go tell the headmaster. It's quite dangerous for you to wonder around the town while your blood draws the vampires so easily."

I fixed her with a serious look, causing her to nod before I started to run as quickly as I could in order to catch up with Zero or at least spot him somewhere. But the silver head was long gone when I stopped at the town's main street, looking around hoping that I would see him but with no luck. People were walking around me, some of them talking, some other just heading to their destination quetly, oblivious to their surroundings. But among them I could sense other precenses too, inhuman to be exact and I brought my hands closer to the vampire weapons on my sides just to be safe, while keeping my face blank but my heart was beating faster and faster from agony. Every time I was in town I was always alerted of my surroundings, since knowing and feeling that vampires were close to you wasn't a very comfortable feeling, except from the ones at school . But I was not here to hunt any of them down, infact I hadn't hunted any vampire yet cause the chairman was still to afraid to let me do it and was only training me.

I sat down on a stony bench as I felt my blood boil at the thought of my idiot brother. Seriously, why did I ever bother to search for him? He would probably shrug me off and pin me down with that deathly glare he is so fond of giving me and make me feel stupid for even worrying about him. But, I didn't bring myself to ignore the fact that he might get into trouble or getting hurt. I gave a sigh as I stood up and was ready to continue searching for him until I heard a scream, it's sound slightly covered by all the noise from the people but I could still hear it. Quickly, I ran towards the direction of it until I reached a secluded part of the town with old abandoned houses. I took some steps forward slowly looking around me suspiciously until my eye caught something on the ground. I knealed infront of the small pont with red liquid. My eyes widened slightly as I stood up and drew out my knives, fear washing my insides while my breaths came out short and slightly trempled. But there was no vampire here and from the small drops on the ground that were leading away from here it seemed that the beast's victim had somehow managed to escape. I cursed under my breath for me taking my time doing nothing while someone was ready to become the meal of a bloodsucker.

I run, following the small drops of blood until I stopped infront of a tall building. I heard a faint sound behind me and turned around quickly with my on knife pointing towards the source of the sound but nothing was there. I was ready to head towards there until I heard anothher sream, this time coming from the top of the building and a creepy lagh of what seemed a small child. I let a gasp of fear as I run as fast as I could, climbing the many stairs wishing that I was not to late. Finally, I reached the top floor and the sight made me want stand there in shock from fear and anger. There, on one corner was Yuki with the artemis on her trembling hands staring at the small vampire ahead of her with a frightened look on her face. The vampire jumped towards Yuki with its sharp teeth bare and its hands with sharp nails ready to tear apart my sister but in minutes I was infront of her and with a sharp strike with my knives it fell back on the wall, a loud scream of escaping from its lips as blood run through a deep wound on its chest. I felt a sting of pain on my hand and I saw a small river of blood running from a small but long wound that was probably caused by the sharp nails of the vampire.

I turned my gaze towards it, raising my knives ready to finish it off this time but I slowly lowered them as I saw it's eyes widened and turning to look with fear at the form that was now standing at the opening of the window, almost blocking the faint light of the sun. Yuki behind me gasped but I didn't turn to face him since I knew who it was. His presence was strong, as it was to all the purebloods, and I couldn't help but curse inside my head for my damn luck. Of all people he had to be the one to come and help us.

"Poor thing...lapsing into this state." His voice held that calm tone of his but I could sense a hint of anger too. I tried to look away as he made his way towards us and stood behind me and Yuki before pulling us towards him until our backs met his chest.

"But...you hurt two people very dear to me." He hissed as he moved his hands to cover our eyes and for once I let him do whatever he wanted. I relaxed a bit as I leaned more into him and as much as I hated to admit it I felt safe on his embrance. Soon, there was a strong blow of wind around us and the vampire screamed before everything fell silent, with mine and Yuki's quick breaths as the only sounds in the room. Kaname's hands fell from our eyes to wrap around our arms but I quickly pulled away from his embrance, taking a few steps back. Kaname narrowed his eyes at me for a bit before turning to my still shocked sister.

"It's over." He said trying to calm her down.

"T-that boy..." she started but stopped as a confused look passed her features. Kaname, as if sensing her uncertainty, took the liberty to explain to her.

"Level E."

Kaname's eyes were upon me as he said those two words and I felt my heart skip a beat as realization hit me, remembering Kaname's words one of the nights we argued once again. Level E; a vampire that constantly kills to ease its thirst... and Zero was going to transform to a thing like that boy. I held his stare for a minute before looking away, not able to bear the strenght his gaze held. Instead, I focused on my injured hand from which small drops of blood were falling on the dirty floor not paying attention to what Kaname and Yuki were saying. After that, the pureblood came and stood infront of me and took hold of my injured hand, bringing it close to his face to examinate it.

"It's not deep but the smell of the blood will draw more vampires."

"Just like it did to you?" I said before I could hold myself, noting that his eyes had turned crimson red at the sight of my blood but seeing the disaproving look on Yuki's face and the annoyed one on Kaname's I dropped my eyes on the floor, biting the inside of my one cheek so that I wouldn't say anything else.

"I can heal it-"

"No!" I exclaimed before releasing my hand from his hold and keeping it close to my chest. I knew exactly how Kaname's healing powers worked and I didn't need another reason to feel once again embarrassed infront of him. I threw him a small glare before grabbing Yuki from her wrist and headed towards the building's exit with the pureblood close behind, all the while giving my sister a very serious look causing her to look down in same. We had many things to discuss once we reached Cross Academy.

* * *

"Can you enlighten me what the_ hell _were you thinking?" I hissed once me and Yuki were alone somewhere inside the school building. After we reached Cross Academy, I dragged Yuki inside with nothing more than a glance at Kaname who in return smiled to Yuki, who shouted her thanks to him as I was dragging her, before giving me a hard look as he walked away. Now, I was practically screaming at her for the past hour, not caring that someone might hear us while she looked like she was ready to melt on the ground from shame.

"Seriously, Yuki. What did you not undertsand from the phrase "you will stay here"?!"

Again she didn't say anything as a faint blush covered her cheeks and her eyes were still glued on the ground. I let out a sigh before turning my back at her and run my hand through my hair, trying to calm down. I took a deep breath before turning back to her again and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, One-san. I was just afraid that you or Zero would get hurt. I didn't think that something like that would happen..." She whispered as she pulled away a little and looked at me with that look that always made me give up and forget my anger. I smiled a bit as I patted her head.

"Next time you'll do exactly what I say. Am I clear?" I said with a warning tone and she nodded quickly before we smiled to each other and walked towards our room.

"But you have to promise me something too, Angel." She grinned at me as I gave a sigh.

"Okay. What is it?"

"You'll thank Kaname for coming to help us and apologize for snapping at him." My eyes widened at that but as I opened my eyes to object she threw me a small glare, making me bite my tongue and swallow my pride as I nodded.

"Fine! But it will be only this once!" I exclaimed with a determined look on my face. Yuki just sighed before speaking in an exasperated tone.

"Sure, whatever you say, Angel."

* * *

I walked around the building, mostly goofing around instead of doing my duties as a perfect. It was late at night and I couldn't help but feel my eyes close on their one whenever I sat somewhere and relaxed. Yuki had the same promblem but she was trying to do her best as always and that meant that she had to force me to do the same. At least she was kind enough to let me patrol inside the building. As for Zero, I hadn't seen the silver hair hunter since earlier the afternoon but the chairman said that he had returned to the boys dormitory later than us. Yuki wanted us to go and talk to him, but I knew that we would only make him more distant towards us. Not to mention that I was still a bit mad at him but I was begining to regret my behavior towards him since when I saw what a level E was.

I inhaled deeply, feeling my body tremple at the simple act but I didn't mind as I continued my way towards the stairs, where I stopped dead on my tracks. At the bottom of them was sitting the said hunter. I couldn't see his face since his back was towards me but from the way his form was moving I knew that he was breathing hard. Probably his thirst was once again taking over. I cleared my throat loudly making my presence known and I saw him tense as he glance at me from the corner of his eye before looking away again. He didn't speak or made a move to acknowledge me and I frowned at that before giving a sigh and decided to take the first step.

"We were worried about you today..." I started while studying him closely. He didn't move like he was waiting for me to continue and I took this as a good sign to do so.

"I was afraid that you might got hurt... I came looking for you." Again he didn't respond. I took a deep breath as I walked down one step causing him to glance again towards my direction. At least there was some reaction...

"Listen Zero, I don't like us being like this..." I paused for a bit before continuing. "I want you to tell me what is going on. I can help you-"

"You can't!" He spoke for the first time and I could sense fear and agony on his tone. I took some steps closer only to be stopped by the same tone on his voice. "Don't come any closer!"

"Why?" I asked and I couldn't hide the angry tone from my voice. He stayed silent for a bit as he stood up with his back still facing me.

"Please...you would hate me if you knew..." He whispered with his voice trembling at each of his words. I felt myself boiling with anger at what he said. How could he think so lowly for me? He was one of the most important people in my life, I would do anything for him and yet he thought that I would abandon him for him being a vampire.

"You think that I don't know what's happening to you? You think that I am blind at the fact that you are becoming one of _them_?" I took a few more steps ignoring the fact that he tensed even more at my words. "You thought that I wouldn't find out sooner?" A few more steps and I was standing right behind him. "And you thought that I would hate you for being a vampire against your choice?" My words were barely a whisper but I knew he heard me. He didn't move from his place, probably still shocked from what I knew but I still felt anger boiling inside me.

"But you were right about one thing. I should have left you alone in the first place since you seem to think so lowly for me." I hissed as I turned around to leave.

"Angel!" I felt him grab my hand but he let out a gasp as the bandage around my wound fell on the ground. Immediatelly, his hand grabbed mine roughly pulling me hard against his chest causing me to let a shriek of surprise but I was soon silenced when I felt his hot breath against my neck. My breath quickened and as his other hand wrapped around my waist tightly I tried to push it away but all was in vain. His lips brushed on the soft skin of my neck and I felt something soft and wet trailing down the side until it was replaced from something sharp being dig deep into the flesh. I let out a groan of pain and tried to get him off of me but the more blood he took the more tired I felt until I used all my strength and shoved him away. I took a few steps away looking at the sight infront of me with a frightened look on my face, my hand clinging at the side of my neck that he bit. He lips were covered with blood, my blood, while his eyes were cromson red.

_**Never trust a vampire, Angel...if you do, you'll be captured by those eyes...**_

"Angel..I'm sorry." He looked away with a face full of guilt and regret and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I wanted to reach for him and take him in my arms, telling him that everything would be alright. But I couldn't make myself move. My face softened as I watched him and I managed to take a few steps closer before I sensed the aura of another vampire around us. Quickly, I stood infront of Zero pushing away the dizzy feeling that was begining to take hold on me and stared hard at the intruder.

"So out of craving blood, you've turned into a beast, Kiryu Zero." Kaname climbed up the stairs giving Zero a hard look but when he saw me infront of him, with my arms streched at my sides in a protecting manner, anger flashed through his eyes and for the first time I knew that he was tempted to hurt Zero.

"Return to your class! I can handle him!" I said loudly with my voice trembling at each of my words as I was trying to fight back the feeling of tiredeness. Kaname stared at me, taking notice of my condition and took a step forward to help me but I stepped back fixing him with a hard look.

"Angel, you're weak-"

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed, trying to persuade myself but slowly I felt my legs giving in before I started falling on the ground until strong arms wrapped around me, before raising me and holding me in bridal style. A familiar scent hit my nostril and I placed my one hand on his chest in order to push away the man that was holding me only to have him tighten his hold, bringing me closer to him.

"You drunk a disgusting amount of blood, didn't you? So much that Angel can't even stand."

"Stop..." I whispered as I closed my eyes, slowly giving in to my weak state.

"Look at her...was her blood so delicious?" He hissed the last part with pure hate drifting from his tone before I felt him move as he walked away.

"Kaname..." I managed to say but he silenced me with a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Shhh... Sleep, my angel..." Those were the last words I heard as I let darkness take over, all the while thinking about a pair of lavender eyes.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Night 4**

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! I don't own anything except my OC!**

_"Hurry up, Angel! He will be here at any minute!" _

_I groaned as I closed my book and stood from my bed, hearing Yuki's overexited voice. I walked out of my room and headed towards the living room to meet the chairman, who was placing white dishes on the table for the dinner and a grinning Yuki, who had a dreamy look on her face like Christmas had come early. I shook my head and sat on the couch across the fireplace, staring at the dancing flames. It has been a year since I came to live with them but still there wasn't a day that I wouldn't miss my parents. Yuki and the chairman were doing their best to make me feel better and they had succeeded at some point. But I was somewhat relieved and happy that I had once again a family that cared for me like I did for them. The chairman was like a second father to me while my new sister was so sweet and kind, always being there for me, especially when I was mourning my parents. _

_Yuki jumped next to me on the couch trying to get my attention and I laughed at the still big smile on her face. But I didn't blame her for beaming all day. Today was coming a close friend of them whom I was going to meet for the first time. At first I was curious as to why I hadn't met him earlier and I even asked the chairman about it but he said that the person was busy and changed the subject quickly. Anyway, I was curious to meet him and a bit nervous too, but Yuki had assured me that he was too kind and from the way she spoke of him I knew that she was quite fond of him. I even asked her about her having a crush on him causing her to blush madly. I smiled at the memory and turned to look at her staring at the front door with a longing look._

_"Yuki, relax. He'll be here soon. I don't think that he'll lose his chance to see you again." _

_I teased her and laughed as she blushed for the second time today. But soon after I spoke the door bell rung and Yuki jumped to her feet before she run to open the door along with a chuckling chairman. I waited patiently on the couch and watching the fire infront of me, the nervous feeling washing me over again. I heard the chairman and Yuki's voices as they greeted our guest and a new voice that I assumed was his. From the sound of it he must be quite young, maybe a few years older than me and Yuki. Footsteps approached the living room and I felt someone tugging my hand. I let Yuki pull me off the couch and I laughed at the impatient look on her face._

_"Come, Angel! He wants to meet you!" I laughed at the eagerness on her voice but soon the smile dropped from my face when I felt that familiar aura...the aura of a vampire. Yuki didn't seem to notice my change as she let my hand and run towards the young boy who entered the room with a soft smile on his face as Yuki threw her small arms around his waist. He brought a hand to pat her head while he wrapped the other around her. I could only stare in horror at the sight infront of me. As if sensing my stare, the vampire turned to look at me and gave me one of his kind smiles._

_"I'm Kuran Kaname. You must be Angel. Yuki had told me so much about-"_

_"I don't care." I hissed at him causing the other people in the room along with the vampire to stare at me in shock. "Just stay away from me." And with that I returned to my room, ignoring the chairman's calls along with Yuki's hurt expression on her face. _

* * *

I moaned slightly as I slowly opened my eyes and tried to focus on my surroundings before I felt dizzy and closed them again, bringing a hand and placed on my forehead.

"Oh, thank god! You're awake!" Came Yuki's worried voice from next to me. I turned my head to the side to see her sitting on one side of my bed and leaning closer to me with a worried look on her face. I gave her a faint smile as I shifted my gaze to the other two people in the room. The chairman was standing on the other side of the bed with a sad and slightly guilty look on his face and when my eyes landed on his he looked away. I gave him a confused look but didn't questioned his actions as I turned to look the other person that was sitting on a chair next my bed. I stared at those brown eyes for a long moment until I felt Yuki giving a soft squeeze on my hand. She gave me a relieved smile before she spoke.

"You've been unconscious for one hour...I'm so glad that you're ok." I stared at her in question.

"One hour?"

"He took a lot of blood." Kaname said causing me to focus on him.

There was anger on his features as he spoke but I didn't mind him. Instead, I turned to Yuki who was staring at the gound with a look of sadness and confusion gracing her face. I placed a comforting hand on her back, not knowing what to say. The chairman and Kaname must have told her about Zero being a vampire. I understood how shocked she must be, since she was totaly oblivious to what was happening just like I was before Kaname told me everything. Just like me, she must be confused too. What were we going to do now? What was _I_ going to do? Zero had reached a level were he couldn't control his thirst and likely it was me who he attacked and not any other from the Day Class or worse Yuki. But now, what? The only thing I knew was that he needed my support so that he could deal with this whole mess and I was willing to help him whether he liked it or not.

Yuki turned to look at me and from the warm smile I gave her I felt her relax before she returned it. I was glad for one thing after all. It wasn't her that Zero attacked and I didn't want to think about the possibility that she might happened to be near him at that moment. All I wanted was for her to not be involved to anything that was going to happen from now on.

"Chairman, take Yuki back to her room. I wish to speak to Angel alone."

I felt shivers run down my body at what Kaname said without taking his eyes from me. I turned to look at the chairman with a desperate look on my face but he just nodded to Kaname before he motioned for Yuki to follow him. I then turned to my sister seeking help and she was ready to protest but from the sharp look Kaname sent to her way she gave me a smile of pity before she exited the room with the chairman behind her. When the door closed behind them, there was an uncomfortable silence, from my part, and I was only staring at my lap as I felt the strong gaze of the pureblood. Once again he made me feel stupid under that stare. He had warned me and yet I was to stubborn to listen to him, as always. Minutes passed and I was getting a bit impatient but still I didn't make a move and instead I remained on my awkward state. Finally, I gave a sigh before deciding to break the silence.

"You're free to say 'I told you', you know." I muttered, still not looking at him.

"And what will change if I do?" He hissed and I flinced a bit at his tone but didn't make any comment about it. I took a deep breath before I took the courage to stare at those beautiful brown eyes.

"You were right. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I knew from the begining that he would snap sooner or later but I was too stubborn to accept it." His features softened as I spoke but he didn't say anything. I returned my stare to my lap again before I continued. "But I care so much about him and even the thought that I might lose him at any moment..." I couldn't find the courage to continue since I was too afraid to even think about losing him when he would turn to Level E. I turned to look at him again only to see him glaring daggers at me and for once I felt fear wondering if he would try to hurt me.

"Even after he almost killed you? He is nothing but a bloodthirsty beast."

"And you think you're better?" I snapped at him ready to explode at any moment. "You think I didn't see your eyes turn red when you caught sight of my blood when you saved us from the level E? Or did you think I had forgotten about what you asked me the night you told me about Zero?" He didn't speak, only stared me with an angry and slight shocked expression. I narrowed my eyes more at him waiting for him to react in some way but he didn't. He knew I was right and mostly he knew that I was not as naive as he thought.

The pureblood released a deep sigh before he brought his hand to his face and started pinching the bridge of his nose with a tired look on his face that made me regret about speaking to him like that. My features softened at the sight of him and laid back on the bed, staring at the sailing and trying to calm myself. We stayed silent for another couple of minutes before he turned to look at me, this time with a soft look on his face.

"I would never hurt you like that, Angel."

"I know." I whispered. I knew that he would not do anything to harm me. All the years that I knew him he never gave me a reason to doupt him about it and it was something that I respected. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath trying to concetrate at the sound of my beating heart. "You know," I said trying to make the mood lighter " I gave Yuki a promise earlier today." I said with a small smile and from the sound of his voice when he spoke I knew he was smiling too.

"Which is?"

"I said that I would thank you for saving us, well me twice, and that I would apologize for my behavior towards you." My smile grew wider as I stopped for a bit waiting for him to speak again.

"Well...I'm waiting." I cracked an eye open to see him giving me a playfull smirk before closing it again and took a deep breath.

"Who said I was going to do it now?" I stuck my tongue at his shocked expression but he recoverd quickly as he stood up from his chair and crawled on my bed until he was hovering over my body with his hands on each side of my head before leaning closer to me with a smirk on his lips.

"Let's not make Yuki upset now." His smirked widened as he spoke but I rolled my eyes at him as I gave him a smile in response before giving up.

"Fine! I'm sorry and thank you for saving us. Happy?" I mocked him before I chuckled but I soon stopped when I saw him staring at the side of my neck. I brought my hand at the place where he was staring and felt a small bandage which I assumed was covering Zero's bite marks. _Zero... _At the thought of the look full of regret he gave me earlier when he drunk my blood I felt my heart skip a bit. How was he now? I felt bad with the fact that he might be in pain right now but here I was laughing with Kaname.

I put my hand on the older man's shoulder so that I could push him away but he grabbed my hand pinning it on the mattress next to my head, his eyes never leaving my neck. I gave a deep sigh before I placed my free hand on his cheek, turning his face towards mine so that he would look me in the eyes.

"I'm fine. It doesn't bother me either since he needed it." He didn't answer as his eyes narrowed at the small bandage like he would make it disappear with glaring at it like that. "Hey..." I brought his attention back to me as I run my thump at the side of his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned further into my touch causing me to smiled at that.

"I missed this." He whispered as he opened his eyes, a longing look lingering on them.

"What?" I said moving my hand to his hair and run it through the brown locks, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Your soft touch...your smile." I smiled more at that but didn't say anything. "You only give them to _him_ now." I stopped my movements as I studied his features. I smirked at the jealous tone of his and at that his expression hardened more.

"He is important to me." I said.

"I used to be important to you too..." I stared at him unable to say anything about this. He sighed as he leaned closer and placed his head at the top of my chest while I slowly run my hands though his soft hair. "I don't want him near you or Yuki..."

"I'm not leaving him." I said with a determinated look on my face. "You can ignore the fact that I care for him but I won't leave him, especially now that he needs me."

Kaname tensed from above me before he raised his head just a little so that he could reach the side of my neck that was unharmed. "Yes, I can ignore that...but I can't ignore the fact that _another_ bit into one of the girls I hold dear..." His hot breath hit the sensitive skin causing me to shiver a little but I couldn't bring myself to move. He inhaled deeply, taking my scent deep inside him before placing a soft kiss on the soft skin and pulled away. I laid there staring at him, waiting for his next move but to my relief he stood up and headed towards the door, avoiding any eye contact with me.

"I'll see you tommorow. Good night." He left closing the door behind him silently. I released a deep breath I was holding while trying to relax my heart beating. What did he mean by saying _another_? I groaned in annoyence before bringing the covers higher until I was completely covered by them, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day I was back to class with Yuki taking extra care of me while Yori was sending me questioning looks for the bandage on my neck, which I avoided at all costs. Zero however hadn't appeared to class today which was making me worried sick. What if he was hungry again? I would have gone straight to him instead of coming to class but Kaien told me that it would be better if I would leave him alone for a bit after what happened. Truth to be told, I missed the hunter's company. Even though he was always sleeping at classes, having him next to me was making me feel relaxed.

"H-hey Cross! Where are you going? Hey!"

My head snapped towards the direction of Yuki, hearing the teacher talking to her but before I could say anything she was already running outside the classroomm, going who knows were. I stood up to follow her only to have Yori tag my hand and pull me down. I was ready to protest but she motioned towards the teacher who was now giving me a death glare and I knew that If I made another step I wouldn't be so lucky to see the next day. I gave a sigh as the teacher turned back to his lecture and I continued taking notes waiting impatiently for classes to be over, while all the while I was worried about where Yuki had gone.

Later Yuki showed up with a troubled look on her face but every time I asked what was wrong she would avoid answering so eventually I dropped the subject and left her at peace. I knew that she would tell me on her own what was going on so I stopped pressuring her on that matter. Besides, classes were over and we were going to begin our duties as perfects and still no sign of Zero. I was begining to get more worried as the day passed that I didn't even realise that some of the fangirls had pass through me towards the Night Class only to be stopped by Yuki. I gave her an apologetic smile and she shook her head motioning that she didn't mind. And among all these, I was trying so hard to avoid Kaname as best as I could after yesterday's talk. He however was glancing at me every now and then but didn't made a move towards me, for which I was gratefull. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable around him not to mention I was afraid that I might get into fight with Yuki because of him. The girl had a huge crush on him and even though he seemed to feel the same way about her, he was acting the same way around me too.

"My life sucks..." I muttered as I walked inside the building and towards Zero's room. I hadn't seen him all day and now apart from worried I was begining to get pissed but not only with him but with myself too. I hadn't seen him for a day and yet I couldn't ignore the fact that I missed him. I quickened my pace until I reached his door, which I slammed open, not bothering to knock.

"Zero, where-" I stopped in middle sentence and gasped as I stared at the sight infront of me in shock.

The hunter was sitting on his bed, dressed in casual clothes while he held his Bloody Rose, pointing it at his temple with a grim look on his face. His eyes focused on mine as soon as I entered the room but he didn't move from his place nor lowered his gun. On the contrary, he seemed that at my sight he was more determined to continue. I recovered from my shock state before I run to him and pinned his hand with the gun on the mattress but Zero's eyes narrowed as he grabbed both of my hands and rolled us on the bed with him on top. He gathered his gun from next to us and put it on my grip before pointing it at himself.

"What are you doing? Let go!" I exclaimed, panicked at what was happening. "Zero-"

"Shoot me. Before I lapse into a Level E. I want to die by you hands." His voice was calm and low and yet his handsome features were graced with a hurt look. I felt my insides twist at his words and I tried to pull my hand away put his firm grip held it there.

"What are you talking about?! Let me go Zero!" I screamed at him, ready to break down at any moment but he didn't listen to me as his face hardened and with one quick move he removed the bandange on my neck.

"You heard it too, didn't you? The sound of me sucking your blood. There's no way you can act so nonchalant after a dreadful experience like that." He said as he run two of his fingers on the marked skin from his fangs. His touch was so soft that I feared that I may imagined it. It was like he was afraid that I would break if he added any more pressure. I focused on the pair of those lavender eyes that held so much pain in them. I raised one hand to touch his cheek but he stopped me inches away from his skin.

"Don't...the smell of your blood is so strong to me that I might lose control like yesterday..." He gave a bitter smile at that. "It seems I can't stop the part of me that wants to feed on your blood...I may even kill anyone who is near me because of my thirst..." He lowered my hand and pinned down next to my head. "Or worse I might end up killing you."

We stared at each other in silence. I couldn't master anything to say as I stared deep into his eyes. All I knew was that I now I realised in how much pain had Zero been. He though so lowly of himself, like he was some kind of animal and yet I was totally oblivious to all this. I was ashamed of my unawareness towards my friend's feelings. How could I be so stupid?

Zero's eyes narrowed more as he saw the grim look on my face and pointed once again the gun towards him. "Shoot me now! In all honesty, you're afraid of me, aren't you?" He snapped at me as he waited for my reply while studying my face. I felt my eyes water but I blinked a few times until I pushed the tears away.

"I could never do something like that to you..." I whispered causing him to growl in anger as he released me. He stood up from the bed and went to pick up his bag before exiting the room.

"Then don't bother with me."

I stayed right there, on the bed trying to keep myself calm. I felt lost, I didn't know what to do. I was losing the most important person in my life and I didn't know what to do. Perhaps it would be better if I let him leave. That way he wouldn't live with the feeling that he would be a burden to all of us and the fear that he may attack anyone else. It was what he wanted to do and probably the safest for all of us...I sat up and I glared at the floor until I caught something at the front of the wardrobe. It was a picture of me, Zero and Yuki just before the school started. All three of us had the same photo. Zero was in the middle with a serious look on his face and for the fisrt time I noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. I moved my gaze at a smiling me that was infront of Zero hugging him while smiling at the camera. Behind us stood Yuki with a smile of her own. Suddenly, I made my mind. I wanted us to be like that again...like the day we took that photo. I tossed the Bloody Rose, that was on my lap, on the bed before I stood up and run towards the way Zero had walked, praying silently that I wasn't too late. I exited the dorms and caught sight of him heading towards the front gates of the school. I run faster and faster until finally I reached him.

"Zero!" I threw my arms around him causing him to drop his bag and burried my head on his back. Zero stiffened at the sudden contact but didn't made a move to push me away. That only caused me to tighten my grip around him trying to supress the slight trembling of my body.

"It'll be ok...everything will be alright now..." I whispered as I relaxed my grip and slowly released him as I moved to stand infront of him with a determined look on my face. "I may not understand fully what you're going through...but I knew Zero...I knew all along that you were a vampire...but I didn't give up on you..." I placed my hands on his cheeks bringing his face closer to mine. "And I know you for four years...that's why I'm not afraid."

"Angel..." He stared at me before I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight grip, his head buried on my shoulder. I wrap one arm around his neck while I put the other on his head, caressing his hair softly.

"I'll be here for you, Zero. I won't leave you..." I whispered close to his hear and his grip tightened even more at my words. I buried my face at the crook of his neck inhaling deeply trying to take his scent deep inside me, ignoring the fact that I my heart was ready to bust at the fact that he held me so close to him. I've made my mind. I was going to be Zero's ally, even though I knew that Kaname would freak out when he would find out but I didn't care. Zero was everything to me and I wouldn't lose him so easily. Whatever was going to happened, we would face it together.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Night 5**

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!:)**

I walked down the corridor with a slightly quick pace, ignoring the confused looks from all the boys that I met on my way. Some of them were sweatdropping while others were giving me curious looks or even smirked as I passed by them, but with one of my usual glares they quickly dropped it and continued whatever they were doing. Well, I didn't blame them for being curious since no other girl had ever entered the Boys Dorms, yet I didn't care right now. As I reached my destination I stopped infront of the wooden door and hesitated for a bit before knocking a few times. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves but as the seconds passed I was begining to get more and more anxious. Yuki had tried to convice me that he would be normal today and that I shouldn't be so worried about him. But I knew Zero very well and after last night's events I was a bit afraid that he might have fallen into depression once again, not to mention that he might have left without me knowing. My chest tightened at that thought and I gave a few more loud knocks with my fist before I could control myself.

I heard movement from the other side of the door and footsteps coming to stand right infront of it before the door opened to reveal a slightly annoyed and tired Zero. I released a sigh of relief at his sight and I was more than happy when I saw him in his school uniform. I could feel a fluttering feeling on my stomach and I took a few steps forward but I stopped myself in time, remebering that there were other students watching us.

"What do you want, Angel?" Zero sighed as he leaned against his door watching me closely. Ignoring my heart's quickened pace at the way he was looking at me, I rolled my eyes as I passed by him and entered his room, not caring to ask for permission.

"Good morning to you too." I said as Zero sighed at my acts and closed the door behind him before he walked towards his bed and grabbed his school jacket, all the while acting like I wasn't there. I raised an eyebrow while making myself comfortable on his bed and laid down with my hands crossed at the back of my head, not taking my eyes from him. I could see him stealing glances at me the whole time.

"So," I begun, trying to start a conversation and stop the awkward staring contest. "How are you today?" Zero's paused for a minute before he grabbed his red tie and placed it around his neck.

"Fine..." He muttered but I didn't believe him. I knew that he had already regreted staying at the Academy and I respected his feelings but if he tried to leave again I would be there to stop him once again. I stood from my place and walked towards him until I was standing a few inches from his body. He avoided any eye contact with me as he worked on his tie but I knew he was trying his best not to look at me since we were so close. I reached for his tie, making him drop his hands and finally look at me with a blank look on his face.

"Still thinking about leaving?" I said with indifference in my voice but inside I was dreading to hear the answer. I removed my hands from him as I fixed his tie but stayed right there, waiting for him to say something but he only stared at me looking guilty. I frowned at that and looked away before giving a bitter smile. Of course he regreted staying. Why wouldn't he? Or more importantly, why would he want to stay? He probably didn't give a damn about how much the chairman, Yuki or me cared for him.

"It's not that easy...not after what I've done to you."

"Then why did you stay?" I snapped as I glared at him causing him to narrow his eyes at me too but I didn't care as I continued. "Why did you listen to me, if you wanted to leave so badly?!" I spoke louder this time, letting my temper get the best of me. Zero didn't speak as he continued to glare at me harder. From the look on his face I knew that he wanted to say something but was stopping himself from doing it. We stayed like that for a while before I gave a sigh, closing my eyes for a bit and opening them again looking away. I turned my back at him as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, opening it a bit before stopping.

"You coming or what?" I said as I watched him from the corner of my eye. Zero gave a curt nod before he followed me outside his room and towards our first class.

* * *

"Finally! Classes are over!" Yuki shoved her fist in the air in victory as a big smile was gracing her lips.

"Yes, but now you have detention."

I smirked as her face fell at my words before she slammed her head on her desk. I giggled and even Yori smiled a bit at Yuki's acts as she patted her friends shoulder in a comforting. I placed my head on my palm on my desk and turned to look at the silver-haired hunter beside me who was in deep sleep with his head burried on his hands at the top of the wooden desk. I stared at him for a bit feeling bad about what I said earlier this morning. I didn't mean to be so harsh with him but I also didn't want him to give up on himself yet. I gave a sigh as I hesitently placed my hand at the top of his head and started running my fingers through the soft hair, being carefull all the time as to not wake him up but as soon as I started doing this he stiffened a bit before he raised his head and turned to look towards me. I gave him a small smile and pulled away slowly as I gathered my things inside my bag, all the while feeling his eyes on my form. I stood up and headed towards the exit but was stopped by Yuki calling my name.

"The chairman said that he wants to talk to the three of us about something later." She gave me a knowing look and I nodded before I left her with the other two and walked towards our room to leave my things. What could the old man want now?

I shook my head as I imagined him once again cooking weird food for us to eat, hoping that I was wrong. But this time I didn't plan to skip and not go to his office since I was a bit curious about the way he was behaving around me from the day Zero bit me. Normally, I would just shrug it off and assume that it had to to with his weird mood changes but something was off. These couple days he was avoiding eye contact with me like he ws afraid of something and sometimes I caught him staring at me with a sad and guilty look. That man was really weird...

* * *

Later that night, I found myself staring at the small bracelet at my wrist. The chairman had given me and Yuki one for each of us so that we could protect ourselves from Zero. But I couldn't help but stare at it with a bit of uncertainty. The chairman had assured us that it was safe for all of us but still I had my doubts. I turned to look at Zero who took a small dagger that the chairman handed him and I gave both of them a confused look as the silve-haired hunter cut the tip of one of his fingers making a thin line of blood to run from the wound. The chairman, then, took Yuki's wrist that had the bracelet on and moved it towards Zero's bleeding hand making a small drop of his blood to fall at the top of the bracelet, causing it to glow red. Kaien let go of Yuki and took my wrist that wore the bracelet before doing the same, all the while me and Zero not taking our eyes from each other. _You're doing it for him... _I kept repeating to myself over and over again as I continued staring at those lavender eyes that held so much emotions at that moment. When Zero lowered his hand I gave him a small, encouraging smile but he didn't return it as he looked away.

"This is a spell used by Vampire Hunters long ago to tame vampires. The bracelets I gave you and this tattoo work together."

The chairman said as he raised my wrist and started bringing it close to the side of Zero's neck where his tattoo laid. Sparks of electricity flew from my bracelet as it neared Zero's tattoo and I gasped a bit as I tried to pull away but the chairmans grip around my wrist tightened keeping me in place. I turned towards him in order to protest but...again with that guilty look. I wanted to remove that small object from my hand and toss it away but seeing the sad look on Zero's face I finally gave up. Taking a deep breath, I let the chairman move my hand closer to Zero's neck until he closed the distance, causing a strong, red light to emerge from the union. I closed my eyes tight for a few minutes until I slowly opened them again only to sweatdropped at the sight infront of me. Zero was on the ground with what seemed like small daggers keeping him in place. I turned towards the chairman with a deep frown on my lips causing him to laugh nervously.

"What is this?" I snapped at our gaurdian while pointing a finger at my best friend on the floor.

"He's fine, he's fine!" said the older man nervously as he shook his hands infront of him trying to calm me down but with no luck. "It's just immobilized him for a bit."

"Immobilized?" I hissed feeling one of my eyebrows twich in annoyence, causing Kaien to sweadrop.

"Well...yeah...anyway, if he tries to bite anyone, stop him. It's on the condition that Kaname agreed to let Kiryu remain in the Day Class." I snorted as I rolled my eyes at that. Of course, Kanamae would be behind this. _Why that doesn't surprise me?_

_"_Kaname agreed?" Asked Yuki confused.

"Kaname couldn't turn down dear Yuki's request, I guess." The chairman said as he smiled down at Yuki which she returned with one soft, dreamy smile of her own before turning to look at me, the smile never leaving her face but I didn't return it. Instead, I stared at her in shock before my eyes narrowed at her in a hard glare causing her to drop her smile.

"Wait, _what_?" I snapped as I glared at back and forth between the chairman and Yuki. The chairman gave me a confused look while Yuki avoided looking in my eyes.

"Kaname agreed with Yuki's request to let Zero stay with her and yo-"

"I get it, I'm not stupid!" I yelled at him causing him to sweatdrop again. "What I don't get is when did that happen?" I turned back glaring at Yuki." If I remember correctly, I've been with you all the time and I haven't seen you talking with Kaname at all. So, when and _where_ exactly did you talk to him?" I hissed again, even though I had an idea about where did she go to find him and talk to him and seeing the guilty look on her face my worst fears were proved. My dear sister went to the Moon Dorms, all _alone_ among so many vampires and, mostly, while Aido was there. I tried to calm down as I felt my temper rise but I managed to control myself and not scream at her at that moment. Instead I gave her a hard look meaning that we were **definitely** going to talk about it later. I turned to look at the forgotten hunter on the floor only to find him grimacing at the chairman, who was exposing his neck to him, probably offering him his blood. I bit my bottong lip trying to keep the smile that threatened to show as Zero was at that moment released from the spell and was punching and hitting our adopted father before throwing him away and walked towards us, fixing his tie like nothing happened.

"That's sexual harassment, you know that right?" I said to the chairman as he was now moping on the floor and mumbling that his children didn't love him or something like that.

"Zero!" I turned to look at the silver-haired as Yuki called for him and saw him walking towards the door before he stopped.

"It's ok...This is fine..." He said as he left the room, leaving the three of us in an awkward silence. I stared at the wooden door feeling once again bad for my best friend. I hated the fact that we had to use every form of protection so that we could seal ourselves from Zero like he was a beast or something. _But that's what he thinks he is...a beast. _I shook a little my head at that before I run out of the office and followed the hunter down the corridor. Eventually, I reached him and I slowed my pace as I took his hand in a soft grip with my own making him stop. He gave a deep sigh as he turned to face me with a tired look on his face.

"Why don't give up on me already?" He muttered.I titled my head to the side in confusion before I gave him a small smirk.

"Maybe because I don't want to?' I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world but Zero gave me a blank look. "Oh, come on Zero! You're my best friend! And I promised I won't leave you." I whispered the last part as I wrapped my arms around his hand, bringing my body closer to his and making Zero look away with a faint blush on his face. "Besides, you wouldn't last one day without me." I teased him and he even cracked a small smile before he turned around so that his body was facing me. He, then, took a few steps closer, closing the small gap between us. I felt awkward at the close proximity and look away trying to get rid of that fluttering feeling on my stomach that I seemed to always get when I was this close to him. But as soon as I avoided his stare I was forced to look back as he wrapped his fingers around my chin and softly titled my head up a bit so that I was once again staring into those breathtaking lavender eyes.

"You've no idea..." He muttered again, his hot breath hitting my lips that he had found so interesting as to stare at the the whole time. I didn't bother to ask him what he meant, feeling like I was in a daze and surprizingly I didn't want to wake up. Even my mind seemed to go numb, escpecially when he started leaning closer...

"Don't you two have duties to do?" A voice hissed and I quickly jumped away from Zero at the realization of who had spoken. The hunter gave me a hurt look at my acts before he turned to glare at the pureblood a few feet away from us who didn't hesitate to return it with one of his own, which was filled with hate. A couple of minutes passed and neither of us spoke while the two men didn't seem to want to give up at glaring at each other. Finally, the pureblood broke the staring contest and continued his way but as he passed by Zero he stopped. I held my breath at that and clenched my hands into fists, digging my nails deep inside my skin and waiting impatiently for anyone to speak.

"How was the spell Kiryu? Is it enough to tame the beast inside you?" And with that he walked away but not before he narrowed his eyes at me too. I released the breath I was holding in relief that nothing bad had happened but I couldn't help but feel my blood boil at what the pureblood had said. What had gotten into him and he said that to Zero? I rolled my eyes at the pureblood's strange acts and turned towards Zero again, the fluttering feeling returning again.

"Hey-" I started but he cut me off as he started to leave.

"We have duties to do." And with that he left me alone in the dark corridor, feeling more confused than ever.

**Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! I don't own anything except my OC.**

Next day I woke up earlier than I usual did for school. I looked around me finding Yuki and Yori still in bed sleeping peacefully. They had still an hour of sleep so I didn't bother to wake them up as I silently slipped off my bed, grabbed some clean undergarments and uniform and headed towards the bathroom to take my daily morning shower. Yuki would always scold me for using so cold water afraid that I might get a cold or something but I would always roll my eyes at her and do it anyway. Eventually, she stopped nagging me about it but I knew that she was still worried. I walked out of the shower now fully awake and wrapped a towel around me tightly in order to dry my body before starting putting on my clothes. At last, I grabbed a brush and combed my straight hear softly until I pinned them up in a bun. I had avoided fixing my hair that way afraid that I might make Zero's thirst worse but he had assured me that he could somewhat control it more than before. Finally, I was ready to walk out of the room until my eye caught something thrown in the bathroom sink. I let out a heavy sigh as I regretfully reached for the bracelet that the chairman gave me the other day. I didn't like that thing, especially after I saw what it did to Zero. I knew that if he lost control once more, me or Yuki had to stop him but still I was feeling guilty for even wearing it around him. But I couldn't leave it behind or else the chairman would somehow find out (*cough* Yuki *cough*) and I didn't have the strength to deal with him today.

I exited the room and headed towards the classroom knowing that Zero would already be there waiting for the rest of us to join him. As I passed some groups of girls I heard them gigling and whispering about who knows what, while soft blushes were covering their faces. I raised an eyebrow at their acts but didn't say anything as I stepped inside the class and searched for Zero. I spotted him at the back of the classroom sitting at the last row with a bored look on his face. As soon as his eyes landed on me he gave me a curt nod, motioning for me to go there, and I sent him a small smile which slowly fell when I caught sigh at the small gang of girls sitting a few sits beside him and giving him dreamy smiles. Of course, Zero was ignoring them as usual but I couldn't help it but glare daggers at them as I passed by them and sat beside him. Seeing me sitting so close to him made them narrow their eyes at me but I rolled mine before turning my glare towards my desk.

"Jealousy does suits you well, Angel." I snapped my head towards him and fumed as I saw the amused smirk on his lips while he rested his head on his palm, watching me closely.

"I'm not jealous!" I exclaimed, causing all the students in the room to give me weird looks before going back to whatever they were doing. I felt my blood boil as I reached for my notebook inside my bag and pretended that I was reading, trying to ignore the annoying hunter beside me.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said with an indiferent voice that made me to lose it and I did my best not to slap him with my small notebook. Instead, I managed my most sweetest smile as I turned to look at him.

"But Zero, there's no reason for me to be jealous." I said a bit loudly causing the hunter to raise an eyebrow in question but I threw a small smirk towards the girls that were glaring at me before as I moved my body close to his. I then titled my head a little so that I could speak closely to his ear and I couldn't help but smirk more at the shocked look on the fangirls' faces not to mention the soft gasp that came from the boy.

"Besides, we know that you wouldn't leave me for one of them, right?" I whispered. Zero didn't say anything and I made to move away from him, a soft laugh escaping my lips but I was stopped when he wrapped an arm around my waist keeping me in place. I raised an eyebrow at that only to recieve an amused smile from him but it soon dropped when his eyes landed on the small bandage at the side of my neck, where he had bitten me. I took a deep breath causing him to wake up from his trance as he looked back to my eyes. "I don't mind it Zero...as long as you needed it...it's okay." I said tried to reassured him and he only nodded but by the look on his face I knew that it was not okay for him. He leaned closer until he placed his forehead upon mine making me blush a little.

The door opened again as Yuki and Yori barged in, probably thinking that they were late for class. I quickly pulled away from Zero as the two girls made their way towards us when the teacher entered the room. I stared at him confused, seeing that his was new here and at first glance he didn't realy look like a teacher. He introduced himself to the class making many girls gasp at him with dreamy faces. But I could feel a strange aura around that Toga Yagari but what made me more alerted towards him was Zero's shocked reaction when he too focused on the strange man. They must know each other, no doubt...but from where? I shook my head, making note to ask Zero later as I turned at the front and listened to all the random questions that the student's were asking, especially the girls until one particular steered my interest.

"The right side of your face...is that the latest fashion trend?" All the students were quiet at that as they waited for him to answer. I too was eager to know what was the reason he was covering his right eye. But before he could answer, I felt Zero beside me stand up before exiting the class. As he closed the door behind him I could only stare at it confused until I snapped out of my trace of thoughts at the sound of Yuki's voice.

"Sir! Um...as the duty of the disciplinary Committee, me and Angel will bring him back!"

She stood up and turned to look at me waiting for me to do the same but as I nodded and did the same I noticed that the teacher was now looking at me strangely before a small knowing smirk graced his lips. I sent him a questioning look but before I could say anything Yuki was dragging me outside trying to find Zero. We could spot him from some distance and we run as fast as we could until I grabbed his arm to stop him when we reached him. He didn't turn to look at us and only glared at the ground until he focused on something infront of us. I followed his gaze only to find the chairman at the front gates smiling at us.

* * *

"Being sent on an errand by the chairman has its perks, right?" Yuki said as she turned to smile at both me and Zero. I returned the gesture with one of my own but Zero only looked around bored.

"Not really." He sighed but was ignored by the brunettee as she took her time to observe her surroundings. On the other hand, I gave Zero a playful glare.

"You're just angry that you have to carry all the things by yourself."

"But I'm not forced to do it, you know." He smirked a bit.

"And you would force those terrible heavy things on two weak and fragile girls? Oh, that is so low!" I mocked earning a small glare from the hunter causing me to stuck my tongue at him as I followed Yuki around the market, both of us joking and laughing all the time. It was like old times again. For a moment I felt like everything was normal again, that Zero wasn't a vampire and that I wasn't bitten by my best friend nor that I had to stay alerted at all times like I was at school in case one of the Night Class students decided that he was bored of the blood tablets. But every time I've forgotten all these, the small metallic thing wrapped around my wrist was there to crush me down to reality. That and the bag I was carrying on my shoulder that consisted my silver knives.

"How about this one for Zero?" Yuki said as she pointed a dark blue jacket. I took my time to examinate it as the silver haired boy came to stand beside us not really caring about what we were doing.

"Nah...he has many jackets like this one." I gave it back to Yuki and looked around until my eye caught something. "How about this one?" I handed her a black long-sleeved shirt. Yuki had a thoughfull look on her face.

"Are you done yet?" Zero asked tiredly.

"Shhh!" Me and Yuki hissed at him before going back to ignoring him once again. Boys are so irritating when at shopping.

"Black? I would prefer a little colour..." She trailed off as she continued observing the shirt at ther hands. I rolled my eyes at her while smirking widely as I continued looking around the big amound of clothes.

"Come on, Yuki. Black is sexy in almost every man! Especially Zero." No one answered at that and I turned around to face them only to come across with two sets of widened eyes. Well, Zero was blushing too whereas Yuki was gaping like a fish. I looked at them confused before I spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What?" I asked totally oblivious to what was wrong. Yuki said nothing as she smiled a bit at me and went to pay for the shirt, leaving me and Zero behind staring at each other. I raised an eyebrow in question but he just shook his head as he muttered something to himself and starting walking away from the market with me and Yuki running behind him after a few minutes. Seriously, what did I say?

* * *

I took a sip of my hot chocolate with coconut syrup before leaning against the back of my seat. We were at a café after a couple of minutes of Yuki's whinning and puppy eyes and unlike the hunter beside me that was annoyed for whatever reason, I was actually enjoying the warmth of the place. I was tired from walking around for two hours non-stop and now I was making myself comfortable at the small couch. Yuki, on the other hand, was in her little world. A big grin was placed on her lips as she was waiting for her order only to have her smile widened as her sundaes was placed infront of her.

"I'm digging in!" She announced but as she was ready to take a small bite she was cut off by Zero.

"I wanted to eat salt-ramen." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Yuki sweatdropped at that but quickly shrug it off as she started eating. I gave Zero a warning look, motioning to drop the subject and he just sighed before placing his cup on the small plate. I smiled satisfied at the fact that he obeyed before leaning again back on my seat with my eyes closed until I placed my head on something hard. I tensed a little and turned to look at whatever it was that thing only to see Zero's arm placed at the back of our seat, streched on my side. I stared at it for a few seconds with a blank look on my face before shooking my head and leaned back again, too tired to even think about it. I wached quietly as Yuki was devouring her sundaes, feeling sleepy and couldn't help but lean my head closer to the hunter until I rested it on his shoulder. Beside me, I felt Zero place his chin at the top of my head before he leaned a bit until he stopped when his lips brushed on my forehead. The all too familiar feeling I was always getting with him around was once again increasing by each move he made. Even his breathing was making my heart skip a few bits once in a while.

"Excuse me!" I jumbed from my seat at the squeaky voice of the waitress and was ready to snap at her but a strong kick on my leg made me thing otherwise. I sent a small glare at my sister while rubbing the sore spot. She in return glared at me warningly before turning to look at the young girl who was speaking to Zero.

"Are you a member of the Night Class of Cross Academy?" Oh, no...she didn't. I rolled my eyes at her before I threw Zero a small worried look but he was to shocked at what the girl asked him. "So you are! I knew it right away. You're different from the others! People in that elite class are exceptional...There is a boy there named Aido, right? He likes sweets!"

I placed my palm on my forehead trying to concentrate on anything else than her mumbling but she seemed to be unfazed by the fact that both me and Yuki were uncomfortable at her presence, not to mention that Zero was getting more and more pissed at each world that was coming from her mouth. Slowly, he started gathering the things we had shopped for the chairman before he stood up.

"I'll wait for you outside." He muttered, not even sparing a glance at the waitress as he exited the café. The girl stared at him shocked and a little hurt before she turned to us.

"D-did I say something wrong?" She asked with a guilty look on her face. Yuki gave her an apologetic look but I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Do you really want me to answer that-Ouch!" Damn it Yuki! She had kicked on the same spot she did previously. I narrowed my eyes again at her trying my best not to return the favour but my dear sister ignored me.

"What she meant to say was that we had a rough day and all of us are tired." She gave me a warning look at the last part and I snorted loudly as I folded my arms at the front of my chest before looking away. "Anyway" Yuki continued. "he is not in the Night Class." Well duh? I snorted again causing both of them to stare at me, well Yuki more like she glared again and I took it as a sign. I quickly pulled my legs closer to me and far away enough for Yuki to reach them, saving them from another bruise.

"Um...o-okay. Well, seems like I'll wait for him to pass by again. Thank you." With that she walked off. With the corner of my eye I saw Yuki staring at me before she sighed and stood up. I mimicked her actions as I took out some money to pay for our orders.

"Go wait with Zero while I'll pay for them." She nodded as she exited the café.

After I paid, I walked outside too, feeling relieved that I left that place but soon my relief turned into angst when I realised that neither Yuki nor Zero were outside while all the things we've bought were dropped on the floor. I chenced my bag on my side as I hurried to gather them from the ground before running towards the faint aura of a vampire I could feel. I run as fast as I could, which wasn't good enough considering all the weight I carried but as soon as I saw Yuki with her artemis rode in her hands and a vampire standing infront of her, I dropped everything on the ground before taking out my knives and stood infront of her protectively. The vampire's smirk widened at the sigh of me while he inhaled in the air deeply, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. My eyes widened at the sight of him. His eyes were crimson red while the beauty that every vampire had was somehow vanished from his unsatisfied thirst for blood. That's a level E, it's what Zero will become one day. _Zero_...

"Your blood...both of you smell so nice...let me drink it all!" He lunged towards us but before I could raise my knives someone had grabbed them from behind me and sliced the vampire's chest, giving him a deep wound. The vampire screamed from pain as he cleched his chest. I quickly turned around to see who had helped us only to find my face inches away from Zero.

"Zero!"

"Fight back, Angel!" I was shocked, not even bothering to answer as I stared at him. Zero flinched a little before looking down at the hand that was holding my one knive. Sparks of electricity were wrapped around it and he immediately let go.

"It seems that it doesn't like me to touch it..." He trailed off as he continued staring my anti-vampire weapons but I removed them from his sight as I took some steps forward towards the vampire that was now driven mad by the pain and the smell of his own blood.

"Well, let's not just stand here." I said as I turned to smirk at Zero who gave me a small not before both of us run towards the vampire, with our weapons in hands but as soon as we took the firsts steps the vampire screamed loudly before bursting into dust. Zero pulled me close to him covering me from it, with his arms around my frame. I burried my head at his chest until I heard him and Yuki gasp. Turning around, I couldn't help but smile a little as I saw my favourite vampire along with one of the other Night Class students with a katana on his hands.

"Ichijo-sempai...Shiki sempai!" Yuki stared at them confused along with a small relief as Ichijo smiled at all three of us.

"All done." He said as he place his katana back to its sheath.

"I wasn't really needed here..." Shiki muttered a bit disappointed making me laugh a bit.

"Thank you both of you." I said earning a big smile from Ichijo and a small nod from the other noble vampire.

"Anything for my dear Angel-chan!" I chuckled at the cheerful tone he always used around me but a loud growl coming from the hunter beside me stopped me. He was glaring at Ichijo and I couldn't help but slap him on the arm motioning for him to calm down. Zero only rolled his eyes at me but the hard look on his face didn't drop when he focused again on the two vampires.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here?" As soon as I asked this question Ichijo's smile turned into a small smirk while for the first time he used a serious tone as he spoke to me.

"If you're curious...come to the Moon Dorms tonight. I'll tell you all about it. The reason why we dealt with the level E." We stared at them as they left us behind. I didn't understand what was going on. The vampires of the Night Class never left the Academy to hunt down Level Es so why now? Everything was so confusing but I was sure about one thing; they didn't come here without an order...and I somehow knew who had given it to them.

* * *

Later that night me and Yuki had decided to go to the Moon Dorms, without Zero knowing of course. Well, I was going because Yuki wanted and I couldn't leave her alone among so many vampires like last time plus I wanted too to know why Ichijo and Shiki were sent to town today. Anyway, I was alone now walking towards the Moon entrance. Yuki said that she would come a little later after she finished her homework and find me there so we could go together. So, after patroling the school grounds I made my way towards the gates only to find a certain hunter leaning against them with his hands and legs crossed while he fixed me with a hard look. I stopped dead on my tracks and we stared each other for a moment before I exhaled loudly.

"It's not like you didn't know that I would go. Yuki will be here at any minute too so don't even think about stopping us."

"No, I'm going too."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him while studying him carefully. "You want me to believe that _you_ want to go to a place full of vampires?" It was more of a statement than a question but still I wanted to make sure I heard right. Zero rolled his eyes at me before he raised his one hand that held a small gun.

"Well, now that explains everything." I chuckled at him only to stop short at the serious look on his face.

"Don't get me wrong." He walked forward until he stopped right infront of me leaving a small space between us before he took my one hand and placed the gun on it. I stared at it confused and raised my head to stare at him with the same expression, my eyebrows narrowed in question but seeing the sad yet determined look on his face i felt my insides twist in fear of what he may ask me to do with the small weapon.

"Zero...what is this?" I asked slowly, still afraid to hear his answer.

"It's a gun that I borrowed from the headmaster...an anti-vampire wapon..."

"I can see that..." I paused a bit looking down again at the small gun before looking back at him. "Why are you giving it to me?" I asked hesitantly.

"If at any time, I lose the 'human' part of me and go beserk...use this." He pressed my fingers to close around the weapon on my hands and I didn't even made a move to stop him. All I could do was to stand there watching him like I was seeing him for the first time. I quickly shook my head before pushing the gun towards him again while glaring at him.

"You know I can't do that! Besides the charm that the chairman taught me will-"

"The spell is only effective for now." He said a bit louder this time that made me flinch a little. He covered my hand with his as he moved it away from him until he had it between us, but he didn't let go. "But after seeing the Level E you should understand...One day, without 'fail', that day will come...When it does Angel I want you... to kill me."

I felt my body froze at that. My breaths came out quick and short while I felt my body tremble a bit. Turning my gaze at the ground so that I could avoid his eyes I took deep breaths trying to calm down but his words were still ringing in my ears. How could he expect me to do this? Even after I told him that I would be beside him he still wanted to give up.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why now?" I said in a trembling whisper. I felt his hands wrap around me but I shoved him away with all my strength. "Don't touch me! I promished you that I'll be here for you! That i'll help you deal with it! And yet you are giving up so easily!" I exclaimed with my voice rising with each word I said and yet I didn't care. I couldn't keep this feeling inside me. I wanted to scream, to slap him and for the first time I wanted to hide in a corner and cry my eyes out. Instead I took a deep breath as I turned my back at him. "I'm such an idiot...why do I even bother with you anyway?" I muttered the last part as I gave a humorless laugh. It was a question that I still couldn't find an answer.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me until they stopped right behind me. Two strong arms wrapped around me while he place his head at the top of my shoulder. I rested my head against his shoulder closing my eyes for a bit, enjoying the warmth that was coming from his body. I felt him grab my hand again and something cool was placed upon it to what I assumed was the anti-vampire weapon. I hadn't realised that I wasn't holding it anymore, probably had dropped it when I was shouting at him without knowing.

"Please, Angel...I want it to be done by you..." I felt my anger break under the desperate tone of his. Every time he spoke to me like that I could only melt and do whatever he wanted. And this time was no exception. If he wanted me to do it then I would. It was his life anyway and he didn't want to become what he was after. I released a deep sigh as I chenched the small gun on my chest tightly. His hand moved back to my waist and wrapped around in a tight grip.

"You'll have to promise me something..." I whispered loud enough for him to hear as I turned around to face him. Zero didn't lower his hands nor losened his grip as he gave me a small nod.

"You'll have to promise me that you won't give up no matter what. You'll do anything you can to fight it, so that I won't need to use this pistol..." I said with a hint of hope in my voice waiting for him to comply with my request. The hunter stared at me, a shock look on his face but he still didn't answer.

"Promise me Zero!" I exclaimed.

"Promise you what?" I felt my heart skip a bit at the sound of Yuki's voice. Both me and Zero turned to look at her, unsure about what to say. Yuki was staring between the two of us until her eyes landed on the gun on my hands and they widened a bit.

"What's that?!"

"Nothing." I said quickly before I placed it inside the pocket of my jacket. "Just something between me and Zero." I threw the said boy a knowing look only to have him avoid my stare as he opened the gate and motioned for us to get through. Yuki walked ahead first but not before giving me a curious look. I shook my head at her motioning that it was nothing before I followed behind her with Zero on my side. He didn't promise...and yet I couldn't make myself break mine...

* * *

"Welcome Angel-chan, Yuki, Kiryu! I'm having my birthday party tonight! Please have fun!"

Me and Yuki sweatdropped while Zero looked like he wanted to smash something. We have arrived to where the Night Class students were after Ichijo's request, three humans among plenty of vampires in order to attend a vampire's birthday party...

"Ichijo, I'm gonna kill you." I said with a blank face causing the said vampire's face to fell a little. "How old are you anyway?"

"Oh! I'm already 18 now and an adult so...for a present I'll accept Angel-chan's kiss!" He beamed as he moved closer to me. I continued staring at him with indifference, trying not to show any emotion as I spoke again.

"You're a pervert." I stated causing Aido who was behind me all the time to chuckle a bit along with Yuki while Ichijo sweatdropped. "Anyway, happy birthday Ichijo but we're not here to play."

"We wanted to hear about what happened today. Why did you destroy the level E? You're vampires too...so why?" Yuki asked.

"We are not the same as them." This time it was Aido that answered with a somewhat superiority in his voice that made me glare a bit at him. Even though I agreed with him at some part I hated the fact that he bragged about being higher than the Level Es.

"The vampire society is ruled by several purebloods and a handful aristocrats. Everyone in the Night Class are ranked nobles or higher. Below that the average vampire. And below them are vampires who were once humans. And..."

"And those who don't even make the ranks...are known as level E." Shiki continued Ichijo's fraze and I could see that at the mention of that type of vampires, several of the nobles only smirked. Anger washed me inside but I found the strength not to say anything as I bit my tongue.

"The vampires who were once humans lose their will little by little ultimately degenerating into Level E...the end; degeneration and destruction..."

"We're totally different from vampires who were humans. Please do not lump us together." Aido once again smirked down at me as he spoke and that made me lose it.

"It's not like they chose to become just like you! It's because of your kind that some humans have to suffer that fate! If you have to be cruel to someone then be towards the purebloods! They are the ones responsible for creating that type of vampires! If you can't control your 'elit' then-"

"Angel, it wasn't my intention to offend you." Ichijo stated in a more calmer tone cutting me off from my verbal attack towards Aido. It seemed that my lecture towards him had caused many vampires glaring at me hatefully. I returned the gestures as best as I could until I felt a hand placed on my arm in a comforting way. I turned to look at its owner and as Zero motioned for me to calm down I gave him a nod before turning back to Ichijo.

"Anyway, that's why we must oversee them. Before they hunger for blood and grab the nearest person they can find. I hope you understand, Angel." All eyes were focused on me. I clenched my hands into fists ready to throw back another remark about how useless and cruel they were but thought against it. Now wasn't the time for creating an argument. I hesitantly nodded at the noble vampire, who gave me in return a relieved smile.

"I ordered it. I told Ichijo and Shiki to hunt down that level E today." Of course it was_ him._ Who else? I slowly turned to face the owner of the soft voice and unlike Yuki who's face brightened at the sight of him I remained emotionless. "Yuki...you surprised me that you would come to such a dangerous place...but I was even more surprised by you Angel. I didn't think that you would want to be in a place like this." There wasn't any smile or even smirk on his lips as he stared directly at me. Only a small frown and a somewhat hurt expression.

"Well, I couldn't leave her all alone here, right?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone gesturing towards Yuki who blushed. Kaname's frown deepened as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Of course, for who else would you be here? Only for Yuki..." He hissed. We stared at each other or rather glared and for the first time I didn't know why we were once again at each other's necks. Finally, Kaname broke our staring and turned around, going to sit on his couch.

"Come over here Yuki, Kiryu...Angel." The three of us nodded as we moved to where he was sitting in a somewhat private part of the whole area. He was sitting casually on the couch like he owned the place making me roll my eyes at him.

"Yuki, sit next to me. Would you?" It was more of an order than a question. Yuki gasped a little at that as she stared at him like a lost puppy before she turned to look at me. I nodded at her and gave her a small smile as she hesitantly sat beside him leaving some space between them but Kaname wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, making her blush again.

"Next to me is the safest place." He said a bit louder than nessecary as his flickered at me for a moment and narrowed again as he saw me going to stand next to Zero. I leaned against the rail behind me and I felt Zero's arm wrap around my waist in a protective manner as he glared at the pureblood infront of us. Kaname moved his hatefull gaze towards the hunter before he focused back on Yuki. I leaned my head against Zero's shoulder listening to Yuki and Kaname's talk about Level Es. Kaname explained the how they first appeared and therefore why the nobles and purebloods had the 'duty' to oversee them while he grabbed her hand and unwrapped the thin bandage.

"It is the duty of the Vampire Hunter to hunt vampires." Zero said from beside me, giving Kaname a hard look. Kaname stared at him for a moment before he spoke with a mocking tone on his voice.

"Then why didn't you kill the level E first?" I growled at the back of my neck but before I could make a move towards the pureblood Zero's hold tighened, keeping me in place. I simply staied there glaring as the pureblood brought Yuki's arm close to his lips and started healing her small injury that laied there. "Did you perhaps sympathize with him Kiryu?"

Everything happened quick. Before I could even blink Zero had let go of me and was standing infront of Kaname with his gun pointing towards the pureblood's head while the vampire that always tailed Kaname, Seiren, had place her hand under Zero's chin, ready to attack at any moment. I quickly rushed to Zero's side trying to lower his arm but he didn't seem to pay attention to me.

"Zero, please let go!" I said loud enough, in order to calm him down but his hold only tightened at the sound of my voice. "Zero!"

"Seiren...it's okay. I'm the one who said something I shouldn't have." Seiren bowed her head and lowered her hand and Zero did the same with his Bloody Rose. I let out a sigh of relief but that didn't stop me from glaring back at the pureblood.

"Then keep your mouth shut." I hissed at him. Yuki called my name in fright while I saw a flash of anger pass through the eyes of Kaname and Seiren and yet I ignored all of them as I turned my back towards them.

"Pointing a gun at Lord Kaname...tearing you apart from limp to limp is too good for a punishment. I won't do that as long as we are in the Academy. I don't want to shatter Headmaster's Cross' ideals of peace. But do not forget...We vampires are here at this Academy solely due to the presence of the pureblood, Lord Kaname." Aido hissed at Zero but the hunter beside me ignored him as he turned his back at him and moved back to the railing, with me following him.

"You're a pureblood...Kaname-sempai?" Yuki asked.

"You're expression tells me that it's the first time you've heard this. Didn't Angel tell you this? How strange..." He said as he turned to look at me with a mocking smirk on his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him more before I looked away, crossing my hands infront of my chest. Of course I wouldn't tell her. She was already losing her hopes by the fact that he is a vampire and she a mere human and I didn't want her to get fully depressed about it.

He turned back to Yuki again. "Are you afraid?"

"I've always been a bit afraid of you...even now, although just a little bit." She muttered. A loud clap could be heard and as I turned to look at the rest of the vampires searching for the one who was drawing our attention to him I smiled as I saw the big grin on Takuma's face.

"Hello! please don't forget, everyone! It's my birthday today! Celebrate me, please! Angel, Yuki and Zero are my special guests." I chuckled as he winked at me and returned to the vampires he was previously talking.

"Angel...come sit here with us." I froze at my spot as I turned to look at the pureblood who was gesturing to the empty space on his other side. I gulped loudly as I turned to look at Zero, who avoided my stare but I could see his features harden again.

"No thank you." I said quickly and moved closer to Zero if that was possible. But as I felt his hand drop from my waist were he had placed again as soon as we came to stand here I lost all my confidence.

"Angel...please?" Oh, not Yuki too! I tried to give a stern look at Yuki trying to make her understand that there was no way I would go to sit next to _him _but the small innocent look she was giving me finally broke me. I looked back at Zero who was still avoiding eye contact with me and this time had even distanced himself from me as he continued glaring the floor. I groaned at the acts of both of them as I made my way towards the couch. Kaname patted the small space next to him but I took a quick glance at Yuki's side. Seeing that there wasn't any space there I frowned as I sat down next to Kaname, trying to put some distance between us but there wasn't any room left for it. I heard the vampire beside me chuckle as he stared at me amused and I rolled my eyes at him as I crossed my legs and arms infront of me, completely ignoring him. A couple of minutes passed as we staid right there in silence. Yuki was lost once again to her own world as she observed all the vampires and for a moment I was doing the same until I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I tensed at the feeling of having him touching me that way but didn't say anything as to not cause any further trouble.

"How's the injury on your neck? Does it hurt?" He asked kindly but I could sense a hint of playfulness on his tone.

"It's fine, thank you." I said simply before looking away again, whishing that he would just leave me alone. Of course, that was something impossible.

"And how about your relationship with the hunter? Have you become to careless as to give him your blood yet or not?" He mocked. I turned my gaze towards him and didn't bother to glare at him or snap, knowing too well that he was trying to get on my nerves as always.

"Maybe."

Kaname's smirk vanished as his grip on my waist tightened, making me hiss in pain. I tried to move his hand away but as soon as I stared into his brown orbs I gave up. He leaned his face close to mine until his lips were a few inches away from my ear, his warm breath sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. From the corner of my eye I could see Zero hurt look as he stared the two of us but as soon as he realised that I've caught him staring he looked away.

"Don't play with me, Angel. You know that I can tear him apart without even trying. And if I ever see him so close to you like that time on the corridor I'll make sure he won't be so lucky as to stay in the Day Class with a simple charm for yours and Yuki's protection."

"Leave him out of this." I hissed at him.

"But it's all because of him isn't it? The reason that you grew to despise me without a reason is because of that Level E." He hissed back. I stared at him speechless, not able to find anything to snap at him. Kaname only smirked at my luck of response and I could feel myself blush a bit at the way he was looking at me. He finally relaxed his hold on my waist allowing me to breath like a normal person. I cursed under my breath knowing that I was going to have a painfull bruise because of him. Kaname chuckled again at my acts and leaned against the couch while pulling me even closer to him so that I was now leaning against him. Suddenly, Zero run off leaving me and Yuki gazing at his retreating form in shock. Yuki quickly stood up and made to follow him and as I was about to do the same a hand grasped mine turning me around to face its owner.

"Were do you think you're going?" Kaname growled. I riped my hand from his grip before I pushed him away from me.

"What the hell is your problem? You have Yuki, so what do you want from me?!" I shouted at him making all the vampires stare at us quietly. "Just leave me alone!" I turned my back at him and run off, grabbing Yuki on my way who had stopped and was staring at me shocked at what I had just done. But I didn't care right now. All I knew was that Zero was thirsty again and he needed help.

* * *

_"Is it okay to leave them?" Kain asked the pureblood._

_"Yuki will eventually come to me..." Kaname muttered, still a bit lost at what the other girl had said to him._

_"And what about the other Cross girl..." The noble vampire cut his fraze in the middle noticing the grim look on the purebloods face._

_"She's a personal matter..."_

* * *

When I reached a place far enough from where the vampires were I stopped to take a breath.

"Yuki, please head to our room! I'll go find Zero."

"No, I'll come with-"

"No, Yuki! You might get hurt! Just go." I pleaded her and she gave a sigh as she nodded and went back to the dorms of the Day Class. I breathed out in relief_. At least she is safe, _was all I could think as I searched for the silver-haired. Soon enough, I found him next to the swimming pool, breathing heavily while he had the blood tamplets scattered infront of him. My heartbeats quickened at the realization; Zero couldn't take the blood tamplets. That's why he couldn't control his thirst last time.

"Zero!" In a few seconds I was leaning beside him taking his face in my hands. Crimson eyes clouded with umbearable thirst stared deep into my green ones."Zero, please! get a hold of yourself!" I exclaimed seeing that he was slowly leaning towards me. His hands grabbed painfully my shoulders bringing me close to him while his breaths quickened as he took inside him my scent. I tried to raise my hand where the bracelet was but Zero was keeping them still on my sides that made it impossible to move.

"It's no use...I've tried so many times to drink it... " He said among pained gasps.

"Zero let go!" I panicked but he didn't seem to have listened to me as I felt his tongue run down at the side of my neck. I blushed at that but I quickly shrugged it off as I kicked hard against the ground, causing the both of us to fall in the pool. As soon as we surfaced, I took notice that Zero had calmed down and his eyes were their normal lavender again. I smiled and made to move towards him but I froze at my spot when I saw the tip of a gun above my shoulder pointing towards Zero. Before I could say anything there was the loud sound of shooting. Blood fell on the water and to my horror I saw a deep wound on Zero's shoulder that was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Little did I imagine that I would kill my student with that gun. Die resenting me, vampire!" I turned around and my eyes widened as I saw our new teacher glaring down at Zero with a shot gun. But what had confused me to no end was what Zero said next.

"Master..."

What the hell was going on?

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Night 6**

**Back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything except my OC!  
**

Zero let out a hiss of pain as he clenched harder his injured arm. I moved closer to him trying to examinate his injury but he was covering it from my sight. Blood was running from his wound and it didn't seem to stop, making me stare at my friend in shock, not knowing what to do. How deep was his wound? I didn't know. All I knew was that he was tighening his grip on his shoulder more and more as the minutes went by, a pained expression washing his face. I turned to glare at the man who had hurt Zero but he didn't return the stare while his eyes where focused on my friend with an emotionless look.

"Even if it's just a graze, the pain is excruciating, isn't it?" The older man asked, making me glare at him harder before I focused on Zero. "That's because the bullet has an anti-vampire spell embedded in it."

Zero clenched his teeth at that but didn't move from his place. I felt anger boil inside me at the fact that he stood so helpless infront of the other man. He had just injured him with an anti-vampire weapon and he didn't even do anything to defend himself. But as much as I was annoyed by that, I couldn't help but feel a hint of fear at his unwillingness.

"Zero, even if you are hungry for blood, do you still have enough reason to resign to your fate?" Yagari continued as he raised his gun again.

Zero once again stood there with a grim look on his face like nothing mattered to him anymore but I couldn't let this happen. I pulled him in a tight hug while covering his body with mine so that the gun was now pointed at me. Yagari only smirked at my acts before lowering his gun but I could sense he was annoyed with me stepping on his way. Beside me, I felt Zero place his head on my shoulder and relax a little as he released a deep breath. I tighened my hold around him as I narrowed my eyes at the other man.

"Yagari-sensei, I don't know what you are to Zero and I don't care actually! So, don't even think about deciding about Zero's life so easily. I won't let him die!" I hissed at him. The man raised his eyebrows in a mocking way.

"You believe that he hasn't degenerated to Level E, yet?"

"Of course not!" I snapped at him. "Zero is stronger than that! He can fight-"

"Angel..." I was cut off by Zero's unusual calm tone. He pushed me away a little so that I wasn't shielding him any more. I stared at him with widened eyes at what he was doing but he only stared at me with a sad expression."It's okay..."

"No it's not!" I shouted panicked as I saw him giving up so easily.

What he was thinking? I felt my heart beating fast against my chest while my vision blurred with tears that were ready to fall but I held them as best as I could. Zero placed his hand on my cheek, carressing it with his thumb as he continued to stare at me with the same expression. I held back a sob as stared back at him, putting an emotionless mask on my face but hearing the soft click of the gun signaling that it was ready to fire, I felt a tear run down the same cheek he was caressing. But as both of us waited for the gunshot, it never came. Instead, our adoptive father came screaming at Yagari and stopped him, with a gasping Yuki running behind him.

"That's as far as you go! I came because I was worried and look! That's why I don't like vampire hunters!" Kaien continued his mumbling about Yagari being cruel and how he hated all the vampire hunters because of their cruelty but I didn't pay him much attention as I focused on the hunter infront of me. He was looking away from me, totally aware of my eyes on him but he seemed to find the bloody water more interesting than me. Normally, i would slap him at the back of his head and roll my eyes but right now it was different. Before I could control myself, I threw my arms around him, burring my head at the crook of his neck not really caring that we had an audience. Zero froze at my sudden acts and staid there, not even considering to return the embrance. Not that I was expecting him to do it but anyway. Someone cleared their throat and I hesitantly pulled away.

"You poor thing. Staying in the cold water for so long. Here, let me help you." Kaien offered his hand at me but along with Zero, I jumped out of the pool ignoring the chairman who sweatdropped and starting moping next to me. Yuki ran towards me and pulled me in a tight hug, ignoring the fact that I was soaking wet, and for the first time I was glad that she hadn't listened to me when I told her to go back to the dorms. I hugged her back, enjoying the warmth that was coming off of her, realising that I was totally freezing.

"My dear Angel! You're so cold! Here, take this!" The chairman removed his coat and wrapped it around me providing me with his warmth. I clenched the coat tighter when I saw Yagari staring at me with the same smirk he gave me earlier.

"Who are you?" I asked, managing to speak in a steady and strong voice despite the cold.

"I was Zero's master when he was a Vampire Hunter. Isn't that so, Zero?"

"Yes." Zero muttered, still avoiding looking at any of us. Yagari's eyes flickered on me for a moment before he focused on Yuki.

"You're the daughter of that foul headmaster, alright. And you" he said as his eyes moved and stayed upon my form. "stop glaring at me like that. Your mother used to look at me that way at every chance she've gotten." I felt my heart froze at that. He knew my mother? It wasn't every day that someone would mention her but by the way he said that it seemed that he knew her well. The hunter's smirk widened at my confused look.

"You shouldn't be surprise. You mother was well-known to the hunter acossiation, one of the best hunters along with your father. And not hard in the eye either, wasn't she Cross?" This time he turned his smirk towards Kaien who surprisingly fixed the hunter with a hard look. I raised an eyebrow at both of them, feeling a bit odd by the fact that someone was talking about my dead mother like that. It was...well, weird.

"And to think that her daughter was almost been bitten by a Level E and considers a hunter her enemy...how ironic."

"I think that's enough." I blinked at how harsh the chairman spoke. It wasn't like him talking to someone like that, even when he was angry. "I'll take over here. Yuki, take Angel and go back to the dorms." Yuki only nodded as she took my hand but I didn't move from my spot. Instead, I shook my head and looked at Zero.

"No, I'm staying with Zero." I said but the said boy turned his back on me.

"Go to the dorms, Angel. I'll be alright." My eyes lingered on his broken form for a while before I gave a small nod. I turned to look at the other two men and frowned as the black-haired hunter raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to leave. I then moved my stare to the chairman but he avoided any contact with me.

"Come on, Angel or else you'll catch a cold out here." Yuki said, pulling me along with her as she walked towards the dorms.

* * *

Later that knight, after taking a hot bath I put on some jeans and a warm sweater that had my shoulders and neck uncovered and ignoring Yuki's protests, I headed towards the chairman's office. I wanted to make sure that Yagari wouldn't hurt Zero again but that wasn't the only reason I was going there tonight. Only a foul wouldn't notice that the chairman was hiding something from me about my mother. Every time Yagari mentioned her, he would act strangely, not to mention that these past few days he would avoid any eye contact with me as much as possible. And even if our stares happened to meet, he would always look at me with a look full of guilt since the day Zero bit me.

I stood outside the wooden door, glaring at it like it was the cause for all my problems. I could hear voices coming from inside and I recognised them as the chairman and the irritating guy, Yagari. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him and the fact that I would had to put up with that annoying smirk of his. But then again, he may say something about my parents again so at least there was a good side at seeing him again. But when I finally made up my mind to knock on the door, I could hear Yagari's voice clear and I knew that he had that familiar smirk on his lips.

"She's the spitting image of her. Even the way she acts is like having Yamato around once again. But I'm sure you've already noticed, haven't you?" I narrowed my eyebrows in question as I lowered my hand and let it drop on my side. What did the man mean about chairman having already noticed that I looked excactly like my mother? That man was saying weird things and the silence that followed Yagari's comment was not helping at all.

"Don't tell me you're planning to make your move on the girl, Kaien!" What? My eyes widened at that.

"What?! She's a child and my adoptive daughter! How could you say such thing?" At the chairman's panicked voice I let out a sigh of relief but I was still didn't get what was going on. At least I made sure I wouldn't have to deal with a pervert. "Besides, Yamato would never forgive me if I did such thing." The saddened tone on the chairman's voice steered my interest more as he mentioned my mother again.

"Well, that's a relief." For the first time, I could honestly say that I agreed with the infuriating man. "Besides, just because you couldn't have the mother doesn't mean that you have chances with her daughter." My jaw dropped as he continued. Kaien, that kind and yet most childish person I've ever met, was in love with my mother...ok, now I was sure I've seen everything. But still, I couldn't believe it. I was keep repeating Yagari's words in my head over and over again but every time it seemed more difficult to believe it.

"And not to mention the fact that Zero would have your head in a plate if you were about to do anything to her." Yagari continued after the chairman remained silent for the second time. This time I felt my cheeks burn a little at what he said next. "It seems that those women tend to attract hunters to them along with trouble. Like mother like daughter they say."

"Speaking of Zero, you'll leave him alone. He's having enough to deal on his own. Having you around only makes things worse for him." The chairman stated and I could not help but notice that he had quickly switched their conversation, avoiding to reply at what Yagari said.

"Well, for now he will be in his room, away from anyone that he could hurt." I let another sigh of relief to escape my lips before I turned away and started walking back to my room. At least Zero would be safe for now. I wouldn't go to his room, knowing too well that he wanted to be alone. Tomorrow we had classes so I was going to spend the next day with him. But for now, I had to get some sleep and think again about what the two hunters had talked about.

* * *

I slowly opened the door of our room and stepped inside quietly before closing it behind me carefull as to not make any noise. I walked towards my bed but something caught my eye on one of the beds beside mine. Yuki was sitting on her bed hugging her knees close to her chest while staring at her small bracelet sadly.

"Yuki, it's late. You should be asleep by now." I sighed as I moved to sit on the side of her mattress next to her. She moved her eyes towards me and I saw tears ready to fall from them. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as I stared at her questionly.

"What's wrong?" I asked almost in a whisper as to not wake Yori.

"Zero can't take the blood tablets. That's why he attacked you again. But if he can't take them then he will fall into Level E sooner or later and-" She didn't continue as she tightened her hold around her body and placed her chin on her knees. My hand dropped from her shoulder as I thought Zero. Even thought I tried to deny it, Yuki was right. I was having false hopes believing that he could fight it on his own. Sooner or later he would need blood again and then he would be driven mad by his thirst. I knew now the reason why he didn't promise me to do his best so that he wouldn't fall into Level E.

"Yuki, Angel..." I jumped a little as I turned to look at our friend that was now fully awake and giving as a curious look.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you up?" Yuki forced a small smile on her lips and I mimicked her actions but Yori could see through us. She stood up from her bed and came to sit beside us.

"Is it something I can help you with? This thing that's been troubling both of you lately..." She looked between the both of us. My smile fell as I remebered Zero earlier at the pool when he seemed so willing to let the other man decide his fate. I clenched my hands into fists as I felt the familiar stinging in my eyes but I held back once more. On the other hand, Yuki didn't seem she could do the same. Her body started trembling as she burried her head on her arms, soft sobs escaping her lips. Seeing her at this state I moved closer to her and took her in my arms with one hand drawing circles on her back while placing the other on her head, running my fingers through her hair. Yori placed a comforting hand on Yuki's back. She didn't ask anything about what was happening, for which I was grateful. We staid like this almost all night trying to soothe Yuki until eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Next day, Zero didn't show up. Me and Yuki had checked around the school grounds trying to find him during breaks. I even went to the stables, where he spent almost all his time with that _thing _but he wasn't there either. Eventually we gave up, thinking that he was probably still in his room. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually were there since Yagari must probably had ordered him to stay there all day. Something that made me want to hit Zero hard for once again obeying to that git. Classes were soon over and me and Yuki baded good bye to Yori and headed towards the Moon Dorms. Another thing I wasn't eager to do any time soon. After the way I talked to Kaname last night I wasn't so keen on seeing him again. I was a bit surprised that he didn't say anything to the haedmaster but I didn't get my hopes up so soon. The damn pureblood knew when to cause me trouble.

"Aido-sempai!"

"Ichijo-sempai!"

"Kaname-sempai!"

"Seriously?" I snapped at the girl infront of me that dared to yell that name. She shrunk back a bit along with the other girls I was trying to held back, all of them sweatdropping under my glare. "Of all people you had to call out for him? Just give me a break, will you?" I added as I rolled my eyes at them and I crossed my hands infront of me.

"Why, Angel...one would think that you hate my guts." I wore a humorless smile on my lips trying my best not to draw out the small pistol that Zero gave me last night. Instead, I turned around to face him with the most facest smile I could master.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kaname didn't answer as the small frown on his lips deepened. He gave me one last long stare before he continued his way towards the main building along with the rest of the Night Class. I narrowed my eyes at his back but soon I caught of Ichijo's green eyes. I quickly sent him a small smile which oddly enough he didn't return. Mine dropped as soon as he sent me a disaproving stare before following his classmates. I moved my eyes to the ground slightly confused at what happened. For some strange reason I felt ashamed about the way Takuma looked at me and I couldn't help but wonder what made him act that way.

* * *

I sat on the stairs inside the main building, near the classroom that the Night Class was now waiting for Yagari to teach them. How ironic it was, a vampire hunter teaching noble vampires instead of killing them. But I somehow had a wild satisfaction that Yagari was forced into something like this. Yuki had left me here waiting for her as she went to check on Zero's room to see if he was alright. Normally I would be the one going there but I was still mad with him about yesterday events. Soon enough, I heard someone running towards me and I turned around finding Yuki coming my way. I smiled at her hoping that she had good news but by the look on her face I knew that something was wrong. She stopped infront of me trying to catch her breath. I grabbed her arm and guided her towards the steps, making her sit down.

"What is it? Has something happened to Zero?" I said as calmly as I could, trying to cover the anxiety I was feeling.

"H-he is not in his room!" She squeaked as she stood up and looked at me with widened eyes. I felt lost as soon as I heard those words coming from her lips. He couldn't have left. I heard Yagari saying that he had him in his room but if he wasn't there then where? I shook my head and placed my hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"It's okay. We'll find him. Don't worry." I said slowly and at the soothing words she seemed to relaxed a bit as she nodded her head. Yuki sat down on the steps again leaning her haed on the rail and closed her eyes for a bit. I released a deep breath as I saw her like this, feeling guilty for letting her worry so much. I took a step closer to her but Yagari appeared from the corner walking towards us, probably going to class. He passed by us with nothing but a single smirk at me but I hurried and grabbed his arm, stopping him on his tracks. He turned around and this time he glared at me before moving his stare to Yuki, who was now standing beside me with a lost look on her face.

"Where is Zero?" I growled at him.

"I've put him in isolation. He is at the point where he could bare his fangs at any moment. This is so he doesn't claim any victims before I can deal with him." My eyes widened at that and my grip tightened around his hand. What did he mean by saying 'deal with him'?

"But Zero is okay, right?" Yuki asked a bit louder causing the hunter to narrow his eye more. He snapped his hand away from me before he started walking towards the classroom.

"I've got more important matters to attend to. You just keep doing your jobs." He said before he closed the door behind him, ignoring Yuki's calls. I stood there, with loss at words as I felt anger building inside me. He, along with the chairman, were keeping Zero somewhere like he was some kind of animal. How could they be so cruel? And how could Zero let them do this to him?

"Angel, let's go." Yuki murmured as she tugged my hand. I shook my head at her, my eyes never leaving the wooden door.

"I'm staying. He knows where Zero is. And I'm not leaving until I find out too." I hissed. I turned to look at my sister and my expression softened as I spoke again. "You should go and patrol the school for an hour and then get some rest. I'll do the rest on my own." Yuki stared at me for a minute before she nodded. She gave me a small hug and smilled a bit as she turned around to leave but she froze at her spot while I glared at the person that caused her to stop. Kaname was walking towards his class and as he passed by Yuki he gave her a small smile. But when he reached me he didn't even turn to look at me but his eyes narrowed a bit. As he reached the door he stood still staring at the doorknob, the glare never leaving his face.

"I haven't seen your precious Kiryu all day...perhaps you should reconsider of his transfering to the Night Class, Angel." He didn't wait for my reply as he opened the door and walked in. I moved my hands around my torso as I thought about that. Maybe he was right. Keeping Zero in the Day Class was pure torture for him, not to mention dangerous for the other students. But I knew that Zero wouldn't hurt them, even if he didn't take the tablets. Still, Kaname had once again filled me with doubts...

* * *

I waited outside the classroom for an hour until the door opened and Yagari stepped outside, carrying a book pierced with a knife. I raised an eyebrow at that but shook my head, remebering why I was still here. Yagari gave me a bored look as he saw me, leaning on the closed window with my arms and legs crossed infront of me while having a small smirk on my face.

"You never give up don't you? Just like you mother." He muttered while rubbing the back of his head. My smirk widdened at what he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I pushed against the cold glass and I walked closer to him until I was a step away. I titled my head a bit in order to stare at him dead in the eye since I was reaching to his shoulder. "Where is he?" I asked again with a determined tone on my voice.

"You cannot do anything to help him." He said looking down at me with a blank look but I could sworn his eyes held a hint of saddness in them.

"That's for me to decide it." I insisted with a cool tone. Yagari sighed as he started walking away. I parted my lips to shout something to him but he beat me to it.

"He's in the headmaster's guest room." I didn't wait for him to say anything else as I run off towards the chairman's small house he had in the school grounds, ignoring the puzzled look on the pureblood's face as I passed by him while he was exiting his class.

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Sorry for being away for so long! Anyway, here's another chapter! Enjoy :)**

Soon enough, I was standing outside Zero's room in the chairman's house. I raised my hand to knock on the wooden door but hesitated before letting it fall on my side. Kaname's words were still fresh in my mind, making me feel disgusted with myself for having second thoughts about my decision on helping Zero. I was telling to myself the whole way until I got here that _I _was the one that was right. Zero needed my help and support to accept the fact that he was a vampire now. I was right about everything I was doing and I wasn't going to let Zero leave a miserable life in the Night Class, under the watchful eye of the pureblood.

I took a deep breath as I raised my hand again and gave three loud knocks on the door, waiting for him to open it. After a couple of minutes, the door cracked open and from a small line I could see Zero's shocked face as he stared at me with widened eyes. I, in return, gave him a disapproving look before I forcefully pushed the door to open a bit more so that I could have a clear sight of him. Zero didn't make any move to stop me as he just stayed there, still astonished, probably by my presence.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him as I stepped closer to him.

"The point is what are _you_ doing here? You're in here under that man's orders, aren't you? The door hasn't even have a lock and yet you haven't left the room the entire day!" I exclaimed, feeling my temper getting the best of me. Zero looked away from my burning gaze causing me to growl in anger.

"Just go back to the dorms, Angel." He muttered as he moved to close the door but I stopped him by placing my hand against it.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Why do you obey that man?" I stared at him for a moment but he was avoiding my eyes while he seemed deep in thought. I opened the door completely as I walked inside the room, before closing it behind me. Zero stayed still, glaring the ground in front of him not saying anything. I gave a sigh as I felt myself melting under that grim look of his but I kept my posture as I waited for him to speak. Seeing that he was tensed and he wasn't going to give up, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his bed before forcing him to sit down, earning a surprised gasp from the hunter. I sat beside him and put my fingers under his chin, tilting his head to have him look at me.

"You used to talk to me but now all you're doing is keeping things from me. Am I that untrustworthy?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Zero looked deep into my eyes for a moment before grabbing my hand and lowering it, but not releasing his grip as he run his thump on the upper side of my hand.

"The Kiryu family has been Vampire Hunters for generations. My parents were hunters too. There was a period when my parents were away a lot and he was our guardian and teacher. He looked after me and my little brother. It was during that night that I saw what they call a Level E vampire...The head nurse of our grade school was very kind and pretty. But in reality, she was a vampire who was once human. One day, she transformed into a raging vampire before our very eyes. Sensei was ready to kill her but I stopped him, not believing that she had changed into a beast. As she tried to attack me, sensei stepped in the middle to protect me, causing him to lose his eye before he shot her. It was then, as she continue to bare her fangs, despite her throat being crushed, until the moment she died...that for the first time I felt real fear towards the vampires. My master risked his own life to teach me those things. So, if he says he must kill me...then I..." He paused as he looked down at our united hands. All I could do was staring him in slight shock but most of all pity because of his story but still I wasn't ready to fully believe him yet. I placed my free hand on his cheek, caressing it with my thump as his eyes moved back to mine only to find me giving him a hard look.

"I understand that you own him very much for what he did that day." I started with a calm tone, only to become louder as I continued. "But I know you're not only giving up for Yagari. It's because _you_ want it to end that way, isn't it?" I hissed at him. Zero's eyes narrowed at me as he moved away from my touch, like it burned him, and stood up from the bed with his back facing me. But that didn't stop my ranting. "You know I'm right! You entrusted me with that small gun so quit running away like that!" I shouted causing him to flinch. We stayed like this for a few minutes, non of us daring to break the heavy silence that has fallen. I watched as Zero's hands were curled into fists before relaxing and then going back into fists. I had pissed him off and I knew it but it was time for him to realise that he wasn't the only one that was having a hard time. I turned to look outside the window to the dark school grounds. I saw Yuki, looking around before she disappeared from my sight, probably going to check another part of the grounds. There was a feeling of heaviness in my chest as I thought about my sister and how worried she was about Zero. The hunter was making her anxious and restless with each day that passed and yet he didn't care. But I wasn't going to give up on him yet. He may ignore how much I care for him but I couldn't let him do the same to Yuki with his unwillingness to fight. I took a deep breath before I focused on him again.

"You can't take the tablets, right?" I asked in a soft tone. The hunter titled his head a little so that he could look at me from the corner of his eye and I could sense his curiosity. I took a few steps until I was right behind him before grabbing his hand in a soft grip. Zero turned fully to face me with a questioned look on his face. I ignored him as I dragged him towards the bathroom and pulled him inside before closing the door behind him.

"No one will notice us in here..." I whispered.

"Angel, what are-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as I pushed him against the wall with my body pressed against his. I felt a faint heat on my cheeks at my acts but I chose to ignore it as I clenched the front of his shirt. Zero looked at me with widened eyes while his cheeks were covered with a faint blush too as he slowly put his hands on my waist.

"Continue from where you left off yesterday night..." Zero gasped at my words and tried to push me away but I stopped him, taking his face in my hands and bringing him closer to me. "I know it's forbidden..but I don't care! If it's for you, I'm willing to do it..." I stepped away from him a bit as I started unbuttoning my school jacket and let it fall on the cold floor. I undone the first two buttons of my white shirt, admiring the fact that my hands were steady the whole time, to reveal more of my neck and shoulder so that the cloth wouldn't be stained by my blood. Zero was standing against the wall, while his slightly widened eyes were traveling up and down my form, causing his blush to deepen, until they finally rested on my exposed neck.

"This is the only thing I can do for you..." I stepped closer to him and put my hands on his arms as I pulled him down on the floor with me in a sitting position. I moved my hair on one side exposing him my bare neck and shoulder and moved closer, my body touching his. Zero's breathing became quick and short as he started leaning but at the last-minute he pushed me away again.

"Stop...please, I'd never forgive myself If I've done this to you..."

"I don't care! It will ease the pain, even for now!" I said quickly as I clenched the front of his shirt again. "Please...I know what I'm doing...If I've had to choose about who would drink my blood, then it would be you." I whispered the last part and all I could feel was relief as his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I placed my hands on his arms as I felt his hot tongue running up and down the side of my neck until he placed a small kiss, before he sunk his fangs on my neck. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment trying to push the pain away while trying to focus on the sound of my blood running down his neck. I moved one hand to his head and started running my fingers through his silver hair the way I always did it as I closed my eyes. I knew we shouldn't be doing this, that we were committing a forbidden act but I didn't care. If it was the only way for me to help him the I would do it.

_**Even If he asked for your blood? Would you give it to him?**_

My heart skipped a bit as I remembered Kaname's words a few nights ago. He knew that I was going to do it sooner or later and yet he still tried to feel me with doubts it. But the most weird part was that I was feeling guilty for some reason as I recalled his words in my head. Even though, I was pushing him away and insult him at any chance I got, I still cared about what he would think when he'd find out...A gasp of surprise escaped my lips as Zero's grip tightened around me, crushing me against him. Eventually, he removed his fangs from my neck and pulled away, avoiding my stare.

"It is really shameful...Even though I hate vampires, even though I don't want to hurt anyone...I can't stop this craving for blood." I stayed quiet as he spoke with such sadness in his voice and all I could do was place a hand on his cheek, making him look at me with a grim look.

"Just give up on me already! You know already, don't you? This is no different from the tablet! This will just tie me over until I acquire a taste of your blood."

"Then I will always be here for you when that happen! I promised that I'll stop you and if my blood is the only thing that can tame the vampire inside you then so be it! I'm not going to give up on you, Zero! Even if you hate me!" I said as I glared at him, feeling my body tremble with agony. Zero looked back into my eyes and spoke again.

"I could never hate you." He muttered. I felt my body relax at that as my features softened at what he said. A feeling of relief was washing me over me. For a moment it seemed that he wanted to say something more but only he gave a deep sigh as he run his hand through his head.

"How are you?" I was taken aback at the sudden question but I managed to give him a small smile as I stood up and headed to the sink. I looked through the mirror and saw a small river of blood running down the side of my neck were the two fresh wounds were resting.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I said as I started washing off the remains of my blood and placed a small bandage before I buttoned my shirt and put back my jacket. I turned to look towards where Zero was sitting, staring down on the floor with a guilty look on his face causing me to sigh once more. I walked towards him and kneeled in front of him as I raised his face with my fingers under his chin.

"Nothing has changed for me. I still care for you like I used to. So please, come back to school tomorrow."

Zero laid there emotionless, staring at me with a blank look until he grabbed my hand and pulled me on his lap while his hands wrapped around my form. I felt him bury his head at the crook of my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I placed a small kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

It was rather late when I left Zero and left for the dorms. Yuki must've been already there, probably waiting for me fully awake after patrolling the grounds. I took a deep breath knowing too well that if she saw the small bandage on my neck she would realise what happened and freak out. But if it was the only thing that could ease Zero's thirst then i was willing to do it as many times it was necessary. I took a look around me to the empty grounds. Probably the fangirls had realised that they wouldn't get their chance with the Night Class today either so they must've given up already. I only hoped that they didn't gave Yuki a hard time. I looked again at the front and froze in my spot when I saw Kaname walking towards me. He stopped a few steps away from me and frowned slightly down at me, making me look away.

"Where were you, Angel?" He said lowly but I could sense the command under his tone.

"Why are you not in class?" I snapped at him quickly, praying that he would drop it.

"Classes are already over and I have some things to discuss with the chairman."

"I hope that it has nothing to do with Zero again." I hissed but to my surprise he didn't glare at me. Instead his features turned into an emotionless mask as he took some steps and closed the small gap between us.

"It depends." He said casually. I studied his moves closely, ready to act at any moment but my guard quickly fell when he took a lock of my hair between his fingers. My heart started beating faster when his fingers traced upon the wet ends but I managed to stay calm and gave him an indifferent look. Kaname studied the locks carefully with the blank look never leaving his face. "The ends are wet. Did you wash something off?" I gulped loudly and only shook my head not trusting myself to speak at a moment like this. But as I felt his hand moving my hair to one side, exposing the side of my neck with the bandage that was covering Zero's bites, I felt my knees going weak as they trembled a little. I dared to raise my eyes again to look into his and I quickly regretted it as I saw the hurt yet angry look on his face. I took a deep breath and made to push him away but he pulled me into a warm embrace as his arms wrapped around me.

"Why have you stopped trusting me? And you're being so careless too...I just hope that the one you're trying to protect, doesn't end up hurting you." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine and I found my body unable to move once again. "You're doing so much for him and yet, is he able to realise that?" I felt my heart skip a beat and without realising it, I buried my head on his chest taking a deep breath. After a long moment he pulled away and muttered a small 'good night' to me before he continued his way to the chairman's house. Soon I started walking again with a quicker pace wanting to get into my room as soon as possible. I didn't regret that I was keeping him in the Day Class, despite Kaname's objections, and mostly I didn't regret that I gave him my blood and was willing to do it again if I needed to. And yet what was that feeling I had right now?

* * *

I was sitting in my seat beside Yuki and Yori waiting for Yagari to start the class. But he was nowhere to be found. I tapped my pen in frustration on my desk trying to distract my mind from the fact the Zero was not here either. I've asked him yesterday to come to class and yet he didn't show up again. I was only hoping that he was alright.

"Angel, what's the matter?" I was snapped out of my thoughts at Yori's soft voice. I turned to look at her and found both her and Yuki looking at me. Yori had a questioning look on her face while Yuki was sending me a comforting smile trying to make me feel better but with no lack. I shook my head at our friend and forced a small smile before looking back at the door with hopes that at any minute the silver hair would show up. Or either that infuriating man. Seriously, where was that guy anyway? Not that I cared but If I knew that he wasn't coming then I would be still in my bed now. Or I would have gone to see Zero- And then it clicked.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I stood up, slamming my hands on my desk. The whole class turned to look at me like I was crazy but I ignored them as I took Yuki by the hand and run off of the classroom, heading to Zero's room.

"Angel, where are we going?" Yuki said panicked as she tried to copy with my quick pace. I ignored her as I begun running faster when I spotted the chairman's house, causing Yuki to gasp in surprise. "What happ-"

"Zero hasn't come to class and neither Yagari! How could I be so stupid to let him alone?" I exclaimed, finally letting my anxiety take the best of me. Yuki's eyes widened as she realised what was going on and together we entered the small house and run down the corridor towards the guest room that Zero was now probably with Yagari. I only hoped that we weren't so late...

We stopped outside the room and Yuki didn't wait any second as she slammed the door open before she gasped in surprise. My eyes widened too at the sight in front of us and even though I was yelling inside my mind for my body to move, I stood there frozen. Yagari was standing in front of Zero with the Bloody Rose in hands, pointed towards the younger hunter, who was sitting on the ground with a tired look on his face. Both of them didn't seem to notice us and as Yagari was ready to pull the trigger I felt every amount of blood leave my face.

"Don't!" I screamed but before I could make one step inside the room, two gunshots were heard making me close my eyes tightly. I slowly opened them again to see that Zero had turned the tip of his gun away from him while Yagari was frowning deeply as his eyes were focused on me. He turned back to Zero again before he spoke.

"So, you've decided not to wait for me to kill you?" He released the gun from his hold and Zero placed it beside him on the floor. "Geez...don't you remember? That you'd 'never let me regret losing my right eye' to save your life. That day you pledged an oath to me. Looking at you just now, I really thought of killing you. I don't recall saving such a spoiled kid who wants to take the easy way out. Struggle until you can't struggle anymore. You just chose a life stained with blood..." Yagari turned to glare at me "with a little help of course." I glared back at him as I leaned against the door frame, feeling like my feet would give out at any minute. The hunter turned towards us and walked towards the door but he stopped a few steps in front of me.

"Don't run away Zero. And you..." he said as he stared at me dead in the eye. "If he goes on a rampage again, you stop him. Going easy on him will only hurt you. Unless you let him have it with a bullet, he won't stop completely. But in contrast, it's better for him that way. What you do after is all up to you." I nodded at him with the hard look never leaving my face.

"Then when you shot him back at the pool?" Yuki asked making the older man roll his eyes.

"If I wanted I could have finished him off with one bullet. As if I'd miss at that range. You've got to be kidding. Wouldn't happen." Yuki seemed a little relieved at his answer. She let out a sigh of relief before coming to stand next to me with a worried look on her face. "Zero, 'that woman'...it seems she's still alive." With the corner of my eye I saw Zero's eyes widened in what I assumed to be shock and slight fear. I narrowed my eyes in question wondering who was that woman they were talking about. I caught Yagari staring at me again and I gave him an annoyed glare. He studied me for a long moment not saying anything until he rolled his eyes at me and walked away. "And you go to the infirmary. You look deathly pale."

I ignored him as I took a few steps forward but stopped as I saw Zero clenching the side of his neck were his tatoo was. His eyes moved from me to Yuki, who was now standing beside me, and then back to me. I didn't know what to say as I felt my eyes narrow in a deathly glare towards the hunter. He looked away in shame but I felt my temper rise more at that. He was once again ready to give up on himself. Even though I tried to help him, using even with my blood, he still wanted to die. I clenched my hands into fists on my sides and all I wanted to do now was to slap him hard on the face. As if sensing that, Yuki put a comforting hand on my arm before she turned back to Zero.

"We were really worried, Zero. Especially Angel. She thought that you were going to die." Yuki said. Zero looked back to me and stood up in front of me but as he took a few steps closer, I backed away from him quickly. Zero's face fell at that as he glared at the ground before he turned to Yuki. From my spot I could see the girl's small frame trembling slightly. I was ready to go to her and comfort her but Zero beat me to it as he placed a comforting hand at the top of her head.

"I won't run away. So don't cry anymore." He muttered to her and for the first time I felt a sting of jealousy at his words towards her. I took a few more steps back until I was outside his room before I walked away with a stoned look on my face. But in the inside I felt like screaming and crying. I have spent the last days trying to stand beside him and help him and yet he always seemed to regret living any day longer. I even gave him my blood to ease his thirst and even promised him to stop him the that small gun he gave me. I was doing anything I could so that I could help him. And after all I've done, here he was saying that he wouldn't run away for Yuki's sake. _Maybe I wasn't enough for him_. A bitter smile made its way on my lips at that thought as the feeling of jealousy increased. But I was still not regretting anything I've done for him...

**Review!**

**Next chapter will be based on Angel's memories with Zero and Kaname!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Night 7**

**Hi, everyone! Here's the chapter I promised! I hope you'll enjoy it! I don't own anything, besides my OC!**

_I sat up on my bed as soon as I woke up. It was late at night and the only light in my room was the one that was coming from the full moon. I chenched my hands on my sheet as I focused on the quick beating of my frightened heart. Another nightmare...even though I had stopped seeing bad dreams so frequently like the first year, it was still making me uneasy. I haven't told any one that I still was having those dreams except from Zero. Well, it was more like he had heard me murmuring in my sleep one night while he was walking the corridor outside my room and I was thankful that he didn't say anything to the headmaster or Yuki. _

_After I calmed down a bit, I leaned back on my bed and pulled the sheet until it reached my chin before I turned, laying on my side. My eyes focused on the picture which was placed on the small table beside my bed. There was a few years younger version of me smilling at the camera. Behind me with her arms around me was my mother leaning towards me with a smile of her own, exactly the same as mine. I took a close look at how much I resembled her. My eyes traveled from her chestnut hair to her happy face with those mesmerising, dark green eyes. Kaien has been saying over and over again how much more I looked like her as I grew older, both in personality and looks. Mostly about my stubborness...but sometimes I would keep calm and serious, the only thing it seemed I had taken from dad. My eyes moved on the said man on the other side of me. His black hair were barely covering his blue eyes while he was giving a small smile towards the camera. He stood tall beside me with one hand placed on my shoulder, his body slightly turned towards me and my mother. I smiled sadly at the sight of him before laying on my back, staring at the sailing, remembering my dream again._

_Vampires. _

_Those beasts that were killing humans without second thought for their own pleasure. I've been having dreams with them since I lost my parents. It wasn't that I was afraid of them or anything, but the fact that I had lost my two most precious people had scarred me deeply. Thankfully, I had another family now and even though they are not the same with my parents, I love them just as much. I smiled a little but it quicly dropped when I heard a muffled noise coming from just outside my door. I jumped from my bed to my feet and walked slowly towards it before opening it slightly just enough to have a look at what or rather who was outside. I turned my head to each side, searching for what had caused the noise but nothing was there, until my eyes caugh someone sitting infront of my door. I silently opened my door more as to not disturb the silver haired boy infront of me. He was sitting on the cold floor with his knees pulled on his chest and his arms around them while he had buried his head in them. I looked down at him confused before I leaned towards him, placing a hand on his soft hair._

_"Zero?" I said softly but the boy seemed startled as he jumped ligthly as soon as I touched him. He stood up, avoiding my eyes as best as he could, not that I could see him clearly in the dark. "What are you doing here?" _

_He didn't answer as he continued staring at the floor. I gave a sigh and moved my hand to the wall next to me, tracing it on the surface until I found the switch, turning the light on. I squeezed my eyes a bit at the sadden brightness but eventually I got used to it. I turned to look back at Zero who now had turned around and was ready to leave. I grabbed his hand and turned him around again to face me and I smiled at the sight of the faint pink colour on his cheeks._

_"Zero-" _

_"Go to sleep." He muttered as he walked away._

* * *

I leaned against the wall as I watched Zero firing with his gun at the target a few feet away from him. He had a focused look on his face as he pulled the triger many times in a row. My eyes moved from his handsome face to his strong arms and muscles on his back. I studied the way they moved with each small movement he did. Watching him like that made me realise that he had changed indeed a lot over the years and not only in character. Well, he continued being moody and serious like always but that wasn't the point. He had come to grow from a small boy to this man infront of me without me not really paying attention. And from the sight of his I now realised why he had almost as much fangirls as the Night Class, much to my dismay. But I really shouldn't feel so angry towards those girls that were chasing him since I was his friend and sister. But I coulnd't help but feel annoyed and surprisingly envious towards them.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts at the bored and somewhat annoyed tone on Zero's voice. I crossed my arms and legs infront of me as I leaned farther against the wall, making myself comfortable before deciding to answer.

"As long as I want." I said in a casual tone while started counting inside my head the small holes in the target sheet. "Besides, Yuki wanted me to check if you're okay." I hissed the last part with the familiar feeling from last time rising to my chest. And the worst part was that I felt guilty envying even my sister. Zero turned to look at me with slightly narrowed eyes before turning back to fill his gun again.

"It must be hard to be my gaurdian when you despise it."

"Well, we can't have whatever we want in life, right?" I mocked as I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to snap something back at me. Zero only froze at his spot for a moment before he raised his gun again and started firing furiously towards the new target, feeling this one too with countless holes. He lowered his arm and studied the result of his firing before started filling the gun with new bullets.

"Is that what you're saying to yourself every time you see Yuki with Kuran?"

My eyes widened as I stared at him in shock at what he just said. I felt my mouth drop in surprise, gaping at him like a fish but I quickly got a hold of myself and sent him a deathly glare. Did he actually say that? I gritted my teeth trying to hold back my tongue as I continued glaring at him. The hunter returned it with one of his own before he continued, lowering his voice.

"You think I wouldn't find out? It's not that difficult, especially when I tasted your blood."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, but I could feel my heart beating faster and faster at every thing he said.

"You were thinking about him when you gave me your blood. If you're so madly in love with him, then you shouldn't have offered me your blood in the first place." He continued before he started firing again, this time with more fierce. I only stood there, feeling my blood boil with anger towards him. How could he say that after I gave him my blood to save him?

"You're an ungrateful jerk, you know that? I gave you my blood and is that the way you thank me?" I shouted at him trying to be heard over the loud sound of the bullets being fired but with no lack, seeing that the hunter kept shooting, clearly trying to ignore me. But from the pure rage in his face I knew that he was having a hard time.

"And if I remember correctly, I said that it is you that I want to give my blood!" I screamed, causing him to stop his actions and turn to look at me. We stared each other for a long moment before he looked away from me again. I shook my head as I gave a humorless laugh. "But it was not enough for you, was it? And why would it be since it's not dear Yuki's?" I muttered. Zero gave me a confused and slightly shocked look at what I just said but I didn't care. I couldn't hold it anymore inside me and the fact that Zero was not even appreciating the effort I put in all of this was driving me insane.

_**You're doing so much for him and yet, is he able to realise that?**_

I clenched my hands in fists realising how true the pureblood was once again. Forcing my numb body to move, I walked towards him until I was standing a few inches away from him. Zero was looking at me carefully, his eyes running all over my face trying to find any sign of what I was planning but my next move was something that he didn't expect me to do. I reached inside my pocket and grabbed the small pistol he had given me a few nights ago before pulling it out and dropping it on the desk next to us. Zero stared at it for a few minutes seeming lost before looking back at me.

"It seems that everything I do is not enough for you. That's why maybe it's better if _she _comply with the task you gave me." I turned my back on him and moved towards the door, opening it but before I walked away I turned my head a bit so that I could look at him from the corner of my eye.

"And you know what? Yes, I was thinking about him and even now I am. In fact, I may even give him my blood with the first chance I got since _I'm so madly in love with him_." I mocked before exiting the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

After I reached the haedmaster's house, I dropped on the couch in the small living room buring my head deep in the pillows. I felt exhausted and yet I was ready to go back and pierce him with my knives, hoping that it will make him see things clearly. How can he be so cruel and ungrateful with me of all people? I was the one that had been by his side the whole time and yet here he was, blaming me for something that wasn't even true. And why did he had to involve Kamane in the first place? He knew quite well that mine and the pureblood's relationship was on the rocks for most of the time. We weren't so close anymore as we used to be since the hunter came to leave with us. In fact, we weren't close at all since all the time we were snapping at each other, mostly me causing the whole mess.

I turned and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. Come to think of it, I must have been a real pain the last couple of years to the pureblood and yet he didn't even punish me like he did to the other vampires in the Night Class. Then again, if he did such thing, Zero and the chairman would have his head in a plate but still, he was always trying to make things up with me, something that caused him to put up with me every time. It was weird really, having the highest of the pureblood's caring for you so much and not knowing the reason. And back then, when I was somewhat 'fangirling' with Yuki over him, exept from the 'in love' part from my side, he was treating me like I was the only person that mattered to him along with my sister. But even then he would close to himself and when either me or Yuki were around he would wear that smile on his lips that he always had with us. The only time I saw his true feelings was the night we became close to each other.

_Flashback_

_I closed the book that I've been reading for hours before standing up from my bed and placing it back on the self. I then moved back to my bed and lay down, staring at the dark night sky from my window. Today was the day that Kaname was coming for a visit. As usual, Yuki was overexited all day about seeing her beloved pureblood while the chairman was driving me crazy with his anxiety about everything being ready for their guest. As for me, I would stay inside my room, with my door locked until the pureblood decided it was time for him to leave. At first the chairman and Yuki would nag me about my behavior but I would ignore them as best as I could. The only good thing was that the pureblood didn't bother me at all. In fact, he seemed to accept my desicion of avoiding him and so he left me be, something that the other two didn't get...at all._

_Speaking of Kaien and Yuki, I haven't heard any noise or talking in a while from the living room. I stood up again and went to my door, cracking open for a bit to examinate the corridor. No one was there, not to mention it was still too quiet. I stepped out of my room and walked down the corridor as silently as I could and when I reached the living room I only saw the pureblood sitting on the couch with his back facing me. I took a quick look around but no sign of the chairman or Yuki. My eyes never left his form as I stood awkwardly there in the doorway but the vampire didn't make any move to acknowledge my presence. He seemed in deep thought as he stared at his lap with a sad expression on his face. I cleared my throat loudly to gain his attention but he staid still exept from the fact that he covered that sad look with a blank one._

_"Um..." I paused for a bit not knowing what to say. "Do you...do you know were the chairman is?" I asked slowly, Kaname raised his head to face me with his brown orbs making me feel weak in my stomach._

_"He went with Yuki at the market. He asked me to stay here in case you need anything but don't worry. They'll be back shortly." He said in a low tone as he averted his eyes from my form and towards the window. I gave him a small nod before I went back at staring at him. He must have sensed my gaze because he seemed a bit tensed as he tried to avoid meeting my eyes. _

_"Can I help you with something?" He asked with a kind yet annoyed voice._

_"Why are you sad?" I couldn't stop myself as I blurted out those words. Why did I even say that? I shouldn't be conserned about a vampire and yet seeing him like I did a few minutes ago made something stir within me. Kaname expression didn't change as he stared at me for a minute longer before avoiding my eyes._

_"I'm fine..."_

_"No, you're not. I saw you." I insisted as I walked towards him and hesitantly sat on the couch next to him. _

_The pureblood shifted beside me but staid at his place alarmed for my next moves. I gave him a small encouraging smile, trying to break the ice but he still seemed unsure of me. I didn't blame him though since I was the one who avoided him in the first place. But the last days I finally accepted the fact that not every vampire was evil or at least Kaname wasn't. He has been friends with the chairman for many years and been treating Yuki with so much love and care, even though it made me slightly suspicious about it but I would always shrug it off. Kaien had even explained to me that Kaname's parents had died too and was now being under the care of a noble family that was trying to take control of him. I took a deep breath thinking carefully about my next words, the smile never falling from my lips._

_"You know...my parents always told me that if somone or something made me sad, I should just ignore then or it and move on." _

_Kaname smiled a little at that causing mine to grow bigger. Raising a small hand, I placed on the top of his head in a comforting manner but that little movement seemed to make the pureblood break a little lowered his head with his bangs covering his eyes as his body started to tremble, making me think that he was crying but no tears run down his cheeks. I made to move my hand away but he grabbed it tightly before pulling it towards him, making me fall on his lap. I let out a gap in surprise as his arms wrapped around my small waist in a tight grip and he burried his head at the crook of my neck. His body was still shaking lightly but when I wrapped my own arms around his neck he seemed to calm down a bit. At that moment, I realised that he was not so different from us humans..._

* * *

_**That was the first time I realised that Kaname had his own worries. From that day I was always there along with Yuki and Kaien to greet him every time he came to visit and I even staid with him until it was time for him to leave. Kaien was surprised over my sudden change but quickly embraced it, thinking that this was the first step into accepting his ideals. Yuki, on the other hand, was ecstatic by the fact that her sister was warming up on her secret crush, no wait, on her 'very special pesron, because he saved her', as she called him. But we all knew that she had a crush on him so...Anyway, a couple of years passed and one night Kaien came home late but not alone. There was a silver haired boy with him, tightly wrapped in his coat with a look of pure hate and pain on his face. The chairman explained that Zero's family was killed by a vampire and that he would be staying with us from now on. Seeing the broken boy infront of me and what caused his misery, I decided to take care of him as best as I could and help him with his pain. Besides, I knew what he was going through better than anyone.**_

* * *

_I walked quietly towards my room but as I passed Zero's, I saw him through the opened door sitting on the floor. I gave a small sigh seeing him staring with a blank look nowhere in particular and made my way towards him. But as I grew nearer, I gasped in shock when I noticed blood running on the side of his neck from four deep scratches. Zero's one hand was washed with the red liquid but his finger kept scraching the soft skin like he didn't feel any pain. Without second thought, I rushed to him and sat down infront of him, snapping his hand away from his neck. Zero gave me a confused look as he stared at me startled. Seeing me looking at him in disbelief he spoke, breaking the silence._

_"It's disgusting...I can feel that woman's touch..." He muttered as he made to remove his hand from my grip my I only tightened the hold around it as I pulled him in a tight hug. Zero tensed at the sudden contact but soon relax._

_"That woman is the one who killed your family, right?" I whispered softly in his ear. He didn't answer as he nuzzled his head on my shoulder. "It's alright...everything will be alright now...I'm here for you." I felt Zero give a small nod against my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer._

* * *

_**And so, every day I would always stay with him, unless he wanted to be alone for a while, and even the nights he had nightmares, I would stay with him carresing his silver hair until he fell asleep. Eventually, Zero grew to trust me and opened up a little, even smile sometimes. I was more than happy by that fact and thought that everything would be alright now until Kaname came to visit us again after so long. Earlier that day, I have warned Kaien that it was not a good idea for Zero to meet the pureblood so early. I was sure that he would react worse than I did the first day I saw Kaname. But the silly man wouldn't listen to me...**_

* * *

_"Kiryu, you should find out with your own eyes...because, despite what Angel says, I think you would understand..." _

_Kaien looked at Zero carefully, studying his reactions but the boy beside was curious at what was going on. I avoided to meet the chairman's strong gaze and so I glared at the plate infront of me, bitting my tongue so that I would prevent myself from saying anything. Zero noticed my weird behavior and took my hand in his under the table, giving it a small squeeze. I relaxed a bit at his touch but as soon as I heard the doorbell, I stiffened and followed with my eyes Yuki as she run happily to open the door. Normally, I would go with her but this time I knew that such careless actions would only make things worse._

_"Hurry! hurry and come in! Wasn't it cold outside?" I could hear Yuki say as she greeted the pureblood. From where we were sitting we could see only her until an arm came into view and carressed her cheek. The girl's eyes seemed to brightened up at that as she leaned against his touch. "Kaname-sama!"_

_"It's nice to see you again, Yuki. But where is Angel?" I held my breath when I heard him saying my name and I quickly pulled my hand out of Zero's grasp, earning a questioning look from the boy._

_"She's inside with the others! Kaname-sama, guess what!" She grabbed Kaname's hand and pulled him inside the living room with an excited smile on her lips. Kaname was smiling too but when his eyes turned towards the rest of us, they soon fell on Zero and the pureblood frowned a bit. Zero, on the other hand, stared at him in horror and before I could even blink he had grabbed a knife from the table and was running towards Kaname. Yuki made to stop him but the pureblood pushed her behind him and raised an arm infront of him making the knife to stab him there. Me and the chairman were frozen on our seats and the only thing I could think, beside the usual 'I told you so' towards the chairman, was that Yuki would have been badly injured if Kaname wouldn't have pulled her away in time. I rised from my seat and run to Yuki, pulling her in a comforting hug as she stared at the other two in shock._

_"Suddenly trying to stab me like that...that's not very nice."_

_"Shut up, vampire! You have the same smell as that woman!" Zero hissed as he pressed the knife deeper into Kaname's arm._

_" 'That woman?' Then you must be Kiryu Zero. I'm very sorry about your family but...I don't intend to be killed by you." Kaname grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out of his flesh, causing a small amount of blood to come out of the wound. I felt Yuki beside me tense at that and I tighened my hold around her, unable to take my eyes off the scene. From the corner of my eye I saw Kaien walking towards us before he placed a comforting hand on Zero's shoulder. _

_"You're mistaking the target of your revenge, Kiryu." _

_"I'm not mistaking anything! He is just like that woman! And you allow him to be near Yuki and Angel?" Zero shouted at the older man, who didn't say anything as he stared at the boy with a blank look on his face. Seeing that he couldn't put some sense into the older hunter Zero turned to my utmost surprise to me, with an intense stare. "You are allowing something like that? You're a hunter and yet you associate with vampires! This is a disgrace to all the hunters!" _

_I felt his words stab me like a knife as he turned his back on us and run to his room, slamming the door behind him with all his strength. I slowly dropped my arms from Yuki and let them fall lifeless at my sides as I stared blankly at the floor, feeling all the eyes glued on me but I didn't care. What Zero said hurt...a lot. But was it true? Immediately, my mind went back to my parents and what the were teaching me about vampires. Was I a disgrace for them too? A hand cupped my sheek and moved my face to stare at the warm, brown eyes of Kaname. He gave me a loving smile like always but I only felt my guilt rising towards my parents. I have allowed myself to grow close to a vampire with no remorse. I quickly pulled away from his touch as it have burnt me causing the vampire to frown a bit. _

_"Angel, you know that what Zero said isn't true..." The chairman said as he patted my head softly. Even though I wanted to believe him I couldn't push away that uneasy feeling. I gave him a small nod, but not really agreeing with him before I muttered something among the lines 'going to see him'. But before I could take some steps forward, a hand pulled me back again._

_"But I haven't seen you in so long. I'm sure we have so many things to discuss." I avoided Kaname's eyes as I heard that somewhat pleading tone he used with me everytime. Normally I would laugh and do as he wanted but right now I wanted to be as far away from him as possible._

_"I'm sure Yuki will be more than happy to talk with you. Besides, we are always together so nothing different has happened to me." I muttered again and pulled away my hand a little more forcefully than I planned, before I walked out of the room, leaving three sets of eyes staring at my back and I could feel the intese in one of them... _

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

_"A Night Class will be established at the Academy from now on."_

_I raised my head from the book both me and Zero were reading while sitting on the couch with a warm blanket wrapped around us, to look at the chairman. It was late at night and the four of us were lounging at the living room drinking some hot chocolate like every other night. Zero and I had made up after the small argument a week ago when he met Kaname. Of course he still didn't accept the fact that Kaname was on our side since he still believed that all vampires were evil, but still it was an improvement. The only problem was that once again I was beginning to distance myself from the pureblood._

_"You mean night classes for the high school?" Yuki asked as she came to sit beside me. I shifted a little so that I could make some space for her to be wrapped with the blanket._

_"No, it's not for high school or the university. The classes will run throughout the night for high level research and students won't be assigned to any grade classes. And that's because those nocturnal ones all live much longer lives than we do." _

_I looked back at the chairman as I blinked a few times, trying to realise that what he was saying was real and not my imagination. But from the small smile he was giving us I knew that he was serious about it. My eyes widened at that and from beside me I could feel Zero tense as he too stared at the chairman in shock. _

_"You mean vampires?" I asked loudly. Kaien nodded at me as his smile grew slightly bigger. I was ready to retort but Zero beat me to it as he jumped to his feet, now glaring the older man._

_"What are you planning to do? Letting things like them in here?" He hissed, his body shaking a little to what I assumed was anger. A couple of minutes passed with Zero glaring at the chairman and Kaien staring blankly at the boy, but none of them spoke. I shook my head as I stood up and tugged Zero's hand, bringing his attention to me. Giving him a look meaning for him to give up, his eyes narrowed a bit more before he gave a sigh and nodded a little. I turned to look at the chairman with a disapproving look causing his features to sadden a bit but mine didn't relax one bit. This time I knew that Zero was right._

_"Even though I know I won't agree, you're free to explain all the details about this class." I said trying to lighten up the mood, earning a thankful smile from Kaien but before he could start he was interrupted by a familiar voice._

_"In order to promote a peaceful co-existence of vampires and humans, young vampires will be educated to be 'moderates' " _

_"Kaname-sama!" Yuki yelled happily as she run to him and hugged him tightly. Kaname returned the embrace with as much love before he pulled away a bit to look at the girl in his arms. _

_"Good evening, Yuki." Kaname said as he patted her head with care before his eyes moved to the rest of us in the room, at me in particular. I forced a small smile on my lips before I looked away, avoiding that penetrating look of his._

_"It's ridiculous! It's impossible for vampires to want to coexist with humans from the bottom of their hearts! Our bloodstained history has been repeated so man times!" Zero yelled at the chairman as he clenched the man's front shirt in his fists. I felt a tight knot in my throat, wishing that Zero's words wouldn't come true. It was well-known that vampires over the centuries had betrayed humans. So what was different this time? I pushed those thoughts away as I focused on the scene in front of me. _

_"And we want to put an end to that. Just like you, Kiryu, I have lost people." _

_"But-"_

_"There's no need to worry. Kaname will join the Night Class so that the other vampires will behave." I looked at the said pureblood who was staring at Yuki with a loving smile. But as if sensing my stare he turned to look at me, giving me the same smile. I, however, had a questioning look on my face as I studied Kaname._

_"You'll be joining the Night Class?" I asked a bit uncertain. Kaname nodded a little._

_"Yes! He'll be with us the whole time now! Isn't that great, Angel?" Yuki squealed a bit and gave me a goofy grin while all the others were waiting for my replay. I forced my lips to smile a bit, trying to feel Yuki's happiness but there was one thing at the back of my mind that was making me slightly nervous. Was it wise to trust him? I took a deep breath, trying to get read of all the negative thoughts and relax but the feeling of a cool hand on one of my cheeks made me froze in my spot. Brown eyes were staring deep into my dark green ones making me feel vulnerable and small in front of him._

_"Perhaps now I'll have more time to spend with you too, Angel. You seem to be busy every time I visit." I didn't get to say anything as he slowly leaned closer to me until his lips landed on my forehead. I curled my hands into fists, trying to calm my nerves but before I could push him away there was a loud sound of a door slamming. I pulled back from the pureblood quickly and I didn't need to see who had caused it, knowing too well that a certain silver-haired would be locked in his room again, and worst of all, not speaking to me for another week..._

* * *

I nuzzled my head against the small pillow as I took a deep breath. 'I won't regret it' that's what I thought when I gave Zero my blood and yet I was feeling more and more unsure of my actions. Maybe I was too careless after all. But I wanted to help Zero even though he didn't realise it, unless Yuki was in my place then I'm sure he would fight a little. And he had the nerve to snap at me about my supposed feelings for the pureblood. But how is it possible for the vampires to understand their victim's feelings or thoughts?

_**Why have you stopped trusting me?**_

I curled my body into a ball as I pushed my head deeper into the pillow. Guilt was what I was feeling with each breath I took. I've been treating him like filth for many years and I havent even told him the reason behind my behavior, at least not clearly. It was the same reason that Yuki came to find me in the school grounds some years ago frightened. From that night, something changed.

* * *

_I trailed my fingers in the cold water_ _that was falling from the fountain while enjoying the silence around me, with the splashing water as the only sound. A small smile made its way on my lips as I stared up to the night sky, admiring the many stars that were gracing it. However, my moment of relaxation was interrupted when I heard soft sobs that were growing louder and louder as the person was coming closer to me. I stood up and just as I turned around to face the intruder I was shocked when I felt small arms wrapped tightly around me and my sister crying on my shoulder. I blinked a few time confused before I placed one hand around her arms while the other at the top of her hair, caressing her soft, brown locks._

_"Yuki, what happened?" I whispered when she calmed down a bit but she didn't move from he spot. Instead, she held onto me tighter like she was afraid of something._

_"I'm scared, one-san..." She started before a few more sobs escaped her lips. I continued caressing her locks waiting for her to calm down again. Yuki took a deep breath as she pulled away a bit to look at me. "I went to see Kaname-sama." I nodded, feeling my heart skip a bit. Did he hurt her or anything? But Kaname wouldn't do such thing... "B-but I fell asleep w-waiting for him a-and when I woke up I..." She stopped as more tears started running down her cheeks. She hugged me again as she talked now between her sobs. "H-he was d-drinking from a-another vampire!" _

_My eyes widened as I felt my body froze in its place. My mind went numb, fearing that it may have been Yuki at the other vampire's how could that happen? He was supposed to keep an eye on the Night Class so that they wouldn't drink real blood...and yet he was the one that was breaking the rule. _

_"Yuki, it's okay. I'm sure there is a serious reason behind this. Don't worry." I felt terrible. I was lying to my best friend and sister. Yuki was thinking so highly of him and yet here he was, crushing her admiration in a few minutes. But knowing her too well along with her feelings for him, she would distance herself from him ignoring her love for him even if it hurt her. And I didn't want to see her like that. I smiled at her _reassure_ her that everything was okay and she nodded a bit, seeming a bit relieved at my words. _

_"Now go to sleep. We have class tomorrow. I'll return to the dorms later." She nodded again as she pulled me in another hug._

_"thank you, onesan." She smiled a bit before she took off towards the dorms, never looking behind her. I stared at he back and only when she was out of sight I let out a deep sight as my features saddened. I sat down on the stoned bench behind me staring down at my hands on my lap._

_"So he finally, let out his true side?" I snapped my head towards the source of the voice only to find Zero a few feet a way from me. I stared at him for a few seconds, thinking of something to say in order to defend Kaname but eventually I gave up, giving him a small nod. Zero sighed as he closed the distance between us and sat on the bench beside me. We stayed like that for a while, none of us saying anything until I couldn't take it any longer._

_"Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe Yuki didn't see clearly or-"_

_"Why do you try to defend him? He's a vampire and it's in his nature to lust for blood. He would break sooner or later." He stood up and was ready to walk away but I stopped him as I rose in my feet too and grabbed his hand._

_"Not all vampires are like that. Kaname is different." I said loudly but it felt like I was trying to persuade myself rather than Zero. The silver-haired tuned his head a little so that he could look at me from the corner of his eye._

_"They don't think twice about taking lives. Their beasts in human form. Kuran Kaname is no different." _

_"But Kaname was always nice to me and Yuki. He would never hurt either of us! He even saved Yuki!" I claimed desperately as I felt my heart beating faster at each word I said. Zero didn't say anything as he studied me carefully. _

_"Then why are you trembling? Silly." I gasped a little when I realised that I was indeed shaking like a leaf. I made to move my hand from his, but his grip tightened around me protectively making me feel warm inside. At that moment I knew that whatever I was saying were just excuses in order to avoid what my parents were trying to teach me before I lost them, or rather, what I knew deep down. Never trust a vampire unless you're certain that they can be trusted...but even then, you must be always on your guard around them. You never know when they will strike..._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes before I took a look around me. I must have fallen asleep in the chairman's house. Feeling something warm around me, I looked down and found my body covered with a blanket. I sat up and turned to look towards the door only to find Kaname ,glaring at something behind his shoulder.

"Kaname?" I muttered as I brushed away the sleep from my eyes, my voice hoarse from sleep. The said man turned to look at me and his features relaxed as a soft smile graced his lips. I watched him half-asleep as he walked towards me and pushed me back so that I was laying on my back on the couch before he sat at the small space beside me.

"Go back to sleep. You need rest." He said awe he covered me with the blanket. I gave a small nod, too tired to say anything or push him away as I closed my eyes again. Beside me I felt Kaname shift a little in his place before his hot breath hit my lips and then move up to my forehead. He placed a soft kiss there, his lips lingering for a minute longer before he moved them close to my ear and whispered.

"Goodnight, my angel." That was the last thing I heard as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**"I never told you why I tolerate your existence. I realise the dangers of Cross Academy's pacifist posture. That's why I have given it some thought...who in this garden would be a shield to Yuki? You wouldn't betray her...neither Angel. Because you owe both of them that much. That's why you're allowed to live, Zero, by me." Kaname hissed as he glared the hunter with so much hate, causing the silver-haired to do the same. The pureblood turned his back at him and walked away but he was stopped by the hunter's voice.**_

_**"Why do you care so much about Angel? You have Yuki adoring you, so why do you want her too?"**_

_**Kaname turned and smirked towards Zero, causing him to growl. "Feeling unsure about her affection towards you, aren't you? On one hand, she seems like she would do anything for you but on the other, she cares about what I'll do or think for her actions, despite her tries to hide it due to her stubbornness . But know this, Kiryu," Kaname's eyes narrowed once more towards the hunter "I won't lose her to a former human." With that, he walked away, leaving the hunter confused and with his blood boiling from anger for the pureblood.**_

* * *

Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Night 8**

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! Here's the next chapter! although I might rewrite it again some day. Enjoy! :)**

I walked inside the classroom still a little sleepy, not sparing a glance at anyone except from glaring at them when they were standing on my way. I was greeted by Yuki's loud voice and Yori's calm smile which I hesitantly returned. In the row behind them was sitting Zero, who watched me carefully with a blank look. I, on the other hand gave him the cold shoulder as I sat beside Yori. Both girls stared at me like I had a third head or something and I ignored them as best as I could but the intensity on their gazes was not something that you could avoid so easily. Finally, Yuki decided to voice their confusion.

"Um... Angel?"

"Yeah?" I said casually. Yuki exchanged a small glance with Yori before she returned back to me.

"Are you sure you're going to sit there?" I put a small smile on my lips as I placed my notebook and pen on the desk in front of me before I spoke with the sweetest voice I could master.

"Why? Is this seat taken?" Yuki sweatdropped a bit as she rubbed awkwardly the back of her head with her hand.

"N-no! that's not what I was trying to say!" She gave me a nervous laugh but as I continued to look at her with the same innocent expression she gave up and got back into reading her notes. I successfully hide the victorious smirk that was ready to show up, especially with the glare that I was receiving from the hunter the whole time. Instead, I continued acting all innocent and sweet, pretending that I didn't get what was going on.

"Aren't you supposed to sit up here?" Came a slightly annoyed voice from behind us. I rolled my eyes at the sound of it as I turned the pages loudly enough, making many of the other students glare daggers at me.

"Well, I've decided to focus my attention on people who appreciate my efforts and not throw them on my face." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. There was a small pause as we stared at each other not saying anything. The girls beside us were sending us curious and worried looks as they moved their stares from one to another. Finally, Zero's eyes narrowed at me before he gathered his things and stood up.

"Suit yourself." He hissed when he passed by me not sparing either of us a glance, before he exited the classroom, leaving me shaking with anger while Yuki was yelling at him to come back.

* * *

The rest of the day has passed quietly with me and Zero still being cold to each other every time we happened to be in the same room. Yuki had tried to make me spill out the reason of all this but I would always shrug her of and change the subject. Besides, how could I explain to her that I was jealous of my best friend's interest for her and the fact that the said friend was thinking about me having feelings for the same person she was in love since forever? Even I was beginning to feel confused over this mess. Anyway, I haven't seen Zero all day, probably spending his time with Lily in the stables, a place which I was avoiding like the plague. Sometimes I caught myself thinking of going to talk to him and settle things with him but on the other hand what would I say about my envy towards every female that had the nerve to get close to him, even towards Yuki?

I groaned in annoyance as I pushed away some girls from getting close to the Night Class, as the students were heading to their class. A few feet away from me, Yuki had the same problem and I could see her losing her patience with each minute that passed. I turned back on blocking the fangirls in front of me until one of them shoved me back with all her strength, causing my eye to twitch as I felt the last hint of my patience leaving me. I narrowed my eyes dangerously towards them causing them to sweatdropped but that only increased my anger.

"Get the hell out of here before I make you! Now!" I shouted, making them squeal before they ran off away from me. I ran my hand through my hair trying to calm down a bit while taking a deep breath. But my tries were in vain as I felt someone pull my hand and turning me to face them. I was ready to snap at whoever was until I met a pair of familiar green eyes that held so much warmth in them and slight confusion too. I released a deep breath as Ichijo gave me a small smile and I quickly returned it but when I caught sight of his fanclub glaring at me, it fell from my face.

"Tough day?" He asked as he relaxed his hold on me. I chuckled a bit as I nodded.

"Yeah, but it's nothing that I haven't dealt before."

"You and Yuki-chan are overworking yourselves every day. But I don't see Kiryu anywhere." He said as he took a quick glance around him before he looked back at me, only to see my lips pulled in a thin line. He gave me a questioning look until realization hit him. "Ah, I see...did you and Kiryu fought or-"

"Is there anything you want Takuma or you just wanted to talk about me and Zero?" I asked tiredly. Takuma laughed nervously before he spoke again.

"You're right...well, I wanted to ask you something." He hesitated a bit before he continued, making look suspiciously at him. "Did something happened with Kaname?"

I froze in my spot as I stared at him blankly, trying not to show any emotions. I was ready to ignore his question and move along with my job as a perfect but the way he was looking at me was making me shrunk and give it a second thought. I raised my hands in defence in front of me as I added quickly.

"I didn't do anything this time!"

Takuma cracked a small smile at my nervous state as he placed a warm hand on top of my head and patted it softly, seeming a bit relaxed. I pouted at his acts but I let him do as he pleased. He was the only one of the Night Class that I trusted and I knew that he would do his best to keep my faith in him. After a minute I pushed his hand away from me causing the blond vampire to stare at me confused and a bit hurt too.

"As much as I like you Takuma, I want to live a peaceful life without a bunch of crazy girls plotting my death." I smirked as I pointed towards the group of fangirls behind him. Takuma sent them a sweet smile causing them to squeal in delight before he turned back to me.

"You're right. I might bring you only trouble. But I can't help myself since you're so-"

"Don't you dare say 'cute'." I playfully glared at him causing him to laugh nervously again before his features softened again. He stood there, never lowering his eyes from mine, making me feel uneasy under his gaze. Finally, he broke the silence as he moved closer to me so that he could whisper to my ear.

"What happened, Angel? Kaname hasn't left his room since yesterday class ended. He didn't even come out to attend our classes today." I gave him a questioning look ass I turned to look towards the rest of the Night Class and I felt my stomach twist when I realised that he was right. The pureblood was nowhere in sight and he would always attend to class as to give the students the right example. But he was fine last night or at least he seemed so. I looked back at Takuma and forced an emotionless look on my face.

"Like I said, I didn't do anything." I said as I started walking away from him before he could say anything else. From the corner of my eye I could see him still staring at me until he shook his head and continued his way with the rest of the Night Class towards the main building. I moved towards Yuki who was catching her breath after doing her best to hold back the Day Class. I sent her a look of pity as she sat down on a tree's root while trying to relax. She was the easiest target for the fangirls since she was always trying to be polite to them while trying to hold them back, unlike me and Zero.

At the thought of the hunter I moved my gaze around, searching for him until I found him leaning against a tree with a bored look on his face while two girls were surrounding him, giggling the whole time. I fumed at the sight before I looked away and drop down next to Yuki, glaring at that ground. He didn't even show up for his duties and yet he had time to spent with his fan club. Yuki gave me a questioning look before she turned to look towards the source of my irritation and to my dismay sent me a knowing smirk.

"Can I help you with something?" I said in annoyance as I fixed her with a small glare. Yuki's smirk widened as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her.

"Don't worry. None of them is his type." She said as she nudged my side playfully. I'm sure she wanted to make me feel better but that only made my face drop. Of course I knew that they weren't his type since the only girl who seemed to be close to his likes was sitting right beside me. Without even thinking, I quickly pulled away from her earning a hurt look from her, which I ignored.

"I'm not interested in him that way." I hissed at her. Yuki looked taken aback by my sadden change of behavior but she quickly masked her confusion as she turned to look towards the silver-haired again and gave a sight.

"Anyway. Both of you need to apologize to each other. I can't deal with you two bickering at each other again." She stood up and offered me a hand which I accepted, helping me up on my feet. I made to leave but she grabbed my hand again softly, stopping me. I rolled my eyes as I turned towards her and met that familiar pleading look she always used when she wanted something.

"I know that there must be a reason for you to behave like that around him but Zero doesn't like it when you two fight."

"Whatever." I muttered as I released my hand from her grip. I took a small glance towards the hunter before I turned my back towards him and along with Yuki headed towards the main building, all the while trying to ignore the high-pitched laughs of the girls that were with him.

* * *

"My two adorable daughters! You came to see me?"

"Actually, you asked for us."

At my reply, the chairman fell on his desk with tears on his cheeks, mopping around and whining about how cruel I was to him, causing me and Yuki to sweatdrop. I crossed my hands in front of my chest and tapped my foot impatiently against the floor, waiting for an end to his 'drama queen' mood. Eventually, he pulled himself together but not before he pouted at me until he put a serious look on his face.

"Well, what is it?" I asked as I shifted my weight on my other foot.

Kaien took his time as he sat on his chair behind his desk and crossed his hands on the wooden furniture, giving the both of us a sceptical look. I raised an eyebrow at the serious expression and I couldn't help but feel a bit worried at what was coming next. Even Yuki seemed a bit anxious about the chairman's strong behavior. Finally, after many minutes of dead silence, a big grin appeared on the hunter's face as the usual dreamy look was placed on his face.

"I want a small favour from you!" He beamed happily, totally oblivious to mine and Yuki's horrifying looks on our faces.

"And if I refuse?" I asked hesitantly.

"As a matter of fact you don't have any choice." He said as the smile grew bigger, making my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. And to think that this guy is our gaurdian...Noticing my dark aura, the chairman gave me a nervous laugh before he continued. "I want both of you to escort a visitor of the Night Class to my office."

I stood there for a long moment staring at him with an emotionless expression on my face but the man grinned again at both me and Yuki as he waited for any of us to speak. I caught Yuki parting her lips to voice her acceptance but before she could say anything, I threw her a fierce glare. Yuki seemed to change her mind as she gulped nervously and turned to look at the front again. I rolled my eyes as I sighed before I turned back at Kaien.

"And why don't you do it yourself?" I said in a tired tone as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Because I have so much work to do, Angel-chan! But I'm sure that my two beautiful daughters will help their daddy!" He whined as he stood up from his desk and run towards us with his arms wide-opened to what I assumed was going to be a bone-breaking hug. I quickly stepped aside causing the man only to crush Yuki in his embrace, causing the girl to fight for breath. She motioned for me to help her but I sent her a small smirk which she returned with a small glare as she tried to push Kaien away from her. Finally, I decided that he was going too far as I grabbed him from his ear and dragged him away from Yuki, who let out a sigh of relief.

"How about Zero? Why don't you have him do it?" I asked as I released him from my hold and crossed my hands in front of my chest. The chairman gave me a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head before he spoke.

"Well, I don't want to bother him and-"

"Risk your head and the vampire's." I continued only to have both him and Yuki to sweatdrop.

"That too." I sighed as I shifted my weight on my other foot and rolled my eyes giving up.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I haven't updated for so long! But I was stuck! And yet I didn't want to give up on this story too. So, enjoy!**

"So, do you know him?"

"Personally, no. But I know that he is the type of vampires that I want to smash their heads the minute I happen to be at the same room with them."

"Sometimes I think you're worse than Zero."

"Of course not. He would have ripped them apart at the very first second."

Yuki gave a sigh as she nodded a little at my statement before she fell silent again. We were getting closer to the Moon dorms and I could sense her nervousness, mostly, from the way she had curled her hands into fists on her side. I smiled slightly at her acts, knowing too well the cause of her state but prefered not to say anything, giving her some peace for now. Besides, I had the rest of the night ahead of me to tease her about her and Kuran while being cold to the other perfect, who didn't even think of gracing us with his presence since morning. Not that I cared or anything but he had some nerve to think that we were forced to do all the work while he was probably sleeping somewhere. But like I said, I didn't care at all anymore. He could have Yuki chasing him around and worry about him all the time and I'm sure he would love that.

I narrowed my eyes at the ground as I gritted my teeth . I caught Yuki staring at me for a while before she looked ahead of her again, a knowing smile on her lips. That's the only thing that irritated me on that girl lately. She would always smile like that whenever me and Zero were around or when something would happen between us. I really loved her, seeing her as my little sister but sometimes I wanted to hit her hard on the back of her head so she would drop that annoying smile or rather smirk.

"Keep smiling like that and I may not consider the fact that your my sister and kill you." I said as I glared her a bit. Yuki gave me an innocent look before she took a look around the grounds.

"I didn't do anything. I'm sure it's your imagination." She said casually, making my brow twitch in irritation but I decided to ignore her. "It wouldn't be the first time anyway." She continued louder this time as to make me realise that she was hinting something. That only caused me to stare at her suspiciously before shaking my head, deciding to ignore her for now and quickened my pace until I stopped right in front the slightly opened door of the Night Class. I was ready to push it farther opened until I heard a male voice coming from inside.

"A friendship formed under a false peace in this small world known as the Academy won't-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Yuki stepped in front of me and glared slightly the man who spoke.

"Cross Academy is peaceful!" She claimed with determination causing the man to look at her a bit surprised at her sudden appearance. Soon, his features hardened towards her making me feel my blood boil at the way he was looking her but decided it was best not to do anything and cause trouble to the chairman. Instead, I cleared my throat slightly, making Yuki realise her mistake before she forced a small smile on her lips.

"S-so please, continue your generous donations. Those are the chairman's words...Um, Are you Ichijo-sempai's grandfather? We've come to escort you." Ichijo's grandfather stared at her uninterested before he moved his eyes towards me when I came to stand beside Yuki. His eyes lingered on my face for a bit before he smirked, alook of recognision in his face.

"Masuno's girl, right? And I wondered when I would be meeting you..." He chuckled lowly, making me shiver. And yet I didn't let him see it as I fixed him with a hard look on my face, crossing my hands in front of my chest. How did he know my family's name? But then again Yagari said that my parents were well known so I shouldn't be so surprised. Yet, I didn't even know how I managed not to punch him in the face. The feeling that I was getting around this man was making me more and more anxious about his every move. And the fact that I knew who he reallywas didn't make things better. The chairman had talked to me about Asato Ichijo, Takuma's grandfather, in the past and his lust for power. That was the only reason he had taken in Kaname when he lost his family and instead of giving him a new one, he tried to control him and make him his puppet. How could Takuma, the sweetest vampire I've ever met, be related to that kind of man?

"A spitting image of your mother...how interesting." I narrowed my eyes more towards him and his smirk widened at my reaction. I was ready to snap back something at him but Takuma beat me to it as he came and stood infront of me, hiding me from the other man's view.

"Grandfather, I think you have lots to discuss with the chairman so-"

"It'd be best if you'd follow us. We'll escort you there." My eyes widened a little in disbelief as I slowly turned to look at the person who spoke only to come face to face with Zero. The vampire hunter sent me a quick glance before looking back at the vampires but I wasn't going to let him slip with that.

"You little-" Yuki's hand quickly covered my lips before I could say anything but that didn't stop me from trying to speak only to have muffled sounds come from my covered lips. Zero rolled his eyes at me while Takuma and Yuki's eyes were big as plates. Yuki tightened her grip on me, even pinching my arm as to make me stop. But still, I didn't give up. That lazy, selfish, idiot vampire hunter thought that he could come here after missing the whole day, not even helping me and Yuki with the morons of the Day Class, acting like everything was okay. If I ever get Yuki off of me, I'm going to kill him. That selfish, little brat!

"Umm...Yuki-chan, Kiryu can you take my grandfather now to the chairman? And maybe calm down Angel-chan?" Takuma said as he smiled nervously at the two perfects, making me glare at him too. What was he talking about? I was calm, I didn't need any help thank you very much! _Stupid vampires..._

Yuki and Zero nodded at him and I crossed my hands on my chest once again, trying to pass the message to Yuki that she didn't need to keep my mouth shut anymore. But from the warning look she gave me I knew I wouldn't be so lucky. Finally, Ichijo's grandfather begun to walk towards the exit but as we were ready to follow him, we were all stopped by another voice, coming from above the stairs.

"Ichijo..." We all turned to look at Kaname who was standing on the upper floor staring the older vampire with a polite smile. For the first time, I was really happy to see him since, with him here, Yuki seemed lost in her thoughts as she stared at her long-time crush and her hand slipped from my mouth. I couldn't help the victorious smile on my lips as I stared at the pureblood, who, after noticing the way I was looking at him, gave me a confused look before he smiled too. Beside me, Zero released a frustrating sigh, muttering under his breath loud enough for me to hear.

"Try not to drool over so much infront of your hero."

I quickly slapped him on the back of his head, which earned me a punch on my arm which in return earned him a punch on his arm. We were too engrossed in our little fight that we didn't pay attention to what Kaname said to the other vampire nor the fact that after they stared at us like we were nuts, Ichijo was on his way to the chairman's office with Yuki trying to catch up with him. I was ready to slap Zero's arm again until he grabbed my wrist in a tight grip and pulled me a little closer to him.

"Will you stop it?" He hissed at me.

"You started it!" I snapped back as I released my hand from his, rubbing the sore spot on my wrist. Zero glared daggers at me but before he could say anything Yuki's voice was heard from across the yard.

"Angel! Zero! Get back here now!"

I rolled my eyes at her before I waved at Takuma and nodded a bit at Kaname and headed towards my frustrated sister with Zero close behind me. Just before I closed the door behind us, I looked back inside towards the pureblood who was watching my every move. Takuma's words came to my mind when we were outside the Moon Dorms in the afternoon about Kaname's behavior. Zero followed my gaze and when his eyes landed on Kaname he growled as he grabbed the doorknob and made to close the door but I stopped him in time, giving him a cold look. Then, I turned to Kaname again with a softer one.

"Kaname...can I come tomorrow again? I want to speak with you about something." I added the last part as I stole a quick glance from Takuma who smiled a bit. Kaname seemed a bit startled at what I said and probably from the kind tone on my voice that I haven't used around him for years. His features relaxed as a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips and he nodded. I smiled again a polite smile to both vampires as I closed the door. I look at Zero and I would have laughed at the way he was glaring at me if I wasn't mad at him. Yet, I had to admit that I felt a wild satisfaction that I pissed him off like that.

"What?" I asked with an innocent look on my face.

"You disgust me." He hissed again.

"The feeling is mutual." I hissed back and turned my back on him, walking to a very annoyed Yuki and amused Ichijo. I chose to ignore them as I continued walking with the rest of them following in silence.

* * *

After escorting Ichijo at the chairman's office and some bone-breaking hugs from our crazy father, which earned him a black eye from Zero, we were finally relieved from our duties as perfects and free to take some rest. Yuki had gone straight to bed without second thought and since in a few hours it would be Saturday morning, she wouldn't leave her bed until the afternoon. Poor girl, she was overdoing herself every day and every weekend she was like a moving corpse that you would rather think twice about disturbing her since, despite her small form, she could be quite scary sometimes. Even Zero was avoiding her at those days.

I smiled at the thought as I walked silently down the corridor, heading for the bathroom in the chairman's house. Tonight, me and Yuki were going to sleep in one of the guest rooms, wanting some quiet and not to be bothered by the high-pitched voices of the other girls on the corridors. We used to be patient and ignore them until they all left the dorms but that didn't seem to happen so the last time I was ready to pull my knives and chase them around the school yard until I had them pierced with them but Yuki, being the party pooper she always was, took the liberty to hide my weapons the previous night. And so, we decided that it was best for our rest and, mostly, for the fangirls' safety to sleep at the chairman's every weekend.

I sighed as I opened the door to the bathroom and my eyes widened while I felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment. Zero was standing there, with his shirt unbuttoned, giving me a clear view of his well-toned chest and stomach. I tried hard not to look at his exposed body and instead looked at him straight in the face while forcing an indifferent look on my face.

"Knock at least before you enter another room. Especially when it's occupied. You might give the wrong impression." I threw him an icy stare at the mocking tone he used at me and I felt myself ready to explode at the small smirk that was on his lips.

"Like I wanted to walk on you while you're like that. And besides you could put a towel on the doorknob since the lock is broken-" I was cut off when my eye caught the white cloth around the doorknob and shut my lips feeling more embarrassed than before. We stood in our positions, looking at each other for a long moment until I gave a sigh and broke the staring contest, getting ready to leave.

"I wonder what Kaname Kuran wants to do with you." I stopped in my tracks and turned back to look at him, waiting for him to go on. But Zero only shook his head as he turned his back on me and started taking off his shirt. "Not that you mind his attention." He muttered making my blood boil inside me with each word he said.

"It doesn't concern you what I do or want." I exclaimed as I tossed my towel and undergarments on the counter next to me. Zero placed his shirt too on the counter and sent me an uninterested look before he leaned against the wooden furniture with his hands crossed in front of his naked chest.

"I see." He said casually. "And I guess you're planning on giving him your blood tomorrow at your little 'talk'?"

"I would never do that! I only said I would because you've gotten on my nerves. As always." I shouted at him taking a few steps ahead until I was a few inches away from him. "And I also said that I wanted to give my blood only to you but of course you weren't satisfied with that since it wasn't dear Yuki the one that was offering hers." I hissed lowly through gritted teeth. Zero's eyes narrowed at me and it seemed like I had hit a nerve or something.

"I never said I wanted Yuki's." He hissed back. I snorted at that and rolled my eyes, getting tired from all this. That seemed that did it since Zero gritted his teeth and grabbed me from my shoulders, pushing us back until my back hit hard against the wall. I let out a small moan of pain before I threw him a murderous look but I chose not to say anything, knowing too well that I would anger him more.

"You don't understand anything, do you?"

I stared at him in confusion not knowing what he was talking about. Zero fumed at my oblivious state before he took a deep breath, placing his forehead against mine. I tried my best to avoid his penetrating stare, lowering my own only to find myself staring at his chest again. That faint, warm feeling returned to my cheeks but I couldn't move my gaze from the certain place until the silver-haired moved closer so that he was keeping me in my place with his body. My heart skipped a few beats while I felt my mouth become dry. I tried to take a deep breath but it came out shakingly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the hunter and yet he didn't do anything to make things less awkward. Instead, he started leaning a bit more but instinctively I turned my head to the side, not really knowing why I panicked and did that. I stayed like that, frozen on my spot not being able to do anything else except from breathing but I found it harder and harder with each breath I took. What was he doing? Or rather_ why_? I was completly lost, confused and to my great dismay totally disappointed with myself for turning away. Maybe I was asleep and right now I was dreaming all of this. I kept saying that to myself over and over again as I closed my eyes tightly but the feeling of someone grabbing my hands and placing them on each side of my head against the wall while something soft was touching lightly the corner of my lips and was moving slowly towards the center made me crush in the reality.

"The door's open. Zero are you-Oh!"

The chairman stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes found us. A shocked look was on his face but slowly it was replaced by a playful smile and I knew that he wouldn't let it go so easily. I released my hands from Zero's loosened grip and the boy pulled away from me and grabbed his shirt, putting it back on with sharp moves that clearly showed his frustration. I looked back at the chairman but the smile was still on his lips, making my eyes widened.

"It's not like that!" I exclaimed quickly.

"My dear, beautiful daughter! You don't have to hide your love from your father!" He said with a dreamy smile on his face and I really didn't want to know what he was thinking 'cause I knew it would make the situation more awkward than it was already. I glanced back at Zero but he was still busy buttoning his shirt with painfully slow movements, his hard stare focused on his task. I threw him a hateful glare before I turned back at the chairman.

"I'm not in love! And shouldn't you be angry right now and want to smash his head for touching your daughter like that like all the normal fathers in the world?" I said exasperated. The chairman cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face as he spoke.

"Why would I be mad? If it is going to earn me adorable grandchildren, I don't see what is the problem."

He was mad. He was definitely mad. I stayed at my place, gawking at him like a fish and with the corner of my eye I could see that even Zero was staring at our crazy adopted father with eyes wide as plates. It took me a minute to collect myself before I let out an exasperated groan and walk out of the room without another word or a glance.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And thank you all for your reviews and alerts/favourites!**

_"Kaname-sama, you're here!" Yuki exclaimed as she run to the waiting arms of the said person with a bright smile on her face. Kaname wrapped one hand around her tightly as the girl buried her head on his black coat while clenching her fists on the cloth. The pureblood smiled warmly towards her before he looked around the room, giving a small nod at the headmaster when he entered the room, until his eyes rested on my small form on the couch in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket. I sent him a hesitant smile as I slowly rose from my spot and walked closer to them until I was a few inches away from them. Kaname sat on his knees so that he could be eye level with both of us as he slowly pulled me too in his hug, wrapping his other arm around me._

_"How are my two little girls today?" He asked as he rubbed Yuki's head softly. _

_"Great! We were finishing the book you started reading us the last time you came!" She gleefully said as she hugged Kaname's arm that was around her____ tightly_. I giggled at her excitement, drawing the pureblood's attention to me. His hand moved from my waist to my hair, caressing it softly before pushing a lock behind my ear.

_"I see. I hope you didn't give the chairman any trouble." His eyes moved to the man behind us who only shook his head._

_"No! They continue to be my two adorable daughters! And they are so cute!" The chairman continued his mumbling, totally lost in his la-la-la world as always. Me and Yuki laughed at his acts and Kaname only smiled as he stood up again. Yuki took both of us by the hand and led us to the couch I was sitting previously, placing Kaname between us. _

_"What shall we read today?" She asked as she jumped on her spot on her couch. I shook my head as I smiled before I took the blanket and wrapped it around me again as I leaned on the back of the couch._

_"Yuki, Kaname-kun is tired. I don't think it's the best time-" The chairman started but Yuki's pout stopped him. The usual trick me and Yuki always used around him to achieve what we wanted. And he was falling for it every time...Kaname chuckled at the dreamy look on the older man's face as Yuki gave him the puppy eyes and turned to me with a playful glint in his eyes._

_"What do you think Angel?" _

_I wore an innocent look on my face but as I caught Yuki's grin from behind Kaname's shoulder, I smirked and held him out another book from the chairman's bookcase in his office. Yuki squealed in delight as she sat down next to Kaname resting her head on his shoulder waiting for him to begin. Kaname took the book, placing it opened in his lap and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around us again._

* * *

_Hours had passed and before we realised it, it was time for Kaname to go. Yuki had fallen asleep with her head and one hand curled into a fist resting on his lap while another blanket was covering her. I was too finding difficulty to stay awake but I tried my best not to sleep until Kaname would leave. I curled myself into a ball as I moved closer to him and buried my head in his shoulder trying to suppress a yawn but with no luck. Kaname chuckled, placing the book on the coffee table in front of us before leaning back again._

_"I think it's time for you and Yuki to go to bed." He said lowly as to not wake the girl sleeping on his lap. I shook my head quickly and pulled back a little from him as I forced my eyes wide open._

_"No! I'm not tired." I said but another yawn at the end of the sentence betrayed me. He didn't say anything as he shook his head and smiled again before leaning closer and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He rested his head at the top of mine and I buried mine at the crook of his neck, bringing my hands on his chest, clutching the fabric tightly as if he would disappear if I let him go. _

_"Why don't you stay here for tonight?" I whined. _

_"You know that I can't. I have to go back but I'll visit you soon again." I pouted at that, not believing him. The last time he came by was three weeks ago. I was afraid that he wouldn't come today, thinking that he had forgotten about us. I didn't say anything to the chairman or Yuki but I didn't need to voice my thoughts to the old man since he knew me too well. But why didn't he visit us sooner? _

_"Liar." I mumbled as I pulled away from him and avoided his eyes but as soon as I said that simple word, his body stiffened. "You said that last time and you didn't come back until today." I continued as I pulled my legs close to my chest, hugging them tightly. Beside me, Kaname let out a sigh and I could hear movements until I felt too arms wrapping around me and placing me on his lap. I took a glance at Yuki, who was now laying on the couch beside us stll fast asleep, before I looked back at him._

_"I would never lie to you, my little angel." _

_He whispered as he caressed my one cheek with his thump. I found myself unable to control the smile that was threatening to show as I planted a small kiss on his cheek. Kaname laughed at that causing me to freeze in my place as I stared at him closely. I never had noticed them before but now being so close to him I could make out two small yet sharp fangs. I stared at them, feeling a sting of fear and yet curiosity. Kaname's smile dropped from his face as he realised where I was looking and made to remove me from his lap, a sad look on his face. But before he could move me I wrapped my hands around his neck in a firm grip, letting him know that I wasn't going anywhere. Kaname watched me hesitantly as I unwrapped one hand and slowly moved it towards his lips. With my index finger I touched one fang that was coming out from Kaname's slightly parted lips and moved on the sharp end carefully as to not cut myself. Kaname's eyes were glued on mine and I could sense his anxiety with each breath he took._

_"Kaname your car is waiting outside..." At the chairman's voice I quickly pulled my hand away and turned to look at my guardian. He sent Kaname a questioning look but the boy only shook his head before he gently removed me from his lap and turned to Yuki, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head, making her stir in her sleep. He gave me a small smile that I knew it was a forced one and mumbled a 'goodnight' as he passed the chairman and headed towards the door. I watched him walk out of the house with a hurt look on my face from the way he left without even saying anything to me. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt him? _

_Without a second thought I run outside, ignoring the chairman's calls for me to get inside as I hurried to reach Kaname. Finally, I managed to catch his hand with both of my own and caused him to stop just before he could get to the black limo. Kaname turned to look at me with a questioning look on his face as I tagged his hand motioning for him to kneel. He turned back to the car and raised his free hand, motioning for the person who was inside to wait for a little longer before he rested on his knees. I moved my gaze away from the blond boy inside the black limo and his confused gaze and looked back at Kaname._

_"Did I do something bad Kaname-sama?" I asked hesitantly, tightening my grip on his hand. Kaname stared at me for a while longer before he sighed and pulled me in a tight hug._

_"No, my angel." He whispered tenderly as he run his hand through my hair. From above his shoulder I could see that one of the car's windows was pulled down and warm green eyes were watching the scene with a soft smile on the person's lips._

_"Then why did you leave like that?" I mumbled, burying my head at his neck while breathing deeply, taking his scent deep inside me, afraid that I might forget it until the time he came by again. Kaname pulled away a bit so that he could look me in the eye with a sad smile on his lips._

_"Are you afraid of me now that you saw them?" He asked as he cupped my cheek in his free hand. I titled my head to the side confused at what he was saying until it clicked. I quickly shook my head and wore my biggest smile on my lips as a look of relief appeared on his face._

_"I would never be afraid of you Kaname-sama!" I said in a determined tone and with the smile never leaving my face. Kaname didn't say anything as he pulled me again close to him and buried his head on my shoulder breathing heavily. After a minute he pulled away again and rose to his feet but not before he placed a kiss on my forehead. I watched him get into the car and I gave him a last big smile before I grinned at the other boy too, who returned it quickly._

* * *

I let out an exasperated groan as I rested my head on my palm on my desk. For a few hours I had been staring at the same page of my maths book, not even bothering to read the contains of the page. And to think that I woke up at 9:00 a.m so that I could finish my homework early...I slammed the book shut before leaning at the back of my chair while staring blankly at the book's cover. Worst subject ever and yet so useful but unless you have someone helping you, you won't fully understand anything and in my case, anything at all. Usually I had Zero helping me but I didn't want to bother him so early plus I was still confused about yesterday's events. And the worst of all, the chairman had to enter the scene and start his usual nonsense about his future grandchildren. And I have a small feeling that he was going to be unbearable from now on. My only wish was that he wouldn't tell Yuki anything because then she wouldn't leave me at peace.

I looked out of the window, scanning the area that was visible from where I was sitting. There wasn't anyone around, probably the Day Class students were still in bed. Lucky for me, I wouldn't have to deal with their loud voices and giggles for the whole day but I missed Yori. She would be surrounded by them and was to polite to tell them to shut up and leave her alone. At first, Yuki and I had tried to persuade her to sleep in one of the guest rooms like us on weekends but she politely declined, knowing too well that the fangirls, especially Zero's, would skin her alive since they didn't like me and Yuki. So, now she was stuck in the dorms all alone with them. Poor Yori...

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my eyes caught a figure walking towards the school's entrance and from the silver hair I realised that it was Zero. I felt my body stiffened at his sight but I quickly relax as curiosity took over me. I couldn't see his face clearly but I could make out a hard expression on it as a frown was gracing his lips. I quickly rose in my feet, grabbed my knives and put hurriedly my black coat on above my school uniform before I headed towards the window. I opened it and after taking a quick look around the yard I jumped, clenching on a brunch of the nearest tree until finally landing on the ground on my feet. I hurried towards Zero's way, being carefull as to not been found out by the hunter knowing too well that, after a possible big fight between us he would take me straight to the chairman. Not that the old man would do anything to scold me but I didn't want to see him right now.

Eventually, we entered the town and I tried my best not to lose him among so many people. I cursed under my breath when suddenly the silver-haired quickened his pace but I was fast enough and after pumping into almost every person that happened to get on my way and after apologising quickly, I managed to reach an abandoning house he had now entered. I stopped at the entrance taking a look around me and trying to figure out what was he doing in a mansion like this in the middle of the day. I cracked the old, wooden door opened as I slowly walked inside, making as less noise as I could but before I could walk any further, I felt a hand covering my mouth, causing me to squeal in surprise and fear before shoving me against the wall. I took out my knives from their sheaths, holding them threateningly against the stranger's neck and stomach, but as soon as I stared at the familiar lavender eyes, I lowered my weapons and put them back before giving Zero a death glare.

"What are you doing?" He hissed as he removed his hand from my lips and placed it next to my head on the wall.

"Nothing!" I claimed and I tried to put some distance between us but the wall behind me was preventing me from any further movement. I cursed under my breath as I leaned against it, fixing the hunter with a hard gaze.

"Don't give me that, Angel! You've been following me until I got here and don't try to say otherwise. I could smell your scent the whole way until here!" I snorted at that, trying to appear as much innocent as I could, crossing my hands on my chest, but he didn't seem to believe me and I gave up.

"Fine. There might be a small possibility that I may have followed you." Zero's eyes narrowed at that but didn't say anything as he continued staring at me. Finally, he gave a sigh as he pulled back and looked away from me. He raised one hand and run it through his hair as he shook his head before deciding to look at me again from the corner of his eye.

"Just go back to the Academy, Angel. It's dangerous here." He muttered as he walked away. I stayed there, staring at him before I run to catch up with him, making him stop on his tracks. He sent me a small glare as he saw that he wasn't getting rid of me so easily.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what this is all about." I said as I raised my hands in the air pointing the room around us. Zero gritted his teeth but he chose to ignore me as he started again to leave but I once again fell into step with him. I took a quick glance at him and I tried to hide a victorious smirk as I saw the pissed look on his face while he curled his hands into fists on his sides.

"You can always tell me what you're up to. Unless you want me to stick around you the whole day of course." I said in a casual tone as I took a look at my surroundings. We were walking on a long corridor and Zero was always checking every room we passed before we continued. He let out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head. I rolled my eyes at his silence and was ready to give up and leave him alone until he spoke again after a long moment.

"I was given an order from the Hunter's Society..." He muttered. I gave him a questioning look as I waited for him to continue. "There's a Level E serial killer that's been attacking on young girls." He stopped in front of another room and stepped inside with one hand ready to pull out his Bloody Rose but as soon as he examined the room, he relaxed and came out. We started walking again but he didn't continue as he just stared ahead of him. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"And they sent you to bring the vampire to them?" I asked but the hunter remained silent again only this time his features lost that serious look and instead it was replaced by a bitter one. My heartbeat quickened at the realization and before I could stop myself I grabbed his hand, stopping both of us. "They sent you to kill him?" I hissed, praying that I was wrong and yet the look he gave me didn't console me. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down but the more I thought about it the more I was feeling like I was gonna bust. How cruel could they be? And what about the chairman? How did he allow something like that?

"The Level E has crossed the lines. He can't be spared-"

"Do you want to do it? And don't you dare to lie to me!" I snapped as I stared at him in anger. Zero looked down at my hand that was holding his in a tight grip, which only got tighter at each minute that passed without him answering. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as he breathed in and out deeply before speaking.

"Like I said, it's an order from the Hunter's Society. My opinion or anyone else's doesn't matter." He pulled his hand away with a cold look towards me before walking away, leaving me behind staring at him in shock and disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" I said as I run after him grabbing his arm and stopping him again. Zero's back stiffened but he stayed still as he turned his head a little to the side in order to look at me, the cold look still on his face but I ignored it. "You can't be serious! Zero, you-"

"Go back to the Academy, Angel. You'll only bother me more if you stick around, like always."

"You didn't seem to mind it last night!" I said before I could stop myself. I was a bit shocked by my boldness and yet I didn't show it. Instead, I sent him a cold look which he returned but I could also see a faint blush on his cheeks. I watched him carefully and with that fluttering feeling on my stomach as he closed the distance between us with a few steps but before he could say anything, his eyes moved towards something behind me. His features hardened as he drew his gun from its hiding place inside his jacket and pushed me behind him with one move. I took a look at what caused those actions and I quickly drew out my knives when I saw a blond vampire sitting on the ground with a girl in his arms, ready to drink her blood. There was a smirk on his face as he studied us with his eyes staying on my form longer.

"Are you the one who took the lives of four teenage girls?" Zero asked with a serious tone on his voice. The vampire's smirk widened at that, causing my features to harden as my hold tightened around my silver knives.

"You're supposed to shoot me without any questioning, hunter. But I'll answer you anyway. Yes, it was me. I just couldn't help myself. I can't forget the sensation. Imagine how it would feel to pierce your fangs into the neck of that girl behind you...to bite her deep and hard. You just forget yourself and go into a trance...and climax!"

The Level E jumped towards us with the girl still in his arms but Zero was quick enough to pull me aside but as he raised his gun to fire, the vampire was long gone. He slowly released me from his hold as he leaned against the wall with his hand covering his face. I stood there staring at him awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. It was clear that what the Level E said, had hurt him and made him hate himself more that he did already. I took a few steps forward before placing my hand on his cheek but Zero shoved it away like it burned him. He lowered his hand but he avoided any eye contact with me as he walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I stared at the dirty floor for a long moment, not really knowing what to think until I took a deep breath and exited the room too, heading towards the front door of the house. As I walked on the long corridor again there was a loud noise coming from the ground behind me but before I could turn around a hand had grabbed me from my ankle and pulled me towards its owner, making me fall on the dust floor with a loud squeal while my weapons had landed a few feet away from me. I cursed under my breath as I turned around only to come face to face with the vampire, who was staring at me with his crimson red eyes. His sharp fangs were barely covered from his parted lips as he licked them with a hungry look on his face making me shiver.

"Oh! The hunter's companion! I'm in luck today! I've found my second one...and you seem very tasty..." He let out a dark chuckle as he forcefully pulled me from my ankle towards him making me hiss in pain. The vampire laughed again at my discomfort and was ready to move closer when I kicked him hard with my free leg on his face. He let out a moan of pain and I found the chance to release my other leg and ignoring the shots of pain, I crawled towards my weapons. But as I extended my hand and tried to reach the knife that was closer to me, the vampire jumped from his place and landed on top of me, trapping me between his body and the ground.

"A little feisty! But never mind. It's more exciting this way!" I let a desperate groan as I tried to get him off of me but with no luck. He pinned my hands on the ground, keeping them close to my sides as he started leaning on my neck. "Don't worry. I'll be gent-"

"Get your dirty hands off of her!"

There was a loud gunshot and then a scream of pain before the vampire fell on the floor, clenching his shoulder with a look of pain on his face. I turned to look at the source of the familiar voice but he ignored me as he walked passed me and stopped only when he was in front of the vampire, the gun ready in his hands. I tried to stand up and go to him but as soon as I tried to put some pressure on my injured leg, pain struck me causing me to lose my balance and fall back on the window behind me. I took deep breaths trying to push the unpleasant feeling away but it was no use.

"...I won't have to kill any more humans..." My attention wa brought back to the two other people in the room and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the Level E. He knew that what he was doing was wrong after all. I felt my features softened as I met the blond vampire's sad look but he just smiled sadly at me. Another gunshot was heard and the Level E was turned into dust. I felt my stomach twist at what Zero just did but didn't say anything. I knew that once again he was ashamed of himself becoming the thing he had just killed without second thought. I only wished that he wouldn't do anything reckless...

"Hey, Disciplinary Committee...we picked up a girl over there. What do you want to do? She's still alive." My gazed moved to the two familiar faces of Shiki and Rima from the Night Class. I let out a sigh of relief at what the blond girl said and turned to look at the said girl that Shiki was carrying before looking back at Zero. The hunter put his gun back inside his coat before focusing back on the two vampires.

"Erase her memories and stay with her until she awakes. You can tell her that she fainted or something." He said and Rima nodded until her eyes fell on me. I tried to hide the fact that I was in complete pain but she caught up quickly as her eyes moved towards my wounded leg.

"Do you need help with that?"

I let out a sigh as all the eyes were focused on me now but tried to ignore them. Shaking my head I straightened up a bit, putting as little weight on my leg as possible trying to prove my point. No one seemed to buy it but the vampires didn't say anything as they nodded and left with the fainted girl, leaving Zero and me alone again. I avoided the hunter's eyes as I focused mine on a particular spot on the floor until it was hidden from my view by Zero, who came to stand beside me with my weapons in his hands despite the fact that they were hurting him. He put them back on their sheaths on my sides, the whole time not taking his eyes from me. I gulped nervously when I met his gaze but as I parted my lips to say something, he had lifted me in his arms in bridal style and was walking towards the exit of the house. I was unable to do anything but stare at him, feeling uncomfortable at how close he held me but after a minute I relaxed and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I focused my gaze on his tattoo, realising that it was the first time I was looking at it from this close. I unwrapped one hand and brought it to the side of his neck, trailing with one finger the thin lines on the hunter's symbol. I felt the boy shiver at my touch and I stopped my actions, burying my head at the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Zero let out a deep breath as he leaned his head a bit until his lips reached my forehead. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt him kiss me there softly and I was unable to stop the small smile that made its way on my lips. Instead, I focused on the loud sound of his beating heart against his chest, his intoxicating scent and the calm rhythm of his breathing. We continued our way in silence with no other interaction between us. It was like he was trying to avoid me or something, well as best as he could considering that he was carrying me, but sometimes I caught him stealing glances at me from the corner of his eye before looking ahead again. Soon enough, we reached the Academy but as we walked towards the main building, the door opened revealing a worried Yuki and chairman.

"What happened?" Yuki gasped as she hugged me as best as she could while I was still in Zero's arms. I tried to release myself from her deathly grip but Yuki was totally oblivious as she continued holding me for dear life.

"Yuki, you're choking me!" I managed to say and she quickly pulled away, scratching the back of her head as she laughed nervously. "Anyway..." I said as I took a deep breath. "we were at town and I hurt my ankle." I didn't tell her the whole truth 'cause I knew that she would worry more about Zero. She had a lot in her mind with everything that had happened these past few days. Zero sent me a questioning look but he quickly replaced it with a blank one.

"What were you doing there?" She asked as she gave us a confused look. Me and Zero stared each other for a bit, not really knowing what to say. Luckily, the chairman was there to save the day as he wrapped his arms around Yuki as he wore a big grin on his lips.

"Oh! I guess you had your date today!"

"What?!" Both me and Zero exclaimed. We were staring the chairman in utter shock and embarrassment but the old man's smile widened as he let go of Yuki and came to stand beside us, wrapping an arm around Zero's shoulders, ignoring the annoyed look on the silver-haired's face.

"I'm kidding! I just sent Zero to town and do a job for me and Angel just stuck along." Yuki just nodded but she didn't seem she believed it. I didn't blame her though, I wouldn't believe him either. It was the lamest excuse I've ever heard but at least it was better than the whole 'date' thing.

"It seems my little daughter and son can't refuse anything that their loving father wants!"

"I'm not your son, damn it!"

"Excuse me! there's an injured person here!" I shouted trying to get their attention.

"Of course!" The chairman exclaimed as he stretched his hands in front of him. "Give her to me Kiryu-kun. I'll-"

But Zero ignored him as he started walking again towards the main building with Yuki running behind us. I took a look from above his shoulder and saw the chairman following close behind. When he caught me staring he winked at me and smirked, pointing towards Zero with his eyes. I rolled mine at him with a small smile on my lips before I rested my head on his shoulder again.

* * *

After a hot shower and having bandaging my sprained ankle, I was now laying on my bed in the chairman's house trying to get some sleep. The chairman had taken Zero to his office, probably to inform him about the Level E and Yuki, after lying to her that someone pushed me, causing me to fall and hurt my ankle, which she did not buy it by the way, had left to the Day Class Dorms so that she could bring me some clothes and a clean uniform. And so, I was stuck in a bed with nothing else to do but stare at the sailing telling myself over and over again to fall asleep. Finally, after what it seemed an hour I felt my eyes slowly close as sleep was taking over me but the sound of my window being opened kept me awake. I tensed a bit but soon relaxed at the familiar aura of the person that entered my room, not really bothering to open my eyes or acknowledge him.

"You're too careless, as always...If I was somebody else, I could attack you in your vulnerable state without second thought." He said with his soft voice, causing me to smile a bit.

"But you aren't."

The person chuckled at that. I heard him walking closer to me until I felt movement on my side on the mattress, figuring that he had sat there. I fought back the tired feeling and opened my eyes a bit, only to stare straight to his brownish orbs. A teasing smile was on his lips as he grabbed a lock of my hair and twisted it between his fingers.

"You're making me more sleepy doing that." I mumbled but didn't make a move to stop him. Kaname's hand moved from my hair to the side of my neck that was slightly exposed and run his finger down on the soft skin. He stared at where he was touching but quickly withdrew his hand and stood up turning his back on me. I stared at him confused as he was taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he turned back to me again but he shook his head with a ghost of a smile on his lips as he took his seat next to me again hesitantly. His eyes travelled down to my legs that were covered with blanket.

"Which one is it?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow in question. "The chairman told me." _Of course_, I thought as I rolled my eyes. I sat up and pulled the covers away from me and pulled my legs closer to my body carefully as to not hurt my wounded one. Kaname's eyes rested on the white bandage around my ankle and pulled my foot on his lap running his fingers softly on the sore spot. I watched him carefully while his eyes narrowed a bit at it but his actions continued being gentle.

"You were-"

"Careless, yes, I know. You've been calling me this since forever." I muttered as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. The pureblood raised his narrowed eyes at me with a frown on his lips.

"And yet you never listen to me."

"I don't have to."

"This isn't a game, Angel." He growled. I snorted as I pulled my leg away from him and covered my body with the blanket again before leaning back on the wall with my hands crossed in front of me while avoiding his gaze. Kaname took a deep breath to calm down as he run a hand through his hair before turning back to me, his features now softened. I still ignored him looking at the door across from me until I felt his hand being placed under my chin and turning my head to his direction.

"I was worried about you. In fact, I don't think there's been a day without me worrying." I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that while he just smiled. His hand moved to my cheek and caressed it with the back of his hand before pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear. I felt myself shiver under his touch and smiled a little but I quickly regained control as I placed my hand upon his and lowered it, trying to suppress the weird feeling in my stomach as I watched his smile drop from his face.

"You don't have to. I know how to take care of myself. I'm not a little kid any more, Kaname." I said in annoyance but I managed to give him a reassuring smile as I said it. Kaname sighed as he studied my face closely before moving closer and wrapping a hand around my waist, pulling me against him while he rested his chin on top of my head. I felt my body tense at the close proximity but soon relaxed as I buried my face on his shoulder, breathing deeply and taking his scent deep inside me.

"So I've noticed. But you seem to attract danger more than usual these last few days. You wander alone around town where vampires are waiting to suck dry every living thing that happens to cross their paths..." I felt his grip tighten around me, pulling me even closer if that was possible. "Not to mention that you let that former human feed from you. It disgusts me." He hissed as I felt him move his head at the crook of my neck and rest it there while his breaths quickened a bit. "Even the thought that he touches you like this makes want to rip his head off. And the fact that you're always taking his side drives me insane." He muttered as he nuzzled his head against my neck.

I glared at the door on the other side of the room at what he said about Zero but I didn't move or give any sign to show that I was furious. I knew that he wouldn't hurt him even if he hated him so much. He cared too much about what me and Yuki would think and feel towards him if he even laid a finger on my best friend. I placed one hand on his back and starting drawing circles softly as I released a deep breath. I felt his muscles relax as my hand passed by them.

"That's it, isn't it? Why you locked yourself in your room the other day..." I asked softly without stopping my actions. He sighed against my skin, making me shiver again before I felt him give a small nod. I felt myself melting a little inside at the thought that once again I caused him pain. I may get angry with him for treating Zero like dirt but I didn't want to hurt him or anything...except for those days that I'm too close on piercing him with my knives when he mocks me. But that's totally different.

Without realising it, I found myself being pushed back on the bed by the pureblood while he hovered over me with his one hand resting on the mattress close to my waist while the other was on the pillow next to my head. I wasn't able to look away from his eyes or even move as he leaned a bit closer to me, his face only inches away from mine. Suddenly, my door opened and I snapped my head towards it only to gaze to my utter horror to familiar lavender orbs. My eyes widened from my shock as his features hardened even more by each second that passed while his body was slightly trembling. Kaname straightened up as he returned the glare to the hunter but didn't move from his place.

"Get off of her!" Zero snapped as he pulled out his weapon and pointed it at the pureblood but he still didn't move. Instead he narrowed his eyes more at the silver haired. My eyes widened more as I caught slight movement from his finger that was now ready to pull the triger and before I knew it, I had stood up from the bed, ignoring the sharp pain that came from my injured leg, and placed my body in front of the pureblood, shielding him. Zero seemed more pissed at what I was doing.

"Zero, don't! Please!" I exclaimed, wishing that he would hear me for once.

"It's ok, Angel." Kaname had now stood up too and was standing next to me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him like he was mad or something but he just shook his head as he dropped his hand from me.

"Get out." Zero hissed at him through gritted teeth but he had lowered his gun a bit. Kaname seemed to notice too as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Trying to play the hero in front of her, aren't you Kiryu?" He mocked which caused the said boy to growl. I sent a warning look at both of them, lingering on Kaname who just wrapped an arm around me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Good night, my Angel." He smirked again at Zero as he let go of me and walked towards the door. As he passed by Zero he stopped and turned to look at the hunter with a mocking smile while he leaned closer to him to whisper. I couldn't make out what he said but from the grim and yet furious look on Zero's face I knew that it wasn't good. Kaname glared daggers at the boy before he left, closing the door behind him. We stayed there staring at each other in silence. I was too scared to say anything, fearing that he might snap at any moment but I couldn't stand that hateful and hurt look he was giving me. Finally, after a long moment of just staring each other, I decided to break the silence.

"Zero, about what happened-"

"Your love for him is not my business." He replied coldly making me flinch a little. "You're free to do whatever you want. Just consider the other people's feelings..." He continued as he turned his gaze outside the window. I felt my heart beat hard against my chest realising that he was right. What if Yuki found out and misunderstood things like Zero? She would hate me forever...

"I don't like him that way! Besides, Yuki would be devastated! Please, don't tell her anything!" I exclaimed as I watched him with agony and he just nodded, still looking away. But surprisingly, his features seemed to sadden more at my words. I shrugged it off as I let out a sigh of relief. I stared at him now more relaxed than before but I couldn't help but feel that it was something else that had caused him to be like this.

"Zero, I-"

"What am I to you?" His voice was soft like a whisper. I felt at loss at the question and I found myself gawking like a fish, not really knowing what to say. Images of every moment we spent together came to my mind, especially from yesterday night, making me more confused than ever. What did I really feel for him? For the first time, after so long, he turned to look at me, studying my reaction carefully. Realising that I wasn't going to answer, he gave another curt nod before he turned to leave. "Get some rest." He closed the door behind him with a soft 'click' leaving me all confused and feeling guilty.

_**Review!**_


	21. AN

Hello! I'm so sorry for being away for so long! But I have a lot of studying and now I'm having my exams so it will be a little difficult to update until the end of the month! I have already written a chapter but I might continue writting it until I finish the whole 9th episode and it might take a while. Unless of course you me to updade within these days the part that it's ready. Let me know! :) Again, I'm so sorry!


	22. Chapter 22

**Night 9**

**So, I didn't continue writing 'cause I don't think I'll have enough time :/ Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I pushed back a couple of girls that were trying to shove me away from their way as they squealed right next to my ear. I sqeezed my eyes tight as I covered my ears with my hands, trying to protect them from the annoying sound before giving them a death glare. Seriously, in a couple of years I was definitely going to be deaf. How was even humanly possible for someone to have such a loud voice?

"Back off, Cross! We want to see Idol-sempai!" One of them snapped at me while the others around her nodded, sending me fierce glares. I rolled my eyes at them as I pushed them back again.

"You think I want to be here and being pushed daily by hormonal girls like you? No offence." I said through gritted teeth as I was slowly losing my patience with each second that passed.

"What did you say!" The girl screamed but her voice was barely heard as the rest of her friends starting yelling louder for Aido to come out. I let out an annoyed sigh as I tried to push them back again but a sharp pain on my stomach made me groan in pain as I wrapped my arms around the sore spot, leaning a bit forward. With the corner of my eye I could see the same girl smirking victoriously at me and I felt my eyebrow twitch in anger while thinking of many creative ways that I could take care of her, all of them involving chairman's cleaver that was resting on one of the kitchen's drawers...well not for long.

Suddenly, the squeals around me had stopped while the girls' faces became as white as a paper sheet, staring at something, or rather someone behind my back. I turned to look at the source of their horror only to find lavender eyes giving them death glares. He took a step forward only for them to take a couple of steps back as they held each other desperately, their eyes never leaving his face. I would have laughed or just smiled at his acts but I tried to give a straight look, not wanting to lighten the mood one bit.

"You idiot! Why did you hit her?"

"I didn't know Kiryu was watching!"

I turned my head to the side with my hair covering my face from their view as I let a small smirk appear on my lips but as soon as it did I forced it away replacing it with a frown and turning back to look at them. Zero was still glaring at them while he silently provoked them to say another thing but they seemed to get the message as the all gulped loudly.

"Get the hell out of here." He hissed. He didn't need to say it twice since the run off squealing, this time from fear, as they returned to the dorms. I shook my head and was ready to say something but I felt him pulling me closer to him as he placed on hand softly on my stomach.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt now." I said quickly, trying to sound normal despite the fluttering feeling on my stomach that had nothing to do with that bitch's punch. Zero slowly lowered his hand as he nodded but he didn't make any move to leave. I gulped nervously before I looked away from his penetrating gaze and scanned the area around us until my eyes landed on Yuki who was trying to keep the girls in place.

"You don't have to overdo yourself. There's been only one day since your ankle healed." He muttered but I could sense the scolding tone. I only nodded at that, still avoiding his eyes. We've been like this since the day he did his first job as a hunter; awkward and trying to be as polite as ever. Well, at least from my side. These two weeks that had passed I tried to stay as quiet and obedient as I could, not wanting to upset him more. He, however, had kept his distance from me like he always did with the chairman and Yuki. And yet, no matter how much it bothered me, I didn't say anything about it neither to him nor Yuki, knowing too well that it had something to do with Kaname, even though I wasn't really sure about what was it exactly.

I cleared my throat loudly, finally finding the courage to return his gaze with a forced smile on my lips. Zero let out a sigh and he parted his lips but before he could say anything the door of the Moon Dorms opened revealing the Night Class students. Sounds of applause were heard as the girls stared at them with dreamy eyes and I could've sworn I saw some of them drooling. I tried to hide the smile on my face before focusing back on the hunter in front of me.

"They are really desperate today." I said as I laughed and I could see him relax a bit before glaring at the vampires as they passed him.

"It's because of that troublesome event..." I nodded a bit before he continued a bit louder this time. "and if you dare to make another step I'll make you cry." I gave him a confused look but Zero ignored me as he turned to look on his other side a girl that clearly was trying to get passed him without him knowing. But as soon as he spoke to her, her face paled while it held a look of horror and nervousness before she stepped back and sat on the ground. I sent her a look of pity, feeling sorry for her while Zero turned to look at the vampires again.

"Don't worry about him. Be brave and go!"

"Yes! Kiryu has been tamed lately, so don't worry about him!"

"Oi." Zero snapped at them as he fixed them with a hard look causing them to shut their mouths. "Don't give me any trouble." He said with a serious tone and yet by the sound of it was made clear that any kind of objection was unwelcome.

I chuckled a bit as they sweatdropped causing the hunter to raise an eyebrow at me but I shook my head, the smile never leaving my face. But soon it was replaced by a worried frown when I heard Yuki's familiar squeal. I searched her, scanning quickly the big amount of girls around only to see her being dragged by some of them towards were the Night Class had headed. Without waiting any second I took off, running as quickly as I could trying to reach her but as soon as they reached the main building the door opened and Yuki was pulled inside. All the girl's started whining about Yuki getting the Night Class all to herself or something like that. I made my way among them, pushing some of them as I tried to reach the door only to receive deathly glares and have some them snapping rude things to me. I rolled my eyes at them as I moved up the stairs feeling their eyes burning holes on my back.

"Just hold it there, Cross! Where do you think you're going?" One of them snapped causing me to stop just as I reached the door. I took a deep breath before I placed a fake smile on my lips and turned to face them.

"Uh...I guess inside?" I mocked as I turned around again but they didn't seem to give up yet.

"If you get inside, we're coming too!" Another one claimed loudly with a smirk on her lips, obviously feeling very proud of herself. I returned it with one of my own as I pretended to think about it.

"Mmm...well then. Perhaps I should get Zero and see what he has to say about that." As soon as I said the hunter's name the girl's smirk dropped from her face while the others seemed to think about even staying here. "That's what I thought." I muttered before I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me only to come face to face with the annoying blue-eyed vampire, Aido.

"Oh! Little Angel is here too! Feeling jealous of only taking your sister with me?" He said with a teasing smirk as he leaned closer to me but I quickly grabbed his face and pushed him back, causing the blond vampire to groan. A soft chuckle could be heard and I searched for it's owner only to find the rest of the Night Class giving me amusing looks. Except for Takuma who was having a big grin on his lips. I returned it slightly before turning towards Yuki while successfully avoiding the strong gaze of the pureblood.

"How did you manage to get dragged by them?" I said with an exasperated sigh, causing Yuki to sweatdrop while she laughed nervously.

"Well...it's not that bad..."

"Not that bad? Seriously girl, do I have to wear a bell around your neck so that I won't have to worry about losing you again?" I said as I crossed my arms on my chest, waiting for her to speak. But just as she was about to defend herself, the door was opened only to appear a very pissed Zero. Mine and Yuki's eyes widened as he directed his furious gaze on us before he grabbed our hand and dragged us out with him.

"Let's go!" He hissed as he glared above his shoulder at the vampires that were staring at us before they disappeared from view as soon as the door closed behind us. Me and Yuki tried to keep up with him, not really wanting to anger him more. At times I tried to pull my hand off of his grip but every time he would narrow his eyes at me from above his shoulder before looking at his front again. After walking for what it seemed like hours, he stopped before releasing our hands. I took mine on my other one and starting rubbing my wrist gently. I sent him a glare but before I could say anything, Yuki elbowed me on my side causing a hiss of pain to escape my lips. I gave her a murderous look but she ignored me as she stared at the silver-haired for a minute and then back at me. She finally let out a sigh before she decided to break the silence.

"Well, we have a job to do..." She said softly as she looked between me and Zero again as if waiting for something. I only gave her an indifferent look while Zero sent her a small glance from above his shoulder before he started walking away. Just as soon as he was out of earshot, I felt Yuki pulling me towards the nearest tree before forcing me to sit down while she took her place next to me.

"I didn't do anything!" I said quickly, raising my hands in defence when I saw the serious yet fierce look on her face. I gulped nervously as she sighed frustrated before bringing two fingers on the bridge of her nose and started pinching the spot.

"Clearly, Zero thinks otherwise." She muttered tiredly as she rested her back on the tree's trunk. I, however, stayed frozen on my spot, feeling my blood running cold from what she said. What did she mean by that? I was sure that Zero wouldn't talk to her about things that bothered him, and more importantly about awkward situations that the two of us seemed to be engaged into lately. More importantly, I asked him not to say anything to her so I'm sure he wouldn't, right?

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly while searching her face for any signs that would give more clues. "Did he say anything?" I added when she didn't answer, making me more worried. Yuki hesitated as she thought about it for a bit before she answered.

"Well..no. You know Zero. He doesn't talk about his problems to anyone except you." I released a small sigh of relief as I felt my heartbeat calming down. I could literally kiss Zero or even Yuki, but that was gross. Anyway I leaned back too until my back hit the hard wood as I took a deep breath.

"Then there's probably something that bothers him." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You mean, he hasn't said anything to you?"

"I'm not his mother plus he can take care of himself. He's a big boy now." I mocked with a small smirk. Yuki gave me a questioning look that said that she didn't believe me before she spoke again.

"And I'm pretty sure you've noticed it too, right?" She said with a teasing smirk, causing mine to drop. I let out a tired sigh, realising that neither today I was going to have a peaceful afternoon without Yuki trying to be a matchmaker for me and Zero. Seriously, when something popped into her head she hardly let it go. And the annoying part was that it had always had to do with my personal life.

"Yuki, I've told you before. I don't like him that way."

"Of course you don't. That's why you get angry with every girl that talks to him."

"That's because they distract him from his duties." Ok, that was a lame excuse but I didn't care. As long as I could get her out of my hair then everything was fine. But of course the brunette wasn't going to make my life easier.

"Yes, because we all know that he is a playboy like Aido-sempai that loves to get the fangirls' attention." She snorted.

"Yuki..."

"Angel?"

"Shut up." Yuki let out a soft giggle and even I cracked a smile at the sound of it before I stood up and offered her a hand.

"Come on, lazy bum. We have a job, you know." I said. Yuki groaned loudly in protest as she took my hand and pulled herself up before we started walking again.

* * *

"But how can you be so sure? He may be the love of your life!"

Yuki exclaimed loudly causing me to sigh in annoyance. For the last couple of hours she had been bugging me about all the possibilities Zero and me being soul-mates. I've been trying hard to keep my hands glued to my sides and not struggle her since we were walking in one of the buildings corridors, meaning there was a high chance someone seeing me. So, I listened to her quietly but not really paying attention until she decided to scream close to my ear. I felt my eyebrow twitch while I tried to distract my mind from killing her this instance. But the most annoying thing was the fact that I felt myself getting weak in my stomach every time I thought about what she was saying...

"Come on, Angel! I mean, what there isn't to like? Name me one thing and I swear I'll stop." I glared at her a bit as she came and stopped in front of me, a victorious smile on her face, clearly thinking that she had won. I stayed quiet for another minute, thinking about her question. And damn her she was right...But I wasn't going to let her know it.

"His annoying little sister." I said simply. Yuki sent me a confused look, not really getting what I was saying until finally realization hit her. She gave me a hard slap on my arm making me yelp in pain and surprise before she stuck her tongue at me. I returned the gesture as I rubbed the spot she hit.

"Seriously, Angel. Why do you hide it so much? It's not that I'll go tell him." She spoke quietly this time as to not be heard in case someone suddenly appeared. I rolled my eyes as I released a deep breath. I placed my hands on her shoulder, grabbing them softly before speaking clearly and slowly like explaining something to a small kid.

"Even if I do, It won't make any difference."

"No! It will!" I raised one eyebrow as she literally squeaked her answer but I shrugged it off as she continued. "I mean...you can always let him now." She said with an indifferent tone that it pretty much seemed to me like it was forced. I only laughed hard at that only to have her glare at me before she leaned back against the window and crossed her arms in front of her. After I calmed down a bit I raised one hand and brushed away the tears that were gathered at the corners of my eyes before clearing my throat, signaling that I was going to get serious now but the smile was still on my lips.

"Anyway, yeah I think you're right..." I said as I pretended to think about it and Yuki's face brightened at that only to have her lips pulled into a firm line when she saw me smirking widely. "Maybe I can write him a love letter or a poem. Oh, no wait! I can just run around the whole Academy right now and scream "I'm in love with Kiryu Zero!". Well, what do you think?"

But Yuki didn't answer as she stared with shocked, widened eyes at something behind me. I clipped two fingers in front of her eyes teasingly but she just slapped my hand away before grabbing my sleeve and tugging it while motioning with faint moves something behind me. I let out a loud groan ready to hit her hard if she didn't stop being so paranoid but I finally obligated to her request only to have my jaw drop at the sight of the last person I wanted to see right now or, even worse, hear the last part of our conversation. And yet there he was a couple of feet away from me with an amused look on his face while I could see a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Zero!" If I didn't feel my lips moving, forming his name I wouldn't believe that squeaky sound was my voice. With the corner of my eye I could see Yuki sweatdropping as she stared between me and the hunter. I just stood there, feeling more embarrassed than ever in my life and I was sure that the faint yet warm feeling on my cheeks was making it clear to the other people in the corridor, adding more to my embarrassment. No one said anything for a long moment before Yuki cleared her throat loudly, trying to somewhat break the awkward moment.

"Zero, what-"

"The chairman asked for you to go to his office." I felt a shiver run down my spine at the strange yet calm tone of his voice but I didn't let it show as I forced a blank and calm look on my face. Maybe I was too scared for nothing. Maybe he didn't hear anything and came just in time we had stopped talking. But, either way, I was definitely going to kill the girl next to me. It was all because of her and her big mouth...and mine. But hers was bigger!

"Oh...okay." Yuki muttered as he started walking towards us. I panicked even more as he got closer and I felt my breath hitched in my throat but he just passed by us and continued his way along the long corridor. As he passed by me I let out the breath I was holding for what it seemed like forever and beside me I heard Yuki doing the same before we gave each other relieved smiles but the happy moment didn't last for long as Zero threw his last comment.

"By the way, I'm waiting for that letter."

My head snapped at Yuki's direction thinking only one thing as I stared at the nervous, widened like plates eyes who took a small step back at the way I was looking at her. Obviously, by the way she started running having me chasing her close behind, she knew exactly what I was thinking. A slow but painful death. Or a blackmail involving a certain pureblood.

* * *

Eventually, our small chase ended as soon as we entered the chairman's office where I got the chance to grab her from her ear despite her whining but a very shocked and panicked Kaien managed to separate us. After trying to make us tell what was this all about but with no success, he forced us to sit in the two chairs close to his desk, while creating some space between me and Yuki just in case even though I confirmed them that I had calmed down. Of course, they didn't believe me and I'm pretty sure that it had something to do with the fact that I was sending the brunette murderous glares causing her to shrunk back to her chair while laughing nervously.

"So." I begun when we were all placed on our seats and having the chairman staring us carefully from above his glasses. "What request do you have this time?" I said as I crossed my arms and legs in front of me with a frown on my lips. The chairman sighed as he pushed his glasses further up to his nose before he reached for one of his drawers, pulling out a light brown envelope and placed it on his desk. Yuki leaned forward on her chair in order to look better at it before opening the envelope to reveal an application form with a picture of a girl on one corner of the page, at the top.

"A transfer student arrived today and I need you to show her around. She was scheduled to start much earlier but she has a weak constitution and was resting at her villa deep in the mountains." He said as he pushed the opened envelope closer to us. I only nodded as I studied the girl. She didn't look much older than me and she had a pretty face. Her hair was long and held a unique combination of grey ant blue. I leaned back on my chair while Yuki continued examining the girl's photo before pulling away too.

"And which in class is she going to be?" I asked. Kaien parted his lips to answer but he was cut off by a few soft knockings on the door.

"Ah, I think she's ready. Come in!"

The door was slowly opened and and a face popped from it with long light blue hair. The transfer student looked at us with a nervous look on her face before greeting us and walking into the room with shy movements. I gave her a polite smile, despite the fact that she was wearing a white uniform, meaning we had another vampire in the gang. Yuki gave her a small smile too, but hers was warm and welcoming instead of the slightly forced one I had placed on my lips. The girl seemed to get uncomfortable under our gazes as she took a step back only to step onto the door.

"This is Maria Kurenai. Kurenai-san, these two are my daughters. This one is Yuki and this one is Angel." The chairman introduced us while he pointed between Yuki and I. I only nodded towards her while Yuki bowed respectfully at the girl in front of us before she made to move closer to her, the smile never leaving her face. Yet, Maria seemed a little lost as she stared at Yuki and me for a few seconds before bringing a finger close to her lips as if thinking of something.

"Both of you look delicious. So healthy..." As soon as she muttered those words I grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled her towards me, placing her behind me while I shielded her with my body. I narrowed my eyes at the vampire who seemed like she didn't understood what did she d wrong while the chairman run to her with a scolding look on his face.

"Listen here! This is taboo at this Academy!" He explained like he was talking to a child, causing Maria to stare at him confused. Yuki sweatdropped as she came to stand beside me but I didn't let my guard down as I continued glaring at the other girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry...well, nice to meet both of you, Yuki-chan...Angel-chan." She smiled at us. Yuki giggled but I only flinched at the way she called me having a certain argue to scream at her not to call me like that ever again but I kept my composure, curling my hands into fist. Besides it was the first meeting and I didn't know her so well so I didn't need to run into conclusions just yet...

The last hour we spent it while showing Maria around. It was mostly done by Yuki as I kept my place beside her in a protective way while watching carefully the vampire's every move. I knew that she wouldn't do anything but that didn't mean that I was willing to leave her alone with Yuki. So, after a lot of walking around the campus, we were finally on the side of the building that the Night Class was having their class now when Yuki let out a loud yawn before rubbing her eyes. Maria giggled at her acts and I smiled a little before I stopped her.

"I'll take her there. You should go to rest." I said to my sister as I patted her back softly. Yuki tried to protest but seeing the look I sent her she just nodded before saying good night to Maria and left with another yawn. When she was out of sight I turned to look at the vampire for a second before continuing my way towards the classroom the students of the Night Class were. Maria followed me quietly but from the side glances I sent on her way I knew that she wanted to ask me something. Finally, she seemed to have gained the courage to do so.

"Do you hate vampires, Angel-chan?" She asked softly. I studied her for a moment before I thought about her question.

"No... not all of them." Maria's face seemed to brighten at my answer.

"Does that mean we can be friends?" She asked with a soft smile as we stopped in front of the classroom's door. I was taken off guard by her question, staring at her for a while longer before clearing my throat.

"Maybe." I said as I reached for the handle but she quickly took my hand into her grasp, causing me to jerk away from her while holding my hand close to my chest. Maria gave me hurt look before she dropped her sad gaze on the floor.

"I'm sorry... it's just that..." She paused for a bit and she seemed a bit embarrassed while she still avoided my gaze. "To be honest, Angel-chan, I'm scared that I transferred here. Can you believe me? A vampire who's weak won't be accepted by others. I just know it..." I narrowed my eyes in question at her as Maria slowly lifted her eyes from her feet to look at me before bringing her hands on her face, covering it from my sight as if being ashamed.

"See? You don't believe me!" She exclaimed.

"No! That's not it!" I said quickly as I moved closer to her. She removed her hands from her face slowly and I took this as a chance to smile warmly at her as my features softened. "But I don't think that you need to worry. All of them, especially the Dorm President and Vice-dorm President are very kind. Plus I'll go in with you. So don't worry."

Maria searched my face with her eyes before she released a deep breath. I gave her another big grin before motioning towards the door. Maria nodded slightly and she followed after me as I opened the door and walked in silently. Some of the students turned to look at us while others were staring at a certain blue-eyed blond vampire who was shouting at another redhead something about 'eating his pocky. I rolled my eyes at Aido and turned to look back at Maria only to find her running passed me with grace before sitting on the teacher's desk with a soft yet weird smile on her lips, while studying closely the small scene a few feet away from us. I cleared my throat loudly enough for everyone to hear but some of them ignored me as they found Aido's outburst more important than me. I felt my eyebrow twitch at that as I scanned the whole class with my eyes until I met Kaname's strong gaze from above his opened book, his eyes glowing a deep red.

"I'm so glad this class seems like fun." Maria said as she giggled a bit, drawing everyone's attention at her. Almost all of them were giving her weird looks and even glares but she ignore them as she continued unfazed. "Isn't class starting yet?"

"You there...who are you?" Aido asked as he glared at her. Maria's features lost their softness as she turned to look at the blond vampire, her face holding some kind of superiority. I felt a shiver at that but tried to suppress it, thinking that it was only my imagination.

" 'You there?' " She asked. Before any of us could blink, after a few graced jumps, she was right in front of Aido, standing at the top of his desk. She took his shocked face in her hands as she moved hers closer to him, the same look lingering on her features. "By 'you there', are you addressing me?"

Seeing Aido's panicked and somewhat scared look I felt my body moving on its own and in a few seconds I had reached were they were standing and pulled the vampire away from her, pushing him behind me while giving her an uncertain look. I ignored the shocked faces around me and the feeling of the pureblood's eyes on my form as I focused on Maria. The vampire narrowed her eyes at me and I did the same before there was a soft sound of a book closing. All eyes turned to Kaname, who was staring at the girl with a blank look.

"All you had to do was introduce yourself first, Maria Kurenai." He said as he motioned for me to go to him and after giving one last look at Maria I made my way towards him but as soon as I reached him we were soon joined by the weird girl.

"I'm sorry for causing a scene...Lord Kaname Kuran." She said with a soft voice as she took Kaname's hand in hers, causing me to glare more at her. Yet, she ignored me as she started rubbing his hand on the side of her face with a big smile on her face. "Oh! I got to meet a pureblood! I'm so happy!" Everyone looked at her with heated looks, obviously wanting to kill her right there for touching their pureblood king like that and I could say that this time I was with them.I gritted my teeth, feeling my insides twist but I chose not to do anything this time. Instead, I moved my glare on the desk that she was on, taking deep breaths all the while.

"How do you do." Kaname said as he stayed still, not even bothering to push her away. Finally, not able to restrain myself any longer, I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her. Maria's smile fell from her face as her features got serious again while Kaname stared at me, clearly amused with my behavior.

"I see...It seems like I've made everyone uncomfortable. I think I should leave the room for now." She claimed happily as she jumped again towards the door and stepped outside, closing it behind her. I continued glaring at the spot on the desk she previously was standing on, listening to the other vampires as some of them, especially Ruka, talked about her.

"Angel, you can let go now."

"Huh?" I looked up to find Kaname smirking at me before looking down at our united hands. I quickly released his hand and made to take a few steps back but was frozen in my spot as I felt his hand taking one lock of my hair and started twirling it between two fingers.

"Are you always trying this hard to get into trouble?" I chuckled as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'd say it's more of a talent." I stated, causing Kaname to raise an eyebrow but he didn't say anything as he shook his head. His hand slowly moved from my hair only to come and rest on one side of my face, caressing my cheek with his thump. I stood there watching him with a dazed look but at the sound of the door opening again I jerked away from him quickly before turning to look towards the door. All the students seemed alarmed as the silver-haired hunter entered the classroom with a furious look while he searched around until his eyes landed on me and then on Kaname. He let out a hiss as he moved up the stairs and grabbed my arm, dragging me outside. I didn't make any move to protest and let him do as he pleased, too tired to fight with him too. Instead, I turned to take a last look at the pureblood only to see that he had returned to his book but he seemed like he wanted to kill something. Not to mention the cracked window's glass right beside him.

* * *

Zero continued dragging me even when we exited the building and only released me when we have reached the fountain. I sat down on the stoned bench right in front of it while looking at the silver-haired, expecting him to say something in order to explain his weird behavior. It wasn't that the vampires would kill me or anything. Not that I trusted them but I knew that Kaname would deal with them if they even dared to touch me. I watched as Zero ran a hand through his hair while sighing deeply before he fixed me with a hard look.

"What do you think you were doing with those beasts?" He hissed, causing me to flinch a little.

"Well, for your information I had to show the transfer student where her class was." I snapped as I crossed my legs and placed one hand on my lap while glaring at the ground.

"What-? Anyway, that didn't mean you had to be alone with them!" He snapped back causing me to narrow my eyes more. I stayed silent, trying to ignore him as best as I could, knowing that this conversation was going nowhere. In fact, I was sure it was going to get worse if I said anything else. I heard Zero sigh again as he came and sat down beside me.

"If you want to see him so badly, at least do it when there're other humans around..." He muttered.

"Will you shut it for once?" I exclaimed loudly, not really believing that we were going through this again. Zero seemed taken aback by my outburst but that didn't stop me from keep going. "Everytime I'm around the Night Class, it always has something to do with Kaname for you! I can't even breath like a normal person, afraid that you would think that I'm doing this too for him!" I stood up and took a few steps away from him as I placed two fingers on the bridge of my nose, pinching it while trying to calm down.

"The only thing you do is being obsessed with me liking Kaname, even though I've told you I'm not interested in him like that! Is it so difficult to understand such a simple thing?" I muttered the last part as I turned to look at him only to see him glaring at me. How typical...

"Maybe you shouldn't act like you like him."

"There we go again!" I let out a humorless laugh as I shook my head, realising that my last drop of patience was long gone. "What's wrong with you? Seriously! Maybe I'll just start liking him so that you'll have a reason for getting on my nerves about it!" I yelled at him but Zero's hard features remained unfazed as he stared at me for a minute before looking away.

"Do as you like." He mumbled, but I could see him say it though gritted teeth.

"Thank you." I mocked as I crossed my hands in front of me with a frown on my face. A long moment of silence passed between us and neither of us dared to break it, obviously too angry with each other to want to talk. Yet, after a while I released a deep breath, feeling calm now.

"You know, just because she likes _him_, it doesn't mean that you have to act like a jerk to me." I said softly yet with a hint or irritation in my tone. He took a deep breath before I saw him with the corner of my eye standing up too and walked towards me until he stopped right in front of me, one hand shoved into his pocket like usual while the other laid lifeless on his side.

"You call me obsessed, but you can be really thick sometimes..."

I narrowed my eyes in question as I stared at the ground until I felt his breath tickling my ear while his free hand wrapped around my waist. I held my breath a little, suddenly feeling weird having him holding me so close before I remembered how to breath again, taking slow, deep breaths at first. I felt him moving his lips to my neck, following the trail from behind my ear towards the place were my pulse was beating hard and quickly, his lips never leaving contact with my skin. I felt him inhale deeply as his grip tightened and, surprisingly, I found the strength to raise one hand and remove my hair from that side of my neck giving him better access. He hadn't drunk in so long so he obviously was thirsty. I waited impatiently for him to bite down on my neck but Zero seemed to take his time as he placed a soft kiss there, sending a shiver down my spine. Zero smirked lightly against my skin causing me to glare at nothing in particular, trying to get the courage and strike him for being so arrogant in a moment like this but as he nuzzled his face at the crook of my neck I felt my mind going numb again. I slowly placed my hands on his arms, holding them gently as I rubbed my thump on his clothed skin.

"You can drink if you want. I don't mind..." I muttered as I rested my head on his shoulder. Zero tensed before he removed his head from my neck and rested his forehead against my own. I felt my knees going weak as the arm that was around me crushed me against his warm body, not leaving any space between us. I placed my cold hands against his chest, trying to provide them with some of his warmth since mine seemed to have gathered on my cheeks. It was weird having him holding me like that. But it was weirder enjoying every second of it even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially to a certain brunette girl that would make sure not to let me forget it.

"Is this what you think about me? That I'm a blood thirsty beast that can't keep its sanity without your blood?" He muttered.

"No!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened like plates. Zero pulled his face back a little, a blank look on his face as he waited for me to continue. "You're nothing like that to me! I-" I trailed of not really knowing what to say and the way his thump was caressing the clothed skin on my back was making me even more nervous. Zero's eyes seemed to softened at my words and yet there was something else in them. Finally, I took a deep breath as a warm smile crept on my lips. "Look, whether you like it or not, it's part of your life now. So you need it from time to time. But I never saw you as a beast because of it. I told you before, nothing has changed for me...and if you need blood then I'm willing to give it to you."

I kept the smile on my lips as I raised my hand and pushed his hair away from his forehead but Zero stopped me, grabbing my hand and placing it against the warm skin of his cheek while covering it with his own. My smile widened at that but Zero didn't return it. Instead, there was a serious look on his face with his brows frowned a bit as if thinking about something.

"Why? Why do you do so much for me?"

I froze in my spot as I stared at him feeling completely lost. He really had a weird habit asking me questions like these. What did he want me to say anyway? We grew up together, spent every minute with each other so we were friends, right? But even an idiot could see that his behavior was a bit too strange for a simple friend, even though I might be wrong. Yet, he was my friend and we were supposed to be siblings. Of course we weren't related, a fact that made something stir inside me and yet...Finally, I took a deep breath as I caressed with my thump his cheek making him look at me with soft eyes.

"Because...you're my best friend and like a brother to me..." I couldn't help the unsure tone that my voice held. But Zero seemed unsatisfied with my answer as his features hardened again as he looked down at me, making me shiver slightly.

"Is this what you only see me as? A brother?" He said with a sharp tone. I only glared at him slightly as I heard the irritation in his voice but I chose to ignore it as I pulled away from him a little. Zero narrowed his eyes a bit more as he dropped his hands from my waist and hand, shoving one in his pocket as he turned his back on me.

"Look, Zero-"

"You're unbelievable..." He hissed under his breath but I heard him clearly. I let out a frustrated sigh as I curled my hands into fists trying to calm down and not punch him in the face. If he wanted to say something he was free to do so. There was no need to hide behind his little finger and then blame me for doing so.

"If you're implying something then-"

I was cut off when I saw him tense, a gasp escaping his lips and before I could realise it, I was pulled against him while his one hand was wrapped protectively around my waist, keeping me in place. I turned to look at him shocked and confused about his sudden reaction but his now widened eyes were locked on something ahead of us. I turned to look at what had alerted him only to feel myself frowning a bit as the new student was making her way towards us with a blank look on her face. Zero's grip tightened as she stopped a few steps away from us but I ignored it, not taking my eyes from her. Yet, her eyes were fixed on the hunter behind me and she had that weird look that she had with Aido earlier. Finally, her eyes moved down to me and her features softened as the 'shy' girl returned again, making me feel my insides twist as I realised that there was definitely something wrong with her...

"Is there something you need, Kurenai-san?" I asked. The girl pushed a lock of her light blue hair behind her ear as she focused her gaze on the ground.

"It seems the practical joke went too far. And now everyone hates me..." She muttered softly before she gave a sigh. "And Angel-chan too..." I flinched again at she said my name, feeling a cold shiver running through me but I didn't let it known as I stared at her in indifference.

"Don't worry about it." I said. Maria nodded but stayed at her place as she went back to stare at Zero. I gritted my teeth at that but tried to remain calm, not wanting to cause any problem to Kaien. But Zero didn't seem to think the same way as he slowly reached for his gun that was hidden inside his jacket and pointed it at the noble vampire in front of us, all the time his widened eyes not leaving her face. I felt my jaw drop at that, knowing that even though he hated vampires, he would point his gun at the students only when they were out-of-bounds. So what had gotten into him?

"Don't!" I jumped back a bit at the new voice and turned to look at its owner only to find Yuki shielding Maria with her body. I tried to ignore the fact that once again she overdid herself despite the fact that I've told her to go back to the dorms and get some rest. Seriously, that girl was really stubborn sometimes. Anyway, I felt Zero lowering his gun that was now pointing Yuki and I saw anger in his features. I too let out a frustrated sigh but decided to side with Yuki this time. Besides, the vampire didn't do anything wrong...yet.

"She's right, Zero." I said as I moved to stand next to Yuki, crossing my arms over my chest. "You don't have any right to point the bloody rose at her so suddenly-"

"Who are you?" He hissed as he fixed Maria with a hard look, causing the girl to hide more behind Yuki. I curled my hands into fists at how close she was to Yuki and particularly to Yuki's neck and was ready to shove the vampire away but decided against it.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Maria Kurenai..." She said shyly as Zero hid his gun again. Yuki let out a relieved sigh and turned around to face Maria, taking her hands in hers.

"I'm sorry for surprising you. He's also one of the Guardians and mine and Angel's partner, Kiryu Zero." At the mention of his name I could see a strange glint in Maria's eyes but the hurt look remained on her face. "Normally, he wouldn't go this far but..."

"The point is Kurenai-san" I said loudly, cutting Yuki off. "You shouldn't be wondering around. Your classes have ended, right? So, you should go back to your dorm."

"I see..." She thought about it for a bit before a small smile appeared on her lips, but it looked to me more of a smirk. "Anyway, thank you Yuki for covering me..." She said as she stepped dangerously close to Yuki. "You're a good girl... I know the blood of girls like you is really delicious..." She raised one hand towards Yuki's neck but I was quicker as I grabbed it and held it tightly while putting myself between her and my sister. I felt my blood boil at what she said and despite the soft touch of Yuki's hand on my arm I could help but tighten my grip more, causing the girl to let out a pained gasp.

"Angel!" But I didn't need Yuki to tell me what I had to do. So, I let the girl's hand free, despite my sudden want to crush it down. Maria took a few steps back in fear as she bowed to me.

"I'm sorry! I forgot..." I felt my eyes narrow but didn't say anything as I watched her carefully. Yuki quickly stepped from behind me with a warm smile on her lips as she shook her head at the girl.

"No! it's ok! It's difficult for everyone at first." Maria seemed to relax at Yuki's soothing words and smiled back before she nodded and walked away.

"Play nicely!" She shouted over her shoulder. I shook my head as I watched her back. Would I ever live a peaceful day at the Academy? I turned to look at my two friends, the boy who was falling slowly into a bloodthirsty vampire and the girl whose blood for some unknown seemed to draw every single vampire. And then I had my answer.

_Probably not..._

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Here's another chapter! And thank you for your support! Enjoy! **

A few days have passed since the transfer student arrived and yet things got more and more complicated. The girl was still making me feel uneasy, mostly around her, but I kept it to myself, not wanting to stress Yuki or the chairman. Instead, I kept an eye on her in case she did anything suspicious and mostly when she was around Yuki. I was always with my sister when it was time for the Night Class students to leave the dorms so that Kurenai wouldn't have a chance to be alone with her. Yuki had taken notice of this but didn't say anything and acted like everything was normal. But I wasn't the only one that was alerted around the new vampire. Zero was also watching her closely, even when she was having her classes from the classroom's window until it was break time. Even though I knew that he was also suspicious about her I couldn't help but feel my blood boil in my veins, thinking that his interest of her might be more personal. I knew that Zero despised vampires and wanting nothing more than to kill each and every one of them but still...As for things between me and him, it was the usual stuff. Him glaring at me and giving me the cold shoulder while focusing his attention on the vampire and me, being the bigger person in this whole mess, I ignored him as best as I could and was going to keep it that way until he came to me and tried to fix things. And no, I wasn't selfish!

I let out a sigh before my lips were pulled into a deep frown as I turned my head slightly so that I could throw a small glare above my head at the silver-haired boy. Zero raised an eyebrow at that before rolling his eyes and turning his gaze at the floor, returning to his thoughts. I felt my brow twitch in annoyance as I turned in front of me again and tried to focus on Yuki and Yori's chatting. The four of us were heading to our next class with me and Yuki earning a few glares from the other girls, which we ignored easily, while some others sweatdropped as Zero passed by them while taking a few steps back. I couldn't hold back the smirk at the sight of their frightened faces.

"I'm genuinely worried by those words, Yuki Cross!" I let out an exasperated groan as I heard the familiar voice of the most annoying person I've ever met, causing almost everyone to give me weird looks except of Yuki of course who was frozen on her place as she stared at the Day Class president, who was glaring at her.

"What do you want now?" I said tiredly as I run a hand though my hair, trying to relax and not snap at him. But from the way he hurried to reach us and moved his icy glare to me I knew that sooner or later all my tries would be in vain.

"Don't try to play smart with me, Cross! I-"

"Which one?" I cut him off. Everyone turned to look at me like I was crazy but I ignored them as I waited for the boy to speak, all the time trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" He snapped as he was ready to explode at any moment. Yet, I continued unfazed.

"Well, we're two people that go by that name so you have to be more specific. Unless of course you're referring to both of us or you're just throwing a warning so that one of us would get a hint but then it would be more confusing so-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence since Yuki covered my lips with her hand while giving me a pleading look, probably begging me to stop. I wore an innocent look on my face as I stared at her and the Day Class president who was trembling from anger and breathing hard, while I could see a vein throbbing on the side of his neck. I took that as a sign to just shut up but not before I caught Zero smirking from the corner of my eye.

"I'm not joking, Cross!" I snorted again only to have Yuki's grip tightened but rolled my eyes at both of them as I continued listening to the boy's mumbling. "The ball is a tradition here at Cross Academy! And the class that receives the lowest average score in the final exams held just before, it is required to help set up backstage."

"Like we didn't know that." I said against Yuki's hand but it came in muffled sounds.

"I'm really worried, Yuki Cross. Because you're always lowering the average score of my Class." He continued as he towered Yuki with a hard look on his face making her and Yori shrunk back. I found that as a chance to remove her hand from my lips before speaking.

"Well, you have to admit, he's right." I said to Yuki causing her to sweatdrop at that.

"I'm talking about you too, Angel!"

"Hey! I may have not the best marks on maths but they are decent!" I snapped back at him. The boy fumed more at that but didn't say anything as he turned back to my poor sister.

"The ball is an official special event attended by both the Day Class and Night Class. If any of you cause me to lose the opportunity to dance with my Ruka..." Oh dear, here we go again. "I will curse you for the rest of my life!" He screamed before he run away leaving the four of us staring at him with blank looks.

"Well, he is sure crazy after all..." I stated as I turned to look at my sister who seemed like she was ready to pass out at any moment. I rolled my eyes at that as I threw a comforting arm around hers while giving her my best winning smile.

"Oh! Come on Yuki! Don't let that drama queen get on you!" Yori giggled a bit and even Zero cracked a small smile but Yuki didn't seem to relax one bit.

"I have to study very hard! Or I'm definitely going to fail!" She exclaimed as she let her head drop on my shoulder. I patted the top of her head softly motioning for Yori to say something so that she could lighten the mood. Yori thought about it for a bit before she spoke with that calm and gentle tone of hers.

"What about asking your dad to find you a good tutor?" Yuki seemed to think about it and I couldn't help sent a thankful smile towards Yori, which she returned it but I quickly dropped mine at the sudden, familiar presence around us. From the gasp that came from the boy next to me I realised that it wasn't my imagination and I quickly scanned the campus for the source of that familiar aura. My eyes narrowed as I caught sight of long blue hair and a creepy giggle that made me shiver slightly. Before I could stop myself I stepped closer to Zero, closing the small distance between us either for wanting to protect him or the other way, I didn't know.

Every student of the Day Class was looking at the girl with gleeful eyes but mostly the other vampire that was calling for her to return back to the dorms. I released a sigh of relief as I saw Takuma was there too but that didn't comfort me fully. As always, the blond vampire was trying to be friendly and kind to Maria and even his slightly anxious voice held that kind tone of his while he was looking around him at the other girls, seeming uncomfortable, probably by the fact that he was surrounded by so many fangirls while he was all alone.

"Maria!" He said for what seemed like the tenth time but the girl ignored him once again as she continued on her way.

"Stop making a mountain out of a molehill. I just wanted to have a peek at the cafeteria." My glare hardened at how that spoiled little brat wanted to have her own way, not really caring if she caused Ichijo any trouble or not. But the feeling only got worse when her eyes focused on Zero and held his gaze while she had a teasing smile on her lips. "This is so fun!" She said as Zero didn't try to break their gaze contest. I clenched my hands in my fists trying to get myself together but the more I watched his dazed and shocked look the more I felt the need to slap him hard. Finally, I cleared my throat, gaining his attention at last but I couldn't help but give him an icy glare before looking away from him. That hypocrite! He was always snapping at me about Kaname and here he was, drooling over a spoiled, creepy bloodsucker.

"What is the Night Class doing here?" Yuki panicked and made to follow the two vampires but I was quick enough to grab her from her wrist and pull her back while I pinned her down with a hard look. The girl shrunk away at my sight and I instantly felt guilty for taking my anger at her. My features softened, trying to make her comfortable as I relaxed my grip on her.

"Ichijo can take care of it. It's not our job until the afternoon..." I muttered soflty. Yuki nodded hesitantly and turned to look at the too vampires until they were out of sight. "Come on. We need to get to our next-"

"Yuki-chan! Angel-chan!" I tensed at the sound of another familiar voice before I cursed under my breath. Clearly, today was not my day at all. We all turned to look at the person who spoke and I grimaced at the sounds of applause that were coming for all the girls of the Day Class. This was going to be a long day...

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at the mischievous blond vampire but he just smirked at me before he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulling me closer to his hard chest. Immediately, every sound on campus died as every person around us was watching us carefully. Well, as a matter of fact the Day Class girls were all giving me murderous glares making me sweatdrop. On the other side, Yori gave me a pity look, clearly realising that the infuriating blond's action would cost my life. As for my siblings, Yuki was staring at us with eyes wide as plates and Zero, who was probably trying to ignore the whole scene, was staring away from us with a look on his face like he wanted to smash something.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at Aido but he only chuckled as he leaned a bit, bringing his lips close to my ear.

"What? Am I not allowed to come and see my dear Guardians? Except from Kiryu of course." He said with the smirk never leaving his face. I rolled my eyes trying to release myself from his grip but with no luck.

"Let go!" I hissed again but once again he ignored me as he nuzzled his face on my neck.

"Oh come now, Angel! I'm just teasing you! But do you know what it would be more fun?" He whispered seductively causing me to shiver. He paused for a bit before he continued. "Do something that would cause them to bully you endlessly."

I parted my lips to snap something back at him but before I could say anything he had placed a wet kiss on my neck, where my pulse was beating. In a few seconds all the girls started whining and screaming at me for stealing their "Idol-sempai". Aido chuckled darkly as he finally released me but I didn't spare him a glance as I looked around me with widened eyes. If I survived after this then I would be really lucky.

"Aido-sempai. Can I see you for a minute?" If I didn't see Zero's lips forming the words, I wouldn't believe that it was him that spoke. And from the shocked look on Yuki's face, she was probably having the same thought. Aido turned to look at the younger boy, giving him an amused smile before he spoke.

"Ah, what a good timing. I actually have something that I wanted to ak you as well." My jaw dropped as he said those words while I stared between the two boys, gaping like a fish.

"Wait, Zero-" Yuki begun but he ignored her as he shoved at me his book and begun walking away. I felt my blood boil but kept calm, clenching the books with as much strength as I could master.

"Yuki, stay away from Kurenai." He stopped for a bit and turned his head a little so that he could look at me past his shoulder before starting walking again. "And keep _her_ away from her too." I fumed as I caught the indifferent tone in his voice and felt my body tremble a little. _Her_? Without even thinking about it, I threw his book at him with all the strength I could master, causing it to hit him hard on his back. The silver-haired turned to glare at me again but I gave him the cold shoulder as I examinated my nails, keeping my pride as high as possible. Zero just clicked his tongue in annoyence before he motioned for Aido to follow him. The vampire hesitated a bit as he winked at me and gave me a thump up before he followed the other male. I growled at their disappearing forms but didn't say anything as I felt Yori patting my back softly while Yuki gathered Zero's book from the ground and kept it on her chest along with hers.

"How long are you two going to keep it up this time?" She asked when she came to stand beside us again. She looked at me carefully with a tired look but I ignored her as I crossed my hands infront of my chest.

"It's his fault."

"You say that every time."

"I don't!" Yuki rolled her eyes at that but didn't take it further, knowing that it would only make her angry. Not to mention the strong headache she says that I give her every time.

"I'm worried..." Yori said with her soft voice. Yuki just shook her head at our friend.

"You shouldn't. They are always like this. Eventually, they'll make up." I snorted at that but Yuki's warning look that dared me to say otherwise stopped me.

"No...I mean, I'm worried about you and Angel..." I raised an eyebrow as we gave her questioning looks before we focused on where she was looking with slightly widened eyes. Immediately, mine and my sister's were as big as our friend's at the sight of almost the whole Day Class girls giving us murderous looks. We took a step back before we gave Yori our books, telling her that we're sorry before running for our lives with the crazy fangirls following close behind us, yelling and fuming. Where is Zero when you need him?

* * *

I was exhausted and judging by the way Yuki was breathing hard, she was ready to faint if we continued running a minute longer. Realising that I was in the same fate and wanting to be able to see the next day and maybe the after, I grabbed Yuki from her collar making her stop. She stumbled on her steps but luckily she found her balance soon enough before looking at me. I pointed her towards the railing at the floor above from us and without losing a second with both jumped, clenching the wooden rails as tight as we could and bringing our knees close to our chests. We stayed silent as we heard the girls passing by us completely unaware that we were hanging just above their heads. Just when they were out of sight, both of us let out a sigh of relief before climbing on the railing and reached the top floor. We fall on the wooden floor heavily, not really caring until we heard a light chuckle. Both of us tensed but as soon as we caught sight of Ichijo just a few inches away from us, resting on his knees, we relaxed again.

"Hey! Are you pursued too? It's tough, isn't it?" He whispered in case any of these weirdos happened to pass by. I nodded as I sunk lower to the floor while Yuki placed her head on my shoulder, giving a deep sigh. Ichijo smiled warmly at us.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Maria?" I asked, spitting the girl's name. Ichijo sweatdropped, and avoided to look at us as he rubbed his finger on the floor, looking embarrassed.

"Well...she gave me the slip while I was being pursued by the Day Class girls..." I groaned in annoyance as I threw my hands in the air in exasperation. Here we were, hiding from a pack of wild, hormonal, crazy girls while the little brat was taking a walk around the school. Lovely. Yuki raised her head from my shoulder and run her hand through her short hair while taking a deep breath.

"It's ok. Besides, it must be tough being the Dorm Vice-President of the Night Class. For you to have to do this..."

"Not really!" He laughed a little as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Just put her a dog collar with a small bell on it and tie her somewhere." I muttered, causing both of them to stare at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked them but the didn't say anything as they both shook their heads. I rolled my eyes at them as I made myself comfortable on the floor with my back leaning on the wooden railing behind us before I focused my eyes on the boy next to me.

"How do you put up with it anyway? 'Cause it's not only Maria but Aido too." Ichijo's smile fell a bit as a more serious look was placed on his face.

"Well, I'm sure, If Kaname asked it of them, anyone in the Night Class would be more than willing to do it. Purebloods posses a myriad of mysterious powers, including the power to make all vampires obey their will. Although he may be arrogant" I snorted loudly at that making Yuki elbow me on my side causing me to let out a hiss of pain. Ichijo tried to hide a small smile that threatened to appear but failed before he continued. "he would never do it. And this is why I accepted this troublesome at my own discretion..."

We stayed silent for a moment, both me and Yuki thinking about what he said. I cast a look towards Yuki but she was staring nowhere in particular while a dreamy smile was on her lips. Obviously, she was once again fascinated about her beloved Pureblood. And the vampire's words must have only increased her love for him. That girl was really blind over everything that concerned Kaname. Not that he had done anything that she should be alerted of, until now anyway. But the point is that she had put her full trust on him. Yet, I was sure about one thing; he wasn't going to let any harm on her, to which I was grateful and a bit relieved. But still, I couldn't help that uneasy feeling around him. And what Ichijo said about Purebloods didn't help at all. They were manipulative, history had proven it many times. So, why would he be any different from them?

"You know, you have misjudged him, Angel..." Ichijo's soft voice broke me from my trail of thoughts. I turned to look at him only to meet his sad smile. I took a deep breath as I stood up and brushed the dust off my skirt. "Kaname really cares about you and Yuki-chan. He would never let anything happen to-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said a little annoyed. Ichijo's face fell at my sudden snapping and looked away as he gave a curt nod. My insides twisted in guilt at the sight of him. Without thinking about it I leaned closer to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. The blond's cheeks flushed a faint color of pink but he smiled at me as he always did.

"Anyway, I better go find Zero. I don't think that he can handle Aido all alone without shooting him. Are you coming?" I asked Yuki but she seemed hesitant at first before she smiled nervously.

"I think I'll stay a bit longer...you know, until they calm dow a little..." I chuckled at her before waving at both of them and walked away, wishing that when I stepped out of the building I wouldn't find Aido's pieces scattered everywhere...

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Night 10**

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

I stretched my arms above my head before I relaxed again and leaned back on the tree's trunk, making myself more comfortable but carefully so that I wouldn't fall from the branch that I was sitting on. Today, there weren't many Day Class students to make my life miserable since they must be studying hard for tomorrow's exams. The only people outside the Night Class gate were us, the perfects, and ten fangirls that were waiting peacefully for their stars to come out without causing any trouble. For once, I was thankful for those exams since they were my only chance to have a somewhat peaceful afternoon. The only bad thing about a day as this one is the fact that there is some studying waiting for me too. The good think was that I had been studying for tommorow's exams every night this week with chairman's help, since I was too proud to go to Zero, and tonight I had only to refresh everything. The bad thing is, I was too tired to even do that. At least, I was in a better state than Yuki, who hadn't study at all all week...poor girl.

I moved my gaze to the said girl only to find her looking around lazily with her hands clasped behind her back. Next to her was Zero who had a boring look on his face while he said something to Yuki causing her to sweatdrop. At what she said in reply I caught something among the lines "study hard" and "the president will kill me!". I shook my head at that, keeping note to strike that stupid boy the next time I see him for causing her to worry so much about such a unimportand thing as a test. But Zero didn't seem to make her feel better as he muttered something else making her lose all her color in her face while she laughed nervously. I raised an eyebrow when Yuki said something to him, her eyes flickering to me for a moment before looking back at him again, a teasing smirk on her lips. Zero stiffened as he cast me a glance from above his shoulder and I could swore I saw a blush on his cheeks before he muttered something back and moved away from her quickly. The girl only rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh before she sent me an innocent smile when she caught me staring at her confused and turned her back on me.

Before I could caught up with what happened the gates opened to reveal the Night Class students. The few girls stared at them with dreamy eyes but stood in their places just watching them, for which I was grateful. Carefully, I grabbed the brunch I was sitting on with both hands before jumping down, landing perfectly on my feet since I wasn't sitting so high on the tree. I felt a slight sting on my palm and raised my hand to look at it as I moved towards the others only to pause as soon as I saw the thin line of blood running from a small wound. I slowly raised my widened eyes towards the Night Class, who had stopped on their tracks, looking down at me carefully. As soon as I met Kaname's crimson red eyes, I quickly looked away and hid my hand behind my back as Ichijo urged them to continue on their way while casting worried glances at the fangirls who were oblivious at what had happened. As soon as most of the vampires had moved away I walked with quick steps towards Yuki and Zero. I shook my head at the girl seeing the worried look on her face, motioning for her that I was fine but the boy continued staring at my hand with a dazed look and I only felt relief as Yuki managed to persuade the girls to return to their dorms.

"Does it hurt?" A soft voice said. I jumped a bit in surprise before I felt my heartbeat going faster seeing Kurenai smiling at me.

"No." I said quickly but she ignored me as she grabbed my hand and moved it closer to her face. I froze in my spot as I watched her carefully.

"Mmm...so delicious..." She muttered as her eyes travelled down to the blood that was coming of my wound. Before I could blink an eye, my hand was removed from her hold forcefully while an arm wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to a warm body. I didn't need to turn around and look at the person behind me, knowing too well who it was. Maria stared at Zero with a serious look and I thought I saw her expression harden a bit before she let out a giggle and continued on her way to class. I let out a sigh of relief but Zero's grip didn't lose from my waist as he followed her with his narrowing eyes until she was out of sight. I cleared my throat loudly for him to hear, causing the boy to tense a little and turning to look down at me as if now realising that I was there.

"Do you mind?" I said in a steady tone gesturing towards his arm, despite the weird feeling in my stomach like I had fallen into empty space. Zero released a deep breath as he slowly dropped his hand and let it fall lifeless at his side.

"Thank you." I said coldly before turning back to my injured hand. I heard a sigh coming from the boy next to me before he took my hand and removed his tie from his neck, wrapping it carefully around it.

"Totally careless..." He muttered, shaking his head in disappointment. I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled away my hand from him as soon as he finished.

"So I've been told." I snapped at him as I walked away, ignoring the annoyed glare he gave me but apparently he wouldn't have any of it. Instead, I felt him grab my arm before tugging me along with him away from our sister, ignoring her confused look and even passing by the Night Class students that gave us weird looks. I stopped protesting and coped with glaring holes at the back of the boys head but not before looking away quickly from the pureblood's heated gaze. After what seem like forever, Zero finally stopped when we reached the fountain and released my arm. As soon as he let me go, I rubbed the spot that he held in his vice grip knowing that it was going to bruise later. I frowned as I moved towards the fountain to stand next to him while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"If you're planning to get on my nerves, then you're doing a very good job." I said.

"Same goes for you." I moved my glare to him but he ignored me as he continued staring the running water. We stayed quiet for a minute or two until he took a deep breath, running a hand through his silver hair.

"It won't kill you if listen to me sometimes." He muttered. I could see him watching me from the corner of his eye. I didn't bother to say anything, just stayed there listening to him as I hugged my torso. "I told you before, stay away from Kurenai."

"Actually, you told it to Yuki."

"I'm not joking, Angel!" He hissed causing me to flinch a little. "Just for once do as I say!" He continued with his harsh tone as he pinned me down with a hateful glare. "Don't get involved with her more than you already have!"

I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't say anything that would only anger him more. Instead, I managed to give him a curt nod as I looked away with a frown forming on my lips. My grip around me tightened a bit as I saw him taking a few steps closer to me. He grabbed my arms gently this time as he rubbed his thumps against my clothed skin.

"Please, Angel. Promise me that you'll keep away from her." His voice was more gentle this time as his spoke. But that wasn't enough to cool my temper.

"And why do you care? You've been avoiding me or acting cold towards me with every chance you got. So why should I listen to you?" Zero stared at me speechless for a few seconds. He seemed he was having an inner fight about saying something until he released a sigh and let go of me.

"Because it's my job. I'm your brother, remember? You said it yourself..." I stared into his lavender eyes, not being able to break the eye contact, feeling lost of words. Somehow, it sounded weird when he said it. It gave me a feeling of disappointment even though I was the one that started the whole 'brother' thing. So why would I regret it now?

"Come on. We've got studying to do." He said as he started walking away and I followed him hesitantly, keeping some distance between us.

* * *

I leaned back on my chair feeling more tired than ever. Finally, I finished studying after hours and now I was ready to just fall on my bed and not move for another week. Which wasn't going to happen since tomorrow were our exams. I groaned as I stood up and exited my room, heading towards the dining room where Yuki was being tutored by the chairman. The poor girl must have being going through a lot of difficulties since she wasn't any better at me at maths. The only difference was the fact that she didn't understand anything even when Kaien or Zero were spending hours and hours tutoring her. Meaning, she was hopeless. I opened the door slowly placing a warm smile on my face but as soon as I stepped inside it fell and was soon replaced by a frown. Yuki and Zero were sitting on the table very close to each other while Yuki's hand was placed on one side of his neck, their faces inches away. Hearing me enter, they turned to look at me and quickly pulled away as Yuki moved her chair to the other side of the table, creating some distance between the two of them, her widened eyes never leaving my face. My eyes danced between her shocked face to the boy's, all the while feeling my guts twisting painfully. I didn't know how long I stood there watching them in silence but after what seemed like hours I managed to mutter an apology before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind me, lingering there for a moment before I started walking towards my room again.

Maybe I didn't see right. Maybe I was too tired and had misunderstood things... A bitter smile appeared on my lips. Of course I saw right. They were together, probably I interrupted a very personal moment between them. Besides, she was right there with her hand on his neck and his placed on top of it while they were inches apart. But why did it matter to me? Wasn't I the one that said that he was only my best friend and brother? Why would I care anyway? He was free to do whatever he wanted. It wasn't my place to say anything for that matter. The feeling was getting worse every time I remembered them together but I didn't find the strength to get it out of my system. Or perhaps I didn't want to. I took a deep breath as I neared my room but before I could reach the door I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Angel, wait!" I ignored him as I quickened my pace and opened the door stepping inside just when he reached me. "Angel-" I slammed the door at his face and locked it before I run a hand through my hair and climbed on my bed, pulling my covers up until I was lost under them.

"Angel, please open the door." I took a deep breath as I covered my ears with my pillow. "Please, Angel! It's not what you think!" Oh please! couldn't he find a more creative excuse? I slammed my hand on top of my pillow, pressing it harder against my head, trying to block his voice but failed miserably. I was acting immature and I knew it but right now I didn't care. All I wanted was him to leave me alone. He could go back to Yuki, for all I cared. Why was he here anyway?

"I'm not going to leave until you open the door." And he called me stubborn. Well, it didn't surprise me that once again he was proven to be a hypocrite. That liar... He claimed many times that he didn't care for her like that but there he was only minutes ago ready to kiss her. I released another sigh as the sickening feeling returned. I curled my body into a ball, hugging my knees close to my chest. I felt so tired of all of this. Having to deal with Zero being a vampire, Yuki almost becoming the meal of level Es more than once, Kaname and now this? But this seemed the worst of all. Fine, I got it...I liked him more than a friend and certainly not like a brother...I always heard the other girls saying that they cried every time the had a heartbreak and even had seen some of them, but strangely I didn't feel anything except from that sickening feeling that wouldn't go away.

I removed my pillow and sat up on the bed, turning on the bedside lamp on the night stand next to my bed. I couldn't hear anything except from my loud yet steady heartbeat. Maybe he finally got the message and left. I stood from my bed and slowly walked towards the door stopping right in front of it, with my one hand on the doorknob. What if he didn't leave after all? And what did we have to say to each other? He liked Yuki and I think he made it clear enough so what else was it? I let out a sigh as I slowly unlocked the door and opened it. Besides, I couldn't avoid him forever... I popped my head out searching the empty corridor until I caught sight of silver. I looked down only to find Zero sitting on the floor while resting his head on my door frame and staring at me with pleading eyes. Ok, maybe I was wrong...Maybe I could try avoiding him... I quickly moved back to close the door but he was faster as he stood up and slammed his hand on it stopping me from doing so, keeping it slightly opened.

"Just listen to me!" He hissed as he tried to shove the door open but I was particularly all over it, pressing my body against it and trying to close it but failing.

"'Night, Kiryu!" I hissed back. That seemed that did it. As soon as I heard a deep growl I stepped back just in time when Zero pushed again the wood with all his strength, eventually forcing it wide open. I glared as I saw him stepping inside and I crossed my arms fixing him with a hard look which he returned with one of his own. I watched him carefully as he closed the door softly behind him and locked it, the whole time not taking his narrowed eyes from my form. If he thought that I would be scared by his actions he was fooled. Well, I was a bit but anyway...

"You're annoying me Kiryu. I'm tired and I need rest for tomorrow's exams. So if you don't mind..." I pointed towards the door meaning for him to leave but instead he moved closer to me. I took a few steps back creating some distance between us causing him to glare harder at me.

"Will you stop being so stubborn for once and listen to me?" He hissed. I let out a humorless laugh and I could see him curl his hands into fists.

"Listen to what, Kiryu? You like her, I get it, I'm not stupid. And I don't care actually. You can do whatever the hell you want and it's not my problem. I only wish you luck about making her get over the pureblood. You'll need it." I said with a smirk, feeling a wild satisfaction as his features hardened more and more with each sentence I spoke. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Feel free to leave." I added as I climbed to my bed again and covered my form from head to toe. "And turn off the light before you leave too."

A few minutes have passed where there was no response but I didn't hear any lock or the door open either. Still, I didn't dare to move a muscle but only laid there, ordering myself to ignore him and fall asleep. And I was doing a pretty good job until I felt movement on the side of my bed behind me and then the covers been lifted slightly only to fall back to their place. Only this time I could feel his arms wrapping around my waist and pressing his body against my back. One cool hand grabbed mine and entwined our fingers while rubbing his thump against my warm skin while I felt him bury his head in my hair.

"Don't touch me." I said in a tired tone but didn't make any move to push him away.

"And what if don't want to?"

"I'll pierce you with my knives." I felt Zero letting out a sigh as he lightly tugged my arm.

"Turn around, Angel."

"No."

"Please?" I let out a frustrated groan as I shoved his hands away from me and turned to rest on my other side so that I could face him. He titled my head slightly so that he could stare down at me, his thump tracing my bottom lip softly. My heart skipped a beat as I found our faces so close that the tips of our noses were brushing against each other. I wanted us to stay like this all night, especially when his other arm wrapped around me again pulling my body flush against his. I moved one hand and placed it on his arm, running it up and down on his clothed skin. My movements became slower as he leaned closer hesitantly as if tasting the waters...But then it clicked. Only minutes ago he was probably going to do the same thing with Yuki.

"Don't even think about it." I hissed when his lips brushed softly against mine, cutting him off before he could put any more pressure. The boy groaned in annoyance as I shoved him away from me and kicked the covers as I sat up, ready to leave but a firm grip on my arm stopped, pulling me towards its owner. I gritted my teeth as I tried not to punch him hard. Instead I coped with just fixing him with a hard look daring him to make another move. Zero sighed again, his hold on my hand relaxing.

"Look, if this is about earlier-"

"I told you before, I don't care!" I exclaimed loudly as I removed my hand from his grip forcefully. I started to get off the bed but he once again grabbed me, pulling me against him.

"And I told you before it's not her that I like." I rolled my eyes, clicking my tongue in annoyance before I looked away from him, focusing my glare at my desk. I tried to ignore him even when I felt his arm snaked around my waist keeping me in place in case I tried to leave again. My body stiffened at the close proximity but I continued trying to be cold to him, despite the fact that I was failing. His fingers grabbed my chin and gently turned me so that I would face him again before he placed his forehead against mine.

"Seriously, Angel. I thought that you would have realised it by now...If it weren't for you, I don't know if I would be able to go on like this. You mean more to me than you think." He whispered, his breath hitting my lips. I took a deep breath as I raised one hand and placed it on the side of his neck where his tattoo was resting. He tensed at my touch but soon relaxed when he felt my fingers trailing the sign's lines, admiring every detail.

"I can still feel that woman's touch there...it's disgusting." He hissed. I stopped my movements and made to retrieve my hand but he stopped me as he took it on his own and entwined our fingers again while lowering our united hands on his lap. I let him do as he pleased and the only thing I could do was staring at him in slight pity. Zero took my silence as a good sign to continue in a hushed tone. "Nothing happened with Yuki. She's only a friend." He stopped again as he took a deep breath, his eyes searching my face for any signs that would betray my thoughts. I cracked a small smile and he released a breath he seemed to have been holding. Maybe I was worrying for nothing after all. It was quite ironic actually. Him thinking that I had feelings for the pureblood while I thought that he felt the same about Yuki. Maybe the girl was right about what she always said to us; we were very much alike, not to mention stubborns. But at least things were clear now...

"I'll believe you only if I do something first." I said as I grinned. Zero pulled back a bit as he gave me a suspicious look but nodded hesitantly. My smile widened as I raised my hand and slapped him hard on his cheek. He let out a hiss of pain as he placed one hand on his cheek that was now beginning to gain a faint red mark on it before he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that! You had it coming! You've been a complete jerk to me this year!"

Zero rolled his eyes as he rubbed his cheek but soon a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips and I took that as a sign to move as quickly as I could but before I could blink an eye he had grabbed me from my arms and pinned me down on the mattress, keeping my hands in place on each side of my head. His body was hovering mine as he looked down at me with a victorious smirk. I felt a shiver running down my spine at the way he was looking at me but I didn't let it shown as I gave him an innocent smile, batting my eyelashes. A strong feeling of satisfaction filled me as I heard a deep growl from him as his smirk fell from his lips. He leaned closer making my heart beat like crazy against my chest and stopped with his lips only inches away from my ear.

"Stop teasing me like that, Angel. Or else I don't know if I can stop myself..." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Who said I want you to?" I whispered back with a teasing smile. Zero raised an eyebrow at that before he leaned his head closer but stopped as he pulled back a bit. I looked at him confused, feeling disappointed with his actions. He just smirked at my reaction.

"No interruptions this time? No pulling away or any excuses?" I rolled my eyes but smiled as I shook my head.

"No."

"Are you sure?" He asked again and I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded at the uncertain tone of his. That was all he needed as he let out a relieved sigh and leaned down again as his hands traveled down my sides until they found their places on my waist.

"On second thought..." I said turning my head slightly to the side while I frowned my eyebrows pretending I was thinking hard. The boy let out another exasperated groan as he let his head fall at the crook of my neck where he took a deep breath. I laughed hard at his reaction causing him to raise his head and glare at me before he rolled his eyes and made to pull away but I was faster catching his tie and pulled him back while I sat up a little so that I could meet him halfway. My mind seemed to go numb as soon as I felt his warm lips upon mine. I couldn't think straight or anything else except of the his lips moved against mine, how he pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, crushing me against him. I placed an arm around his neck as my fingers buried themselves on his soft silver hair. He removed his one arm running his hand up and down my one side, his thump tracing softly the side of my chest before he placed it on my hip. I felt something hot and wet against my lips and I parted them to allow him entrance, the soft muscle massaging mine. A moan escaped my lips as I tightened my hold around his neck trying to bring my form closer to his if that was possible. Eventually we broke apart as he placed his forehead against mine, both of us breathing hard.

"That wasn't so bad..." He muttered, placing a peck on the corner of my lips. I smirked as I looked sent him a teasing look.

"Don't get too cocky." Zero smirked while he placed his head at the crook of my neck. I run my fingers though his hair the way I always did as I draw circles on his back with my other hand. I felt him sigh against me, making me shiver slightly but as his arms snaked around me again in a possessive way I knew that something bothered him.

"Something is troubling you..." I said softly as I continued my actions. He stayed silent for a few seconds before he kissed the side of my neck and started sucking at a particular spot. I let out a satisfied sigh which he seemed to have taken as a good sign to speak his mind.

"About Kuran..." I let out an exasperated groan as I threw my hands in the air. Not again!

* * *

I woke up as I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I didn't bother to open my eyes knowing who it was but when I heard the door closing quietly I sat up on the bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I turned to look at the clock on my night stand. It was only 3 in the morning so where did he go? Both of us had fallen asleep after a long talk and he had agreed to sleep here for tonight. I stood up and fixed my hair in a messy ban before putting on my shoes and a grey jacket that matched my sweatpants and walked outside my room. I caught sight of him turning on the corner of the long corridor and I quickly closed the door behind me and followed him silently so that I wouldn't alert him with my presence. I even kept a good distance between us so that he wouldn't caught up with my scent with his vampire instincts. At first, I thought that maybe he was going to his room and was ready to return back to mine, but when he didn't take the path to the boys dorms I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at his form before I continued following him. Soon, we had reach the old building that the Night Class used to stay until their dorms were built. What was he doing here? I watched as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. I waited for a few seconds before I hurried inside too but as I looked around, I cursed under my breath realising I lost him. But as I walked deeper inside the building and toward the stairs that led downstairs, I felt the presence of two vampires... My heart skipped a beat at that as I hurried down. Both auras were familiar to me and one of them was making me shiver in fright. I was soon in front of a half opened door, a thin line of light was coming from inside. I walked towards it and took a look inside only to freeze in my spot at the sight. As I feared, Maria was there smirking at Zero who had his gun pointed towards her.

"That's truly remarkable Zero. You can still recognise me, the one wo robbed you your human life." My eyes widened at that as I pulled to the side so that I was hidden from the wall. I should have realised it sooner. Zero's strange behavior since she got here, her sudden appearance not to mention the fact that she acted all superior even though she was a noble...

"Of course. I would never forget you. Hiou Shizuka." I recognised Zero's hard tone and I knew that he was on his limit right now. I only wished that nothing would happen... "That day your face was smeared with our blood." My chest tightened at his bitter voice but stayed frozen in my place, not being able to move a muscle from the shock.

"This body isn't mine. Therefore, I will ask you to refrain from doing anything violent to it." I found the strength to recover from my state and moved towards the opening to take another look only to gasp when I saw the vampire with a katana in her hand collided with Zero's gun.

"Ze-" But I didn't get to finish my sentence as I felt a hand cover my lips and another around my waist, pulling me back and forcing me to move away from the door and up the few stairs with difficulty, while I fought back against the person that held me but with no luck. Suddenly, the person's grip tightened as he crushed me against him and a familiar scent hit my nostril while his powerful aura was now known, since due to my fright and shock I couldn't think anything but what was going to happen to Zero.

"Calm down, Angel...I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I relaxed a little as he whispered those words against my ear. I shivered slightly at the feeling as I turned my head a little to glare at him, trying to remove his hand from around my waist only to have it tighten more. I tried some more causing the pureblood to sigh before I felt a sudden wave of tiredness wash over me. I forced my eyes to stay open and tried again to step away from him but it seemed that with each move I did I was becoming weaker. My legs lost their strength too as they gave away, causing the pureblood to support me as his two arms now wrapped around me, turning me to face their owner.

"Let go." I said trying to make it sound like a hiss but to my greatest embarrassment it sounded more like a whin. Kaname's eyes seemed to darken but he shook his head disapprovingly at me.

"You're so stubborn. If it were that easy for him to die tonight so be it. But you have to realise that I'm not willing to lose you no matter what it costs me. Even if you hate me..."

That was the last thing I heard before I finally gave in and fell into unconsciousness.

I sat up straight on my bed. It felt like I had a strange dream but no matter how much I tried I couldn't remember any of it. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes muffling a yawn, before I headed towards the bathroom to take a warm shower and prepare for today's exams. I closed the bathroom's door behind me and stretched my arms above my head but stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed something strange in my reflection. I stepped closer to the mirror and titled my head a little to the side to reveal more of my neck only to have my mouth drop when I took a better look at the mark on the side of my neck. What was that? No, screw that I knew exactly what it was or at least what it seemed to be. The question was how did that happened?

I stayed there for a few seconds, replaying in my mind the previous day's events. I had classes as always and nothing happened then, I kept a few girls away from the Night Class, nothing happened there too and then I remembered going into one of the chairman's guest room to study and sleep for the night. After that... I placed a hand on my forehead as I suddenly begun feeling dizzy but I ignored it as I tried to remember what happened next. But the more I tried, the more strong the dizziness became and I was sure I was now having a light headache too. I shook my head as I closed my eyes and breathed out in frustration. Never mind, I had to get ready anyway or I would be late. I'll deal with it after the exams. And yet I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong here...

**A/N: I know that Zero might be OOC. :/**

**Review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! I'm back! I know, it's been so long but I lost my inspiration these days. Anyway here's the next chapie! There might be many grammar etc mistakes. I will correct them as best as I can one of these days. Anyway, enjoy!**

I dropped my pen on my desk when I finished the last question of the exam. I brought my hand on my forehead, as I closed my eyes while taking deep breaths. I was one of the few people that were still writing along with Yuki and Yori, who had finished a few minutes before me and were now waiting for me. I let out a sigh as I scanned the classroom carefully for the tenth time in one hour even though I knew that it wouldn't change a thing. Zero hadn't come today in class and I couldn't help but worry about him. He looked fine yesterday so what happened?

I let out a hiss as my headache became worse as I tried to recall yesterday's events. I slammed my hand on my desk, clenching my paper sheet before heading to Yagari and handing it over. The hunter raised an eyebrow at my sudden acts and the hard expression on my face but prefered not to say anything as he motioned for me towards the door, meaning that I was free to leave. I didn't waste any second and with quick stripes I was outside and didn't stop until I found a secluded bench in a somewhat quiet area. I dropped down on the cold stone and crossed my legs as I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't handle it any more. The pain was unbearable. It was like thousand knives were piercing through my skull. The sound of light footsteps reached my ears but I didn't move from my place until I felt a cool hand grabbing softly one of mine. I raised my gaze only to meet a pair of warm yet worried brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked as she moved her hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling sick?" I shook my head as I moved back a little, lowering her hand. Yuki's face fell at my moves and she seemed to look at me with guilt in her eyes, causing me to stare at her in confusion.

"Um...are you still angry? About last night?" She muttered as she dropped her gaze on the ground, her hands clenching nervously her skirt. For a moment I forgot my headache as I felt my heart beating faster at what she said. Last night? What did she mean? Did we had a fight last night or something? I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to remember but I couldn't recall anything happening between Yuki and me. In fact, I couldn't recall anything from last night at all. It was like everything was erased from my memories. Wait...

"Angel...?"

"I'm gonna kill him." I hissed as I stood up and started walking furiously with Yuki running behind me while calling my name but I ignored her. I curled my hands into fists as I thought about it; It had to do something with him, I was sure of it! Only he would have done something like that, ignoring the fact that it would made me furious. The rest of the Night Class avoided both me and Yuki like the plague, probably by his orders, except from Aido and Ichijo. But even if they had done it, he must have ordered them. I was furious, my blood was running hot inside me and I was sure that at any moment I would explode. Once again he was sticking his nose into my business. Couldn't he just stay at his dorm along with the other bloodsuckers and leave me alone? And why did he do it anyway?

"Angel!" I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a hand grabbing mine and pulling me around to face its owner. I stared at my sister who was having difficulties catching her breath. "What's...wrong?" She managed to ask between pants but I didn't wait for her to calm down completely as I grabbed her from her shoulders causing her to stare at me confused and slightly shocked.

"What happened last night, Yuki? After I finished studying what did I do next? Where we together? Was Zero with us? What-"

"Yuki, Angel." I felt my eyebrow twitch at the sound of his voice and let go of the girl quickly as I turned to look at the two boys that were walking towards us. All the girls were squealing and drooling at the Night Class students and some of them turned to glare at me and Yuki when the boys stopped in front of us, but I ignored them as I fixed the pureblood with one of my hardest glares.

"Yuki-chan, Angel-chan! How are you today?" Ichijo asked with a big grin on his lips but it soon dropped when he noticed the hard expression on my face. "I guess not well then..." He laughed a bit nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. But I ignored him as I didn't blink an eye while glaring daggres at the pureblood who was now, giving me an annoyed glare.

"What did I do this time, Angel?" He asked in a calm tone but I could sense the irritation hidden in it. I parted my lips but before I could snap at him, Yuki spoke first giving me warning glances.

"Please...she doesn't feel well today, that's all."

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed loudly before I let out a hiss of pain as the pain in my head grew stronger, especially when the pureblood rolled his eyes at me.

"Apparently you aren't. But that doesn't mean that you can snap at me for whatever got under your skin."

"But it's always you that gets under my skin!"

"Angel! Please!" I crossed my arms in front of me as I looked away from all of them at the sound of my desperate sister while I fumed angrily. He was so arrogant, so full of himself and it made me want to slap him so hard right now.

"Anyway...did you need anything, Kaname-sempai?" She asked as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks as soon as he turned his now soft gaze on her form. I rolled my eyes at them but didn't say anything, knowing that it would only lead into a great fight. Not that I minded to kill him right now...

"Actually, I wanted to ask both of you something..." He paused for a bit and from the strange feeling in my stomach I knew that he was now looking back at me. Kaname continued louder this time. "But seeing that Angel is once again angry with me, it's best if for now I only talk to you. As for Angel, I'll do it when she realise that my very existence isn't the cause of all her problems."

I growled at that as I took a few steps towards him only to be stopped by Yuki, who was now standing in front of me while shaking her head furiously, her eyes widened in fear. I chose to ignore her again as I narrowed my eyes at the person right behind her.

"Well, how about not doing it at all? Just do me a favour and leave me alone, will you? It's creepy having a bloodsucker tailing me all the time." I hissed before I turned my back on him and started to leave but was stopped at the next thing he muttered harshly at me.

"At least, you won't have to worry about me suddenly losing it and attempt to suck you dry."

I didn't know how it happened. All I knew was that all I saw was red at that moment and before I could stop myself, I felt my hand coiled with something soft and warm, a loud sound of smack echoed around. Every noise had stopped as all the people around us were staring at the scene with widened eyes but my eyes were glued on him, studying his reaction, all the while thinking what I've done. I slapped him, a pureblood...I was in _big_ trouble. My breathing grew heavier with each second that passed until it caught up in my throat as he raised a hand and placed two fingers on his cheek that was now gaining an angry shade of red. I gulped nervously as I waited for any move he would make, signaling that I had to disappear from earth's face. I've crossed the line more that I've ever done in all the years that I knew him and by the shocked and full of fear widened eyes of Yuki and Ichijo, they were probably thinking the same thing. The girl had even covered her lips with her hands, preventing herself from gasping or anything as her eyes danced between me and Kaname. As for him, his face was hard to read as it consisted of too many emotions right now; anger, hurt, shock. An another long minute of anxiety have passed until the pureblood straightened his back and turned towards Yuki, his face betraying no emotion any more.

"Come with me." He said as he walked away with my sister and the other vampire close behind but not before he threw me a dark glare. After the were out of sight, I found myself releasing a trembling breath and I finally managed to move from my frozen state, as I hurried my way towards one of the chairman's house that I used these days. On my way inside the house I passed a confused chairman and Yagari but didn't stop only fastened my pace until I finally reached my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it along the way before kicking my boots and hiding under the covers of my bed, all the while my head throbbing painfully.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I let my book drop on my stomach before crossing my hands and rested my head on top of them. For one hour and a half I've been staring at the same page, my eyes traveling back and forth, never leaving the third sentence of the page while I was lost in my thoughts. I hadn't left the room since I got here, meaning that I have almost spent the whole day here. So, to avoid dying from boredom, I snatched a book from the small bookcase next to the wooden desk and dropped on the bed, trying to concentrate on the book but failing miserably. I couldn't help but think about Zero. I hadn't seen him all day and he didn't even come to the exams. I could just visit him in his room in the boys dorms and be done with it but leaving the security of this room was not in my plans, at least for a few months...or years. Seriously, what was wrong with me? Provoking a pureblood was like you were searching for trouble and to even attack him or, in my case, slap him was a clear death wish. I knew that this time he was more furious than ever with me. I just hoped that he would remember all the good times we had when I was little and decide that he would spear my life. I was desperate, I knew but I could always hope for the best, right? I covered my face with my hands as I let out a deep breath. Why didn't I just ignore him like always? But he was to blame too! He knew that I didn't take it well whenever he threw remarks about Zero...

The door in my balcony opened and I sat up quickly on my bed but that was all I could do as I stared frozen on my spot the last person I wanted to see right now. In fact, I dreaded to see him for at least a month or two. And judging by the he was looking down at me, I was right to feel that way. His expression was blank, betraying no emotion except from his eyes that held a dangerous glint in them. His form was straight and held the authority that every pureblood had and used towards all the lower class vampires and even humans, trying to make them obey to every of their command. I was in serious trouble...

I gulped loudly as I moved discreetly my one hand towards my thigh, a faint feeling of relief washing me over as I felt the small dagger attached to a small sheath on my thigh and hidden by my skirt. At least I would die fighting. No one of us spoke for a long uncomfortable from my part moment, only staring at each other until I couldn't stand his intense stare and looked down on a particular spot on the wooden floor next to his shoe. My insides twisted painfully as I watched his feet taking slow steps closer until they stopped right in in front of me. Cool fingers wrapped around my chin and titled my head a bit so that I could stare to those cold brown orbs of his that were pining me down, making me unable to move. I felt the argue to slap his hand away from me and put some distance but I knew that it would only make him more angry.

"You seem frightened." He stated with a soft voice yet I could hear the mocking and cold tone making me flinch a little. "Even thought I've never gave you any reason to fear me." He released my chin from his grip as he let out a sigh. "My first mistake with you..."

Kaname sat down on my mattress next to me and I quickly moved back a bit only to be stopped by him as his fingers wrapped around the wrist of the same hand that I've slapped him with earlier and pulled me closer to him. I fumed in rage as I felt a warm feeling washing over my cheeks from the close proximity. His brownish eyes traveled on my face while he wore a blank look on his face and all his emotions were hidden under that cold stare. My eyes were dancing between his face and his grip on my wrist as he brought it close to his face, his grip on it tightening, making it almost painful.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore..." He continued as he brough his lips upon my knuckles. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I felt the familiar warm feeling on my cheeks but didn't move or said anything. Instead, I focused on keeping my tongue behind my gritted teeth.

"Today you've crossed the lines, Angel. To embarrass me in front of others like this...if it was anyone else I would have ripped his head off. And to think that you acted like that trying to defend that level E..." He growled as he moved his lips on the back of my hand, his narrowed eyes focused on mine. We stared at each other for a long moment before he took a deep breath and his features relaxed but only a bit. His eyes left mine as he moved his gaze down. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed a little until I tensed again when I felt the tips of his fingers brushing against my tight, where my knife was hidden. I quickly looked down and I blushed a crimson red at the fact that my skirt was hitched back so that was barely covering my tights. It must have been pulled back when he pulled me closer. I shallowed hard, feeling once again frozen in my place as his fingers travelled down the leather black sheath that the small weapon was hidden until the stopped at its tip, his eyes watching carefully his own moves.

"Have I ever asked you of anything?" I was caught off guard by his question and nearly forgotten about how uncomfortable I was as I raised my head to look at him but his eyes were focusing down.

"What do you mean?" My voice was a little hoarse from not speaking for hours since early this morning. Kaname narrowed his eyes again as he lifted his gaze to meet mine, a shiver running through my spine when I stared again into those brownish red eyes. He let go of my hand that he was holding the whole time and I placed it behind me on the mattress, trying to support myself.

"I've always favoured you and let it known to you and everyone else. Therefore, I let you speak to me and behave around me however you want, even though you prefered to hate my guts and never tried to hide it. But did I ever asked anything in return?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, feeling lost of words. What was this all about? Kaname waited for me to say something but I only managed to shake my head before mumbling a soft 'no'. His cool expression didn't change as he lowered his gaze again and I jumped a little as I felt the tip of his thump making contact with my skin a few inches away from my weapon. Finally, his hand moved up, his fingertips never breaking contact with my skin until they reached the edge of my skirt. He hesitated a bit before he tugged it down slowly, covering me with the dark fabric. I gave him a small smile that didn't reach my eyes but the serious look on his face didn't change as he looked me deep into my eyes making me feel small. I parted my lips ready to say something but hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"I don't hate your guts..."

"Yes, you do."

"I'm trying to be good here and you're not helping." Kaname rolled his eyes at the irritation in my voice but stayed silent, letting me continue. "I just..." I took a deep breath before I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why did you erase my memories from last night? I know it was you! But even if you weren't the one who did it, someone must have done it under your command!"

Kaname stares at me surprised for a few seconds before he let out a tired sigh as he pulled back and run a hand through his brown locks. My glare hardened at the lack of his response feeling my blood boiling in my veins but I managed to stay calm as I placed my hands on the mattress of each of my sides and curled them into fists, clenching the white sheet tightly. Kaname finally turned to look at me again slightly irritated.

"You let nothing slip past you, don't you?" Seeing that I wouldn't give up so easily, he let out another sigh before he stood up and walked towards my balcony. Oh, no he wouldn't! I stood up quickly and ran to him before he could walk out and I pushed him against the wall with my hands on his chest. The pureblood stared down at me amused as I closed the balcony door before turning back at glaring at him as I placed my hands on each side of his. My features hardened more at the small smirk that made its way on his lips.

"You know, a closed door, not even locked, and a fifteen year old girl won't stop me from leaving."

"I have my weapon too."

"Ah yes. That little knife of yours?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Perhaps." I curled my hands into fists again against the wall as I glared him hard but that didn't seem to faze him at all. Damn that pureblood.

"You're not leaving until you give them back to me." I stated simply while a satisfied smirk graced my lips. Kaname raised an eyebrow at this as he pushed against the wall and closed the small distance between us. His fingers titled my head a little so that I was staring up and towards his face since he was taller than me. At least I wasn't as short as Yuki which was a comfortable thought. My hands slipped from the wall to my sides as my eyes slightly widened at the sudden act but I quickly got a hold of myself as I mastered all my courage to glare at him again. Kaname chuckled a bit and started leaning closer making my breath caught in my throat. His warm lips brushed softly on my forehead, placing a small kiss there as he wrapped another hand around me.

"Some things are better left forgotten, my little-" He stopped as his eyes focused on something on my neck and I felt my heart beat hard against my chest. His eyes darkened as they narrowed at the particular spot he was looking and I cursed under my breath for my stupidity. How could I forget about it? The whole day I managed to cover that _thing _on my neck with my hair but now they must have moved back as I raised my head to look at him. Damn my height too!

"What is that, Angel?" He hissed as he turned my head a little so that he could take a better look at it but I didn't let him as I quickly stepped back and moved my hair on that side if my neck, trying desperately to hide it again from his heated gaze.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well it seems that something happened last night but thanks to _somebody _I don't remember what!" I snapped as I crossed my hands in front of my chest and looked away. But then it clicked. a small smirk appeared in my lips before I pushed it away and instead I gave him an innocent look. "But unless you unlock my memories then-"

"No." He stated firmly. I gave him a blank look and turned my back on him walking towards the balcony door and standing right in front of it while leaning against the glass.

"Then you're staying here."

"You know, someone might get in here without warning. A fangirl perhaps..." Oh, that is so low. Hitting at the right spot. Well played. I glared at him as I moved out of the way and shoved the door opened before looking away, my body trembling from anger. He always had a way to slip without having to deal with consequences. That arrogant, little- I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as he passed by me and stepped outside.

"I'm sorry, Angel. But it's better this way." I rolled my eyes as I turned around and placed my hand on the door sliding it close but Kaname placed his hand on the door's side. My eyes narrowed more as I looked down at the floor while breathing hard. It wasn't fair. He didn't have any right to erase my memories. They were mine and I wanted them back! Besides, it was me who would decide whether they were good or bad. Cool fingers wrapped around my chin, tilting my head a little but I stubbornly avoided his gaze. He took a deep breath, his hand trailing down to my neck until it reached a particular spot on the side, his features hardened as they focused there.

"You're cruel, Angel. All you think about is yourself, ignoring the other's feelings." I fumed at that. Zero had once told me something similar. But that was not true, right? The pureblood's dark gaze met mine and it softened a bit as he leaned and placed another kiss on my cheek this time. "Even the thought that you let someone else touch you like that disgusts me." He murmured against my skin before he pulled back to meet my murderous look on my face.

"We'll talk again tomorrow. Good night." I didn't say anything as I slammed the door shut with all my strength. He was doing it again; confusing me to no end. How could he possible achieve that? I growled as I moved to sit on my bed trying to push away every thought about the damn pureblood but without luck. Eventually I gave up with a loud groan as I stood from the mattress and run a hand through my hair before exiting my room. A walk outside might calm my nerves...

* * *

"Angel, wait up!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around as soon as I heard the familiar voice call for me only to meet my sister, running towards me. When she reached me she stopped, leaning forward with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath before straightening up again and gave me a small smile which I quickly returned.

"Where were you all day?" She asked as we started walking again. I shrugged my shoulders trying to look indifferent and not give away my bad mood.

"In one of the chairman's guest rooms...you know... hiding from your idol." I said casually as I stretched my arms above my head. Yuki gave a deep sigh beside me as she rubbed her neck in an awkward manner.

"Well, at least you know that it was wrong. You should be more carefull with your temper, Angel. You're always blaming him for almost anything or snap at him with no particular reason." I rolled my eyes as she tried to stand up for the boy she's been in love with since forever. I felt my heart drop at that thought. Yuki always looked at him with adoration and admired him for afar, thinking that she could never be with him even though Kaname seemed to feel the same way for her. At least that's what I got from his behavior towards her. The only problem was that he was acting the same way with me...

"Maria-sama!" I jumped a little at Yuki's surprised tone and looked quickly towards the girl she was addressing, feeling my temper rising again at the sight of her. Only this time the soft and innocent smile was gone and was replaced by a creepy smirk while her eyes were fixed on me. I shivered a little at the cold blue eyes but I didn't take any minute longer to take a few steps forward and stand in front of Yuki in a protective manner.

"Don't you have class, Kurenai-san?" I said a little harshly as I placed on hand on my waist, giving her my coldest look. Maria seemed to ignore my question as she continued staring at me, her smirk widening only slightly.

"You're a cold-hearted person, Angel-chan." I gritted my teeth at that. What was going on with all of them today? First the pureblood now her? Was I really that bad? From behind me I heard Yuki whispering something among the lines 'get a hold of yourself'. I ignored her as I turned back to the little brat.

"And why is that?" I asked dryly.

"You seem to have forgotten about him, even though you're always on his mind..." I narrowed my eyes confused at what was she saying.

"Who are you talking about?" Maria started walking towards us and I take a few steps back until i was a few inches away from Yuki, who was now staring at the vampire in front of us with the same confused expression on her face.

"The one who is always on your side."

"Are you talking about Zero?" Yuki asked and I could hear the desperate tone in her voice along with anxiety. I waited for the other girl's answer, not taking my eyes from her as she neared us. "Do you know were he is? Is he fine?" She asked but the vampire only smirked at her too before looking back at me. But I was a bit shocked at Yuki's words. Did she mean that he was missing the whole day? My breathing quickened, matching my heart's beats.

"Do you care about Kiryu Zero, Angel-chan?"

"Of course I do!" It slipped before I could stop myself. Maria giggled at the surprised look on my face before she continued.

"Then would you be pleased if I told you that I know a way to save him from falling into Level E?" Yuki gasped at that as she stared with widened eyes at the blue-haired girl, a look of hope in her big like plate eyes. But I felt my stomach twist at Maria's words. How did she know about Zero? Only a few people knew about him fighting with his vampire side. I took a deep breath as I pushed away those thoughts. It didn't matter now. Maria said she could help him. The vampire grinned at the torn look on my face.

"Shall the three of us make a deal then?" Wait, what? I felt my eyebrow twitch in frustration as I threw a murderous look towards the girl.

"Keep her out of this!" I hissed as I pushed Yuki back. But the girl didn't seem to care as she walked from behind me and stopped next to me while giving me a hard yet determined look making me realise that she had made up her mind already. The vampire laughed a little as my gaze darkened at her but decided not to say anything. If Yuki was fine with making a deal with a psycho vampire then all I could do was step aside. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't rip the said vampire into pieces if she went too far.

"Seems like little Yuki-chan agrees. But do you agree too?" I stared at her for a few seconds, thinking about all my other possibilities. Zero was on the edge of losing it and falling into a Level E. My blood might ease his thirst for a bit but sooner or later it would not be enough...I gave out a frustrated sigh before I gave her a curt nod, wishing that I didn't make the wrong choice.

"Perfect!" She giggled again as she pushed her hair behind her back. "Then I'll help your friend only if you two do something for me." I gulped loudly as Yuki nodded. Deep inside me I knew that I wouldn't like it one bit...

"So, in order to keep my promise..." Her eyes focused on me for a bit before she sent Yuki a sweet smile. "Yuki-chan must give me her blood in return." My insides twisted painfully as my heart skipped a few beats before her pace quickened. My eyes traveled to my sister who was looking down on the grass with a look that betrayed that she was lost in her thoughts. Oh, no. Don't tell me that she was even thinking about it!

"No!" I snapped at the vampire who raised an eyebrow at me, the amused smile never leaving her face. "I'll do it! Just keep her out of this!" I exclaimed not even thinking about what I was saying but in reality I didn't even care. The little freak wanted to suck dry my sister! I wouldn't let her do something like that!

"But I have another task for you." Yuki raised her gaze from the ground and stared at the vampire, a look of fear gracing her face. "If Yuki-chan doesn't have the heart to do so, you'll have to do something else for me."

"Anything." I said as I stared at her with a blank look on my face. I heard Yuki gasp a little but I ignored her. "Well?" I said a impatiently as I waited for her to stop smirking like that and continue.

"I want you to bring me Kaname Kuran's corpse. He seems to let his guard down every time he is with you, so it won't be so difficult. Especially for a hunter..."

But I stopped listening to her mumbling as I stared with a blank face at a particular spot on the ground. Kill Kaname in order to save Zero... The one that I grew to love as a brother and I still cared for him even though I didn't show it. He might irritate me to no end, make me want to rip his head off for mocking Zero and sometimes even me but the thought of actually killing him was stirring something inside me. I couldn't do it...But I knew that if I didn't then Zero was lost for good or even worst, Yuki was going to sacrifice herself, which was more likely. She cared about Zero too. But Kaname...

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. Take as long as you want to think about it, but not too long. Zero hasn't got all time in the world." And with another giggle she walked away, leaving me and Yuki staring at each other both with unreadable expressions on our faces.

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Night 11**

**Hi! Here's another chapie! I know it is small but I'll try to update soon again! And thank you all for your support! Enjoy!**

Later that night all the students of my class were working on the ball's preparations. I was in the room that the event was going to take place tomorrow night and was supposed to decorate some of the columns with garlands. But for a good hour I have been staring with a lost look on my face at the many boxes in front of me that contained them. Around me I could hear the girls' chanting and giggles as each of them was daydreaming about the chance they'd get to dance with the Night Class's students. I would give anything to be as carefree as they were right now. But it seemed that it would never happen to me...not yet anyway.

"Angel?" I turned my head quickly towards the source of the voice, almost hurting my neck in the process. I found myself staring at those big brown eyes that were looking down at me worriedly. Yuki kneeled next to me and placed a small hand on my back.

"You've been spacing out for an hour..." She muttered softly. I studied her carefully as she removed her hand from my back and rested it on her lap while she looked away from my gaze. I felt terrible again. Even now, she was worrying over me instead of herself. How could I let her sacrifice herself when she did things like this? But then I would have to...

A sickening feeling was slowly growing at the pit of my stomach as I moved my gaze on my lap, taking a deep breath. Now was not the time for being weak. I had the chance to save Zero and I was not going to do it risking Yuki's life. Besides, sooner or later I would have to hunt down vampires and kill them. So, there wasn't any reason not to honor my deal with Maria. I let out a deep sigh as I pulled one box towards me before removing my school jacket, leaving me with the white shirt and fixing my hair in a high bun.

"Help me with these, will you?" I asked her giving her a pleading smile as I opened the box. Yuki gave me a small smile as she nodded but the worried look didn't leave her face. I stood up quickly heading towards one of the columns that one girl was putting on the garlands and handed some to her before returning back to my sister. I kneeled down beside her again as both of us emptied the boxes in utter silence. All the time I was feeling the girl stealing glances at me from the corner of her eyes and I growing impatient with each minute that passed. Finally, I let out a tired sigh as I opened another box.

"What is it, Yuki?" I asked tiredly. The girl tensed beside me and laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck in an awkward manner.

"Nothing, nothing! Let's get back to work!" She said excitedly as she returned to the box in front of her with so much enthusiasm, but I knew that it was all fake. I caught her wrist stopping her from anything she was doing and for a minute I saw her features sadden before she forced a big grin on her face as she turn to look at me. _Why are you always like that? Trying to keep a smile around everyone?_

"I'll find a way. I promise." I said softly. Yuki looked deep into my eyes, finally letting her emotions shown on her face as the cheerful expression was replaced now by a sorrowful one. She took my hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"But that's it, Angel. You're always trying to fix things on your own. You never let anyone help you..." I let my blank gaze fall on the floor as I heard her speak, all the time thinking that she was right. But I didn't want her to get involved in any of this. Everything happened so quickly and I was scared that I wouldn't be able to take control over the whole situation, not to mention keeping Yuki safe, even if it meant keeping her out of all of this. But now, it was different. Even if I tried my best not to expose her in any danger, I was now having to deal with the possibility of losing her. I couldn't delay making my decision any longer 'cause she could sneak by any minute and stick with her deal with Maria. I raised my gaze to meet hers and at that I made my mind. Besides, she was my sister and I should take care of her at all costs...

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I told you already; I'll find a way." I gave her my usual wink. Yuki looked uncertain for a bit and I tickled her a little causing her to giggle. She moved to do the same and I tried to move back, smiling at the soft laugh that escaped her lips_. If it's all that it takes to see her like that again..._

"What do you think you're doing?!" Me and Yuki froze in our spots as we slowly turned to look at the annoying boy that decided to join us. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the Day Class president while Yuki gulped loudly, shrinking away. After all, he was glaring towards her.

"Yuki Cross! It was your fault that _my _class has to handle all the preparations for the ball! Your score was the lowest of the whole class! And now you're slacking around with that_ thing!_" The boy yelled at her as he pointed a finger towards me without sparing me a glance. I felt my blood boil as my brow twitched in irritation. Without even thinking about it I took one box that I hadn't emptied yet and stood up. The whole class was watching the little scene and especially me, waiting for my next move. I slowly opened the box before raising it up and keeping it at the top of the unaware boy who was still yelling at the poor girl. Yuki's eyes widened when I turned the box upside down and all its contains fell on the boy's head, covering him with glitter and many garlands were now hanging from his head and neck. For a moment his shocked eyes focused on me as he, along with the rest of the people in this room, was watching me as I removed a small amount of glitter from my hands before crossing them on my chest while raising one eyebrow at him.

"Cross!"

"Again with that name." I said exasperated but I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I stared at the red face of our dear president who was now fuming. But as he parted his lips to scream at me the double doors were opened to reveal the person that I hadn't seen for a whole day. A weird fluttering feeling washed me over like a wave as I stared at the silver-haired boy who stepped inside, while looking around the room as if searching for someone. However, he seemed to have found them when his eyes landed on me and started walking towards the door behind me and Yuki that was leading to a small storage. A gasp escaped Yuki's lips and I quickly realised why but I was not the only one; everyone had noticed the blood on his jacket... As he passed by me he motioned for me to follow him and I did it without hesitation after I gave Yuki a soothing smile, motioning for her that it was okay.

I closed the door behind me and turned to look at the boy that was staring out of the window with his back turned towards me. The only light in the room was coming from the moon but it was enough to move around the room without stumbling on anything.

"Have you seen that transfer student?" A shiver run down my spine hearing his masculine voice but I supressed it as I cleared my throat.

"No." Zero seemed to relax a little as he run a hand through his hair. I hesitantly walked towards him, taking slow steps each time until I stopped next to him. I tugged his sleeve softly, causing him to move his gaze to me, an unreadable look on his face as he stared down at me. I turned him around so that he was facing me, avoiding his lavender eyes as that fluttering feeling returned again. Instead, I focused on the stain of blood on his jacket and raised a hand towards it only to be stopped my him as he grabbed my wrist.

"It's fine. It's already healed." He said when he saw the worried and slightly questioning look on my face. I nodded uncertain but decided to shrug it of as I made to pull away but my hand was still on his grip. I tried to focus on his face but felt myself unable to hold his stare for more than one minute as I looked away again, feeling my cheeks grow warm. I wanted to slap myself at how pathetic I must looked, not to mention behaving like one of those fangirls. What was wrong with me anyway?

"But you don't look ok." I stated, trying to keep my mind away from the warmth of his hand or the fact that he had entwined my fingers with his. The boy didn't say anything as he closed the gap between us and wrapped an arm around me, crushing me against him while he leaned a bit brushing his lips at the corner of mine. I felt my eyes grew wide a little and I placed one hand on his chest but didn't put any pressure as to push him away. Instead, I turned my head further away from him trying to stop him from whatever he was planning to do. What was going on anyway? Did he actually plan to do what I think? My heart was beating like crazy against my chest only to have its pace quicken more as I felt his lips traveling towards mine. This time I tried to shove him away from me but he tightened his hold around me.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, taking a quick glance towards the door afraid that it might open at any minute. Having someone see us like this while I didn't have any idea why it was happening was not on my list.

"No one is here..." He muttered as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him as he leaned again.

"Stop it, Zero!" I hissed, shoving him away from me and took a few steps back, creating some distance between us. The hunter gave me a questioning and slight annoyed look as he shove one hand in his pocket and run the other through his hair again.

"What's gotten into you?"

"To me?! What's gotten into _you_?!" I shrieked before I threw a worried look towards the door again realising that if I kept screaming someone might come to check on us. I took a deep breath as I turned to look at him and continued lowering my tone. "What was all that about?" I hissed at him. Zero narrowed his eyes at me slightly.

"You didn't seem to mind it last night." _What?_ I felt my stomach twist as I stared at the silver-haired in front of me with a lost look on my face. Last night? Did something happened last night? So, was it him who...I felt my jaw drop as realization hit me and I was sure that I looked like a gawking fish right now. Zero stared at me, waiting for me to say anything or do something looking unsure of himself. Finally, after a long moment of silence I took a deep breath trying to sooth my nerves.

"When you say last night..." Zero gave me a suspicious look as he nodded for me to go on. I took another deep breath before I did so. "What do you mean exactly?"

Long silence fell between us. The only sounds that were heard were the talking and laughing from the students in the other room along with my own heartbeat. But the more I waited the more I realised that no reply was coming. I studied Zero carefully, trying to find any sign of what he was feeling right now but he had a blank look on his face as he stared at me a little lost. A few more seconds passed before he parted his lips to speak.

"You're kidding, right?" I felt guilt washing me over at the harsh tone he used only to have the feeling grow more intense at the look on his face when I shook my head slowly. He curled his hand into a fist as he turned to look away, his bangs hiding his eyes from my view. I regretted immediately my foolish actions wishing that I had just went along with it until I got Kaname to give me back my memories. How stupid could I be? I took a few steps forward raising one hand towards him.

"Zero..."

"I knew you'd back down... But to act so low...to be so immature..." He hissed and I could see his hands trembling at his sides.

"Zero!" I tried again but he shook his head, slapping my hand away from him. I clasped my hand on my chest as I stared at him frozen on my spot. I was awful and the worst thing was that I didn't know why. What did I do that hurt him so much?

"I want it..."

"What?" I asked, feeling completely lost. Zero turned to glare at me as he walked towards me.

"Your blood, I want it now." He stated harshly as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me flushed against his hard chest, making me blush a little. I gulped nervously, staring deep into those lavender eyes that were holding a murderous glint in them. It was only a nod that he needed before he forced me against the wall and pinned me there with his body as he held tightly my hands on each side of my head with his. A soft gasp of pain escaped my lips when I felt his sharp fangs digging deep into my skin but didn't dare to move. I stayed there, listening to the slow and mouthful gulps he made with my blood. He seemed so desperate, like he needed it more than anything right now...

_**Zero doesn't have all the time in the world... **_

A sigh of relief escaped from my lips when he removed his fangs from my neck. I struggle a bit, motioning for him to let go of me but he ignored me as he leaned again towards the two small wounds in my neck. I felt a small drop coming from one of them and run down to my skin before something wet starting following it close behind while he started undoing the first two buttons of my shirt. I shivered when he reached my cleavage finally catching up with the small drop and licking it clean but that didn't seem enough for him. He started placing soft kisses on my skin making it hot under his touch before he made his way up to my neck again with open-mouthed ones. I felt my knees growing weak with his actions but I couldn't find the strength to stop him... Eventually, he pulled away and straightened up, releasing me from his hold as he stared down at me with narrowed eyes. I felt my lips go dry, feeling all the warmth of my body on my cheeks but I didn't dare to say anything, only looked away while buttoning quickly my shirt, all the while trying to calm down my breathing. Zero seemed unfazed at what had just happened. In fact, he seemed a lot more angrier than before as if he was expecting something. With a final irritated sigh he walked away and towards the door before slamming it behind him, leaving me behind confused and flusterred.

**Review! **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello! So, I read the last chapter of vampire knight and I have to say that I have now a soft spot for Kaname too...But that doesn't mean that I'll change the pairing or that it will affect anything else in the story! I'll just add more scenes with him and Angel. And now, I'm even thinking about continuing the story following the manga from where the anime left off. Even though I haven't read all the chapters, since I read until the vampire ball were Zero saw Yuki after a year and then skipped it to chapter 70( I don't remember exactly), I'll try to read them all and continue my story. Tell me what you think! Anyway, Enjoy!**_

The next day, I woke up hearing the excited screams of the Day Class girls. At first, I thought that something was wrong and I quickly jumped off my bed and grabbed my knives running towards the door but I was stopped just in time by Yuki and Yori, who was eyeing my knives with a mixed expression of shock and curiosity but I shrugged her off. As soon as Yuki explained to me what the whole fuss was about, I placed my knives back under my bed before groaning in annoyance. Today was the _big _day, meaning that it was time for them to live their dream and dance with their idols. Well, for me was another day in hell. I had to keep them along with the other Night Class students in line. Which meant that it was going to be a long, irritating night. I was ready to go back to bed and stay there until the big event, trying to save my energy but Yuki didn't seem to have the same idea. As soon as I covered my form with my blankets from head to toe, she pulled them back leaving me in the cold but I didn't mind. As long as there was still a bed...

"For god's sake, Angel! The chairman is waiting for us! You know how he gets when we are late." She exclaimed as she nudged my arm but I ignored her, turning on my other side. It was always like this every weekend. We had to wake up quite early, get dress and then head for the chairman's house to have breakfast with him. And in any case we ignored him and stayed asleep...well, let's just say that we can't ignore his requests. I heard my sister giving a sigh before there was a long moment of silence in which I felt my eyes closing on their own and I was ready to fall into a dreamless sleep when she spoke again.

"Should I get Zero then? I'm sure he would be very pleased to drag you there while passing by all the Day Class girls while you're on your shorts."

"Not to mention quite pleased to see you in them." Added Yori and from the way she spoke I knew she was smirking down at me. But I didn't reply to her either as I felt a heavy feeling on my chest at the mention of the hunter. I opened my eyes slowly as I hugged my knees close to my chest, curling myself into a ball. I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. I had to deal with Maria's offer already and now his behavior was the last thing I needed right now. But this time I had no idea why he was angry with me. Seriously. Besides, he was the one who took it too far. So did he think that I would just let him do as he pleased? Not that I didn't like the way he held me and the fluttering feeling on my stomach every time I thought about it didn't make things better. It was weird...all of this.

"Angel, are you listening?" Yuki asked again exasperated.

"Do I have another choice?" I replied, my voice hoarse from sleep, but I didn't move from my place. I felt movement from behind me on the mattress like someone had sat on it before a soft hand begun caressing my hair. Suddenly, it froze and I felt the person behind me tense before she took a deep breath and spoke, forcing a happy tone in it.

"Hey, Yori-chan? Why don't you go eat your breakfast? I'll deal with that lazy bum."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." I heard the door open and close softly. Another long moment of silence passed in which I could hear only my heartbeat, which quickened only a bit as I felt my hair being removed from my neck. I quickly sat up and grabbed her hand while forcing some of my hair back to covering my neck. Damn my reckless for forgetting to put a bandage! When I was sure that it was covered completely, I released her hand and moved away from her a little, avoiding her hard stare. Instead, I focused on anything else in the room before finally managing to stare back at her. Big mistake.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said harshly, her features not softening one bit. I gulped loudly as I tried to keep looking into her narrowed eyes but I found it more and more difficult as each minute passed.

"I...it's nothing." Yuki's glare hardened more at those words. "Really!" I added quickly but that didn't seem to make her feel any better.

"Really? _Really_?! Having my sister being sucked again is _nothing_?!" She exclaimed as she stood up. "What were you thinking, Angel? Giving your blood so recklessly! The last time you almost died! Have you gone mad? And did you think that I wouldn't notice?" I remained frozen in my spot as I watched her continue while pacing back and forth in her fury, all the time playing with the lace of my shorts.

"Does Zero even know about this?" She continued and was about to say more but noticing me stop my movements and from the guilty expression I must had on my face she looked at me dumbfounded like I had smacked her on her face or something. "He knows?" I bit my lip hard, almost drawing blood as I lowered my gaze on my lap. But it was enough for her to get the message.

"It's him?!" She shrieked. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears with my hands trying to block her penetrating scream but failing miserably. "I can't believe you. I can't believe _him_! I-"

"Yuki..." I tried in a soft and pleading voice. "He needs it. The tablets don't work on him." That seemed to break her a little as her features softened.

"Still?" I nodded at her slowly. Yuki looked down, her brows furrowed as if she was thinking something before she came to sit next to me on the bed. We stayed silent for a few seconds, both of us lost in our thoughts. The only sound that could be heard was the laughing and talking coming from the corridors.

"How long have you been doing that?" Her voice was so soft almost a whisper but I could hear her clearly. I hesitated a bit before I answered.

"Not to long...I only gave him my blood two times actually." I saw Yuki taking a deep breath before giving me a short nod. She run a hand through her hair as she stood up, her back turned towards me.

"Yuki-"

"We need to get going. The chairman will be crying his eyes out again if we're late. Go get changed. I'll wait for you." I quickly stood up, without thinking twice about it and grabbed a skirt, a long sleeve shirt, a scarf to avoid any other similar situation and undergarments before heading towards the bathroom for my morning shower, all the while feeling my sister's eyes on me.

* * *

"Good morning my dear daughters!"

I let out a sigh as the chairman greeted us with that usual happy grin on his lips. I shared a small look with Yuki who shook her head with a sigh of her own before entering the dining room. The table was already settled but there was no food on it. I felt my brow twitch in irritation. If that old man thought that I was going to cook while I was still tripping over my own feet from being tired, I would gladly show him otherwise.

"Well, sit down! Zero is in the kitchen, helping your dear father prepare you breakfast!"

"And by saying 'helping' don't you mean 'doing it all by himself'?" A male voice called by the kitchen and I heard Yuki giggle a bit at the chairman's nervous smile. Even I cracked a small smile despite the anxious feeling that _his_ voice caused me. But it got even worse when he entered the room with a tray full of food. I quickly lowered my gaze on my plate, trying to avoid his penetrating stare as soon as his eyes found mine.

"Ok! that was uncalled for! Besides, you know you wanted to do it since Angel was here too!"

A loud sound came from the impact between the table and the tray that Zero slammed down on the wooden furniture before putting all things on it and left for the kitchen again, a murderous look on his face that he focused on his actions. The chairman and Yuki stared at the boy, both of them confused and I only wished that the floor would open and swallow me. The girl next to me sent me a questioning look and I only mouthed her 'later' in which she gave a nod, turning to look at the chairman again. The said man decided to ignore Zero's behavior and took his place next to Yuki, leaving the empty chair next to me for Zero, as always. Soon the boy decided to grace us with his presence as he entered the room again and sat next to me, not even sparing me a glance. I took a minute to study him for a few seconds. His silver hair were a bit untidy with some bangs falling on his eyes. He wore the black shirt that me and Yuki bought once for him, which had the first few buttons undone. I couldn't take my eyes off him until he turned his lavender eyes towards me and narrowed them in a deathly glare. I quickly looked away, feeling warmth growing on my cheeks before starting eating again while listening to the other two talking.

"Oh! My little Angel look so tired! Did Yuki-chan's snoring kept you awake?"

"Hey! I don't snore!" I rolled my eyes as I smiled a little before shaking my head.

"No. I just couldn't sleep last night. That's all." I said simply as I took another bite from my pancakes.

"See? I don't snore!" Yuki exclaimed again at our adopted father only to have him tease her more. I watched them with a smile on my face before stealing another glance towards the boy next to him only to see him glaring again. But his features had softened a bit, only a little bit...And when I started hoping that things might change for the better between us, he turned back to his plate and ignored me for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Angel-chan! take these inside to Zero, please!"

I let out a sigh as I grabbed a small pile of dishes and headed towards the kitchen where the boy was doing the washing. I placed them on the counter next to him softly and stood there awkwardly, watching him work. The boy continued his actions seeming to ignore me or rather trying to, according to the hard look and his sharp moves. I parted my lips to say something but decided against it as I closed them again. I had to be carefull as to not anger him more. Besides, he was washing a frying pan right now. I didn't want it to end up on my head...

"Umm...Zero?" I begun when he placed the now clean frying pan away. I was safe for now at least. Zero didn't make any sound or move to acknowledge me besides the fact that his features hardened more. I decided to try again.

"I...I can do it if you want." I offered with a small smile only to have it fall again when he glared at me from the corner of his eye. But he took the towel next to him to dry his hands as he stepped back and leaned on the counter next to the sink. I took a look towards it only to find that he was done with all the washing and sweatdropped. Well, there goes my chance to be good. I let out a sigh as I turned my back on the counter and leaned against it too, keeping my eyes on the floor. A few minutes passed with nothing but a few glances between us before I decided to take the matters into my hands. I cleared my throat loudly before speaking.

"Well...I...I-"

"If you want to say something then say it. I don't have time for another of your games." He hissed as he pushed against the counter and started walking towards the door. I bit my lip hard as I watched him walk away and I couldn't stop myself from running towards him and grabbing him from his elbow with both of my hands, causing him to stop.

"I'm sorry! Even if I don't know what's happening, I'm sorry for hurting you in any way!" Zero stared at me from the corner of his narrowed eyes, while he curled his hands into fists. I losened my grip on him but not completely as I waited for him to say anything. Finally, he took a deep breath before slapping my hands away from him.

"You always think that it's easy for you, don't you? Just saying you're sorry and then everything can go back to normal?" He snapped at me as he turned around and started walking towards me, taking a step forward with each word until he had me trapped on the counter with his hands on each side. I gulped loudly as I felt my breath quicken.

"No! Of course not! But like I said, I don't know what's going on and-"

"Would you like me to remind you?" He muttered close to my ear as he brought his body flushed against mine. I felt the hot feeling returning on my cheeks as I placed a hand on his chest and tried to create some space between us, adding a little pressure as I tried to push him away.

"Stop it, Zero! This is-"

"weird? 'Cause you didn't seem to mind it two nights ago. Nor this." He whispered as he brushed his lips on my neck with soft kisses, biting and nibbling on the sensitive skin. My breath was caught in my throat and came out shakily. A few gasps escaped my lips now and then and I lost all the will to make him stop as I rested my hands on his chest. Zero moved his ministrations at the crook of my neck, lingering a bit on the spot were my pulse was beating like crazy before going up again and through my jaw, making his way towards my lips slowly. My heart skipped a bit when he placed them upon mine while his hands found my waist and travelled down until they reached my skirt's ending. I found myself responding by kissing him back and a growl escaped his lips as he pushed me harder against the counter. But as soon as I felt his tongue licking my lips, begging for entrance and his hands going under my skirt and grabbing my tights tightly, I woke up from my daze as realization hit me and shove him away after I slapped him hard on his face. Zero stared at me with a mixed look of surprise and anger which I returned with a glare of my own. I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"You know how I feel about you-"

"Zero, stop it!" I hissed as I took a quick glance towards the door as he raised his voice, afraid that the chairman or Yuki might hear or come inside.

"I won't hide it anymore! So, why don't you do the same?!" I parted my lips to yell back at him but the sound of someone clearing their throats made me jump lightly. Both of us turned towards the source of the sound only to find the chairman staring at us with a big grin on his face while he held his hands behind his back. I pulled my hand out of Zero's loosened grip, feeling the boys glare once again on my form but I didn't return it as I crossed my hands on my chest while looking away with a frown on my lips.

"Do my little children have their first argument as a couple?" The older man asked, the grin never leaving his face. Both me and Zero turned our glare towards him making him sweatdrop while raising his hands in front of him in defence as he laughed nervously.

"I guess not...Well then! Why not we-" But I didn't pay attention to what he was about to say as I walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Yuki's questioning look that she sent me as I passed by her, heading outside the house.

* * *

For a good hour I've been walking around on campus, not really knowing were I was going until my feet brought me outside the Moon Dorms. I stood outside the gates for a few seconds, thinking if this was really a good idea but I shook my head taking a deep breath and opened the gates before heading towards the building. When I reached the double wooden doors, I froze a bit in my spot with my hand on the doorknob as I mastered my courage to open them. At first I only popped my head in, scanning quickly the living room. After making sure that no one was here, I quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind me softly. I stood in the dark room taking another glance around me as I headed towards the stairs. Well, I didn't except anyone to be here since it was early in the morning and everyone must be asleep. I hesitated a little, thinking that it might be best if I come by later when he would be certainly awake but then all of them will be, which means that we wouldn't have any privacy. Well, better now then.

I passed by the many rooms as I walked down the corridor, taking a glance behind my back now and then as the uneasy feeling in my stomach was growing more and more intense. I've been here before many times as it was my job as a perfect to show the new students to their rooms and so it was not so difficult to find his room since I've been dragged there many times. Once I reached it, I quietly and very carefully opened the door and immediately my eyes fell on the two beds on the other side of the room. I furrowed my brows when I noticed that one of them was empty while from the other I could see a form fully covered in blankets and a few red bangs peeped out from them. I closed the door again carefully as to not awake the other but staid right where I was. Where was he anyway? It was only 11 o'clock so he couldn't have left. He usually slept until late the afternoon and when he woke up, he would bury his nose deep inside one of his favourite mangas. Unless he went to buy a new one. But still, it was too early.

I shook my head as I turned around and started walking down the corridor again, deciding to come back later. But as I continued my way I heard a door open behind me and a familiar cheery voice could be heard, making me turn on my heels quickly, relief washing me over. There stood my favourite vampire with that big grin of his while he was slightly turned towards the room he came from.

"Don't worry. I'll go get them and bring them to you. You just take some rest for tonight!" I raised an eyebrow as a big smile appeared on my lips and I walked towards him. The vampire stiffened a little before he turned towards me, his light green eyes meeting my dark ones. In a flash, his grin widened more if that was possible and before I knew it, he had wrapped his arms around me.

"Angel-chan! What are you doing here?" I giggled a little as I wrapped my arms around his neck before I pulled away, his hands still on my waist keeping me at arms length. But before I could say anything, another figure appeared on the door and I felt my heart skip one or two beats. I averted my gaze from the amused expression on the pureblood's face as I focused back on Takuma.

"I came to see you actually." I said softly, a smile forming on my lips again as I saw the happy expression on his face. But from the corner of my eye I could see the amused look being replaced by a deep frown on the pureblood's face as soon as I spoke those words. Takuma must have noticed too cause he quickly let go of my waist and took a step back.

"Really?! I'm really glad, Angel-chan!" Takuma's face fell a little as he took a quick glance at Kaname but as soon as his eyes met the heated glare of the pureblood he tensed a little and I could see his cheery smile flatter a little before he forced another one that didn't reach his eyes. "But I have something I have to do now so...Hey! Maybe you can come with me!" An angry growl was heard from the other vampire which sent a shiver down my spine. Takuma gave us a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Or maybe not...I forgot." I gave him a questioning look but he shrugged it off as he grabbed my hand and pushed me to the pureblood making me squeak a little in surprise as I lost my balance but strong arms wrapped around me. I muttered my thanks to him but I didn't dare to look at him in the eye.

"Oh! You're so cute when you blush!"

"I'm not cute!"

"You're so cute when you say that!"

"Takuma, if you say that word one more time I swear I'll-"

"Fine, fine! Anyway! You can keep Kaname some company until I return. And maybe persuade him to get some sleep..." He trailed off as he stared behind me at the vampire that I was still in his hold before he laughed again nervously raising his hands in defence in front of him.

"I'm just saying... Anyway, have fun!" And he run off before I could say anything to him.

I slowly moved my gaze towards the vampire behind me only to look away again, not bearing that soft and longing look he sent me. I cleared my throat loudly as I removed his hands from around me and took a few steps away from him. I tried not to flinch at the hurt look he sent me as I looked around the corridor with an uninterested expression on my face. From the corner of my eye I saw him lean against the door frame while he crossed his hands infront of his chest.

"So, you came here only for Ichijo?" He asked simply but I could sense a hint of irritation in his voice. I cleared my throat again as I leaned back on the wall.

"I...uh...I haven't spent any time with him lately so-"

"You haven't spent any time with me for years. Willingly at least." Kaname said harshly as he glared at me a little. I took a deep breath as I studied his features, feeling my insides melting at the way he was looking at me. Believe it or not, I still cared for him like I always did even though I didn't show it. But I cared about my sister's well-being and Zero so I had to decide quickly. Maria's request was simple; bring her Kaname's corpse. But it was easier said than done...Kaname gave a deep sigh as he opened his door more and stepped into the side motioning for me to get inside. I hesitated a bit before I pushed against the wall and did as he wanted, suddenly the little knife that I had hidden in a small sheath in my tights becoming heavier with each step that I took and yet I couldn't push away my one thought. Now may be my only chance.

I heard the door close behind me. I looked around me at the tidy room as Kaname made his way to sit on his couch, a pile of scattered papers next to it. When he made himself comfortable he raised one hand towards me, motioning for me to go to him. Once again I did as he wanted, trying to calm down my nerves as I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders when I sat next to him, bringing me closer.

"I thought you hated scarfs." His soft voice broke the long silence. I stiffened a little when he took the one end of my scarf and held it gently in his hand.

"No, I don't." I said quickly as I removed it from his hold and tried to move away from him a little but his hold around me tightened. Kaname stayed silent for a few seconds as he seemed to be thinking about something before speaking again.

"I once bought you one for your birthday. But you never wore it, telling me that you weren't really into them." I found it difficult to breath as I saw the sad look on his face and was ready to go back to the chairman's house and kill that stupid silver-haired hunter. Because it was all his fault! He never liked it when Kaname treated me like he did to Yuki and would always give me the cold shoulder for that when we were younger. But, he was only to me like that. Sure, he would get a little angry with Yuki but he would be always furious with me for even smiling at the pureblood. As for letting him touch me...let's just say that I would spent weeks pleading him to talk to me again and not only when he wanted to snap something at me. So, imagine using things that Kaname brought me...

"Well, I...I wasn't back then. But now, I think I can handle them." I said with a small smile on my face. Kaname returned it but his didn't reach his sad eyes.

"Stop defending him all the time. Don't you get tired at all?"

"Speaking of tiredness..." I said, changing the subject. I placed a soft hand on his cheek and he leaned against it, closing his eyes while letting out a sigh. Sitting so close to him, I realised what Takuma meant before. Kaname looked paler than usual with faint dark circles around his eyes that were visible only if you looked at him closely. "Have you been sleeping lately? Or feeding well enough?" Kaname smiled again, placing a kiss on my wrist, his lips lingering there as he took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." He whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and I tensed a bit at the fact that instead of the warm reddish-brown eyes, I was staring straight into crimson red ones. Kaname must have sensed my uneasiness and he released my hand from his hold before running a hand through his hair. "Forgive me. I-" But I didn't let him finish as I shook my head and stood up, heading towards his desk where he had one glass and a small box with blood-tablets and then walked to the bathroom, pouring the glass with some cool water from the sink. I walked back into the room and sat next to him giving him the glass along with his blood tablets.

"Take them. You'll feel better." I said softly. I watched him silently as he dropped some of the tablets in the water, waiting for them to melt before drinking the now rosy water. "Better?" I asked once his breaths had calmed down a little. He just nodded. I gave him a small smile as I stood up but he quickly caught my hand.

"Don't leave." He muttered, the pleading tone making me weak again. I didn't show it though as I raised one brow with an amused smile on my lips.

"Who said I was?" Kaname seemed to relax a little as he made to let go of my hand but I caught his in mine while tugging it gently. "Come on! You have to get some sleep for the ball tonight. You don't want to upset your fangirls by declining their offers to dance with them just because you're tired." I teased him. The man chuckled a little as he stood up and followed me to the bed, where I pulled the covers back and forced him to lay down before covering him with them. I caressed his hair softly and his eyes begun to close before he opened them slightly again staring back at mine, but I could see that he was putting too much effort to do it.

"Lay down with me." I stopped my actions as I stared at him, feeling loss at words. Kaname sat up a little and wrapped an arm around my waist while he nuzzled his face at the side of mine, making me shiver as he did so. I stared blankly above his shoulder, realising that that was my chance. I let him pull me down next to him and under the blankets while he buried his head at the crook of my neck tightening his hold on my waist. I placed one hand on his hair, caressing it softly. I felt my heart speed as I slowly moved my free hand towards the sharp knife under my skirt...that was it. A slice through his throat and Zero and Yuki would be safe...I started pulling it ever so slowly from its sheath as to not alert him, feeling my heart beating painfully on my chest.

"Why can't we be like that?" Kaname muttered. I froze as I clenched the knife tightly in my hand waiting for him to continue.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a steady voice despite the fact that I felt like breaking down at any moment. Kaname nuzzled his face against me while bringing me closer to him if that was possible.

"I know we disagree on many things and we have our quarrels because of that...but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. And as the years pass and despite your constant snapping, I found myself drawn into you more and more." I felt my breath caught up in my throat hearing his words. But I couldn't be weak now. I was so close. All I had to do was one simple move and everything would go back into normal. One small move...

"I can't even think how my life would be without you anymore. Your warmth, your scent, everything about you are things I can't live without."

_Just block his voice and you'll do it, Angel._

"You and Yuki are so important to me."

_Yuki...I'm doing this for her too. I hope she'll forgive me one day. _

"You are one of the people I cherish, one that I can trust with my life..."

My eyes snapped open and I hadn't realised I've been keeping them closed tightly. My breaths were coming out slightly quicker than normal and I could feel a lump in my throat but I tried to push it down. Why now? Why would he say that now? Or more importantly why would he feel that way at all?

_**He seems to let his guard down every time he is with you...**_

I sat up quickly while I placed my knife back to its sheath, my breaths coming out shakily now. I was terrible, a monster, worst than anyone in the world. I felt disgusted for being ready to betray his trust. But if I didn't do it then Yuki might take matters in her hand or Zero will... Kaname sat up beside me, snaking an arm around my waist as he leaned closer in order to whisper in my ear.

"What is it, my little angel?"

But I didn't reply as I stared blankly at the other side of the room while a stinging feeling was taking over in my eyes. My heartbeats were the only sound I could hear while my whole body was going numb. I couldn't feel anything nor hear. All I could think was that memory years ago, when I found Kaname alone in the chairman's living room, sad and ready to break down and how he shook in my arms when I wrapped them around him.

"Angel?" But I ignored him as I jumped on my feet and run outside, heading towards the exit of the Moon dorms, not even once turning to look back when Kaname called my name.

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! There's a lot of AngelxZero in it! ;) **__**It may have some grammar and vocabulary mistakes but I was a little lazy to correct them :P But I'll do it in one of these days!**_

I sighed deeply as I placed my head on my arms that were crossed on the table, staring blankly at my cup. I watched carefully as hot steam came from the hot chocolate while listening not really paying attention on the mumbling that filed the café. After spending hours in my room at the chairman's guest room I decided to take a walk and before I knew it, I left the Academy and was now at Yuki and mine favorite café, trying to keep my mind off my misery. Without success of course. Not to mention that in 4 hours was the ball, which I had lost total interest about it. Not that I wanted to go anyway. It was the worst event in the Academy, even from the Valentine's Day and that meant something. Every year we were forced by the chairman to attend and keep the Night Class in line while keeping an eye on the Day Class too. So, every year I had to chase Aido around the whole room as to not let him harm any of his fan girls. But today, more than ever I was not in the mood. Especially since a certain pureblood was going. How was I going to face him now? After what I planned to do...I was sure that if he knew, he would reconsider his trust on me. Not to mention hate me. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want him to hate me. We had so many happy moments together and he was always so kind with me. But Zero's fate was in mine and Yuki's hands now and I wasn't planning losing them too.

I gritted my teeth as I covered my eyes with my arms, nuzzling my head in them. Why was it so difficult anyway? I was the one who was always annoyed by his arrogant behavior while he was treating Zero like dirt. I should have made the decision without hesitation. He was a vampire after all and a pureblood no less! I was trained to eliminate his kind and here I was having second thoughts about killing a bloodsucker. It was embarrassing. In a few years I will have to chase vampires that need to be eliminated by the orders of the Hunter's Society. So what? I was going to hesitate there too? Maybe Zero was right after all at what he said many years ago the night he met Kaname. Maybe I was a disgrace to all hunters...

"What is it kiddo? You've been sighing for over an hour now." I raised my eyes to look at the source of the deep voice only to face the man that worked here. He looked to be in his late 50s, his hair having a few gray hair and a small beard.

"Nothing..." I muttered as I turned back looking at my cap miserably. Clearly, he didn't believe me as he run a hand through his hair sighing deeply before leaning against the bar that I was sitting.

"I think otherwise. But I guess it's the usual teenage problems. We've all been there. Even me, although that was many years ago." He said with a teasing smile and I giggled a little, even thought my problems couldn't be described exactly as 'teenage'. Well, except from the 'Zero part'. Nonetheless, I gave him a small nod causing the man to respond with a kind smile.

"Well, I have to say only one thing. The life is for the youths. So, don't let anyone screw it for you." He added as he walked away to prepare other orders. Yet, my smile fluttered a little before disappearing completely and leaving on its place a frown. I leaned against my palm as I stirred my chocolate with a small spoon consumed by my thoughts and guilt once again. I was completely oblivious to my surroundings until I felt a hand been placed softly on my lower back. I shifted in my seat as I quickly turned around only to have my heart skip a beat as I stared at lavender eyes. I froze in my spot, unable to think of anything to say or do as the boy held my stare.

"What are you doing here?" I found myself asking as I furrowed my brows in question. Zero rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to me, his body slightly turned towards mine.

"We've been searching for you the whole Academy. Yuki was ready to have a heart attack if I the chairman hadn't sent her back to the dorm, explaining to her that you'd probably be here. Both of them were worried..." I raised an eyebrow as I frowned a bit at him.

"Were you worried?" I asked harshly as I turned back on my cup and started playing with my spoon inside the now cool chocolate. There was a long pause in which I didn't dare to raise my gaze from my ministrations as I waited patiently for he to respond. A deep sigh escaped his lips and I saw him from the corner of my eye pinching the bridge of his nose. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"It was foolish of you to leave like that. Without telling anyone! What if something happened to you?" I clicked my tongue, not really bothering to hide my annoyance as I grabbed my bag from the stool on my other side and brought it on my lap before opening it slightly to reveal him my silver knives, before putting it back to its previous place. I looked into his eyes with a satisfied expression on my face for shutting him up, provoking him to find any other excuse. Zero narrowed his eyes as he forced me closer to him by grabbing my stool and dragged it towards him until it collided with his, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Don't think that just because you're prepared you can take down any vampire you meet. And besides, there are not only vampires that you should be aware of..." He hissed. I was ready to retort but the old man returned again with his usual smile.

"Ah, I see the little lady's boyfriend is here. Better not leave her alone at these hours. Strange things happen when it's dark." He said with a serious tone at Zero before he wore a warm smile, gazing between the two of us. "So, anything for the lad?" He asked but before Zero could say anything I beat him up to it.

"No, he is leaving." I said dryly as I seized Zero with yet another glare which he returned.

"A black coffee will do." Zero said, not taking his eyes from my form.

"I said you're leaving!" I exclaimed but Zero rolled his eyes before he shook his head at the man.

"Black coffee it is then!" He said with a small smile. I parted my lips to speak again but he was already walking away.

"And he's not my boyfriend!" I called behind his back but the man shrugged it off as he raised a hand and waved. I felt my blood boil at that but as soon as I saw the hurt look I received from the hunter beside me before he looked down at the table, I felt that familiar guilty feeling rising again. I studied him for a moment, feeling more anxious about his long silence before turning at my front and looked down at my clasped hands on the table.

"I'm sorry." I muttered after a long moment of silence. Zero shook his head but still didn't look at me. I took a deep breath as I placed my palm in my forehead under the short bangs that were covering it rubbing it slightly before moving my hand on my chin and rested it there. Finally, I took another breath before deciding to just say it and be done with it.

"Kaname erased my memories from two nights ago." I blurted out before I took a small sip from my chocolate, all the while feeling Zero's curious look on me. My eyes flickered a little on him to see his features hardening again, his hands curled into fists before looking at my cup again.

"You could find a better excuse." He hissed, his fists trembling slightly with his knuckles turning white from the pressure he added with each minute.

"Zero-"

"If you regretted it, you could have said it from the beginning instead of lying."

"I'm not lying! All I remember is going back to my room to study and then...nothing." Zero stared at me for a few seconds, his expression showing that he didn't believe me but he didn't say anything. "Why would I lie about something so serious as that?" He didn't say anything again. I started to say something again but the old man appeared again with Zero's coffee before leaving again but not before sending us a small teasing smile. Zero took a sip from his coffee before he turned to look at me again.

"Even if it is true, why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I saw something that I shouldn't have." I guessed as I moved closer to him and looked at him with a soft look on my face.

"Or maybe he was jealous." I raised an eyebrow at the small smirk that appeared on his lips.

"Why would he be jealous?" I asked somewhat amused at his sudden satisfaction. Zero rolled his eyes at me as he took another sip from coffee. I stared at him for a few more seconds before I clicked my tongue and placed my chin on my palm while looking everywhere but him with a bored look on my face.

"Anyway." I said after a long moment of silence. "I'm sorry." Zero looked at me from the corner of his eye as I traveled my eyes at every inch of his face. He shook his head a little.

"Why do you apologize if it's not your fault?" He muttered. I hesitantly raised one hand and placed it on the top of his head, running my fingers through his soft hair. The boy released a deep breath and I could see he had relaxed a little as he turned to look at me.

"It's so sudden Zero. I don't know what happened two nights ago. Yet, your actions were so sudden that they confused me to no end. It's not that I'm running away or I don't feel anything for you but-"

"Do you?" I was caught in surprise at the sudden question and for a few seconds all I could do was staring at him feeling a little lost before I gave him a small smile, the familiar feeling in my stomach returning as his eyes softened while he returned my gesture. Of course I did. Even though it took me years to realize it. But now was not the right time...I was already strangling with making a decision and save him. And a relationship would only be a distraction. My smile fluttered a little at that thought.

"Look, I-" But he didn't let me finish as he wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer to him, closing the remaining small gap between us, his lips hot against mine. It took me a few seconds to suppress my shock state before I wrapped my hands around his neck slowly, caressing his hair. His grip around me tightened as he deepened the kiss but I turned my head away a little breaking the kiss despite his groan of protest. I felt him nuzzle his face at the side of mine and I took a deep breath.

"I need to fix some things first." I muttered as he moved on my neck but stopped before he raised his head to look at me, his eyes slightly narrowed. I sensed his growing irritation and I quickly begun explaining. Well, as best as I could.

"It's not that I don't want this! I just have to do something first. Just give me a few days." I studied him anxiously as he stared at me, an unreadable expression on his face before he let out another sigh nodding his head. I gave him a relieved smile as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to smirk a little before he kissed me on my temple.

* * *

The sun was setting as we walked through the market. We've spent the next hour just browsing at everything, joking and teasing each other. It was one of the few times that I wished it never ended. I couldn't stop smiling and even if someone tried to forced me to, he would have to eventually give up. I just wished that Yuki was here and even Yori. But I was sure that the two of them would feel a little awkward since Zero didn't lose a chance touching me whether it was a simple hug with his arm over my shoulders or caressing softly my cheek every now and then. Not that I was complaining or anything. I wore a big grin on my lips as I hugged his arm and giving him the puppy eyes. Zero raised his brows at me amused before giving a sigh and looking ahead of him but I could see the small smirk making its way on his lips.

"Where do you want to go?"

My evil grin widened as I took his hand in mine and dragged him to the nearest bookstore I found. Zero muttered something under his breath and I only managed to make out "such a nerd". I slapped him playfully on his arm before I released him and walked ahead, getting lost among the many bookcases. I finally found something that caught my eye and started browsing, reading some parts totally oblivious to what was happening around me until a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, bringing me close to a hard chest. I smiled a little as I felt him nuzzling his head against my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder. I placed my hand on his hair caressing it softly before placing it on his arms on my waist.

"You find a book more interesting than me?" He whispered in my ear, making me feel on my knees. Despite that my smile turned into a smirk.

"At this moment yes." Zero didn't say anything as he unwrapped his arms from around me and started running his hands up and down my sides slowly while he moved his head to my neck again, removing the scarf I had covered it with.

"You're hurting my feelings." I let out a breathless laugh, hearing the teasing tone in his voice.

"You'll survive." I said simply as I turned a page on my book, trying to block the pleasurable shivers that his breathing against my skin caused. I leaned my head against his shoulder and titled it a little to the side giving him better access as he traveled his lips from the spot behind my ear and down to the crook of my neck and then up again. I let out a small gasp when he bit down softly on the skin. I quickly took a glance around us.

"There's no one around..." He muttered against my skin before he continued his ministrations. I felt my insides melt and I was sure that if he didn't have a tight grip around me I may have fallen down on the floor. He must have noticed my vulnerable state as I felt him smirk against me and pull away a little.

"But I don't want to disturb you since you find it so interesting." I gaped at him in shock and a little irritated at the fact that he was teasing me right now. And the more I stared at that small smirk of victory the more frustrated I get. Without thinking about it, I grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him against me as I crushed our lips together. The boy tensed a little from shock but regained his senses quickly when he felt me smirking against his lips. In a few seconds I was forced against the bookcase, causing some books to fall on the floor while he kissed me back hungrily, his hands traveling all over my body. I moaned against his lips, feeling his hands going under my blouse and caressing my skin, leaving a hot feeling at every inch he touched. My hands seemed to move on their one as they found their places at his back, clenching the clothed skin and feeling his muscles move. Zero groaned and pressed harder against me while he moved his hands and placed them on my hips grabbing them almost painfully before he raised me from the floor and wrapping my legs around his waist. My heart was beating like crazy against my chest making me wonder if he felt it. But I stopped thinking about it when he removed his lips from me and attacked my neck, sucking and nibbling on a sensitive spot, making me whimper a little.

There was a soft sound of someone clearing their throat causing both of us to jump from our skins as we turned in unison to look at the intruder. It was a young girl that worked here looking at us with a deep blush on her cheeks only to turn redder when her eyes met Zero's.

"I-I'm sorry! B-but I have t-to..." And she motioned with a trembling hand towards the scattered books that me and Zero had dropped. Zero, who was still holding me, pulled a little back from me allowing me to plant my feet on the floor again, feeling grateful that I didn't collapse as soon as I touched it. The girl started gathering the books hesitantly while I noticed her stealing glances towards Zero but he seemed oblivious as he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the store but not before I muttered my apologies to the girl who only gave me a small smile. When we reached a place far away from the store we stopped. I found myself looking anywhere but the boy that still held my hand before I noticed that the sun had already set. Damn, in a few hours was the ball and I was still here! I mastered all my strength to look at him, catching him staring at me with a lusty look and only a few inches away from me. I cleared my throat.

"We have to get back. The ball will start soon." I cursed inside my head for the slight trembling in my voice but continued staring at him blankly. Zero hesitated a bit before he took a deep breath and gave me a curt nod. I grabbed his hand again despite the quickened pace in my heart and started towards the Academy, not daring to look at him in the eyes even when he entwined our fingers.

* * *

We walked towards the girl's dorms since Zero offered to walk me there. But before we could reached them, the doors were opened wide and Yuki came out running with Yori. I stopped as I crushed into reality as soon as I saw my sister, causing Zero to stop to giving me a curious look.

"Give me a few days. I promise that it won't take me long." I said without taking my eyes from the two girls that were reaching us, my voice finally finding its strength. From the corner of my eye I saw Zero nod slowly before he turned to look at the girls too. In a few seconds I was pulled in a tight hug by Yuki while Yori let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're ok." My friend muttered as Yuki pulled away with a hard look on her face.

"I'm gonna kill you this time, Angel! I was worried to death! Wondering to town alone so late!"

"I wasn't alone." I protested as I motioned towards Zero's direction. The girls' eyes traveled between me and the boy for a while before finally Yuki decide to voice their thoughts.

"You were together until now?" I nodded, ignoring the strange tone in her voice. But I couldn't ignore the evil grin she sent towards him causing the boy to look away with a soft blush on his cheeks. I stared at him for a while, not sure what was happening before focusing on my sister again.

"Yeah...anyway, why aren't you two ready? The ball is in a few hours." Yuki snorted at that.

"It's not like we could dress up for it and ignore the fact that you were missing for hours, right?" I rolled my eyes at her but I couldn't hide the smile on my lips. "Anyway" she turned to Zero. "Thank you Zero for finding that idiot." I gave her a playful glare but she stuck her tongue at me. Zero had an uninteresting look on his face as he run a hand through his hair before shoving it in his jacket's pocket.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered. Yuki then grabbed my hand tugging it softly with a big grin on her face.

"Come on! We have to get ready! And there is a surprise for you inside!" She winked at me as she started to walk towards the dorms dragging me with her and Yori following close behind, before I stopped her.

"Wait...I...I have to tell Zero something I forgot." She looked between me and the boy a few feet behind me that was watching us carefully. Yuki gave me a small nod as she released me and I walked back to him with a small smile. Zero looked down at me when I stopped right in front of him, leaving a small distance between us.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked, feeling completely stupid for asking something so obvious. Of course he would come. The chairman would make sure of it... Zero gave me a small nod as he stared at me waiting for me to continue. But I didn't know what to say. I knew what I wanted to do but we had an audience right now and I still had to concentrate on my task. But he looked so-

Zero smirked down a little, probably realizing my small inner fight and he leaned down placing a small kiss on my temple, his lips lingering more than necessary. I let out a pleasant sigh before I regained my posture and winked at him with a smirk of my own before walking away.

"I'll see you there then."

* * *

I held the dress high so that I could examine it carefully. My eyes traveled around the dark green fabric taking in every small detail, making me fall in love with it even more. It was a simple dark green dress with sweetheart neckline, its short sleeves falling loosely until they reached my elbows. The fabric hugged the torso nicely and from the waist it fell loosely until it reached just a little above the knees at the front while behind it continued a little further until it reached the back of the knees. I wasn't usually interested in dresses and such but when I found something that matched my likings, my girlish side screamed with joy. Hey, I was a girl too!

"It suits your eyes perfectly. But then again, Kaname always bought you something with the same color." There, the awful feeling of guiltiness from earlier was back as soon as she said that name. But now it was worse. He would always spoil me and Yuki but here I was only this morning planning to betray his trust. And now he had even bought me a dress. My face fell a little as I studied Yuki who was now fixing her hair, her dress that Kaname bought her already on. She noticed my eyes on her and stared back at me as she stopped her actions, her features softening. At that time I knew that we were thinking the same thing. I had to do it to save all of them... The door opened again as Yori walked in only to have her eyes widened when she noticed me.

"You're still not dressed?! We're gonna be late! And we have to dry and fix your hair too..." She continued her mumbling having Yuki to join her too as the two of them helped me put on my dress and then made me sit on the chair in front of a mirror while they released my nub hair from the bath I had earlier. I let them do as they pleased focusing my lost stare on my lap, all those horrible feelings taking over again. Before I knew it they had finished with my hair that was now dry and with the ends falling past my shoulders into perfect ringlets. The two girls smiled proudly at the results and I returned it thanking them before starting applying make up, even hiding the marks that Zero had left on my neck but not before I received teasing and knowing smiles from my two friends. I added around my neck a black neck choker that had a small dark green flower on the side. Finally, after feeling satisfied, I stood up and wore my heels before placing the usual sharp knife on my tight hiding it with the skirt while Yori wasn't looking.

"Perfect!" Yuki grinned from ear to ear as she grabbed me and Yori and dragged us outside the room.

* * *

Soon, we reached the main building where the ball was held. My heart fluttered against my chest when I caught sight Zero with the chairman waiting outside but I tried to suppress it and smile as Yuki entwined her arms with me and Yori and gave us a big smile while dragging us towards the two men. When we reached them Zero turned his annoyed look away from the chairman and onto us, having it replaced with a softer one when his eyes landed on me. I gave him a small smile as I focused on the chairman's mumbling about how cute his daughters and Yori looked. I sweat-dropped at the fact that he made our friend uncomfortable and she excused herself quickly before hurried inside and away from the crazy man.

"Awe! Look at them Kiryu-kun! Yuki-chan looks so cute! And little Angel...an angel indeed!" He beamed causing me to roll my eyes before I found myself staring into the younger hunter's eyes. "Oh, just promise me both of you that you'll save a dance for you dear father!" Me and Yuki shared a look and I shook my head smiling, knowing that we couldn't avoid it.

"If it's for a while then ok." She said causing the man to jump from his joy before running inside waving at us.

"He'll never change, right?" I muttered and Yuki smiled a little as she shook her head.

"Oi, I though you weren't excited about the ball." Zero said as he stared at Yuki amused. The girl laughed nervously before she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me inside with Zero following. I took a quick look around me, taking every detail of the decorated room feeling proud for participating in the decoration even a little bit. I heard Yuki scolding Zero for his appearance as she fixed his tie and removed the flower from my collar placing it on the pocket of his jacket. I giggled a bit as I took a few steps ahead looking around me with interest until I turned back to the other two only to find both of them watching me. Zero with a soft expression on his face while Yuki smiled warmly at me before she turned to the boy, nagging him softly on his shoulder. Zero tensed a little and seeing the knowing smile she sent towards him, he glared at her a little and he walked away but as he passed by me he stopped, leaning closer.

"You're beautiful..." I heard him whisper close to my ear before he continued his way. I couldn't help the big smile that appeared on my lips and didn't even try to hide when Yuki approached me, the smirk never leaving her face.

"I guess that you had an _innocent_ walk around town, right?" I rolled my eyes at her but didn't bother to reply, knowing that she wouldn't believe any excuse I would master. Instead, I grabbed her hand and guided her around the room, looking out for trouble that any of the Classes could create. But from the corner of my eye I could see Yuki searching for someone. I smiled a little at that and quickly dragged her towards the first Night Class student I found.

"Kain-sempai." I called drawing the serious vampire's attention to me, who was sitting alone in a corner. Yuki gave me a questioning look but I ignored her. "Do you know where is Kaname-sempai?" I felt Yuki shifted at that but she suppressed it as she seemed eager to know. The blond vampire looked away towards the dancing students before replying.

"He's in the terrace." He said boringly. I nodded my thanks to him before leaving him alone again but stopped a few steps away from the balcony.

"Go." I said to my sister, whose eyes widened as she looked from me to the figure outside and then back to me. I laughed a little. "Go! And thank him for the both of us for the dresses." I winked at her as I left her without giving her a chance to reply. My smiled widened more when I saw her heading outside the Terrance. I wondered around as I kept an eye on the girls that surrounded the Night Class students until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found the smiling face of Takuma along with a bored Shiki and his usual friend, Rima that were a few steps behind the blond vampire and staring at the dance uninterested.

"Angel-chan! You look so beautiful!" Takuma's happy voice said. I smiled playfully at him.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself." Takuma's smile widened more as he leaned closer to me.

"You wanted to speak to me about something this morning?" My smile flattered a little but I forced it back as shook my head.

"No, I just passed by to see you." I said simply trying to sound as casual as I could.

"I'm glad! You know, I was worried for leaving you with Kaname alone since you always turn against him." I rolled my eyes. It's not that the pureblood was in danger when he was around me. Besides he was the one getting on my nerves. "But when I returned, you weren't there and Kaname wouldn't tell me what happened." Well, of course since he didn't have any idea too. I let out a sigh before giving Takuma a warm smile.

"You know me. I'm always on the edge when I'm around him." I said playfully, causing him to laugh a little before looking away, seeming that something had caught his interest. I followed his gaze and froze in my spot when I saw Kaname in the Terrance but he was alone. Where was she? I scanned the room quickly panicking with each second that passed as I felt the blood leaving my face.

"Angel? Are you alright?" Takuma asked but I shrugged him off.

"Excuse me. I have to..." But I didn't finish my sentence as I walked quickly towards the pureblood who had his back turned towards me, leaning against the rail. When I stopped at the entrance, his body stiffened and he turned around to look at me, his eyes traveling up and down my form.

"You look-"

"Where's Yuki?!" I exclaimed as my voice trembled. Kaname seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst before he replied.

"She left."

I felt my blood run cold into my veins. She left? To go where? On, no... My breaths came out shakily as I quickly turned around and was ready to run after her but a hand had grabbed my elbow, causing me to stop. I turned to look at the pureblood who was looking down at me with sadden eyes. I looked away as I tried to free myself from his grasp.

"Let go!" I exclaimed but his grip only tightened more bringing me close to him. I placed my hands on his chest trying to shove him away but I failed miserably as he dragged me away from the door and on the corner of the balcony where we couldn't be seen by the people in the ball room. "I said let go!" But he ignored me once again as he pulled me in a tight embrace. I staid there shock at what was happening while feeling my patience driving thin. "Kaname, what-"

"Please...lets stay like this for a little..." He muttered as he nuzzled his head on my shoulder. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened around me. Tears of frustration gathered in my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

"Today when you left me like that, I felt so lonely...I couldn't understand what I did this time that angered you..." I relaxed a little in his hold as I wrapped my arms around him slowly. Even now I was being cruel to him. Even after what I've done, I had the nerve to treat him like that. But if I didn't then Yuki...Yuki! I mastered all my strength as I shoved him away, earning a hurt look from the man in front of me.

"I have to go find Yuki. But I promise that we'll talk some other time!" I said with a pleaded tone. Kaname looked away, the hurt look never leaving his face as he gave me a curt nod. It was all I needed to run outside the ballroom, heading for the old dorms of the Night Class. I heard from the chairman that Maria had taken a room there 'cause she wanted to be alone. I run faster and faster at the thought of her touching Yuki. My eyes started to burn from tears again but that didn't stop me as I kept going, wishing that I was not too late.

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone! I know it's been long but I was a bit busy! Anyway, thank you all for you comments, favorite e.t.c! They really help! Enjoy!**

**Night 12**

I ran fast, ignoring the tiredness and the faint sore feeling that was growing in my legs. My breaths were quick and short to the point that if I kept this up I would faint at any minute and yet I didn't stop. That girl! I was going to kill her tonight for sure! If I would get there on time...I shook my head at that thought and pushed it away as I quickened my pace more. But how could she do something so reckless? And not even telling me! I told her that I would find a way but Yuki didn't listened to me. But it was my fault too. If I had taken my chance when I was in the Moon Dorms then she wouldn't have been in danger now. Actually, it was _only my _fault...Why did I hesitate? Yuki was more important to me and yet I was too weak to kill him, not to mention too careless to let her out of my sight.

I reached the old Moon Dorms and slammed the door open, not even bothering to close it behind me as I headed upstairs, following the familiar aura of a certain blue-haired vampire girl but there was an other aura, more powerful. Before I knew it I was outside one of the many rooms that the presence of the two vampires was coming out strong. I barged in only to freeze in my spot. There she was, my little sister sitting next to an unknown vampire, a pureblood woman to be exact, who was only inches away from her, a hand on her neck that was covered with the pink ribbon. At my sudden entrance both of them turned their heads to look at me. Yuki's eyes were wide as plates, a look of pure shock on her face while the older woman only smirked at me.

"And here I was, thinking that you had given up..." A shiver run down my spine hearing that cold and yet mocking tone, the sadistic smirk never leaving her lips. I narrowed my eyes at her form as I quickly made my way towards them and grabbed Yuki's arm pulling her towards me and forcing her behind me. The girl didn't protest as she clenched the fabric that was covering my back with her small trembling hands yet I ignored her as I focused my hateful glare on the woman. The pureblood's smirk only widened as she stared at me with amusement.

"How troublesome...having to take care of a child every minute in your life."

"Shut up." I hissed. Yuki gasped behind me but the woman threw back her head and let out a soft laugh making me shiver at the sound of it.

"What an interesting human." She said when she calmed down a little.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly as I took a few steps back, forcing Yuki to do the same. The woman let out another chuckle before she stood up and walked closer to me. I raised my hands on my sides in a protective manner ready to stop her if she made any move towards Yuki. The pureblood took a curled lock of my hair and twisted it between her index and forefinger.

"You still don't remember do you? The events of two nights ago...I know that you saw." My eyes widened a little as I felt my heart skip a beat. Two nights ago, when Kaname erased my memories. What had happened that night? And who was that woman? A dizzy feeling took over me as those thoughts filled my mind but I ignored it when I felt her hand move on my forehead, placing it there softly.

"Allow me to remind you then." The dizziness grew only to become a sharp pain in my head making me gasp as images to what I assumed were memories passed by in front of my eyes.

_**"She's only a friend...You mean more to me than you think."**_

_**"You can still recognize me, the one who robbed you your human life."**_

_**"Hiou Shizuka."**_

_**"...I'm not willing to lose you no matter what it costs me. Even if you hate me..."**_

Finally, it was all over. My vision cleared and I focused my eyes on those cruel yet sad eyes of the woman that made Zero's life miserable. I gritted my teeth, feeling my anger get the best of me and before I knew it I had pulled out the small knife I had on me and held it threateningly on her neck, pressing the sharp blade hard on her skin. Yuki grabbed my arm in fear as she gasped but the woman only chuckled darkly at that.

"I take that you finally remembered." Another cruel laugh. "But you really don't want to do this. Not if you want to save your friend." I narrowed my eyes more at her but didn't lower my hand.

"I think otherwise. In fact I'll do him a favor if I kill you now, saving him from trouble!" I snapped.

"Angel! Please stop!" Yuki exclaimed as she moved away from behind me and threw herself between me and Shizuka. I could only stare at her in shock, giving her the perfect chance to lower my hand as Shizuka gave me an evil smirk and sat down on the couch again. I moved my glare away from the pureblood and towards my sister again who was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please...she is the only one that can help him."

"No she is not! She is lying!"

"Angel-!"

"If she wants to help him why did she make him suffer in the first place?!" I yelled, causing the girl in front of me to shrunk in her place. But that didn't stop me from fixing her with a hard look before I walked around her and towards the woman that was watching our exchange with interest. I tightened my grip around my knife but I was once again stopped by two hands that grabbed the one that held the knife. I turned to look at Yuki with the hard look never relaxing one bit until I met her teary eyes. I stared at her for two seconds feeling my guts twist from guilt at the sight of her in such state.

"Please, one-san..." She said with a pleading voice that trembled with each word she spoke. "It's her blood that he needs...nothing else. Please..." Her blood? I turned to look at the pureblood in question, waiting for her to confirm what my sister was saying. Not that I believed anything that woman would say but if it was indeed her blood that could save Zero then...

"Is it true?" I asked harshly. Shizuka smirk widened as she gave me a curt nod. I narrowed my eyes more at that. "But will you keep your promise?" The woman didn't respond immediately. She raised a hand and took one of Yuki's smaller ones, bringing it close to her face.

"Only if any of you keep yours..." I gritted my teeth again as I ripped Yuki's hand away from her grip while wrapping my arm around my sister protectively.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" I hissed at her but she raised an eyebrow in a mocking way.

"Oh? And you think you can stop me? Don't pretend that you care for her, girl. We both know that you don't."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped feeling my temper rise again. I would not let anyone doubt me about something so serious as that. Shizuka laughed a little.

"But if you did, wouldn't you have brought me Kaname's corpse as soon as I asked for it? Rather that letting her come here to give me her blood?" My blood run cold at her words. Did I really not care for Yuki? That's why I hesitated? I lowered my gaze on the floor as the familiar feeling of guilt took over me.

"It seems that it's not me that's been lying after all." I didn't say anything to protest, even when she used that mocking tone of her. All I could think about was Yuki's long stare that was glued on my form. I found it hard to breath as soon as I felt her eyes on me. I felt ashamed even looking at her...

"My, my the great huntress is left speechless...although, not exactly a huntress since she puts a pureblood's life over her own sister's." I curled my hands into fists but kept my face blank as I continued looking down on the floor despite my vision starting to blur. But my vision of the floor was covered by a faint pink fabric that stood in front of me. I raised my eyes quickly only to find Yuki right in front of me with her back facing me.

"Angel is my sister and you'll do well to remember it. As for our bargain, you can have my blood as long as you keep your promise." I was shocked hearing Yuki's harsh tone for the first time in my life but I was more shocked at what she said. I parted my lips to yell something at her but the door was slammed open. All of us turned to look at whoever it was only to have my jaw drop when I saw the silver-haired hunter standing at the entrance, breathing hard as if he's been running.

"Don't you dare touch them!" He hissed at the pureblood. Shizuka smirked down at him causing him to glare at her more, while pulling his gun out and pointing it towards her. I gasped a little realizing that he was not doing it only to threaten her like he did to the rest of the Night Class. But before I could say anything Yuki had pulled out her Artemis rod and stood in front of Shizuka, protecting her. My eyes widened at that but I didn't question her acts as I took my place next to her, tightening my grip on my knife.

"Stay away Zero! Please!" Yuki claimed with a determined look on her face that matched mine. Zero's eyes narrowed more as they danced between me and Yuki before they finally landed on me.

"What do you think you're doing both of you?! Get out of the way!" He snapped as he held his gun tighter.

"She is the only one that can save you, Zero!" I said quickly trying to make him thing reasonably and by the look of shock in his face it seemed that it worked. Zero's eyes widened as he stared at the three of us but didn't lower his weapon.

"That woman can save me?" He asked unsure and for a moment I knew that he was thinking about it even though he seemed a bit hesitant. I gave him a small nod causing his features to soften.

"Only if I or Angel keep our promise!" Yuki continued with anxiety. I tensed a little at that but as soon as Zero lowered his gun I decided to go along with it. Besides, for now we had to persuade him to agree. As for the deal, we would think about it later.

"Listen, Zero!" I said loudly, earning his attention again. "The only way to prevent you from succumbing into Level E is for you to drink her blood!" Zero clicked his tongue in annoyance as he glared at Shizuka behind us. "We'll be fine, Zero! So please!" Zero focused his gaze on my pleading eyes and I saw him melt a little before he shook his head and placed a hard look on his face. He started walking towards us with his pistol ready in hand but I stopped him as I stood in his way with my knife pointed towards his chest while I glared daggers at him.

"Even if that's true.." He begun as he raised his other hand and grabbed the sharp blade, despite the sparks of electricity that came from the contact with his anti-vampire weapon that were hurting him. "It doesn't mean that I can't drink your blood after beating the crap out of you, right, Shizuka?"

"Zero!" I exclaimed but he ignored me as he once again pointed his gun at the woman and was ready to pull the trigger. Without thinking about it I raised my hand that had the bracelet that the chairman had given me and Yuki in order to stop Zero if he ever lost control. I moved it close to his neck but he grabbed my hand stopping my from moving it any closer to him.

"What are you-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at him causing him to stare down at me in shock and disbelief. But I didn't care. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, all of it. I was tired of fearing losing him and now that he finally had a chance to be saved he was ruining it! "You have to stop already! You may don't care about what it'll happen to you but we do! I do!" I yelled as I felt my eyes water but I didn't try to push my tears back this time as I stared at him hard. Zero seemed lost at words as he continued staring at me while his grip on me loosened a bit, his expression softening when a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Witness how tame you've become..." Shizuka said with a threateningly tone in her voice and I felt Zero tense at the sound of her voice. I placed one hand on his cheek looking at him worriedly but he didn't seem to notice me as he stared at the pureblood with a frightened and yet lost look.

"Zero! Are you alright?" Yuki asked panicked yet he ignored her too. I parted my lips to say something but I was interrupted by that woman's cruel laugh. I turned to glare at her but she had only eyes for Zero as she seemed very satisfied about something.

"Are you happy that you're finally able to hear you're master's voice? Do you feel as though you must obey my rules? Since I have returned to my body, my voice now has the power to bind you."

"Bind?" Yuki muttered as she looked at Zero, her face betraying her fear.

"Well done. Hold onto Angel, like that. You understand, yes?" My heart started beating faster at the fact that Zero didn't say anything, only stared into nothing with a blank, emotionless look on his face.

"Zero!" I tried calling him but he seemed like he didn't hear me.

"It's no use. He cannot disobey the one that gave him his life us a vampire." My eyes widened at Shizuka but she smiled cruelly at me. I quickly returned to Zero and placed my hand on his cheek again yet he didn't react this time either.

"Hold her tighter." Shizuka ordered and Zero like an emotionless puppet obeyed her order, twisting my hand and pulling me towards him, with my back against his chest. Yuki gasped in shock and made to help me but Shizuka's soft yet hard tone stopped her.

"If you want her alive you better stay in your place." Yuki's eyes staid on my form and I could sense the anger and hurt she was feeling right now before she broke eye contact with me and turned to fix Shizuka with a hard look.

"You don't have to do that to Zero not Angel! I'm willing to give you my blood so stop it!"

"Silly girl. This body has been starving for years. Did you think that your blood alone would satisfy my hunger?" The pureblood moved closer to me and Zero until she was only inches away from his neck. I felt myself panicking and I struggled against his tight grip but all was in vain. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled but she ignored me as she bit down on Zero's neck.

"Stop!" Yuki screamed.

"That's enough! Why are you doing this to him? He suffered enough!" I exclaimed causing the woman to stop her acts and turn towards me. I gave her a hateful glare and tried not to flinch when she cupped my cheek with her hand.

"It's his punishment for becoming too attached to you. You have no right to speak of such things to me since it was you the one who made him suffer the most. Your decision is what torments him the most." My eyes widened at that in shock before I found myself losing all my willigness to fight. Was it true? Was my tries to save him the ones that contemned him? But all I tried to do was protecting him and stay by his side. I let out a trembling breath as I lowered my gaze.

"I thought that as long as I was with Zero, he would be alright." I managed to say despite my trembling voice as I felt Shizuka title my head to the side, exposing my neck to her before leaning closer to me. I didn't try to stop her nor to fight against Zero's grip. I didn't even reacted when Yuki screamed my name and made to stop Shizuka but she was shoved away and fell on the couch by the annoyed pureblood.

"I'm sorry, Zero..." I said in almost like a whisper tone when Shizuka returned her attention on my neck and leaned closer again. But before she could pierce me with her fangs, I felt Zero's hand release me and instead he grabbed Shizuka by her neck, yet he didn't put any strength.

"It's useless, Zero. Be good and remain the obedient puppet you are now. You're unable to summon any strength into the hand seizing my neck, right?" A loud gunshot was heard and a gasp of shock from my sister while she had a look of horror in her face as she stared at Zero made me snap my head towards him only to find him with a pained look while his hand that held his Bloody Rose was trembling near his now injured leg. Blood was running down from his wound but Zero took a deep breath as he tightened his grip on the woman's neck while he gritted in pain.

"Don't...Don't you dare take anything from me!" He pointed his gun against her as he held her in place and fired many times until I grabbed his hand and forced it down.

"Zero don't!" I yelled as he tried to release himself from my hold.

"Let go!" He snapped at me and I stepped in front of him taking his face in both my hands, forcing him to meet my eyes. Yet, I didn't say anything as I heard that woman's cruel laugh once again. Both of us turned to look at her as she stared at us with an evil smirk, a long ribbon on her hand while blood running down from her many wounds on her torso.

"This isn't enough to kill me."

"I will put an end to everything!" He managed to escape my hold as he shoot her once more but this time she blocked his firing using that long ribbon. I stared at both of them in shock and anxiety as Yuki seemed to have suppressed her own shock state and run towards me, wrapping her arms around me in a protective manner as she glared at Shizuka.

"Those eyes...I like them." The pureblood muttered, causing Zero to let out a hiss as his hand with his gun shook a little. "Deep down inside, you have wished for it, right? To be able to perish together, with me..." I let out a gasp as I focused my gaze on Zero but he didn't move his from the vampire in front of him. He wanted to die? Even after everything we've been through he wanted to leave me? Even after we...

A knife flew from across the room and pierced Zero's arm, causing the hunter to hiss in pain. I quickly took Yuki's rod from her hands and pointed it threateningly towards the intruder but he didn't seem to mind it as he focused on the pureblood.

"Shizuka-sama, how much longer are you intending to fool around? Now is not the time to get caught up in this silly game of tag." That voice was so familiar. But to think about it, it wasn't only his voice. That stranger's silver hair and the way he held himself...If only he didn't wear that white mask...Shizuka seemed annoyed a little by the stranger as she started walking towards the door.

"No one asked you to interfere." She said in a casual yet irritated tone. "It was no time for you to make your appearance. There is still something I must accomplish. You need not to worry over me, for I have no intention of getting killed here." With that she walked out of the room, not even sparing any of us a glance. I felt a small relief at that but Zero seemed to think otherwise as he run towards the exit, following the pureblood only to be stopped by the stranger who had raised a hand cutting Zero from his way.

"Do you intend to leave me behind once again?" He asked with a soft voice. Zero glared at him.

"You were the one who left me behind, Ichiru." Ichiru? My eyes widened at the realization. But he couldn't be...Zero had once told me that he was dead.

"Oh, please. I'm talking about you leaving me for the vampire world..."

"Zero..." I asked weakly, causing the boy to tense but he didn't turn to look at me. Instead, he lowered his hard gaze on the floor. I tried again louder this time. "Zero, who is he?" I saw him curl his hands into fists as he raised his gaze from the floor to look at the stranger.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Zero?" The boy mocked while a smirk made its way on his lips. Zero gritted his teeth as he raised the blade that had pierced him and removed the stranger's mask with a small slice in the air, making me and Yuki stare at the boy with wide eyes.

"He's my younger brother."

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's another chapter! I couldn't wait to write more since I had enough time! Any way enjoy! **

His brother? I found myself staring in disbelief between the two of them, thinking that it was a joke but the pure evidence was right in front of us. They were exact copies of each other and if it wasn't for the different clothes I wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Despite my shock, I couldn't help it but feel a little angry with Zero for lying to me about something so important as his brother. I thought he trusted me. Or maybe there was something else...Ichiru pulled out another knife, pointing it towards Zero. I made a step forward but Yuki wrapped her arms around me again pulling me back. I didn't struggle against her hold and instead, I only focused my worried gaze at Zero a few steps ahead of us.

"I'm no longer as I was before, Zero. The old me, the burden who could only chase your shadow, is not here. Shizuka-sama let me drink her blood. The flesh and blood of a pureblood bestow special powers to those who consume them. That's why people seek them so desperately. The same goes for you, right?" Ichiru smirked at Zero, causing the hunter to grit his teeth and raise the blade he was holding towards him. Ichiru did the same with his long knife. Before I knew it, I was free from Yuki's grip and I found myself between them, a hard look on my face.

"Stop it both of you! You're brothers you shouldn't-" But the cold metal pressing against my neck stopped me from keep going. I turned my head to the side in order to glare at Ichiru who didn't hesitate to return it as he pressed his blade harder against me.

"If you get in my way, even if it means defying Shizuka-sama, I'll definitely kill-" He stopped mid sentence when Zero pressed the Bloody Rose against his brother's temple while fixing him with a murderous look.

"Stop!" Zero growled. Ichiru stared at him for a few seconds before he smirked again while lowering his blade from me.

"The hunter's weapon is useless against humans, right?" Zero lowered his gun at that, his glare not relaxing one bit but this time I could see a hint of pity too and I knew exactly why.

"I knew it. As if she would turn you." I said dryly with a cold expression on my face. My reaction seemed to have angered Ichiru more as he turned towards me and raised his blade, ready to attack me but I was quickly shoved away and Ichiru's attack was blocked by Zero's blade.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled in fear.

"Both of you stay back!" He hissed as he blocked another slash from Ichiru's knife. Yuki gave a nod despite the fact that he couldn't see her and she pulled me back and close to her, both of us watching them fight with worry in our eyes. Ichiru's attacks became more aggressive as the minutes passed, while he kept blaming Zero for him being always noticed while Ichiru was ignored by everyone. I couldn't help but pity him a little. He was so fed up on feeling alone in his whole life.

"Shizuka-sama gave me her blood. But she doesn't crave for mine! She refused to drink it!"

He made another move towards Zero, who seemed to grow tired as minutes passed by yet he didn't give up. I narrowed my eyes at how stubborn both of them were at keeping this up and tried to break free from Yuki's hold, but she only tightened her grip around me. I turned to look down at her, ready to yell at her to let me go but the sad and full of fear look she gave me changed my mind. I couldn't leave her alone. Not this time...

* * *

**"That is a considerable amount of blood, Shizuka-sama." **

**The woman stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard that velvet, familiar voice. She turned to look at the man leaning against the window of the room with his hands crossed in his chest and a small smile on his lips that could be passed as a smirk too. She studied the younger man closely as he pushed against the cold glass to stand properly.**

**"That is why anti-vampire weapons are so troublesome. They are even capable of impending the exceptional healing powers of a Pureblood." He continued, the small smile never falling from his lips.**

**"If it isn't the Kuran boy...What are you doing in a place like this?" She asked, her soft voice betraying her weak state.**

**"This was the room assigned to me when I first came to this school."**

**"I see. I like it. It is very quiet here."**

**"Yes."**

**"Well then, let me ask again. What are you doing in a place like this? Why did you come to Cross Academy?" Kaname studied her from the corner of his eye not saying anything for a moment before he took a few steps closer to her. Shizuka lowered her hard gaze on the floor.**

**"It was the perfect place for me to return a favor and assemble my pawns at the same time." **

**The woman turned to look at the man but he had disappear from the spot he was previously standing. She narrowed her eyes more when she felt a hand wrap around her chest, pulling her close to a warm body. **

**"And presumably..." He continued, whispering close to her ear. "the goal I'm attempting to accomplish is the same as yours." His grip on her tightened but she didn't make a move to stop him. **

**"Like you, I fight for the two people I hold dear..."**

* * *

"No one looks at me! Father, Mother, Master! Everyone only look at you! No one looks at me!"

I let out a shaking breath as I wrapped one arm around Yuki, who pulled herself closer to me, her grip now had turned from protective to desperate like she was hanging from me for dear life. I rubbed my hand on her arm soothingly, trying to push away her uneasiness as I continued listening to Ichiru. It was quite sad actually. Those two boys had lost everything in their life and both of them were filled with so much hate about almost everything...I couldn't help but wonder if I could help Zero someday to be relieved from his burdens.

A small gaps escaped from Yuki and her hold only got tighter than it was already making it harder for me to breathe but I didn't mind as I stared in horror at Zero falling down on the floor and holding his blade with both hands, blocking Ichiru's.

"The one Shizuka-sama chose was you! Why must it be you, Zero?!" Zero gritted his teeth as he put more strength and shoved Ichiru's knife away, causing it to go flying towards me and Yuki. I quickly pulled us back just in time when it landed a few inches away from where we were previously standing. I wrapped both of my hands around her as she started shaking and I couldn't help but stare at the two brothers with shock and fear along with a hint of sadness. My eyes met Zero's who looked at me with anxiety but when he spotted the blade away from us, I saw him relax a little.

"Even though I'm always by her side, she never looks at me..." Ichiru continued in a broken and shaken voice as he lowered his head, his bangs hiding his lavender eyes. Yet, I was focused on Zero who was watching me with a sad look on his face as his brother continued.

"Even though I was closer to her than anyone else...Even if she looks at me with such eyes, the only one that she really sees is..." His voice broke at the last word but I didn't pay attention to him any longer as my eyes were still on Zero. I couldn't understand that look full of hurt and sadness he sent towards me. I gave him a small smile, despite the single tear that run down my cheek. The hunter's expression softened more at that, his eyes held so much emotions right now that made me feel weak.

I knew now what I had to do, no, what I **wanted** to do. From now on Zero and Yuki would be my priorities. I'd try to be by their side, help them with anything they need, especially Zero...

* * *

**A sharp pain made Shizuka look down only to find a bloody hand piercing her through her stomach. She stared at it with a blank, emotionless look yet she stayed still.**

**"I thought you would be more surprised." Kaname said, causing her to smile a little.**

**"I had considered taking your life as well, using Angel Cross as the assassin..." Kaname closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again after taking a deep breath, ignoring that heavy feeling in his chest...**

**"You made a wise decision." He said dryly.**

**"As did you. Now that my healing powers have weakened by the hunter's weapon, if you were to dig out my heart, even I, a pureblood, might die." Kaname slowly lowered his head towards hr neck and bit down with his fangs, taking big gulps of her blood. "It certainly is strange. For you to drink my blood in a place like this...The first time I met you, you were still so young. We were looking at the same thing, you and I."**

**"Nothing has changed since then." He said as he pulled away from her neck, a thin line of blood running down on his chin. Mastering all his strength, he pulled his hand out of her with a sharp move, his arms supporting her when she lost her balance. He slowly lowered her on the floor, paying attention to gently place her head on the carpet. The woman stared at him blankly as he returned her gaze.**

**"Your life shall not be wasted. I will destroy the thing you truly scorned. That which throws the fate of purebloods into chaos."**

**"The pureblood vampire who devours the life of another pureblood...Along with the new power you have obtained, you have chosen to draw a onimus future upon yourself. The path you now walk will only lead you to absolute darkness, Kaname."**

**"I understand." He said determined as he gave her a curt nod. The woman's frown broke into a ghost of a smile, causing the other pureblood to narrow his eyes in question.**

**"You're making the same mistake I did..." **

**"What is that?" He asked. Shizuka's smile turned into a sad one.**

**"Attaching yourself to humans that both of them seem to care for you...Yet, one doesn't realize how far you would go for her. She is too focused on him and that other girl that she barely notices you..." Kaname avoided her eyes as he looked away, trying to block the words of truth she spoke. Yet, she sensed his hurt and sadness but that didn't prevent her from continuing. "But you will lose her one way or another. If she remains human, she'll eventually have to face the fate every human does but until then Zero would be by her side. If you turn her into a vampire, you will live with the anxiety that one day they will steal her away from you or wait for her long years to end. Either way, you will have to deal with the pain of losing her..."**

**The woman smirked at the sight of the man in front of her as he curled his shaking hands into fists and a deep frown making its way on his lips.**

**"That's something you don't see everyday...A pureblood wrapped around a young huntress' little finger..." **

**Kaname narrowed his eyes towards the woman on the floor but didn't say anything as he left the room, not even sparing her another glance.**

**"Be careful, Kaname. 'Cause she might be the end of you..."**

* * *

"The smell of blood has gotten stronger." Zero said as he looked towards the door, his eye narrowing in suspicion. Me and Yuki tensed at that while Ichiru eyes widened in fear as he run towards the door.

"Shizuka-sama!"

"Ichiru!" Zero made to follow him but I was quick enough to stop him, wrapping my arms around him after I broke free from Yuki.

"Don't go!" I exclaimed in fear as I tightened my grip around him. Zero tried to remove my arms but I wouldn't let go so easily.

"Angel, let go! I have to kill Shizuka-"

"And then what?" I snapped at him. The boy stared at me, not being able to find anything to say in response as fixed him with one of my usual glares. "What are you gonna do if you kill her? You need her blood!" I continued louder causing the hunter to stiffen a little. We stayed silent for a few moments, doing nothing but staring at each other. I couldn't understand him at all. At first, I thought that he would want to save himself from falling into Level E but now...Unless what the woman said was true.

"Do you really want to perish with her? Is that it?" I asked as realization hit me. His silence and the fact that he avoided my hard stare proved my fears. I felt my body going numb at that as I let my hands fall lifeless on my sides. A shaking feeling washed over me as I felt my blood boil from anger towards the hunter in front of me.

"Once everything was over, you planned to end your life?" I asked harshly trying to keep my temper down but at the small nod he gave me I couldn't control myself as I raised one hand and slapped him hard on his cheek.

"You liar!" I screamed at him but he still avoided my eyes. "You said that you cared for me, that because of me you could continue! But you were lying, weren't you?! And even after what happened today and the night before the exams you still want to die?!" I shoved him on his chest causing him to buckle a few steps, while he raised his soft eyes from the floor for the first time to meet my cold ones. "Why did you come to me in the first place then?! If you want to end your life so much why did you-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence as I felt a strong arm wrap round my waist and bring me close to a warm chest. I tried to shove him away, punching his chest with all my strength but he didn't let go of me. Instead, he pulled me closer while he buried his head on the crook of my neck. Eventually, my moves ceased until they stopped completely and I nuzzled my face on his neck, taking deep breaths while his intoxicating scent made me weak in my stomach.

"Jerk." I muttered and I felt him smile against my skin. I let out a sigh when he placed a soft kiss on my neck before moving his head so that he could place his forehead against mine.

"That's what I wanted to do once...but now, with you I don't think I want it anymore..." His warm breath hit my face as he spoke while I felt my heart beating faster as he started to lean closer. His lips pressed against mine like feathers but before I knew it they were gone, leaving a tingling feeling behind them.

"Wait for me." He muttered looking at me in anxiety as he waited for me to respond. I took a deep breath and nodded as a smile made its way on my lips. Zero's grip tightened as he placed a kiss on my forehead, his lips lingering there while I felt him taking a deep breath and before I even realized it he was gone. I stayed in my place, hugging my form tightly as to sooth myself from my worries for him. Another pair of soft hands wrapped around me and I turn to face their owner who was smiling brightly at me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's going to be ok." I smiled a little too as I nodded before letting her guide me on the couch where we sat there in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"I can't take it any longer!" I exclaimed as I stood up from the couch and run towards the door.

"Angel!" I heard Yuki call for me but I ignored her as I run down the corridor trying to sense Zero with my hunter abilities. Behind me, I heard quick footsteps following me and I knew that Yuki was determined to follow me again. Yet, I appreciated it this time. She had stood by my side the whole night while I could do nothing but be useless. Finally, after I reached the other side of the huge building, I felt Zero's vampire aura coming from a room, its door slightly opened. I quickened my pace and slammed the door opened only to freeze in my spot when I found Zero on the floor, his eyes crimson red, clenching his neck while struggling to breath. A few feet away was a familiar white kimono tossed recklessly on the floor and some scattered small pieces nest to it...Zero was too late after all...

As soon as the boy's eyes found me, they widened and he let out a pained gasp as he tightened his grip on his neck while turning on his side. I could only stand there, watching him in horror and feeling my body going numb and unable to move. Zero...

"Don't look!" I felt someone grab me and pull me outside the room, pinning me on the wall near a window, while calling my name repeatedly. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Yuki, who was once in a while taking quick glances towards the room and then returning back to me, her voice shaking.

"Angel! Get a hold of yourself! Angel-"

"What is going on here?" Both of us nearly jumped out of our skins at the new voice and we quickly turned to look at its owner. My blood run cold when I found myself staring at one of the Night Class students, Akatsuki Kain, who was staring at us confused before moving his gaze towards the room Zero was in and started walking towards it.

"No! wait!" I yelled but he ignored me as he opened the door and stopped to look inside. His eyes narrowed in question as they wandered around the room and I had the same reaction when I and Yuki reached him and took a look inside, only to find that Zero was gone. Instead, the chairman was there looking outside the opened window. He turned to look at us with a blank look on his face as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"Where is Zero?! Where did he go?!" Yuki asked in panic as she entered the room and looked around. The chairman avoided any of our stares and turned to look outside again.

"Oh, yes, he was injured." He said simply yet his voice sounded like he was trying to cover something. "So I had Yagari take him to the Association's infirmary." My heart started beating painfully against my chest and I felt my blood leaving my face. Slight dizziness in my head made me lose my balance a bit and I leaned back against the door for support. The Hunter Association? But they would kill him! He was losing control right now!

"How's Zero doing?" Yuki asked, her voice still trembling a little.

"He's fine. I'm only doing this as precaution."

"You're lying!" I exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to stare back at me. Yet, I focused my murderous glare on Kaien, who's expression softened.

"I'm not lying, Angel. Zero is-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed this time as I made to walk towards him but Yuki stopped me as she pulled me into her embrace.

"Come on, we need to get back to the dorms." She spoke softly as she caressed my hair but I struggled against her hold as I continued glaring at the older man.

"I'm not going until he tells me where Zero is!"

"Angel, please you need rest! Please!"

I started giving up seeing the serious yet slight sad look on the hunters face, realizing that he wouldn't tell me anything. I gritted my teeth as I felt my eyes water while Yuki managed to pull me out of the room and take me to the chairman's house and to one of his guest rooms. I kicked my shoes and crawled in the bed, not bothering to change, burying my form under my blankets. Beside me I felt movement on the mattress as Yuki climbed on my bed too. As soon as I felt her hand caress my hair softly I let out my tears to fall until I fell asleep.

**Review!**


End file.
